Colossus dos Xmen As crônicas proibidas
by Ricardo Souza
Summary: Releitura do Colossus do universo Ultimate. X-men ainda em formação, com novos personagens, tramas, personagens e conflitos variando de semelhantes a absolutamente originais. História homoerótica embora não restrita a tal com masculinidade em destaque.
1. Chapter 1

Era noite de sexta-feira. Terry havia passado a semana treinando, preparando-se para lutar em um pequeno torneio ao qual fora convidado e que se realizaria em breve. Era o jeito de sobreviver enquanto o King of Fighters não voltava com todo o glamour e perseguição midiática de antes. Logicamente, ainda tinha alguns extras, ganhos para acobertar os segredos e falcatruas do torneio, mas isso era outra história.

Não gostava de usar esse dinheiro, mas acabava fazendo-o. Contudo, não queria pensar em treino, torneio ou dinheiro naquela noite. Vestiu uma de suas melhores calças jeans, uma camiseta preta e a blusa de couro marrom. Tomou a moto vermelha, uma Harley 1990, e dirigiu-se a um bar que costumava freqüentar. Não queria encontrar ninguém, nem papear. Queria beber o quanto pudesse e relaxar

***

Em outro canto da cidade, numa luxuosa mansão, Piotr caminhava apressado. Um frio no estômago, um nó garganta. Era o que sentia todas as vezes. Não gostava de seu trabalho. Mas tinha que sobreviver, e tentar trazer a irmã para perto de si.

Chegou à porta da biblioteca e abriu-a devagar.

— Com licença, senhor Kaosnoff. – disse o mutante.

— Entre, camarada. – respondeu o patrão.

A biblioteca era um lugar amplo, de teto alto, e uma mesa suntuosa feita pra que o patrão parecesse mais alto que os visitantes. O que não funcionava muito com Piotr e seus 2 metros e 20 de altura.

— Kesler atrasou o pagamento de novo. – murmurou o patrão sem olhar para Piotr.

Piotr não respondeu nada. Ficou em silêncio, em pé, parado em frente à mesa, mãos cruzadas à frente.

— Quero que você seja mais agressivo dessa vez. – acrescentou o patrão.

Piotr apertou os lábios tentando disfarçar o desgosto.

— Sim, senhor Kaosnoff. Como quiser.

***

Eram cerca de 20 da noite quando o loiro estacionou a moto próxima ao bar. Andava sem capacete pois tinha plena confiança em suas habilidades. Desceu da moto e levou as mãos aos bolsos da blusa de couro, caminhando em direção ao bar. Era um homem chamativo: loiro, alto, musculoso, com belos olhos azuis, mas apesar dos olhares furtivos, assobios e cantadas que recebia, caminhava em direção ao bar sem se deixar afetar, imponente e absorto em seus pensamentos particulares. Esperava parar de pensar assim que começasse a beber! Amanhã seria sábado e ele queria apenas curtir a noite e relaxar. Adentrou ao bar e sem fazer-se notar, caminhou até o balcão do bar, ao fundo, um tanto escuro e longe da agitação e da música alta. Alguns dançavam, outros bebiam, outros namoravam. Ele queria beber e aproveitar um bom tempo consigo mesmo.

***

Piotr dirigia a moto esportiva, o pensamento a mil. Talvez devesse largar aquele emprego. Trabalhar na construção civil, algo em que sua força fosse valorizada. Mas tinha visto a primeira manifestação dos poderes de Anya, sua irmã caçula. Era questão de tempo até ela ser descoberta. Precisava de dinheiro, e rápido. Parou perto do bar, tirou o capacete e trancou a moto.

Chegou se a arma estava travada, as balas, tudo. Respirou fundo. Seria aquele dia em que seria descoberto? Entrou pelos fundos, na entrada de empregados. Foi até a cozinha, e de lá para o bar. Muito rapidamente, passou os olhos por um jovem alto, forte e loiro, de costas para ele. Policiou-se. Desviou o olhar e continuou procurando Kesler

***

Terry chegou e já foi ordenando a dose de whisky ao barman. Ficou com o olhar perdido, observando aquelas pessoas que se divertiam no bar. Mas não, não ia querer conversa! Decidira tirar o dia todo para si. Só iria deixar aquela opção de lado se encontrasse alguém interessante o suficiente para lhe chamar a atenção. Recebeu o copo de bebida e o ergueu, brindando sozinho

Ao meu campeão favorito! e rindo, de uma longa golada no copo, quase esvaziando-o de imediato. Beber o deixava feliz e era uma de suas atividades favoritas no tempo livre. Percebeu que o bar estava ficando cada vez mais cheio e pensava se algum fã chato ou alguma tiete viria lhe encher, afinal, eles pipocavam de qualquer lugar! Não que fosse antipático, mas queria aquele dia todo para si. Decidiu virar para trás, tentando esconder o rosto e então viu ali, parado, com um olhar assustado e tenso, um homem de mais ou menos 25 anos, corpo de lutador. Uma verdadeira máquina de guerra! Ficou admirando-o discretamente. Era alto e bonito. Definitivamente, alguém que era interessante com I maiúsculo! Mas decidiu não se aproximar de imediato. Por enquanto, ficou apenas a observá-lo.

***

Após alguns minutos procurando Kesler, sentiu-se observado. Um reflexo o fez olhar para a direção de onde aquela sensação parecia brotar. Cruzou rapidamente o olhar com o rapaz loiro que lhe chamara atenção. Olhos azuis, formidavelmente azuis. Cativantes. Piotr sentiu-se como se as pernas afrouxassem, como se fosse desmoronar. Piscou algumas vezes e tentou ser educado.

Nervoso, sorriu e meneou um cumprimento com a cabeça. Tinha que ser discreto. Sentia-se desrespeitador, mas se dependesse dele, olharia aqueles olhos por toda a vida. Mas era proscrito. Maldito. Duas vezes. Não deveria insultar aquele rapaz com tais sentimentos. E tinha que procurar Kesler. Voltou a olhar ao redor. Por sorte, observou seu alvo num mezanino, cercado de garotas.

Subiu as escadas devagar, um pouco trêmulo. Chegou a alguns passos de Kesler e automaticamente alguns homens deram alguns passos para frente, imponentes. Capangas. Sempre complicavam as coisas.

***

Terry sorriu diante do cumprimento do jovem e automaticamente sentiu-se atraído. Seu fraco eram caras com ar tímido e olhar inexperiente, como o daquele garoto. Pensou em chamá-lo para beber algo. Sabia que o outro também estava fascinado. Ia dizer algo, mas ao vê-lo se afastar, ficou um tanto desapontado. Teria de caçá-lo agora? Pois bem, os difíceis eram os mais interessantes. Observou o

caminho que o outro fazia e se levantou, seguindo-o discretamente, como quem não quer nada.

***

— Boa noite, senhor Kesler. Trago um recado para o senhor. – disse Piotr, tentando não parecer nervoso. Kesler parou de beijar uma das garotas e olhou para ele, irritado.

— Um recado muito importante, de alguém importante. – Piotr insistiu.

Em deboche, Kesler fez um sinal para que tirassem Piotr de perto dele. Um dos capangas, tão musculoso quanto Piotr, segurou o braço do rapaz e o puxou, pra fora de lá, para as escadas. Piotr não se moveu, ignorando tacitamente o capanga. O homem fez mais força ainda, e nada.

— Gostaria de falar com o senhor, senhor Kesler. Em particular.

Olhos arregalados, Kesler fez um sinal para o segundo capanga, que tentou empurrar Piotr também. Apesar de preocupado com seu segredo, o jovem russo não se moveu.

***

Terry o observou do fundo da escada, num mezanino, cercado de garotas e alguns homens suspeitos por perto. Estranhou a movimentação, observando que um homem com aparência de mafioso tentava mover o belo menino dali. Claro, não era inocente a ponto de não imaginar o tipo de pessoa que freqüentava um local com aquele, nem idiota de ignorar tal coisa, porém, não imaginava que aquele menino estivesse metido nisso. Poderia intervir e sair no pau com os capangas, já fizera isso antes em Southtown, porém, decidiu observar mais alguns segundos, subindo os degraus da escada lentamente

***

Piotr imaginava o quanto achariam estranho ele não se mover. As garotas se afastavam de Kesler, meio assustadas. Kesler ergueu-se, irritado.

— Seus merdas incompetentes.

Piotr decidiu sair. Seria descoberto se as coisas continuassem assim. Afastou-se, pensando em esperar que a noite terminasse, e o bar estivesse mais vazio. Talvez fosse melhor. Sem falar nada, o jovem russo deixou-se levar pelos capangas, que pareciam fazer muito esforço para empurra-lo. Surpreso, Kesler sentou-se no sofá, sem entender. Acompanhado pelos capangas, Piotr deu meia volta e viu, às escadas, o formidável desconhecido. Novamente sentiu-se amolecer, a garganta apertada e seca. Com esforço, tirou o olhar dos olhos do rapaz, baixando a cabeça, envergonhado e culpado. Alguém que simplesmente sujava a presença do rapaz.

***

Terry não havia ouvido a conversa nem nada do tipo. Percebeu que o jovem estava metido em enrascada e ao vê-lo passar com os dois brutamontes acompanhando-o, virou-se de costas mas não deixar que os mau encarados vissem seu rosto e contra a vontade, se embrenhou em meio à multidão. Queria falar com o menino, mas sabia que seria problemático fazê-lo a vista daqueles homens. Tudo o que desejava era que o rapaz não se retirasse, mas que se sentasse e bebesse algo até que fosse seguro suficiente se aproximar dele e puxar um assunto. Aquele olhar um tanto sofrido, doce, o intrigava. Precisava falar com aquele homem tão belo quanto misterioso!

***

Piotr esperou passar pelo rapaz para erguer os olhos novamente. Esperava que os capangas o deixassem na parte de baixo do bar, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Levaram-no para a saída, sem grandes cerimônias. Não era bem o que ele queria, mas não era de todo mal. Pelo menos assim ele poderia se recompor da presença fascinante do jovem loiro. Embora, secretamente, mesmo lutando contra isso mesmo lutando contra isso, fantasiasse estar mais perto do desconhecido. Ser seu segurança, talvez, embora ele não parecesse precisar de um. Pegá-lo no colo, abraçá-lo apertado, sentir seu cheiro... E assim, lutando para não divagar, Piotr foi levado à saída do bar. Planeja esperar, do lado de fora, até o bar fechar.

***

Terry viu o rapaz sendo levado para fora de uma maneira nenhum pouco amigável pelos outros homens. Foi até o caixa e pagou a conta juntamente com o estacionamento. Está certo, queria beber, queria passar a noite sozinho, mas Terry se conhecia, sabia que ia quebrar a promessa assim que alguém que lhe chamasse a atenção aparecesse e assim acabou acontecendo. Não queria ficar mais ali, queria ir atrás do homem e pelo menos bater um papo, perguntar seu nome, embora se o outro desse sinal verde, iria fazer muito mais. Antes de sair, pegou um punhado de canudinhos no bar e só então se dirigiu para a saída. Não saiu pelos fundos para não dar muito na cara dos capangas, mas pela frente, onde muitas pessoas conversavam, fumavam e bebiam. Entrou no estacionamento, procurando pelo rapaz.

Entregou seu ticket ao vigia do local, que estava encerrado em uma pequena cabine com uma cancela de entrada e outra de saída e rapidamente percorreu o local, querendo encontrá-lo. O viu parado no mesmo lugar que os homens haviam deixado. Sorriu satisfeito por não tê-lo perdido de vista. Pegou um dos canudinhos envolvidos em papel e abriu o fundo de um, assoprando, fazendo o papel voar e atingir o ombro do jovem. Fez isso se escondendo atrás de um carro, rindo bobo consigo mesmo.

***

Piotr ficou um pouco surpreso quando algo leve o atingiu no ombro. Olhou o ombro, olhou o chão, e percebeu um pequeno pedaço de papel embolado. Olhou ao redor, curioso, e não avistou nada. Pensou em perguntar quem estaria ali. Mas desistiu. Devia ser alguém querendo divertir-se às custas dele, como já acontecera tantas vezes. Respirou fundo, olhou as horas no relógio de pulso. Sentou-se no chão, encostado à parede. Torceu para que não o incomodassem mais.

Terry fez um muxoxo ao ver seu alvo calado e até mesmo entristecido com a brincadeira. Decidiu tentar mais uma vez, com um novo canudinho, agora, sem se esconder.

Piotr ergueu o olhar um pouco devagar, desanimado. Vendo o rapaz de olhos azuis, estremeceu, o coração disparado. Tentou pensar, o mais rápido que conseguia, em como falar com o desconhecido sem demonstrar sua doença nem desrespeitá-lo. Tudo o que lhe veio à mente foi:

— Boa noite, camarada.

Terry sorriu e jogou os canudinhos sobre o capô de um carro qualquer, se aproximando dele, com as mãos no bolso e um belo sorriso no rosto:

— Camarada? – foi então que notou o sotaque belo e carregado do rapaz – Hm, vem da mãe Rússia, rapaz? –disse, parando diante dele, admirando sua beleza que transparecia pela luz fraca do sinal de saída de emergência que havia sobre a porta.

Piotr sentiu-se triste e feliz diante do sorriso do rapaz. Não poderia desejar outra coisa. Tanto pela sua doença, quanto pela raridade com que recebia sorrisos, de qualquer pessoa. Torceu apenas para que aquele sorriso não fosse se transformasse em deboche.

Seria rude, agora, desviar os olhos do rapaz, mas tentava olhar aqueles olhos sem desrespeitá-lo.

— Sim, eu vim da Rússia a pouco tempo. – ergueu-se, estendendo a mão – Piotr Rasputin, ao seus serviços – soou sua voz grave e macia.

— Hm, espero que não tenha preconceito. Como diz a música, "born in the USA". – disse o outro, com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios, estendendo a mão para ele e cumprimentando-o. Apertou forte, mas não para machucá-lo – Meu nome é Bogard, Terry Bogard. Rasputin não era o nome daquele cara que era meio doido? – disse, franzindo a sobrancelha, tentando lembrar-se de onde ouvira falar desse nome.

Piotr arrependeu-se de estender a mão para Terry. Assim que a tocou, um choque, um arrepio, um prazer subiu pelo seu braço e ganhou todo o seu corpo. Tentou não arregalar os olhos. Sem pensar, apertou a mão da maneira mais viril que conseguiu, com toda força que tinha. Gelou ao ouvir ossos estralarem.

— Perdão... er... perdão, desculpa, realmente desculpa, senhor Bogard...

— Hey, hey! Isso não é queda de braço! – disse Terry, arregalando os olhos e massageando a própria mão, sentindo uma dor quase inimaginável. Piotr era com certeza uma das pessoas mais fortes com quem tivera contato. Ia dizer algo mais, mas viu o rosto assustado do jovem, que parecia incompreender o próprio poder e o pesar de tê-lo ferido. Sentiu compaixão dele e ao mesmo tempo achou-o uma gracinha

— Me diga... teve problemas lá dentro? Vi que te tiraram de lá de um jeito não muito amigável... – Comentou, tentando puxar algum assunto e fazê-lo esquecer do aperto de mão.

Piotr estremeceu com aquela súbita gentileza. Era a primeira vez, desde que saíra da Rússia, que alguém era legal com ele. Talvez pelo seu tamanho, as pessoas em geral reagiam com medo e de forma rude, restando apenas aos familiares palavras amistosas. Depois da fuga da Rússia, então, as coisas só tinham piorado.

— Er... nada muito sério, camarada - disse Piotr, baixando o olhar. - apenas terei.. que esperar o dono sair.

— Hm, certo... – sentou-se ao lado dele, sem muita cerimônia. Achava aquele grandão bastante interessante e aquele jeitinho tímido era de derreter qualquer um – Tem que esperar mesmo? Não pode sair comigo fazer alguma coisa, cara? – dizia, olhando para ele, sempre simpático. Queria passar mais tempo ao lado do russo e conhecê-lo melhor, mas sua idéia de encontro em nada se assemelhava a uma conversa na porta dos fundos de um bar.

Como se fosse possível, o coração de Piotr disparou ainda mais rápido. Sentiu as mãos úmidas, e a boca seca. Lembrou-se do ditado: "cuidado com o que desejas". Desejara estar mais perto daquele pedaço de céu, mas não sabia se agüentaria fazê-lo sem desrespeitá-lo com sua doença abominável

De qualquer forma, achou rude não se sentar ao lado do rapaz. Achou melhor apelar para o trabalho.

— Estou a trabalho, e preciso realmente falar com o Senhor Kesler. É para buscar minha irmã caçula da Rússia, antes que....

Nesse ponto, Piotr percebeu que começara a falar demais. Era sempre complicado esconder dois segredos ao mesmo tempo.

— Hm, dificuldades na imigração? – arqueou a sobrancelha, um tanto intrigado com o assunto, foi quando viu o desconforto do rapaz ao ver que falara demais. Não estava ali para ser um verme e fazê-lo se sentir mais desconfortável. Pousou a mão sobre o ombro dele e apertou forte – Todos temos problemas. Alguns se resolvem, outros não. Espero que o seu se resolva.

Piotr sentiu-se desmoronar. A mão do rapaz sobre seu ombro teve um efeito ainda mais poderoso que o aperto de mão: o calafrio, o arrepio, o prazer. Nunca tinha vivido algo assim. Por um átimo de segundo, viu-se atirar-se sobre ele e abraçá-lo forte, sugando com a pele e a boca aquela energia estranha, como um homem faminto no meio da neve de inverno. Mas não podia. O rapaz estava sendo gentil mas Piotr não merecia. A cada vez arriscava-se mais a agir de maneira imperdoável com Terry. E a última coisa que queria era desrespeitá-lo, ou trazer-lhe qualquer desconforto.

Surpreso, sentiu uma lágrima descer dos olhos. Nervoso, secou-a o mais rápido possível. Homens não choravam. E a última coisa que ele queria que Terry descobrisse era que ele não era um homem de verdade.

— Hm? – Terry estranhou ao vê-lo chorar daquela forma. Não sabia bem o porque, mas imaginava que era devido à irmã do rapaz. Cada vez mais sentia vontade de fazê-lo sorrir, esquecer seus problemas. Queria pegar Piotr no colo e abraçar forte, apertado. Levou a mão até a nuca dele, acariciando seus cabelos, enquanto fazia o corpo dele se inclinar em direção ao seu, envolvendo-o em um meio abraço. Calou-se, apenas sentindo a respiração dele em seu pescoço.

Parecia impossível, mas a mão de Terry em sua nuca teve no russo um efeito ainda mais explosivo que os contatos anteriores. Todo seu corpo estremeceu num único e poderoso choque, numa explosão tensa, e em seguida todo seu corpo relaxou. Quando pensou que fosse desfalecer, o coração novamente explodiu em batimentos, os músculos se retesaram, a visão se embaçou...

Piotr mal percebeu quando avançou sobre Terry, derrubando-o no chão, deitado sobre ele. Beijou-lhe os lábios com violência e fúria, abraçando seu corpo com força, aquela pressão formidavelmente prazerosa entre as pernas. Então, como se despertasse, percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Com uma forte pancada no chão, ergueu-se em menos de um segundo, assustado.

— Perdão... eu não queria... perdão!

Com todas as forças, Piotr correu para longe, o mais longe que conseguia, sem tentar segurar as lágrimas. Tinha estragado tudo. Tinha feito o que de mais nojento poderia fazer a Terry. E maldito como era, sua vida não seria muito diferente disso. Tudo o que tocava seria contaminado de alguma forma.

***

Terry o acariciava devagar. Não esperava qualquer reação dele, até que sentiu o peso do corpo forte e musculoso de Piotr sobre o seu, abraçando-o com força. Ia dizer algo, mas os lábios dele tomaram os seus e o loiro permitiu, beijando-o com lascívia, provando daquela boca que desejara desde que o vira do bar. Aproveitava-se do beijo, explorando a boca do parceiro com vontade, até que o sentiu se levantar e correr. Assustou-se com tal reação. Novamente ia dizer algo, mas não teve tempo. O que fez foi se levantar e correr atrás dele. Com certeza, Piotr era bonito, era interessante e era uma gracinha! Queria tomá-lo para si, embora o outro aparentasse tem um enorme e inexplicável medo de se envolver. Vendo que não tinha chances, concentrou um bom tanto de força, não o suficiente para machucá-lo muito e gritou:

— Burning tackle! – e avançou contra ele, rapidamente, acertando-o com o punho nas costas, arremessando-o contra a cerca do estacionamento.

Piotr sentiu a forte pancada nas costas, e, instintivamente, a armadura surgir em sua pele, centésimos de segundo antes de bater na cerca. Em qualquer outro caso teria fugido, ou revidado, mas Terry tinha direito a vingar-se. Assim, Piotr, ao recuperar-se do pesado golpe, retraiu a armadura e, sem olhar para Terry, ajoelhou-se, murmurando:

— Perdão, camarada, perdão. Não sou o homem que pareço... que pareço ser, sou um doente, um pederasta. Sei que tem o direito de vingar-se não lhe tirarei esse direito. Peço-lhe, mesmo assim, que não me mate. Peço pela vida de minha irmã, uma garota boa e decente, que corre risco de vida na Rússia. Preciso, realmente preciso tirar minha irmã de lá.

***

No momento que o atingiu, a única coisa que Terry perguntou era se o grandão ficaria bem. Não viu a armadura em seu corpo devido a escuridão do local. Aproximou-se devagar, temendo pelo pior. Não esperava que o impacto fosse tão forte. Contudo, surpreendeu-se. Ao se aproximar, viu que o outro não tinha o menor arranhão. "Puta merda, pensei que tava meio desleixado nos treinos, mas nem tanto!"

Pensou consigo mesmo e então, observou Piotr ajoelhado, pedindo por perdão por uma série de coisas que ele nem mesmo entendia o porquê. "Esses vermelhos são todos malucos! Malucos, é o que eu digo!" Pensou novamente e então, ajoelhou-se diante dele, dizendo:

— Cara, pára de me pedir desculpas por ter me dado um dos melhores beijos da minha vida!

Surpreso, Piotr ergueu os olhos, ainda molhados pelas lágrimas, num ato reflexo. Viu os de Terry próximos, muito próximos e, sem perceber, baixou novamente os olhos. Estava confuso. Um dos melhores beijos da vida? Será que... ele não era a única pessoa doente do mundo? Pensou que tinha entendido errado. Só podia ter entendido errado.

Não sabia o que dizer. Então calou-se, e continuou ajoelhado, cabeça baixa, pensando que a vingança de Terry logo chegaria em novos e pesados golpes.

Terry riu do jeito do outro e segurou o rosto dele, não muito forte, apenas o suficiente para fazê-lo encara-lo.

— Não sei o que te ensinam naqueles kolkozivoski e solvokinsky, sei lá! Mas estamos na América, cara. Não gosto muito de ficar nesse papo de Guerra Fria, mas se for pra te conquistar eu falo até da crise do Sudão! – e tomou-lhe novamente os lábios, beijando-o de modo ferino, selvagem, enroscando a língua na dele com força, provando da deliciosa saliva do outro, apertando o corpo forte contra o dele, sentindo-se extremamente excitado.

Nos primeiros 2 segundos, Piotr estremeceu, retendo os braços para não abraçar Terry. Então não se conteve: segurou também a cabeça do outro, abraçou-o, apalpou-lhe as coxas, e retribuiu o beijo, gemendo de prazer. Suas mãos corriam desesperadas pelo corpo de Terry, seus lábios, sua língua, tudo sugava a sensação do corpo de Terry com desespero, como se tudo pudesse desaparecer num átimo de segundo. Sem entender, Piotr chorava, lágrimas abundantes escorrendo pelo seu rosto. E subitamente, o prazer de tudo aquilo explodiu, e ele sentiu, estremecendo, seu falo passar de flácido a rígido e sua calça molhar-se com uma grande quantidade de algo quente e viscoso. Mas não conseguiu parar. Continou acariciando e beijando Terry, desesperado e faminto, sentindo novamente o pênis enrijecer.

Para Terry aquilo tudo era normal. Já havia ficado com muitos antes, mas isso não fazia de Piotr apenas mais um. O beijo do jovem não era um de um profissional, mas a intensidade, o carinho, tudo o que o outro ali depositava era algo que o fazia querer mais, que o fazia se apaixonar. Estranhou ao sentir algo quente entre suas pernas ao roçar as dele e se afastou um pouco, olhando assustado para ele:

— Nossa, Pete! – sem perceber, americanizou seu nome – Você gozou apenas com um beijo? – disse, olhando-o, fascinado e assustado, mas sem querer afastá-lo. Queria conhecê-lo. Iria as alturas se soubesse que era a primeira pessoa a ter algo com o outro, oh, se iria!

Piotr piscou algumas vezes, confuso.

— Gozou?

O rapaz fazia pequenos movimentos em direção a Terry, e os continha, como se fosse novamente explodir em beijá-lo. Até que finalmente seu cérebro registrou sua calça melada e a de Terry um pouco suja com isso.

— O que... o que aconteceu? O que eu... o que eu fiz? Piotr ergueu-se preocupado, olhando ao redor. Estavam no estacionamento, e algumas pessoas caminhavam naquela direção. Envergonhado das pessoas e de Terry, Piotr pôs as mãos sobre o grande volume entre suas pernas e em seguida sentou-se no chão, ofegante e confuso.

Terry percebeu as pessoas se aproximando se levantou, puxando o outro pela mão como se o carregasse. Escondeu o rosto de Piotr em seu ombro e sorriu para as pessoas que passavam:

— Hahaha, meu amigo bebeu demais!

As pessoas riram, afinal, também haviam feito o mesmo. Esperou que tomassem seus carros e só então levou o outro até sua moto, fazendo-o se sentar no banco:

— Olha, eu nunca quis conhecer a Rússia e agora tá me dando menos vontade! – disse, cruzando os braços. Para ele, que desde cedo tivera forte contato com a sexualidade, era estranho um homem como Piotr ter um orgasmo apenas com um beijo – Me diz... tu nunca beijou ninguém antes? Nunca fez sexo ou se excitou sozinho?

Piotr deixou-se conduzir, recobrando, aos poucos, a consciência da situação. Sentado na moto, teve a impressão de que Terry se irritara. Talvez pela gosma nas coxas. Tentou relaxar o pênis, amolecê-lo, mas não conseguiu. E queria continuar sentindo o corpo de Terry. Queria mais, muito mais! Mas respondeu da melhor maneira que conseguiu:

— Não, camarada, eu nunca beijei ninguém. Nunca fiz sexo também. Às vezes minha doença me faz ficar excitado ao imaginar homens, mas... eu só tinha visto esse... fluído entre minhas pernas algumas vezes, quando acordava. Deve ser algo da minha doença. Piotr se ergueu e tirou o casaco, tapando o volume entre as pernas. — Sinto muito, camarada. Eu... realmente não sei o que dizer. Não sei como agir... sei que é nojento o que fiz, mas... simplesmente perdi o controle. Talvez seja melhor eu ir embora. Realmente perdão, camarada.

Terry estava tentando se segurar, mas era realmente inevitável. Vê-lo se desculpando assim, desse medo, apenas por sentir algo natural, algo bom, estava irritando-o. Tentou conter-se, mas quando viu, havia acertado um tapa no rosto dele. Deu sorte de não ter sido um soco! Ia tentar dizer algo para acalma-lo, mas viu que não adiantar. O segurou forte pelos ombros, sacudindo-o:

— Primeiro, isso não é doença! Segundo, você não tem que se desculpar! Terceiro: vamos pra minha casa, agora! – disse rapidamente, sem dar chances para que o outro respondesse. O beijou com força novamente, provando daquela boca quente e gostosa e levou a mão até o falo de Peter, apertando-o com vontade, querendo provocá-lo.

Piotr se viu novamente absorto no turbilhão de prazeres que Terry provocava. Sentiu que novamente ia explodir e, instintivamente, apertou os músculos ao redor do falo, retendo a explosão. Apertou com força o corpo de Terry contra o seu, e manteve aquela situação o máximo que conseguiu.

O loiro o beijava, mantendo as bocas bem coladas, explorando a boca dele afoito, saboreando a língua e a saliva. Lutou para abrir as calças dele com a outra mão, passando a masturbá-lo com vontade, sentindo aquele membro enorme em sua mão:

— Hm, cara... você é muito gostoso! – gemeu baixinho em meio ao beijo, passando agora a atacar o pescoço dele com chupadas fortes – Ainda acha isso uma doença? Eu acho delicioso, Pete. – sussurrou ao seu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha, querendo mais do jovem, provocando-o. – Eu adoro um macho tipo você perto de mim... eu quero fazer amor contigo hoje...

De alguma forma, Piotr achou gostoso ser chamado assim. Quase gozou de novo com as ações sacanas de Terry e, instintivamente, buscou seu membro também. Percebendo que demorava a responder, murmurou:

— Não sei se é doença. Não sei, não sei de nada agora. Acho que estou sonhando, então faça o que quiser comigo. Eu quero sentir você o máximo possível. Eu quero... quero você.

Dizendo isso, Piotr novamente beijou e abraçou Terry, desesperado e afoito. Estava em estado de êxtase e insanidade, sem pensar em nada, apenas vivendo o momento.

Terry então retirou a mão do membro dele, olhando-o serenamente:

— Cara... – disse, um tanto com a voz embargada de prazer – essa é sua primeira vez. Não vou te fazer meu aqui, num estacionamento qualquer. Vamos pra minha casa, por favor!

Piotr respondeu embriagado de prazer:

— Você é um sonho bom, camarada, um sonho muito bom, uma felicidade impossível no mundo de um homem maldito. Pode durar só agora, pode sumir num segundo, mas eu faço o que você quiser. Vamos pra sua casa, se é o que você quer.

***

Poucos minutos depois, trafegando de moto pelas ruas um tanto vazias do subúrbio de Southtown, chegaram até a casa de Terry. Cada um viera em sua moto, pois não seria seguro deixar a de Piotr no estacionamento. Enquanto dirigia, o loiro pensava apenas no outro, que o seguia logo atrás. Quando se aproximava da casa, acionou o botão do controle remoto e a porta da garagem se abriu. Esperou que ambos entrassem e então fechou a porta. Mal desligou a moto e já saltou dela, indo até Piotr, acariciando o rosto dele, olhando-o nos olhos:

— Tive saudades. – falou um tanto bobo, nem ao menos se reconhecendo.

Piotr abraçou Terry apertado, erguendo-o do solo sem perceber. Passou alguns instantes assim, apenas sentindo o corpo do outro colado ao seu. Por um momento titubeou. Acordaria? Terry estaria apenas caçoando dele? Não importava. Piotr nem queria saber. Uma pequena esperança de ser feliz piscava em algum lugar de sua mente. Não ia se desfazer dela. Não soube o que responder a ele. Sua mente estava confusa, pensando demais. Deixou-o no chão e beijou-o pelo tempo que conseguiu. Terry o fazia com os lábios moles, a língua gostosa, e Piotr queria corresponder à altura, tentando imitar o rapaz. Independente dessa preocupação, estava felicíssimo. Se dependesse dele ficaria assim pela eternidade.

***

Terry sentiu o forte abraço e o retribuiu. Aquele homem de ar sonhador e jeito romântico estava derretendo seu coração de garanhão. Apertou forte o corpo contra o dele e nem mesmo percebeu que o outro o tirara do chão. Quando foi tomado por um novo beijo, deixou os lábios entreabertos e esperou o outro conduzir, querendo deixá-lo mais à vontade. Acariciava os cabelos negros do companheiro com uma das mãos e a outra repousava sobre o braço direito dele, acariciando-o por cima da roupa.

Piotr arqueou o corpo para frente, sentindo aquelas mãos percorrerem seu corpo. Baixava as guardas. Era algo que lhe acertava direto no coração, algo que parecia curar-lhe todas as feridas e preocupações. O prazer continuava intenso, mas agora, para sua surpresa, não era algo explosivo. Era intenso, e constante, como se a explosão vibrasse.

Terry afastou um pouco o rosto do dele, roçando as faces de ambos uma na outra. Piotr podia sentir a barba rala do loiro lhe arranhar levemente a face.

— Venha, vamos entrar... – disse o loiro, tomando o russo pela mão e conduzindo-o para dentro da casa – Pete, eu nunca sai com um cara como você, mas eu estou doido por ti... – falava, um tanto corado, abobado, sem nem olhá-lo – Eu... – a voz falhou um instante – quero te fazer feliz esta noite.

Feliz. Essa palavra... Piotr sorriu por um lado maravilhado, por outro triste. Era um sonho, ele tinha certeza. Mas a tristeza não superava o sentir-se completo, como se de repente o mundo fizesse sentido. E mesmo que Terry fosse uma ilusão, um devaneio de seu sonho, ele também queria fazer Terry feliz. Arrepiou-se com a sensação da barba do rapaz no rosto. Barba. Sempre lhe chamavam atenção principalmente ralas daquele jeito. Agora ele sabia o porquê. Coisas que mulheres nunca poderiam lhe dar, a ponto de serem absolutamente sem sal e não receberem qualquer atenção dele. Piotr não percebeu quando começou a murmurar:

— Terry... Terry, Terry, Terry....

Era como se o nome fosse sinônimo de felicidade. Um mantra. Algo que Piotr jamais esqueceria.

O loiro ria da expressão no rosto, do olhar apaixonado, do sorriso bobo do outro. Um homem enorme como Piotr poderia assustar muito, mas Terry estava feliz em tê-lo apenas para si. Conduziu-o até a sala, onde se sentaram no sofá. Terry logo o tratou de puxá-lo para seu colo, fazendo-o sentar com as pernas em torno de seu corpo, de frente para ele:

— Você é tão lindo, Peter... – sussurrou baixinho, enquanto admirava o belo e másculo rosto do companheiro. Sentia que o outro era pesado, mas ia agüentar. Era o primeiro homem de Peter e não ia desapontá-lo.

Piotr teve uma outra sensação nova e formidável. A genitália do rapaz sob seu corpo. Fez com que desejasse mais beijos, num abraço apertado, enquanto ele roçava o corpo e a área abaixo de sua própria genitália no falo de Terry, sob a calça. Aos poucos, Piotr passou a beijar e lamber o rosto do rapaz, de leve, em pequenos chupões. E dali passou ao pescoço, ao peito. Teve vontade de abrir-lhe a camisa. Tentou, com polidez, tirar a camisa do rapaz enquanto esfregava o corpo no de Terry, a genitália na barriga do americano e a genitália do americano abaixo do saco de Piotr. As roupas. Queria tirá-las, mas de fato não atrapalhavam. Pareciam fazer parte do encanto, e facilitar a massagem que seus corpos faziam um no outro. Terry murmurava:

— Isso, Pete... prove do meu corpo... – e abraçava forte o corpo do russo, acolhendo-o junto ao seu peito, acariciando as costas largas do homem, levando as mãos por dentro da camiseta dele e tocando a pele morena e macia, perfeita. Sentia as reboladas de Piotr sobre seu membro e isso o excitava ainda mais. Era difícil achar um homem tão musculoso e alto quanto Terry. Um ainda maior então era um feito raro!

Mas estava adorando cada segundo. Piotr era carinhoso e doce, curioso, descobrindo o sexo e o prazer como um adolescente. Queria conversar com ele, mas também não queria atrapalhar a exploração minuciosa que este fazia em seu corpo. Limitou-se a perguntar:

— Você gosta assim, Pete? Está gostoso?

Piotr parou de beijar os peitorais de Terry para olhá-lo, fundo nos olhos, como jamais havia se permitido fazer, demoradamente. Surpreendia-o como Terry parecia se preocupar com ele. Será que... era real?

— Está perfeito... – balbuciou Piotr, quase engasgando. – está tudo perfeito.

Piotr desceu do sofá e apoiou os joelhos no chão. Lambeu, mordiscou, o abdome musculoso de Terry, sentindo o sabor, o suor, o calor. Roçou o rosto, apoiou-o sobre a calça jeans. O falo. O cheiro. Era um sonho. Só podia ser. Sem perceber, usou as duas mãos e rasgou as calças e as cuecas de Terry fora, tudo e qualquer coisa que o separasse do falo do rapaz. Ofegante, contemplou o membro túrgido do americano. Era perfeito. Como em suas mais contidas fantasias.

O loiro ficou espantado com a violência do outro, apesar de ser o menos experiente dos dois. Sorriu sacana decidiu que também ia mostrar do que era capaz. Segurou os ombros dele e o fez deitar no chão da sala, jogando o corpo sobre o dele. Rasgou a camiseta de Piotr sem cerimônia e logo segurou nos mamilos do mesmo, lançando perguntas carregadas de um tom sacana:

— Vamos ver... onde será que você sente mais prazer? Nos mamilos, seria? – e começou a massagear ambos com os dedos, até que ficassem rijos.

Piotr arqueou-se de prazer, gemendo. Sua pele toda estava sensível, seus sentidos pareciam ampliados por mil. Cada pequena carícia, por mínima que fosse, parecia passar além dos limites de tudo que ele imaginava como prazer.

O jovem russo amoleceu o corpo assim que Terry cessou a carícia. Estava relaxado e ofegante, largado no chão, sentindo o peso do loiro sobre si. Pela primeira vez sorriu e fez uma pequena piada:

— Não sei. Será que fico excitado com os mamilos? Será mesmo?

— Veremos, querido... Veremos!

O loiro aproximou o rosto do peitoral largo de Piotr, tocando os mamilos excitados com a língua, primeiramente, lambendo-os, brincando com os biquinhos duros. Após isso, passou a sugá-los com mais força, como se fossem doces, deliciosos. Mordiscava, sugava forte, deixando as marcas de sua boca e dentes no corpo dele. Também o explorava com as mãos, tocando seus braços fortes, maravilhado com o físico do rapaz.

Piotr estava em êxtase, fascinado. Tocar e ser tocado por um homem era sempre assim? Era assim que era fazer sexo?

Já tinha visto filmes pornô uma vez, com os camaradas da fazenda em que trabalhava na Rússia. Não tinha gostado, embora tivesse fingido que sim. As mulheres eram delicadas, submissas, obedientes. Fingiam que tinham prazer, ele percebera isso claramente. Em boa parte das vezes o que sentiam era dor. E isso não o agradava.

Com Terry era totalmente diferente. Parecia que os corpos dos dois entendiam perfeitamente o prazer daquela agressividade e também o da suavidade. Era uma mistura vertiginosa das duas coisas. Era uma luta para ver quem dava mais prazer ao outro. Uma luta sem perdedores nem vencedores. Testosterona. Masculinidade. Não se sentia menos homem.

Piotr gemeu e apertou, nem suave nem agressivo demais, a cabeça de Terry contra seu peitoral. Estava curioso para saber o que ele faria a seguir.

Terry entendeu as mãos do outro sobre sua cabeça como o sinal verde que vinha esperando.

— Relaxe!

Disse ao outro, segurando em ambos os peitorais dele, musculosos, fortes, belos, apertando com vontade, adorando sentir aquele corpo musculoso em suas mãos. Sorria sacana, admirando a face de prazer de Piotr, querendo vê-lo gemer e se contorcer a cada toque. Debruçou-se sobre o corpo dele, roçando o pau livre contra o volume que se formava nas calças do outro. As mãos continuavam firmes, apertando o tórax do outro e a boca passou a lhe atacar os braços musculosos, sugando-os com vontade, sentindo aquele corpo maravilhosamente esculpido em sua boca, saboreando avidamente.

Piotr entregou-se. Pelo menos o máximo que conseguiu. Sabia que tinha uma força inumana, e às vezes Terry tocava uma ou outra parte de seu corpo que o fazia querer subir pelas paredes. Os peitorais, o abdome, a parte interna dos bíceps, o pescoço, as orelhas. Nessas horas, por frações de segundo, ele pulava, segurando-se em seguida para não machucar o outro. Aos poucos os gemidos não eram mais suficientes. Tornaram-se urros animalescos, que ele próprio achava interessantes por pelo tom grave e macio, os erres carregados de seu sotaque. Começou a falar algumas palavras em russo. Não conseguia mais pensar em inglês.

— [ Puta que pariu... que coisa boa! Continua, cara, tá bom de mais! Ahhhhhh!!!! ]

O loiro não esperava por isso, mas sentiu um imenso tesão ao ouvir o outro urrando em russo. Não sabia se era bom ou ruim, mas o agarrou com força, continuando a explorar aquele corpo masculino delicioso. Desceu com a boca pelo braço até as axilas, onde lambeu, querendo sentir o cheiro de macho que Piotr tinha. As mãos alternavam entre carícias no tórax forte e apertões nos mamilos rijos, brincando com eles, até mesmo pressionando-os para dentro, contra o próprio peitoral do jovem. Queria mais, queria muito mais. Enquanto isso, mantinha as investidas do membro contra o volume dele, esfregando vigorosamente, enlouquecendo de tesão.

A sensação do pênis de Terry contra o seu foi uma das carícias explosivas para Piotr. Sem perceber, ele forçou as costas e cotovelos para trás, gritando enquanto sentia o chão rachar um pouco sob seu golpe. Quando o prazer voltou àquela vibração, Piotr novamente se entregou a um de seus surtos. Virou-se sobre Terry, abrindo-lhe as pernas e esfregando loucamente o rosto contra a genitália do loiro. Fungava, cheirava, e logo passou a beijar e lamber, chupar, toda a área: o comprimento do pênis, o prepúcio, a virilha, o saco, a junção do saco com o ânus, e de novo virilha, saco, pênis.

Como seria ter o pênis do outro em sua boca?

Engoliu a cabeça, massageando-a com os lábios. Sentiu o próprio pênis intumescer como nunca, e novamente emitir uma considerável quantidade daquele líquido esbranquiçado e viscoso. Não se importou. E nem se preocupou se Terry se preocuparia. Não se preocupou em fazer o pênis amolecer. Apenas abriu a boca e a garganta, o máximo que conseguiu, urrando enquanto engolia o membro de Terry. Nesse ponto, manteve o pênis de Terry ali, vibrando dentro de sua garganta. Então, devagar, e sem perceber, afastou-se de leve e passou a beijar e lamber a cabeça do pênis, e mordiscar o prepúcio de leve. E novamente engoliu todo o pênis, acariciando-o com a garganta, e novamente a língua na glande, o que aos poucos tornou-se um ciclo.

Terry o acariciava sem qualquer pudor, apenas querendo mais daquele corpo, daqueles urros, daquele macho... Foi surpreendido quando o outro o virou de costas no chão e atacou seu membro, mas não o repreendeu. Fechou os olhos, aproveitando a língua quente do outro, sua respiração e sua boca acolhedora, tão gostosa que parecia de veludo. Gemia alto, puxando-o pelos cabelos contra o membro. Foi às alturas quando sentiu o outro engolir o falo duro, começando um delicioso sexo oral. Piotr nem ao menos parecia inexperiente. Estaria enganando o loiro? Terry não queria saber. Segurava forte os cabelos dele, querendo mais, querendo a glande encostando na garganta dele. Logo sentia o cheiro de sêmen no ar. Piotr devia ser muito sensível por gozar assim, sem se tocar. Num impulso, o colocou de novo por baixo e sentou-se sobre o peitoral dele. Ajeitou-se sobre o rapaz, ficando de quatro, estocando pau dentro daquela boca gostosa, fudendo-a com vontade.

Agradavelmente surpreso, Piotr deixou-se levar. Será que era assim o sexo entre homens? Por instinto, puxou o corpo de Terry contra sua boca, e o fazê-lo, sentiu as nádegas firmes do outro, indo e vindo. Passou a apertá-las e massageá-las, sem tirar o pau de Terry de sua boca. Aos poucos sentiu o leve abre e fecha delas, e isso o deixou ainda mais animado. As peles internas das nádegas começaram a ser massageadas também. E Terry, apesar de bem mais alto que a maioria das pessoas, ainda era gostosamente pequeno perto de Piotr. Excitado, ele sentia como se as nádegas do camarada tivessem sido feitas sob medida para caberem inteiras em suas mãos fortes e grandes.

Assim, Piotr passou a empurrar o quadril de Terry contra sua boca, engolindo-lhe o falo e sentindo, extasiado, uma pitada de algo doce em sua língua. Sem perceber que fazia algo inumano, segurou o outro pelas axilas e ergueu-se, ficando de pé e segurando Terry acima de si,2 metros acima do chão. Segurava-o com uma mão em uma axila e outra em suas nádegas, projetando e tirando o pênis do parceiro de sua garganta, sugando extasiado, cada vez mais rápido e com mais violência, desejando mais daquele líquido adocicado.

Terry se assustou com a manobra do outro, levantando-o sem a menor dificuldade. Com certeza, Piotr não era um rapaz normal. Mas Terry não se importava. Queria mais era ficar ali com ele e praticar o Kama Sutra inteiro com o grandalhão. Apoiava-se nos ombros dele, ajudando a estocar o membro dentro da boca, às vezes levando a mão até a cabeça dele, forçando-a em direção ao falo, querendo que ele engolisse tudo, extasiado. Urrava de tesão, sem mesmo se reconhecer.

— Isso, cara! Chupa meu pau!

Piotr demorou alguns segundos até perceber o que o outro dizia. Chupar o pau? Era esse o nome? Não importava. Ia fazer da melhor maneira que conseguisse, e extraindo o melhor prazer que pudesse.

Tentou fazer, com os lábios e a garganta, um túnel para o pênis de Terry. Erguia e baixava o rapaz no ar, maravilhado com a facilidade com que o pênis entrava e saía em sua garganta. Quando sentiu que Terry estava bem apoiado por si só, voltou a massagear as nádegas do rapaz. Então, como que por acidente, ele sentiu uma pele delicada entre as nádegas. Curioso, decidiu investigar. Entretanto, como o outro parecia estar gostando muito e ele não queria perder contato com aquela pele, decidiu fazê-lo sem tirar os lábios do corpo de Terry. Passou a língua e os lábios da glande para o corpo do pênis do rapaz, e o saco, e as virilhas, e o saco e então beijou, lambeu aquele anel de carne delicada. Seria o ânus? Estaria sujo? Não, não estava. Por uma fração de segundos, Piotr sentiu medo que Terry achasse aquilo nojento, mas decidiu continuar. Como se beijasse a boca de Terry, beijou, chupou, enfiou a língua naquele anel de carne rosada. Então, ainda brincando com o corpo de Terry no ar, passou a alternar entre três engolidas no pênis do camarada e um beijo demorado naquele anel de carne.

O loiro estava enlouquecendo e adorando aquilo. Nunca deixara alguém tocar aquela região. Era apenas ativo, mas não iria perder Piotr por isso. Se ele quisesse, ia ceder para ele. Estaria apaixonado? Talvez... Aquele gigante gostoso era um poço de carinho e selvageria sexual que transpirava prazer. Ia fazer de tudo para tê-lo o máximo que conseguisse. Delirava com as chupadas que recebia no pau e as linguadas em seu rabo virgem, gemendo alto, gritando de tanto tesão que tomava conta de seu corpo. O pau do loiro pulsava, parecendo que iria explodir ao menor toque. Sentia aquela língua quente lhe envolver, a saliva do outro, sua boca, tudo, tudo era perfeito! Perfeito de um modo que o loiro nunca esperara antes. Mas ainda podia ficar melhor!

— Me coloca de ponta cabeça, Pete! — ele pediu, gemendo alto

Segundos depois, Piotr entendeu o que outro pedia. Não entendeu muito o porquê, mas puxou a glande do outro para os lábios, e girou-o no ar, pondo-o de cabeça para baixo. Agora o russo erguia Terry bem acima da cabeça, de forma a poder beijar-lhe a cabeça do pau, e bem abaixo, de forma beijar e chupar o que agora ele tinha certeza de ser o ânus do rapaz.

Meio preocupado, Piotr percebeu que Terry estava de cabeça para baixo, subindo e descendo cerca de 50 centímetros de cada vez. Passou a fazê-lo então com menos avidez do que desejava, com suavidade até, pra que o outro não ficasse desconfortável com o malabarismo. E continuou: três engolidas no pau de Terry, e um beijo demorado em seu ânus, alternadamente.

De fato, Terry achava a posição incômoda, mas quando havia prazer em jogo, queria usufruir ao máximo. Ao ficar de ponta cabeça, partiu logo em direção às calças de Piotr e as rasgou com violência, junto da cueca, liberando o pênis duro, grande e pulsante do outro. Logo o agarrou e começou a punhetá-lo de leve, sentindo sua grandiosidade em sua mão forte.

— Tão quente... parece que precisa de muito carinho. – sussurrou sacana e, sem parar de punhetá-lo, passou a beijar a glande, chupando-a de leve, passando a ponta da língua no buraquinho da uretra, pressionando ali. A outra mão foi até a bunda dele, por dentro do que restara das calças do grandão, ora acariciando o saco quente, massageando, excitando-o, ora indo buscar as nádegas firmes, saradas e gostosas de Piotr.

Quando sentiu os lábios de Terry em seu membro, o russo gozou de novo. Beijava o ânus de Terry naquela hora, então abraçou-lhe o corpo com força, beijando-lhe o anel de carne e as nádegas com a mesma paixão, carinho e violência com que beijava a língua do americano.

Mas Terry parecia desconfortável. A altura certamente. Então, apesar de gostar bastante da posição, Piotr ergueu o colega e engoliu-lhe a glande, só a glande. Ajoelhou-se no chão e dali sentou-se, deitou-se de costas no chão, com o outro sobre si.. E então voltou a beijar-lhe as nádegas e o ânus, oferecendo-lhe a genitália e o que mais quisesse. Afinal, sentindo o prazer de ter o falo beijado por Terry, Piotr começava a entender que, talvez, Terry gostaria de chupar-lhe o pau e talvez até o ânus tanto quanto ele estava gostando de fazê-lo em Terry.

Terry se surpreendeu. Mal tocara o membro dele com a língua e recebeu um jato quente e forte de porra no rosto, parecia estar contida há muito tempo. Provou-a sem pudor, lambendo o máximo que pôde daqueles jatos fortes que lhe golpeavam o rosto. Enquanto se deliciava com o sêmen de Piotr, sentiu o outro se abaixar e assim foi até deitar-se no chão. Piotr devia ter percebido que estava um tanto desconfortável e mudara de posição por ele. Terry ia dizer algo, mas logo sentiu a língua quente e molhada novamente em seu ânus e decidiu que o melhor jeito de retribuir era com mais carinho. Debruçou-se até as nádegas dele, abrindo-as e lambendo aquela região virgem.

Um novo arrepio subiu pelo corpo de Piotr. Não conseguiu fazer mais nada. Urrou, urrou e urrou de prazer, dando cotoveladas no chão, sem importar com estar quebrando-o. Arqueou-se como conseguiu, oferecendo o ânus a Terry. Sua culpa pareceu sumir quase por completo. Não, Terry não devia ter achado nojento ser beijado no ânus. Não se tinha sentido pelo menos metade do prazer que Piotr sentia agora.

Piotr também sentiu agora as golfadas do líquido viscoso, quente, jorrarem sobre seu abdome. Começava a doer um pouco, de tanto prazer, mas ele não se importava. Aliviado, sentia também que era prazerosa a sensação daquele líquido quente, e percebia que Terry também podia ter gostado daquilo.

A língua de Terry continuava a brincar com o ânus de Piotr. E a cada movimento, um novo urro de prazer e a sensação de estar tirando das costas um peso imenso.

Terry lambia o ânus dele, explorando cada centímetro com a língua, adorando provar da entradinha virgem. Dava linguadas dentro de sua carne, sentindo seu interior quente e receptivo. As mãos fortes lhe agarravam as nádegas saradas, apertando com vontade, assim como haviam feito com os peitorais gostosos do parceiro. Movia o quadril em seu rosto, roçando-o para frente e para trás, esfregando no rosto dele com força, fazendo-o sentir seu cheiro. Começava a sair pré-gozo pela entradinha de uretra, caindo sobre o rosto dele. O loiro mostrava que queria mais alguns beijinhos no membro para poder gozar.

Piotr sentiu, entre os calafrios de ter o ânus chupado, o falo do companheiro bater sobre seu rosto, espalhando um fio viscoso. Demorou um pouco, mas percebeu o que o parceiro pedia. E não negou.

Abocanhou a glande de Terry, e o falo inteiro. Percebeu então que, quando o fazia, o pênis de Terry fica vergado para baixo, devido à grande diferença de altura entre os dois. Seria desconfortável? Prestou atenção na reação do camarada e teve a impressão que não. Além disso, o gosto adocicado nos lábios voltou. Seria o fio viscoso que tinha esse sabor? Será que era o mesmo líquido viscoso e quente que Piotr jorrara na barriga? Será que Terry também "gozaria"? Como será que Piotr deveria fazer pra que ele "gozasse"?

Piotr "gozava" quando o prazer chegava ao ponto de explodir. Então decidiu fazer o máximo possível pra que Terry gozasse, decidiu ser ousado. Com facilidade, ergueu Terry no ar e virou-o de barriga para cima, deitando-o sobre suas coxas, com o pênis na direção dele. Pegou do seu líquido que jorrara sobre sua barriga e esparramou no ânus de Terry, tentando, com os dedos, reproduzir o que sua língua fazia. Ao mesmo tempo, "chupava" o pau de Terry, da ponta à base.

Por acidente, sentiu o próprio pau encostar no ânus de Terry. Estava molhado, escorregadio, e aquilo foi como que uma carícia para Piotr. Não sabia o que Terry sentiria, mas estava sendo ousado, então seria! Continuando a sugar o pênis de Terry, mas começou a esfregar, de leve, a cabeça do pau contra o ânus do loiro. Automaticamente, percebeu que no próprio pênis havia um fio de líquido viscoso, como no de Terry. Sim, era o mesmo líquido. E ajudava a manter o ânus de Terry e a glande de Piotr sempre bem molhados, sem atrito.

— Caralho, Pete! Vai me matar assim!

Terry nunca sentira o ânus ser invadido antes, não daquela forma. Não tinha como mentir: era delicioso. Mas não deixaria o outro ser ativo primeiro. Precisaria, antes, ensinar Pete a se controlar. Deixou-o sugar o membro e sem menos esperar, gozou na boca dele, esporrando-o todo. Sorriu sacana para o outro e retirou o pau de dentro de sua boca, passando-o pelo seu rosto, ousado e atrevido, como se estivesse limpando-o no rosto do outro. Retirou a glande do outro da entrada do ânus e sentou-se ao lado dele. Levou a própria mão até a boca de Pete, fazendo-o chupar seu dedos, misturando-o ao sêmen. Ao senti-la bem molhada, afastou Pete de modo que ele ficasse com o corpo inclinado para trás e também o penetrou com os dedos, explorando o cuzinho fechado e gostoso, bem devagar.

***

Piotr gozou de novo ao sentir o sabor do gozo de Terry. Era sim, bem doce, e o fazia explodir de prazer, de excitação. Também explodiu de excitação ao sentir os dedos de Terry dentro de si. Doía um pouco, mas Terry alcançava alguma coisa dentro dele, como que o lugar de onde o pênis do russo nascia. Urrando de prazer, Piotr beijou os lábios do loiro, com violência, e com a mão massageou o pau do rapaz como ele tinha feito antes com ele. Ao sentir o pau do loiro nas mãos, como num túnel, Piotr (que já se sentia "Pete") não pôde deixar de pensar naquele membro em seu ânus, um túnel de carne. Ficou tão animado com a idéia que, rapidamente, empurrou o americano para o chão, montando-o o em seguida e empurrando o pênis de Terry para dentro do próprio ânus, num solavanco que rachou o chão embaixo do americano.

Para surpresa de Piotr, a dor foi lancinante. Ele gritou, uma lágrima densa escorrendo de seu rosto. Mas logo percebeu que apenas tinha feito tudo rápido demais. Que de fato, o pênis do americano tocava o lugar onde seu pau nascia, e que a sensação era formidável, indescritível. Era como o prazer que ele sentia quando gozava, mas agora ele controlava as vibrações, fazendo-as durar o quanto quisesse . Na tentativa de massagear o lugar onde o seu pênis nascia, passou a subir e descer de cócoras sobre o pau do americano, gemendo enquanto dizia, em russo, entre seus urros graves:

— [Você é minha felicidade, Terry. É minha felicidade...]

Piotr gozou mais uma, duas, três vezes sobre a barriga de Terry, sem se importar em parar, apesar da dor crescente no saco e no pênis. Beijava o rapaz loucamente, nos lábios, apertando contra o próprio corpo. Queria congelar aquele momento, e passar o resto da eternidade com ele, naquela mesma posição.

Simplesmente não queria acordar daquele sonho bom. Ou pelo menos guardar o máximo de sensações dele.

***

Terry acariciou a entrada do outro com vontade, penetrando-o com os dedos devagar, sentindo o interior dele se abrindo a medida em que os dedos avançavam. Não desgrudava os olhos do rosto de Pete, querendo ver aquela expressão de gozo e prazer em sua face, desejando mais para ele, querendo ver aquele russo grandalhão feliz e gozando sem nem ao menos tocar em seu os urros e isso o fazia apenas querer estocar mais, querer penetra-lo. Contudo, se surpreendeu quando Pete, em outro de seus "ataques", o fez deitar no chão, com violência. Estremeceu ao sentir o chão rachando sobre seu corpo, mas não queria parar. Apenas torcia para não perfurar as costas com algum estilhaço de concreto ou coisa parecida. Via o outro massagear seu pau com devoção e gemeu alto, não acreditando no que acontecia ao ver o outro sentando sobre seu membro e gozando apenas de fazer isso.

— Pete... goza... isso... você é todo sensível, né cara? Vou te encher de carinho, meu gigante gostoso... – falava em um misto de malícia e carinho. Tentou perguntar o que o outro dissera naquela frase em russo, mas tudo o que vinha a sua cabeça agora era aquele homem delicioso cavalgando seu pau, gemendo deliciosamente, dando-lhe o prazer que ninguém nunca tinha dado. Oh sim, deliciava-se naquele rabinho virgem. Recebia os beijos selvagens do outro, correspondendo-os no mesmo nível e lhe arranhava as costas largas, querendo colar os corpos, torna-los realmente um só.

Piotr estava se acostumando ao jogo de ter Terry dentro de si. Já conseguia se mover com mais velocidade e força. A dor no ânus desaparecera por completo, restando apenas o prazer. O que doía era seu pênis, a cada nova golfada. Mas ele tinha "gozado" dezenas de vezes, e Terry apenas uma. Não lhe parecia justo. Entretanto, seu corpo parecia desfalecer. Sentia que logo apagaria, e não sabia se acordaria e descobriria que aquilo era real ou se, apesar de incrivelmente vívido, tudo não passaria de um sonho.

Ouviu as palavras do loiro. Palavras de carinho. "Gigante gostoso". Nunca tinha imaginado essa combinação de palavras. Uma nova lágrima desceu de seu rosto, dessa vez de alegria. Queria agradecer. Mas na tentativa de falar inglês, o que saiu de seus lábios, em sotaque carregadíssimo, foi:

— Eu te amo, Terry! Te amo, camarada, te amo, te amo...

Ao mesmo tempo, Piotr aumentou gradativamente o ritmo e a força com que cavalgava Terry, pequenas e dolorosas golfadas de do líquido branco a cada estocada. Seu corpo todo tremia de prazer e dor. E o mantra de declaração de amor continuava.

Aquilo ser um sonho não era de todo ruim. Pelo menos Piotr tinha certeza que aquele personagem de seu sonho não iria estranhar um amor tão rápido e tanta felicidade em um homem maldito e doente como ele.

***

— Isso, cavalga! Assim que eu gosto!

O loiro gemia, suspirava, murmurava palavras de desejo a cada nova estocada do outro, enlouquecendo a cada toque dele, a cada vez que o corpo musculoso e quente descia de encontro ao seu pau. O beijava nos ombros, nos braços e no peitoral, sem desgrudar o corpo do dele, querendo mais de seu amante. Sentia o corpo de Pete quente, gozando de modo quase ininterrupto. Não se espantava mais de sentir tanto gozo lhe encharcando o corpo. Queria Pete feliz e era isso que importava.

"Te amo". As palavras soaram em seu ouvido e ele nem mesmo sabia bem o que dizer. "Te amo". Era algo tão fútil na América, tão mal usado, que se fosse outro, qualquer outro, ele não acreditaria. Encarou o rosto do outro e ao vê-lo chorar viu que era verdade. Não sabia ainda se o amava ou não, então preferiu responder com um longo e demorado beijo, deitando-o de costas no chão para meter forte no rabo gostoso de Pete, mostrando o seu ritmo.

Piotr parou de jorrar o líquido branco por alguns instantes, enquanto o outro o virava de costas para o chão, passando a controlar o vai e vem do pênis. Mas assim que começou a se mover num ritmo ainda mais acelerado, o russo, trêmulo e cansado, suando, voltou a gozar a cada estocada, contorcendo-se de prazer e dor. Não era a dor no ânus. Apenas algo lhe dizia que não era natural gozar tanto assim. Era como se seu corpo reclamasse, literalmente, do excesso de prazer.

Mas o russo estava viciado. Mesmo trêmulo, mesmo gritando, acariciou o mais gentil que conseguiu, os cabelos de Terry sobre sua nuca. Por instante, sentiu que a armadura quase afloraria, mas apesar da dor segurou-a. E trêmulo, continuou murmurando que amava o loiro, hora em russo, hora em inglês.

Terry continuava os beijos loucos, segurando o rosto do russo com uma mão e a cintura com a outra. Estocava em seu interior e delirava a cada novo jato de porra que o gigante jorrava. Gemia de prazer, enlouquecido com o que Pete lhe fazia. Estocava forte, com vontade, fudendo deliciosamente aquele rabinho virgem e apertado que parecia sempre pedir por mais. Acaricia o corpo do outro querendo lhe dar o máximo de prazer possível, enquanto também abafava os gemidos com o beijo cada vez que a glande vermelha golpeava a próstata dele.

Piotr continuava tendo os estertores do gozo, mas agora não saía nada. A dor das contrações superou o prazer e, apesar da expressão e dos gritos provavelmente não esconderem isso, ele queria que Terry aproveitasse ao máximo. Com esforço, mantinha a armadura recolhida. Não imaginava o que aconteceria a Terry se ela viesse à tona, já que sempre pareciam finas lâminas de aço que deslocavam-se cobrindo a pele. Talvez Terry se machucasse. E ele não queria isso, mesmo que fosse só naquele sonho.

Não sabia se iria pedir pra parar dali a segundos. Mas mesmo com as pernas erguidas pra o ar, começou a "mastigar" o pênis de Terry com o ânus, puxando-o cada vez mais para dentro de si. O pênis entrava com facilidade saía com dificuldade, exatamente como Piotr fazia quando ordenhava as vacas na fazenda em que crescera.

Piotr não queria acordar, mas estava ficando desesperado. Era questão de tempo até sua armadura surgir. E ele tinha que parar aquele ritual formidável antes que isso acontecesse.

Terry gemia alto, delirando a cada estocada que aprofundava no cuzinho de Pete, adorando tê-lo ali, ao seu lado, dizendo que o amava. Não sabia bem o porquê, mas se sentia até mesmo meio bobo. Sorria, satisfeito, mantendo as estocadas e um enorme espasmo de prazer se deu quando ele sentiu o outro "sugar" seu membro para dentro dele. Pousou os olhos sobre o rosto de Pete e só então viu a expressão de dor. Assustado, porém excitado, acabou gozando dentro dele sem poder se controlar. Mas preocupado com o russo, não sentiu prazer algum. Abraçou-o forte após sair de seu interior, preocupado:

— Pete! Pete! O que houve?

Piotr sentiu o líquido quente de Terry jorrar dentro dele, e um novo, prazeroso, poderoso e dolorido espasmo tomou conta de seu corpo. Novamente jorrou líquido viscoso de seu pênis, mas desta vez não era branco, mesmo que o russo não tenha percebido. Era uma mistura de branco, rosa e vermelho. Sangue, talvez.

Sem perceber isso, Piotr entendeu vagamente o que o americano dizia. Sorriu, abobalhado, e abraçou com força o corpo do outro sobre o seu, a visão turvando-se. Estava felicíssimo, apesar de exausto. Mal percebeu quando começou a roncar baixinho, aquecido pelo corpo de Terry sobre o seu.

— Peter? – Terry observou o outro enquanto sentia o corpo desacordado sob o seu. Dormia como um bebê. Riu um pouco e o pegou no colo. Apesar do outro ser maior, Terry também era forte. Levou-o para cima, para o quarto, onde havia a cama de casal. Enquanto subia as escadas, olhou para as rachaduras no chão e depois para Pete. Com certeza não era um ser humano normal.

— Quando acordar, vou te cobrar a reforma do chão! – disse rindo, voltando a subir em direção ao quarto.

Enquanto subiam, viu a mancha de sangue no que era o resto de sua camiseta e então olhou para o membro dele. Deitou-o na cama e foi pegar algum material de primeiros socorros. Ia cuidar daquilo até que pudesse ver o que fazer com ele pela manhã. Após fazer um curativo improvisado e limpar perto do buraquinho da uretra, retirou as roupas e deitou-se ao lado dele,abraçando-o com força, de conchinha, aquecendo-o em seus braços apesar do outro ser bem maior.


	2. Chapter 2

Amanhecia quando Piotr despertou, ainda de olhos fechados, lentamente. Tinha medo de abrir os olhos. Tinha medo de voltar à realidade, à condição de maldito, de doente.

Mas logo sentiu braços ao seu redor. Tórax, abdome e pernas de um homem dormindo atrás dele. Uma presença acolhedora, gostosa, quente. Abriu os olhos devagar. Notou mãos familiares de alguém atrás dele, abraçando-lhe o peitoral.

Será?

Devagar, virou-se para quem o abraçava. Surpreso e sem acreditar muito na realidade daquilo, viu o rosto de Terry, adormecido. Tocou-o, de leve. Era real. Tudo fora real.

Então na noite anterior ele dissera que amava o rapaz. Tinha mostrado sua força inumana. Tinha quebrado o chão. Quase tinha rasgado o corpo do outro com o surgir de sua armadura.

Teve medo de ter assustado o americano. Mas estava feliz. Devagar, ergueu-se e notou o curativo no pênis. Com sangue. Ele tinha exagerado tanto assim? Quase não ligava. Tinha certeza que aprenderia a controlar isso.

Tirou o curativo do pênis. A ferida não parecia ser externa. Algo lhe doía muito levemente no fundo do pau, dentro do corpo. Não devia ser nada demais. Subitamente, o estômago roncou. Fome, muita fome. Ele precisava comer algo, urgente.

Dos poucos filmes americanos que tinha visto, um deles mostrava um amante preparando café para a parceira. E naquele momento, a idéia lhe parecia absolutamente apropriada.

Desceu, nu, as escadas, assustado ao ver o chão quebrado na sala. Mas estava muito feliz e não queria pensar nisso agora. Foi para a cozinha e abriu a geladeira. Leite. Aveia no armário. Fez o que sabia, e o fazia lembrar da família na Rússia: mingau de aveia, servido em dois avantajados pratos. Um para ele, e outro para Terry, que ele tinha certeza, naquele momento, amava de verdade, sem se importar se era correspondido ou não.

Cobriu o prato de Terry com um pano e, ainda nu, apoiou-se na bancada da cozinha, saboreando seu mingau. O dia estava bonito como ele nunca tinha visto antes. Sol, pássaros, céu, até os prédios e os carros. Tudo parecia energizá-lo, sorrir para ele. E sem perceber, começou a pensar nas implicações da noite anterior.

Não sabia ainda se sua preferência por homens era uma doença ou não. Pelo menos para os americanos, não parecia ser. E se não fosse, ele tinha sido enganado a vida inteira. Tinha sofrido à toa por uma mentira contada pelos pais, pelos amigos, pela mãe Rússia.

E se os compatriotas estivessem certos? E se fosse uma doença?

Alguma coisa dentro dele esbravejou que aquilo jamais seria uma doença. Como algo tão prazeroso quanto a noite anterior poderia ser uma doença? Como o sentimento tão terno como o que sentia por Terry poderia ser doença? Como uma doença poderia fazê-lo se sentir tão bem, enxergando, pela primeira vez desde a infância, a beleza de uma manhã ensolarada?

Doenças traziam dor. Traziam perda de capacidade. Traziam a morte. E ele não sentia que morreria se continuasse amando Terry ou fazendo sexo com ele. Nem mesmo sentia que se tornara menos homem. Pelo contrário, se sentia mais. O sexo da noite anterior era coisa de homens. Corpos de mulheres não entenderiam aquela linguagem.

Piotr se sentia bem, muito bem com a noite anterior, física e mentalmente. Então não devia ser uma doença. Mesmo.

Uma pontada de revolta cresceu em seu peito. Contra a família, contra a Rússia, contra tudo, pelo tempo que sofrera em vão. Uma revolta tão perigosa que ele decidiu suprimi-la, pelo menos por enquanto. Tinha que tentar voltar ao mundo real. O mundo era bem mais que sua vida amorosa ou sexual.

Terminando de comer seu mingau, olhou para a sala. Camarada, isso ia ficar caro! E ele não era um homem de posses. Estava juntando dinheiro para salvar Anya. Talvez fosse melhor arrumar, por hora, da melhor maneira que conseguisse, e falar com Terry depois, explicar por inteiro sua situação. Talvez ele o deixasse primeiro trazer sua irmã para a América e em seguida pagar pelo estrago.

Kaosnoff! Kesler! Tinha esquecido completamente!

Apressado, lavou a louça. Procurou e achou caixas de papelão nos fundos da casa. Encheu-as com os cacos de pedra do chão da sala. Fora a jaqueta, não tinha mais roupas: camisa rasgada, calça e cueca rasgadas. O mesmo acontecia com as roupas de Terry. Mas precisava se apressar. Tinha que procurar Kesler, urgentemente. Não se brincava com a máfia.

Subiu as escadas com o mínimo de barulho que conseguiu. Procurou algo que lhe cobrisse a nudez. A única coisa que achou foi uma bermuda de Terry, que no dono provavelmente ficava pelos joelhos. Mesmo que nele ficasse na metade das coxas, e um tanto apertada, não tinha muitas opções. Pensou em pegar uma camisa, mas já estava abusando da hospitalidade de americano. Vestiu-se com a bermuda alaranjada e os coturnos com que viera na noite anterior, deixando o peito desnudo. O conjunto, no espelho, parecia bem estranho. E se vestisse a jaqueta, em lugar de estranho, sentir-se-ia ridículo, infantil. Optou então pelo estranho: coturnos e bermuda curta laranja.

Voltou à cozinha, pegou a carteira, o celular (com 8 chamadas de Kaosnoff), as chaves da moto, papel e caneta. Não era muito bom em escrever em inglês, mas fez o melhor que conseguiu.

"Muito obrigado, Terry Bougard. Estou muito feliz. Tem mingal de aveia parra você. Depois conversamus sobre as pedras da sala. Não fugirei diço. Me lige: 7634-8969"

Ficou em dúvida sobre como encerrar o bilhete. Amava Terry, tinha certeza. Mas certamente a recíproca não era verdadeira, não em tão pouco tempo. Decidiu não assustar o rapaz.

"Do seu camarrrada, Piotr Rasputin".

Feito isso, Piotr foi até a garagem. Trancada. Não havia muito o que fazer. Ergueu sua moto acima da cabeça e passou com ela pela sala, cozinha e, devagar, atravessou-a pela grande janela nos fundos da casa, pousando-a no chão. Pulou a janela, fechou-a. Empurrou a moto até a frente da casa, e só então deu a partida.

***

Terry acordou devagar naquela manhã. Estava cansado e meio mole da noitada anterior. A primeira sensação que teve foi a falta do outro na cama. Tateou devagar pelo lençol, tentando procurá-lo e aproximou-se um pouco mais do lado dele. Apenas abriu os olhos ao não conseguir tocar Piotr ali. Teria caído da cama? Levantou-se, mas não, não havia caído. Talvez estivesse no banheiro... mas não, não estava.

Desceu as escadas, procurando pelo outro, preocupado. Não o viu, mas estranhou ao ver o prato sobre a mesa e junto dele o bilhete. Se aproximou e tomou o pedaço de papel na mão, lendo. Achou graça da mensagem dele. Riu, menos preocupado e se sentou à mesa, encarando o mingau de aveia. Sempre odiara aquele tipo de coisa. Parecia lavagem. Mas naquela manhã ele comeu todo. E ficou estranhamente feliz por isso.

Terry pensou em ligar logo para o russo, mas ia parecer algo um tanto infantil a se fazer. Onde será que o grandalhão havia ido? Com certeza, não muito longe, já que a moto estava na garagem. Foi até lá, pensando que o homem talvez estivesse por ali, mas não estava. Deu de ombros. Voltou até a cozinha e lavou a louça, pensando em voltar a dormir. Passou pela sala e viu as caixas com estilhaços do chão e riu sozinho. Já havia feito sexo selvagem, mas nada como aquilo.

***

Piotr chegou ao bar de Kesler por volta das 9 da manhã. Como esperava, estava tudo fechado. Não havia muito o que fazer. Era ligar e encarar a ira de Kaosnoff.

Assim que pensou no gangster, o telefone tocou de novo. Piotr atendeu:

— Sim, chefe.

— [Que diabos aconteceu com você, Piotr? Onde diabos se meteu?] – indagou o chefe em russo.

Piotr não soube de imediato o que responder.

— [Onde você está, seu desgraçado?]

— [Estou em frente ao bar, chefe.]

—[Recebeu a grana?]

—[Não, não recebi.]

—[Como assim, não recebeu? Como assim, não recebeu?] – gritou o gangster em fúria.

Kaosnoff acalmou-se um pouco.

—[Muito bem, Piotr, volte pra cá agora. Vamos conversar pessoalmente.]

Um nó apertou a garganta do jovem russo. Não gostou do tom do patrão.

—[Sim, senhor, já estou indo.]

Piotr desligou o telefone e rumou para a casa do chefe, tentando inventar uma desculpa para suas.... poucas roupas. Tinha esperanças de chegar à mansão e passar em seu quarto, de vestir-se antes de falar com Kaosnoff. Teria facilitado as coisas um bocado. Mas não teve tanta sorte.

Assim que passou pela porta da mansão, dois de seus colegas de trabalho o receberam.

— Sumido, Piotr. – comentou um deles em inglês.

— E pelo visto andou se divertindo. – comentou o outro ao ver suas roupas. – que que foi? Os capangas do Kesler te fizeram de mulher, foi?

Mesmo irritado com esse último comentário, Piotr não respondeu nada. Trancou a moto e fez menção de ir para seu quarto, nos fundos da mansão. Mas um dos colegas o segurou pelo braço, sendo imitado em seguida pelo outro.

— O chefe mandou a gente te acompanhar até a sala dele.

— Vou me vestir primeiro – respondeu Piotr, seco.

Os outros dois se olharam surpresos. Que tinha acontecido com o grandalhão? Ele era sempre tão... escoteiro.

— Ordens são ordens, Piotr. Você vem com a gente.

— Vou. Mas depois que me vestir – respondeu o gigante.

Um dos capangas arregalou os olhos e sacou a pistola, apontando-a para a cabeça do jovem Rasputin.

— [Você vem com a gente agora, grandão. Por bem, ou por mal.]

***

O americano voltou para a cama e se jogou sobre o colchão macio, suspirando. O lado de Piotr já estava frio. Pegou novamente o pedaço de papel e o olhou, com um sorriso. Sabia que ia se sentir bobo depois, mas arriscou telefonar para ver onde o outro estava.

***

Para o susto de todos, o celular de Piotr tocou. Um nó apertou a garganta do russo. Apenas duas pessoas sabiam de seu número: Kaosnoff e Terry.

— Não atenda! – gritou o homem com a arma.

— Pode ser o próprio Kaosnoff. – argumentou Piotr.

Surpreso, o outro baixou de leve a arma. Ergueu-a de novo, mas não atirou, quando Piotr atendeu o telefone, de supetão.

— Alô?

— Hey! – disse o loiro, cumprimentando-o animado, enquanto se espreguiçava no colchão — Você sempre foge assim, cara?

— Desculpe, camarada. É que tinha que terminar um trabalho. – respondeu o russo, sentindo o cutucão da arma do outro nas costas, indicando que andasse.

A voz de Terry o fez se despreocupar um pouco com a situação. Decidiu ceder aos colegas, e foi caminhando devagar para a biblioteca de Kaosnoff.

— Achei muito bacana você ter feito o café da manhã. Mas acho que tu precisa variar o cardápio, cara. Não é a toa que tem gente passando fome na Rússia... — falava em um tom de brincadeira, querendo ver a reação do outro.

Piotr não conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso:

— É, acho que tem razão. Posso tentar alguns hamburgeres da próxima vez. Er... eu me esqueci de dizer. Peguei uma das suas bermudas. Lhe compro outra assim que puder.

Piotr subia as escadas, absolutamente alheio aos outros dois, que não entendiam nada da conversa.

— Apenas por um milagre tu caberia nas minhas roupas! – falou rindo, lembrando-se da noite anterior, do modo selvagem como havia rasgado as roupas um do outro – E precisa pagar nada não, depois eu te cobro de outra forma... – comentou, malicioso.

Piotr abriu um sorriso bobo. Aparentemente o loiro tinha a intenção de repetir as façanhas da noite anterior.

— Fico feliz, e não dispenso essas formas de pagar. Mas sou um homem honesto. Vou lhe pagar tudo o que devo, inclusive o chão que quebrei.

Os outros dois arregalaram os olhos entreolhando-se: o que o gigante estava falando? Com quem estava conversando?

Apesar da confusão, um deles abriu a porta da biblioteca. Ao ouvir o ruído, Kaosnoff olhou para o gigante e estranhou a bermuda e os coturnos, sem a camisa. Assistia uma reportagem no computador. Alguma coisa sobre ações do governo contra uma nova ameaça à América.

— O chão? Ah, nem tinha visto... — Terry tinha visto sim, mas fez de conta que não — O que tem ele? Ficou bonito do jeito novo! Aliás, acho que vou ter que blindar minha casa antes de você voltar aqui, seu tanque de guerra... — provocou-o, rindo.

Piotr não resistiu e gargalhou. Como é que alguém podia ser tão legal com ele?

— É, eu realmente não percebi muito o que estava fazendo. Mas.... essas últimas quatro palavras foram um elogio?

Kaosnoff olhou de cima a baixo o gigante, em reprovação. Ordenou em russo:

— [ Desliga o telefone, seu merda!]

Terry ouviu a voz raivosa do outro lado do telefone e entendeu que Pete não poderia falar.

— Parece estar ocupado aí...

A raiva rapidamente tomou conta do jovem russo. Tinha passado 25 anos esperando por algo assim e agora... um mafioso lhe mandava desligar o telefone? Não, não ia desligar. Ignorou o patrão e continuou seu papo:

— Não é nada, camarada. É que os russos são passionais, certo? Você já deve ter ouvido falar que nosso povo tem sangue quente.

Só então Piotr reparou. O chão estava coberto de plástico. Sabia bem o que aquilo significava.

— Hm, sim, conheci bem o seu sangue quente... — Terry continuava, naquele misto de brincalhão e malicioso, rindo baixinho. Não entendia russo, pensava que talvez fosse algum parente reclamando da noitada ou algo assim – Bem até demais. Não esqueça de ir ao médico, sim?

O primeiro tiro veio de Kaosnoff, direto para a testa de Piotr. Por pouco, muito pouco, o jovem russo não teria exposto a armadura. A bala ricocheteou contra sua testa, deixando todos à sua volta embasbacados.

— Alô? Alô? — Terry escutou um som alto, semelhante a um tiro e de algo ricocheteando — Pete, tá tudo bem?

Piotr não teve tempo de responder. O que aconteceu foi uma saraivada de tiros em sua direção. Seu primeiro reflexo foi proteger o celular, como se nesse ato fosse proteger também a Terry. Gritou:

— Te ...

Nessa hora, apesar do esforço de Piotr, um tiro passou pelo celular, estilhaçando-o.

O americano ouviu aqueles barulhos ininterruptos que o assustaram de imediato. Quase engasgou, pensando no pior.

— Pete? Pete!? Está me ouvindo?! — exclamou assustado, mas tudo o que teve em resposta foi um grunhido que não conseguiu decifrar e então a ligação caiu. Desesperado, levantou-se e quase correu para a garagem, nu, para pegar a moto e sair atrás dele. Porém, não sabia nem ao menos onde o outro estava.

***

— [Seus bastardos!] – gritou Piotr em russo.

Só acalmou-se ao perceber o que tinha de fato acontecido à sua volta. As balas haviam ricocheteado em seu corpo, e dali acertado os outros. Eles jaziam bastante feridos no chão, se não mortos. Em verdade, Kaosnoff era um dos vivos.

Caminhando na direção do antigo patrão, Piotr gritou, tentando se controlar:

— [Você ia me matar, seu desgraçado?!]

Assustado, o mafioso apontou a arma para o gigante, mas já sem nenhuma bala. Piotr fez menção de lhe dar um soco, mas se conteve. Não. Suas mãos estavam limpas até agora. Não ia sujá-las de sangue naquele momento.

— Mutante filho da mãe... – sussurrou o mafioso.

Piotr gelou. Apesar de ter recebido uma bala, o laptop continuava a transmissão do vídeo na internet, onde Piotr ouviu claramente a palavra "mutante". Desesperado, virou a tela para si e viu imagens distorcidas de robôs gigantes.

— Os sentinelas vão captar e gravar os sinais dos mutantes assim que usarem seus poderes. E vão capturar imediatamente essas aberrações, de maneira cirúrgica e limpa.

— E se os mutantes não usarem seus poderes depois disso? – perguntou a repórter.

— O sinal continuará gravado. De um jeito ou de outro, em no mínimo 30 minutos, o alvo será localizado. – respondeu o cientista.

Piotr caminhou para trás ofegante. Ia ter que fugir. De novo. O laptop mostrava agora a repórter, na frente de um prédio:

— O programa "América para a humanidade" começou hoje às 7:00 horas da manhã. Até o momento já foram capturados 25 mutantes, e 13 foram mortos. Não houve baixas nem feridos entre os civis.

30 minutos. Era o que Piotr tinha para fugir. "Merda!", pensou ele. "Justo agora que..."

O mais lógico era correr da cidade o mais rápido possível. Fugir para o México. Mas ele não conseguiria. Não sem falar para Terry que estava deixando a cidade. Não sem o ver pela última vez, mesmo que só por alguns segundos.

Segundos, era nisso que pensava. Correu para a moto, sem armadura e ligou-a, apressado. Disparou para a casa de Terry.

Tentava, no caminho, planejar o que iria dizer. Agradecer, talvez. Dizer que estava bem. Que o amava mas precisava fugir.

Se ao menos tivesse olhado o número do telefone antes de atender...

***

Terry estava pronto para partir, embora o único lugar que viesse a mente era o burocrático departamento de imigração. Até mesmo pensava se seria bom para Piotr contatar as autoridades. E se ele fosse um imigrante ilegal ou algo do tipo? Ilegal ou não, precisava encontrá-lo, pois a única coisa que passava em sua cabeça agora era que o outro pudesse estar gravemente ferido e até mesmo morto. Foi até a garagem e montou na moto, abrindo a porta. Disparou pela rua, preocupado, apenas querendo chegar logo onde quer que fosse, onde quer que pudesse imaginar o outro. Logo lembrou-se do bar. Isso mesmo, o bar! Apressado, tomou o caminho para lá. Ia dar uma lição naqueles malditos se tivessem feito algo com o russo.

***

Algo gritava na cabeça do russo que era irresponsável falar com Terry. E se os robôs atirassem no mutante, e as balas resvalassem, acertando o loiro? Piotr não se perdoaria.

Talvez fosse melhor deixar um recado para Terry, em um lugar seguro. Isso lhe dava um pesado nó na garganta, mas era isso que faria. Não poria a vida do camarada em perigo.

O único lugar que conseguiu pensar foi o bar onde tinham se encontrado. E como o bar ficava entre a mansão e a casa de Terry, Piotr nem precisou desviar a rota.

***

Terry chegou ao bar em poucos minutos, após costurar todo o trânsito feito um verdadeiro maluco. Nunca se imaginara fazendo algo assim, muito menos por um cara com quem passara uma noite apenas. Parou a moto no estacionamento local e, sem perder tempo, foi logo arrombando a porta dos fundos, a procura do primeiro que aparecesse para tirar satisfações.

Piotr chegou ao bar e soltou a moto o mais depressa que conseguia, chegando mesmo a deixá-la cair no chão. Viu a porta arrombada e estranhou um pouco, mas não pensou. Correu para ela.

O loiro ouviu os passos correndo em sua direção, por trás, e logo se virou, pronto para dar um chute em quem estivesse se aproximando.

Piotr viu o vulto da cabeleira loira de Terry, de costas à sua frente, e sentiu novamente o nó na garganta. Seria ele?

A primeira coisa em que pensou era que não estava nada apresentável. A bermuda estava em farrapos, tanto pela última transformação quanto pelos tiros que levara, e a mesma coisa os coturnos.

De qualquer forma, sua preocupação agora era dizer adeus o mais rápido possível. E afastar-se de Terry antes que os robôs gigantes o achassem.

— Terry? – indagou o russo.

O loiro ouviu as palavras no sotaque carregado, mas não conseguiu se conter totalmente. O chute ainda acertou Piotr um tanto forte no rosto, deixando-o meio tonto.

— Pete? — um tanto confuso, o americano correu para ele, abraçando-o forte — Caralho, grandão, me deu o maior susto! — esbravejava com ele, agora rindo tranqüilo, um tanto brincalhão, feliz por nada ter lhe acontecido, mas então notou os buracos de tiros nas roupas e estranhou — O que tu andou aprontando?

Piotr não respondeu. Assim que a tontura do golpe passou, beijou os lábios de Terry com todo o desejo que tinha. Um beijo que para lembrar nos anos de fuga que viriam, ou na morte que enfrentaria em breve. Queria guardar todas aquelas sensações. E era grato a cada uma delas.

Terry mal teve tempo para aproveitar o beijo. Queria perguntar tanta coisa, queria se desculpar, queria saber o que houve. Mal conseguia correspondê-lo de tamanho desejo que o outro tinha e deixou-se consumir por sua lascívia. Quando os lábios finalmente se descolaram, tentou perguntar outra vez, mas o outro não lhe deu chance.

— Obrigado por tudo, camarada. – despejou o russo, apressado. – Te amo. Mas não posso arriscar sua vida. Desculpe-me pelo meu egoísmo de lhe ver uma última vez.

E sem aviso, Piotr o empurrou forte, para longe, de forma a que voasse distante. Fez isso com um pouco mais de força com que faria a um ser humano normal. Terry havia agüentando um bocado as peripécias da noite anterior. Piotr torcia pra que agüentasse aquilo também. Mesmo que ficasse inconsciente por algumas horas.

Com os dentes cerrados, trêmulo e o peito doendo como que estilhaçado por uma granada, Piotr não olhou mais para Terry. Correu para fora e montou a moto e deu a partida. Queimando os pneus, acelerou, pra longe dali.

Dirigindo à toda, para o Sul, o russo pensava o quanto o destino tinha sido generoso e sádico. Na manhã seguinte à sua descoberta de que podia ser feliz, Piotr era novamente perseguido. Correndo contra o tempo e pensando os riscos de que o homem que lhe trouxera tanta felicidade fosse ferido numa batalha contra os robôs gigantes, Piotr decidiu não encontrá-lo uma última vez. E justamente por sua decisão, acabou por encontrá-lo e ter de empurrá-lo de uma maneira que não sabia se o outro sobreviveria. Só restava torcer para que os robôs não chegassem tão rápido.

Entretanto, mal saía do estacionamento, três Sentinelas pousaram à sua frente, altos como prédios de dez andares.

— Alto, mutante. Você está preso em nome do Governo dos Estados Unidos. Renda-se. Resistir é inútil. – recitaram eles em coro.

Piotr não teve tempo de frear. Enquanto a moto derrapava, ele ativou a armadura, rolando no chão. Pensou que precisava se afastar do bar, de Terry, levar a batalha para longe dali. Por sorte, passou entre as pernas dos Sentinelas, que automaticamente se viraram e saíram em seu encalço.

— Resistir é inútil. – recitaram novamente, atirando um feixe de algum tipo energia.

Piotr mal tinha tempo de pensar. Resistir era inútil? O caralho que era. Se resistisse, ainda haveria uma chance, mínima que fosse, de sobreviver. De encontrar Terry dali a alguns anos. De guardar as lembranças da noite anterior, do último beijo. Se se entregasse... bem, provavelmente morreria.

Mal erguia o corpo da queda da moto, o feixe de energia o atingiu, atirando-o longe, duas quadras de distância. As pessoas corriam por todos os lados. Alguém ia acabar se machucando.

A parede da casa quebrou-se sob suas costas, derrubando um ou dois cômodos. O russo, com seu corpo em aço orgânico, olhou ao redor, preocupado com a possibilidade de alguém estar ferido.

— Olha, mamãe, um mutante... – comentou a garotinha, atrás do sofá, razoavelmente protegida dos pedregulhos.

Piotr olhou a garota confuso. Foi pura sorte ela ter escapado. A mãe dela correu, aos gritos, tomando-a nos braços e levando-a para longe.

"Desculpe, senhora", ele pensou em dizer. Não teve tempo. Um tentáculo metálico agarrou-lhe um dos pés, e atirou-o contra uma, duas, três casas. Doía, doía muito. Mas o que mais preocupava Piotr era se alguém seria machucado a cada casa que caía. Tinha que parar aquilo, imediatamente.

Assim que pode, agarrou um pedaço de um poste, empunhando-o contra o sentinela. Como previa, o poste perfurou a cabeça do robô.

— Nível de ameaça crítico: unidade 23 desativada. Mudando para modo de extermínio.

Imediatamente, os outros dois Sentinelas fizeram surgir metralhadoras de dentro dos braços. Uma saraivada de tiros atingiu Piotr. Não doía. Mas era preocupante pensar em quem seria atingido quando as balas resvalassem.

Um helicóptero de TV passava por ali. Estariam filmando? Não havia ninguém muito perto, mas ao longe Piotr ouvia os gritos das pessoas. Pessoas gritando por todos os lados. Não havia pra onde correr. Agarrou uma das motos, já destruídas, perto dele, e arremessou contra o peito de outro sentinela. Como previa, ele caiu. Só faltava um.

Ledo engano. Chegavam mais cinco, voando no horizonte.

Nos segundos em que olhou para os cinco robôs, Piotr sentiu novamente o tentáculo mecânico, mas dessa vez em seu braço. Em seguida no outro. Logo foi dependurado, como se o Sentinela que restava tentasse rasga-lo em dois. A força da máquina era grande, mas obviamente, não o suficiente. Entretanto veio, em seguida o choque elétrico, de ambos os tentáculos. Foi um susto ver os raios correndo pela sua armadura. Felizmente, ele não sentia quase nada daquilo.

Na verdade, até então não conhecia ainda a extensão de seus poderes. A armadura estava o protegendo muito além do que ele imaginaria.

Apesar da descarga elétrica, Piotr fez força até que seus braços se fechassem. Então agarrou os tentáculos do Sentinela e abriu os braços repentinamente, rasgando os tentáculos e se libertando.

A resposta da sentinela foi uma só: um soco, que atirou-o a oito quadras de distância. Voou por sete segundos, girando no ar, como uma bala. Nesse turbilhão, distinguia pouquíssima coisa. Mas percebeu que passou por uma ambulância, partindo-a ao meio. Percebeu que passou pela viga de uma ponte. Percebeu que caiu no fundo do rio que cortava a cidade ao meio.

Obviamente, foi para o fundo do rio, afundando rápido como chumbo. Pensou em recolher a armadura, mas desistiu quando os sentinelas dispararam uma salva de tiros em sua direção. Se não morresse pelos tiros, morreria afogado. A situação estava ficando difícil.

Felizmente, quando não mais conseguia prender a respiração, percebeu que não estava respirando. Que nunca respirava quando usava a armadura. Nunca tinha respirado. Na verdade, a armadura nem mesmo tinha orifícios para seu nariz. Nem qualquer outro orifício. Será que ela o alimentava? Será que ele respirava por ela?

Em dado momento, os tiros pararam e os sentinelas passaram a jogar fios lazer na água. Pareciam estar procurando por ele. Felizmente, os fios de dissipavam antes de chegar em Piotr. De qualquer forma, ele decidiu se mover, caminhar no fundo do rio. E os sentinelas não percebiam. Provavelmente julgaram que ele tinha morrido afogado.

Ótimo. Ele já tinha seu plano de fuga. Ia caminhar, pelo rio, até o mar. E pelo mar, iria para o México.

Só esperava que Terry estivesse bem. E que o reencontrasse um dia.

***

Terry acordou, sem nem saber muito bem onde estava. Oh, é mesmo, estava no bar. E Piotr... Piotr?

Tentou se levantar rapidamente, assustado, querendo procurar pelo outro, quando sentiu que estava preso sobre uma maca, ou coisa parecida. Olhou em volta e viu que aquele local não era o bar. Estava isolado em um quarto de hospital, com os pulsos e os calcanhares presos à cama. Na parede, um grande vidro dividia o quarto de uma sala, onde uma enfermeira o viu acordar e telefonou para alguém. Após desligar, a mulher, uma gordinha sorridente, veio até ele, soltando as amarras.

— Graças a Deus, o senhor está bem! Aquele mutante quase o matou! Está com um galo enorme na cabeça. – tagarelava a mulherzinha, sem parar.

— Ga... galo? – o loiro tentou entender o que estava acontecendo. Tinha ficado desacordado após receber o golpe de Piotr e agora estava no hospital. Queria entender o que estava havendo, mas a cabeça doía.

— Sim, por sorte os sentinelas chegaram a tempo de deter aquele mutante horrível! Os bombeiros te encontraram desacordado e depois disso o senhor alguns espasmos, por isso as amarras! – explicava a mulher, enquanto observava alguém chegar ao quarto. Ainda confuso com o que enfermeira dizia, o loiro virou o rosto e viu um homem de terno azul-marinho e pose altiva caminhando para dentro do quarto.

— Senhor Bogard? Que bom que está bem. Gostaria de lhe fazer um convite. Um convite muito especial.


	3. Chapter 3

Piotr havia caminhado a noite toda, e boa parte da manhã. Não se sentia cansado. Devia ser algum efeito da armadura que desconhecia.

Estava preocupado com as pessoas perto da batalha. O que a ambulância fazia perto do local? Será que as pessoas tinham sido baleadas? A ambulância tinha explodido? A ponte teria desabado?

E Anya? Quanto tempo o programa Sentinela demoraria para chegar até a Rússia? Quanto tempo até que os camponeses tentassem queimar Anya como

bruxa, como tinham feito com ele?

E Terry? Tinha o empurrado com a força que julgava necessária pra atrasá-lo sem machucá-lo muito. Pensava que, na fuga, o veria de longe, tonto. Mas não.

Será que ele tinha matado o americano?

Mas não podia fazer nada naquele momento. Tinha que ficar escondido. Um novo confronto com os sentinelas podia trazer novas mortes. Por mais preocupado que estivesse com o americano, não podia fazer muito além de tentar alcançar o México, o mais rápido possível, e de lá tentar receber notícias do americano. Sem que ele soubesse, de preferência.

Piotr já estava entediado de caminhar. Já se acostumara ao rio, aos peixes, ao lixo no fundo do rio, às trevas da água turva. Os pensamentos já não estavam mais desenfreados e frenéticos, o medo já passara. A mente divagava calma, entre pensar se Terry estaria bem, em como seria o México e em como tirar Anya da Rússia. Sem perceber, ele caminhava devagar, no silêncio das águas.

Até que percebeu que seu corpo fazia sombra. Que havia uma luz, tênue, atrás dele. Luz alaranjada. Assustado, olhou para trás. Os sentinelas tinham entrado na água?

Assim que olhou para trás, a luz diminuiu e desapareceu. Mas Piotr tinha certeza do que enxergara. Reparou então que acabara de passar por uma espécie de vale, dentro do rio. O que quer que brilhasse deveria ter entrado ali.

De fato, poucos segundos depois, Piotr viu uma luz difusa, alaranjada, emergir de algo que subia. A luz vinha devagar, e automaticamente, Piotr pensou que o melhor era se esconder. Mas onde? Não havia nada grande o suficiente ali.

Enquanto pensava nisso, a fonte de luz começou a se mostrar. E para o alívio de Piotr, não era um sentinela.

Era um homem de uns 29 anos que, como ele, também caminhava no fundo do rio. Lentamente, à medida que ele subia do vale, o russo o via. Primeiro os cabelos castanhos, num tom exatamente entre o loiro, o castanho e o ruivo, curtos, quase raspados. Depois a testa, com pequenas sardas, as sobrancelhas um pouco mais ruivas que o cabelo. Olhos de um azul esverdeado (talvez um verde azulado),

sérios, fixos nos de Piotr. Em seguida o nariz, o bigode no tom das sobrancelhas, a boca nem muito fina nem volumosa, a barba por fazer, o queixo quadrado. Pescoço largo, os ombros largos, os peitorais cobertos de pêlos castanhos, curtos. Num deles uma tatuagem em preto, num contraste formidável com a pele tão bronzeada quanto ele poderia ter. Era um sol primitivo, estilizado em espiral, que descia o abdome bem feito, musculoso, apesar de um pouco mínimo de gordura no último "gomo", mais perto das pernas, paradoxalmente atraente, como se deixasse a figura mais humana e palpável. Finalmente, com a tatuagem e os pelos do peito do jovem correndo para baixo, o olhar do russo desceu até os pêlos pubianos, e o pênis flácido, incircunciso, com a bolsa escrotal convidativamente volumosa, balançando enquanto o estranho caminhava.

Apenas diante dessa visão, Piotr percebeu que olhava insistentemente o rapaz, os lábios cobertos pela armadura, entreabertos, bolhas de ar subindo para cima. Que era aquilo que sentia? Estaria traindo seus sentimentos por Terry?

Olhos sérios, com um quê de raiva, como se o homem fosse bater em alguém a qualquer momento. Vivos, desafiadores, mas também pequenos, com um quê discreto de bondade. Só então Piotr reparou que ele era cercado por uma aura alaranjada, tênue, e que a pele dele não parecia molhar-se com a água.

O homem cumprimentou o russo com o olhar e murmurou, a voz ainda mais grave que a de Piotr, mas também menos macia:

— Desculpe não avisar que estava por perto. Na verdade estava só caminhando pra o mesmo lugar que você.

O estranho ia passar direto, dando uma brevíssima chance de Piotr vislumbrar suas costas. Largas. Marcadas de músculos. Glúteos robustos, pelugem fina, boa de mord... Miléssimos de segundo depois, o homem se virou, aparentemente um pouco chateado.

— Eu... não sou muito bom com o social, mas acho que provavelmente ainda vamos caminhar um bom tempo. Então vamos lá. Meu nome é Sheridan McBrian. – disse o estranho levando dois dedos à fronte, em cumprimento.

Piotr retribuiu o cumprimento e tentou falar. Soltou algumas bolhas, a água entrando na boca. Inconformado, apontou para os próprios lábios e esticou a mão, para cumprimentar o estranho.

— É, acho que você não vai poder falar aqui em baixo. – balbuciou a voz gravíssima de Sheridan. Vendo a mão do russo, ele cruzou as mãos atrás do corpo e entreabriu as pernas, como o "descansar dos militares". – Recomendo que você, mesmo com essa armadura, não me toque enquanto eu estiver brilhando. Não é muito.... saudável. Mas você... pode escrever o seu nome no ar.

O russo pensou um pouco e concordou. Escreveu, devagar, o seu nome no vazio que o outro chamara de ar, mas que na verdade era água.

— P...Pio.. Piotr? – leu o outro.

O jovem acenou que sim. Sheridan fez um sinal pra que ambos voltassem a caminhar. O russo deu os primeiros passos e logo os dois caminhavam lado a lado, o novo companheiro de viagem falando devagar, a voz grave como um trovão:

— Bem, ficou óbvio que somos da mesma espécie, pra não dizer da mesma laia. Certo, Piotr?

O russo pensou: "Somos mutantes, mas acho difícil você gostar do mesmo sexo que eu." Mas acenou um "sim" com a cabeça.

— E como eu, percebeu que os sentinelas não te detectam aqui em baixo.

De novo, a confirmação.

— É, eu acabei de brigar feio com eles. Há uma hora mais ou menos.

Piotr escreveu no ar e apontou para frente.

— México. É, é isso mesmo. – respondeu o homem um tanto quanto insatisfeito.

O jovem russo achou a insatisfação do outro um pouco estranha, mas não tinha muito como conversar sobre isso.

Depois disso o outro se calou, caminhando sempre no mesmo ritmo, olhando para frente, como se marchasse. Na verdade, exceto pela tatuagem, tudo indicava que ele era militar.

Nesse ínterim, apesar de evitar olhar para o corpo do outro, Piotr pôde percebê-lo melhor. Bíceps grandes, antebraços idem, mãos grandes, dedos grandes. Ossos largos, fortes, coxas robustas, panturrilhas também, pés grandes, robustos. Era mais alto que Terry, mas ainda menor que Piotr. E aos poucos, o russo percebeu que, por baixo daquela firmeza militar, o outro estava nervoso. Talvez até tivesse percebido que Piotr vasculhava seu corpo.

Tinha. À cada nova olhada breve, o outro ficava mais tenso, e até se afastava de leve, bem de leve.

Aquela não tinha sido a melhor maneira de começar uma amizade. Piotr concentrou-se e conseguiu, na hora seguinte, caminhar olhando só para frente, sem olhar para o desconhecido.

Em dado momento, Sheridan parou girou a cabeça com força, estralando o pescoço. Forçou os cotovelos de supetão para trás, com o mesmo som. Aos poucos, fez uma série de alongamentos, estralando todos os ossos do corpo.

Definitivamente, aquele era um cara tenso. Piotr não pôde evitar parar e observa-lo por alguns instantes, admirado que alguém pudesse estralar tantos ossos.

— Foi mal o silêncio, Piotr, sou desconfiado pacas. – Sheridan murmurou. Falava sempre pausado e baixo. Era engraçado. Ele continuou. – Tanto que fico tenso assim. Principalmente estando nu.

Piotr gelou. Tinha certeza que se não estivesse com a armadura, estaria corado.

— Esse é um inconveniente do meu poder. As roupas sempre se vão.

Agora Sheridan não mais estralava os ossos, mas alongava-se, parado, em pé, pernas retas, juntas, curvando-se até a testa encostar o joelho. Voltou a ficar em pé, abriu bem as pernas e abaixou-se de novo, a perna esquerda esticada lateralmente, quase rente ao chão, e a direita bem encolhida, quase como um pequeno banco no qual ele se sentava.

No processo, o grande saco e o pênis, soltos, balançavam para um lado e para o outro, agora sem as pernas como fundo, largados no espaço. Piotr percebeu-se olhando um segundo inteiro para ambos, até Sheridan perguntar:

— Incomoda eu estar nu?

Piotr sentiu novamente o corpo regelar, assustado com a pergunta. De maneira alguma estava muito incomodado do outro estar nu. Estava incomodado de não poder olhar diretamente, de não poder... Bem, homens como ele e Terry deviam ser raros, homens mutantes que gostavam de sexo com homens deviam ser mais raros ainda. O russo tinha certeza que Sheridan percebera sua atração e estava incomodado com isso, e que só usara o termo incomodar para, educadamente, fingir que Piotr era sexualmente normal. Nervoso com todos esses pensamentos, o russo gesticulou alguns nãos, pausados, tentando fingir que se incomodava, mas que estava tentando fingir que não incomodava.

— Péssimo mentiroso você.

Nervoso, Piotr inflou e encolhei o peito, como se respirasse fundo. Gesticulou um não com a cabeça, tentando dizer que não estava mentindo. Sheridan respirou fundo e olhou baixou o olhar alguns instantes, nervoso.

— Tá, situação constrangedora ou solidão e tédio. Não temos muita escolha. Ou caminhamos juntos, eu sem ter o que vestir, ou espero você caminhar e sigo atrás de você, pra que não tenha que ficar andando com um homem pelado.

Piotr pensou um pouco, alternando o olhar entre o chão e entre Sheridan. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo que ele andasse atrás, fora da visão de Piotr. Mas... Piotr não queria. A solidão e o tédio de caminhar horas e horas na escuridão e no silêncio, na sujeira daquele rio escuro... não ia ser interessante pra nenhum dos dois. O russo fez então um gesto de "vem" para o outro, decidindo, ao mesmo tempo, dar um jeito de não ficar olhando o corpo de Sheridan. Pelo menos ia fazer o máximo o possível pra se controlar.

Sheridan levou alguns instantes para dar o primeiro passo, a cara fechada. Cerrou os dentes e baixou o olhar, respirando profundamente. Reparou que o russo parara, observando-o. Voltou então a caminhar, tentando esboçar um sorriso o mais simpático que conseguia.

Nas horas que se seguiram, ele falou um pouco sobre si, às vezes bem devagar, pensativo. Não parava de caminhar, nem olhava para Piotr. Aos poucos pareceu relaxar um pouco, chegando a falar mais rápido em algumas partes, com uma pontada de euforia, em momentos que novamente olhava para o russo e pedia, com um leve esboço de sorriso, mímicas e participações de Piotr.

Como era de se esperar, o russo acabou aprendendo alguma coisa sobre o outro. Era escocês, "escocês com orgulho", com a terra de seus antepassados correndo em suas veias. Seu trabalho exigia que viajasse muito: África, América, Europa, Ásia. Cruz Vermelha, ele dizia. Tivera o azar de estar na América justamente na inauguração do Programa Sentinela.

"Mas também foi vacilo meu", ele dizia. Desinformação. Ele sempre treinava o corpo e os poderes mutantes de manhã. Não fosse isso, talvez não estivesse fugindo dos EUA.

Sheridan disse que a luz ao redor dele não era exatamente fogo, mas também não deixava de ser. Queimava tudo que a tocasse: carne, vidro, metal, pedras. Que nunca havia experimentado seus poderes dentro da água, mas que, pra sua surpresa, percebera que era mais fácil manter-se aceso quando submerso. Que algo em sua luz criava uma bolha de ar ao seu redor, permitindo-o não se molhar, manter-se submerso e respirar. Também caminhava há mais de um dia, sem dormir nem sentir-se cansado ou com fome. Na verdade, sentia-se forte, sem saber exatamente porquê.

O escocês falou dos poucos amigos: Daniel, Albert e Edward, este último africano. Falou da gata que deixara para trás, Aine. Orgulhosa, independente, perfeita pra um cara sem muito tempo. Falou de sua paixão pelo sol e pelo mar, de como queria aprender a surfar. Falou do que esperava encontrar no México, que não sabia se voltaria para casa por não saber se os sentinelas o seguiriam ou não.

Após 5 dias de caminhada, Sheridan era praticamente outro homem na presença de Piotr. Mesmo carrancudo boa parte do tempo, chegava a contar piadas, surpreendentemente engraçadas. Falava com desembaraço das 4 namoradas que teve, bem como do quase casamento com a última, há dois anos atrás. E quando não mais parecia haver do que falar, Sheridan começou a recitar poemas antigos de sua Terra Natal. Histórias rimadas de heróis e deuses, de guerras, amor e bravura. E quando não parecia mais haver o que recitar, ele começou a cantar. Primeiro canções suaves, sombrias, graves, contidas. Depois canções mais entusiasmadas: canções de taverna, de bebedeira, de meretrício, de batalhas e glórias. Depois música moderna: rock, blues, jazz, hip-hop, samba, tango, bossa.

Definitivamente, o mutante que brilhava tinha uma memória e tanto. E sabia usar as palavras quando queria, escolhê-las, lembrá-las e pronunciá-las de forma engraçado, envolvente ou empolgante. E sabia cantar. Piotr imaginava que, se tivesse mais tempo com o desconhecido, pediria para aprender a cantar. Quem sabe?

O fato é que, sem perceber, o russo olhava cada vez mais os olhos do escocês. E deixava-se sorrir meio bobo. A presença do outro, mesmo que na maior parte do tempo austera, parecia consolá-lo das dores e preocupações dos últimos dias. Na verdade, a luz do mutante, de alguma forma, o aquecia e confortava. Parecia trazer-lhe esperanças de novo. E mesmo que o outro voltasse a ficar cada vez mais calado, talvez por de novo perceber sentimentos estranhos em Piotr ou porque seu repertório realmente estava no fim, o mutante metálico continuava agarrando-se à companhia de Sheridan como um mendigo se agarra a um cobertor na madrugada.

Após dez dias de caminhada no fundo do rio, ambos sentiram a correnteza mais forte. Ao longe, à frente, enxergavam como que duas montanhas, com um vale entre elas, além das quais havia um azul profundo, em todas as direções. Sheridan pareceu animar-se. Sorriu como Piotr até então não o vira sorrir:

— Mar, gigantão, mar!

Piotr passou três segundos embasbacado com o quanto Sheridan fica bonito quando sorria de verdade. Então, com um nó na garganta, lembrou-se de que precisava não constranger o escocês com seu olhar. E de que, provavelmente, em mais quinze dias de caminhada, não teria mais aquela companhia. Bem, na melhor das hipóteses, não o veria assim como estava, nu.

Não restava muito a fazer. Piotr imitou Sheridan, correndo para a água salgada.

Depois de um primeiro trecho de sujeira, o mar era um espetáculo, com muito mais peixes, cores, e vida que o rio. Entretanto, mover-se era um pouco mais difícil, como se a água fosse mais pesada. O russo praticamente não sentia diferença, devido à sua força colossal. O escocês, apesar de sentir a diferença e esforça-se um pouco mais para manter o ritmo, estava nitidamente feliz. Voltou a recitar e cantar, repetindo algumas músicas e até cantando outras novas.

Após dois dias de caminhada, com Sheridan já mais silencioso, Piotr viu o leve contorno da sua sombra, à frente de si. Mas... o outro brilhava à frente dele, a sombra deveria estar atrás, e não na frente. Devagar, o russo virou-se para o lugar de onde viera.

Cinco pontos de luz. Distantes, mas aproximando-se em velocidade assustadora.

Sentinelas!

Quando olhou de novo para Sheridan, Piotr percebeu que ele também tinha os olhos fixos nos robôs.

Então, apressado, ele olhou para o próprio corpo cercado de luz, para Piotr e para o ambiente.

— Fica longe, cara. Talvez você tenha uma chance. – murmurou o escocês, correndo em seguida para leste, para o oceano.

Surpreso, o russo gritou sob a água, em protesto, mesmo sem som. Olhou rapidamente para traz e constatou, embasbacado, que de fato as luzes dos sentinelas mudaram levemente o curso, para a direção na qual Sheridan corria. Se quisesse, Piotr poderia continuar correndo para o sul. Provavelmente os sentinelas não lhe dariam atenção. Mas o mutante metálico não era de fugir de batalhas. Muito menos de deixar camaradas em más situações. Não sabia exatamente como ia ajudar, nem como iria administrar o ricochete das balas caso os sentinelas atirassem ou o fato de não poder tocar na luz de Sheridan. Então, no lugar de correr na direção do escocês, correu, com todas as forças, em direção aos sentinelas. As chances não eram muitas, mas tinha que alcançá-los e elimina-los antes que alcançassem o mutante que brilhava.

Correr em baixo d'água era estranho. Tudo parecia câmera lenta. A areia afundava sob os pés, a água segurava o corpo, o esforço era dobrado e a velocidade caía à metade.

Já não tão distantes, os sentinelas voavam em direção ao escocês. E definitivamente não eram lentos. Pareciam submarinos ou mesmo mísseis, os olhos e o peito brilhantes nas trevas do fundo do mar. À frente deles, Sheridan parecia aumentar o brilho ao redor do corpo, formando uma bolha (ou a metade de uma, como uma redoma) ao seu redor, a mais ou menos dois metros de raio. Tinha todo o corpo tensionado, os olhos faiscando em laranja, o peito inflado.

Piotr sentia claramente o coração gelar. Calculava que jamais alcançaria os sentinelas a tempo. E até se perguntava se, sob a água e tendo só a areia do mar como apoio, seus golpes teriam algum efeito. Mesmo assim, corria, inclinado quase rente ao chão. Não reparava na tempestade de areia que levantava atrás de si à medida que corria.

Ouviu as 5 vozes metálicas recitarem, em coro:

— Alto, mutante. Você está preso em nome do Governo dos Estados Unidos. Renda-se. Resistir é inútil.

A resposta de Sheridan foi um brado gutural, animalesco. Braços retesados, as mãos abertas em garra projetaram algo invisível em direção aos robôs. Segundos depois, uma formidável rajada da energia de Sheridan brotou da bolha, projetando-se com uma velocidade tal que se via a rajada crescer, mas não se podia fazer quase nada além de piscar.

A rajada acertou o sentinela do meio no grupo de cinco, desintegrando toda a região atingida. Em contra partida, Sheridan praticamente desfaleceu, caindo ajoelhado no chão, ofegante, os dentes cerrados, o olhar furioso para as máquinas e a redoma ao seu redor diminuindo. A resposta dos sentinelas veio rápida, na forma de rajadas de luz, que Piotr já conhecia bem. Automaticamente, Sheridan novamente prendeu a respiração e retesou os braços, ampliando a bolha ao seu redor. As rajadas de luz dos sentinelas pareceram não atingi-lo, mas continuaram, firmes, à medida em que os sentinelas aproximavam-se do escocês. E ele também, ainda com a respiração presa e o corpo tenso, mantinha o misterioso campo que absorvia os feixes de energia dos robôs.

Piotr corria, atônito, para tentar socorrer o recém conhecido amigo. Levaria mais ou menos 10 segundos para alcançar os sentinelas. Infelizmente, sabia que isso era tempo demais em se tratando dos robôs.

— Ataques inefetivos. Reformulando estratégia.

Enquanto dois dos sentinelas restantes continuavam disparando energia contra Sheridan, os outros dois sacaram as metralhadoras de seus braços. À medida que as balas vieram, Sheridan gritou, ampliando sua bolha de energia para 6 metros ao redor de si. Ao penetrarem nessa zona, as balas pareciam dissolver-se. Mesmo assim, minúsculas porções de uma ou outra acertavam o escocês, fazendo com que fumaça preta lhe brotasse das eventuais feridas que se abriam quando o resto de uma ou outra bala lhe atingia.

Num brevíssimo momento, Sheridan pareceu inspirar. No instante seguinte, ele gritou de dor. Ao inspirar, seu campo de energia recolheu-se abruptamente, e cinco balas perfuraram-lhe o corpo, quase inteiras. Também pareceu que lhe acertaram, rapidamente, os raios de energia dos outros dois sentinelas, abrindo-lhe queimaduras no ombro e na coxa. Entretanto, no átimo de segundo seguinte, Sheridan transformou seu grito de dor em brado de guerra. E novamente uma rajada de energia desintegrou um terço de um dos sentinelas de metralhadora.

Ouvir aquela dor no grito do escocês teve um efeito estúpido no russo. Por um átimo de segundo, sua visão se turvou. O peito pareceu congelar, a garganta apertou-se, os punhos cerraram-se com força. E antes que percebesse, ele saltou em direção aos robôs. Um salto longo, alto, mas também lento. Ergueu uma tempestade de areia atrás de Piotr, explodindo uma onda de choque surda ao redor do mutante metálico.

A onda de choque pareceu surpreender os sentinelas, que nos 2 segundos seguintes voltaram suas atenções para Piotr. Muito rapidamente, Sheridan percebeu o que acontecia e desferiu uma última rajada de sua luz contra um terceiro sentinela, inutilizando-o. Entretanto, ao mesmo tempo que o russo terminava o salto, o escocês perdia os sentidos e a luz ao seu redor se dissipava.

O sentinela mais próximo do russo recebeu-o com um tapa gigantesco. Entretanto, o russo não voou longe, como era de se esperar. Segurou-se como pôde na mão do robô, e dela jogou-se contra o tronco do sentinela. Assim que o atingiu, Piotr agarrou-se às reentrâncias do robô e começou a socá-lo compulsivamente, com toda a força gigantesca que tinha. Ondas de choque brotavam pela água, já sem peixes, erguendo uma nuvem de areia e algas. Com os sucessivos impactos, o robô desmantelou-se em pequenas explosões, desabando quase ao mesmo tempo em que o outro sentinela disparava rajadas de energia contra o mutante, absolutamente alheio ao fato de destruir um semelhante no processo.

Ainda caindo para o fundo do mar e afastando-se do sentinela que atirava (justamente por seus tiros), Piotr, num misto de fúria e desespero, atirou contra o outro robô o que tinha à mão, ou seja: pedaços no sentinela que despencara. Claro, a força de tal ato atirou-o para o fundo do mar mais rápido do que ele já ia, embora ele não pensasse nisso.

Entretanto, assim que sentiu os pés tocarem a areia, o russo golpeou os pés contra o chão e pulou em direção ao sentinela que o atacava. Em vão. Ainda voando no ar, o mutante novamente foi atingido por uma rajada de energia, e voou longe na brincadeira.

Enquanto girava no ar, Piotr avistou, de relance, no fundo do mar, Sheridan desmaiado. Assustou-se ao perceber que não havia mais luz ao redor dele, e que as ondas de impacto erguiam-no do chão, para longe. Mas foi só o que viu. Sem qualquer ponto de apoio, o russo de novo rodopiou, perdendo a contato visual com o escocês por 3 segundos que pareceram uma eternidade.

Quando pôde ver Sheridan novamente, ele piscava por um breve segundo, tempo mais que suficiente para que, por encanto, a água não mais o tocasse, e com ela as ondas de impacto. E sem sofrer influência delas, ele voltou para o fundo do mar como um pedaço de chumbo. Quase no mesmo instante em que a luz se apagou as águas novamente o alcançaram, manchas de sangue brotando-lhe do corpo.

Tentando parar de girar, Piotr ainda contou uma, duas, três, quatro voltas de seu próprio corpo, checando, sempre que podia, o estado de Sheridan. Ele definitivamente passava mais tempo apagado que brilhando. Era óbvio que, se o russo não fizesse nada, ele iria se afogar.

Piotr quase tocava o chão quando, emputecido, percebeu que o sentinela atirava contra ele devo. E que acertara justamente na parte mais baixa de seu corpo, fazendo-o girar novamente para cima. O desgraçado definitivamente tinha percebido que era vantajoso manter o mutante afastado do chão. Ou não. Sem perceber direito de onde vinha, o russo sentiu o punho de outro sentinela golpeando-o para baixo, rápido o bastante para que o russo não se afastasse do metal do robô, e forte o suficiente para doer, mesmo sob a armadura.

Foram um, dois, três socos que doíam como o inferno. 2 segundos e Sheridan não brilhava. Quatro, cinco, seis, sete. O russo sentia a própria coluna vergar com os golpes, doendo como se fosse ser rompida ao meio. Três segundos e o escocês apagado. Piotr gritou, mesmo sob a água, som algum saindo-lhe da garganta. Ele não sabia quantos sentinelas havia. Mas eles pareciam alternar-se nos socos contra o russo, talvez para não lhe dar chance de erguer-se.

Oito, nove, dez, onze, doze, treze socos. Três novos sentinelas, além do que já estava perto de Sheridan, cercavam-no, sacando as metralhadoras de seus punhos. Centésimos de segundo. Era isso que levaria para o escocês morrer.

O desespero e a raiva de Piotr quintuplicaram. Ele sentia como se o aço de seu peito fosse explodir, estilhaçar-se. Sem entender nada além da dor gigantesca do ato, Piotr girou-se no fundo do mar e agarrou-se aos dedos de um dos sentinelas que o socava. E em um milésimo de segundo, a menos de meio metro do chão, ele golpeou pés e braços contra o punho do robô, atirando-se em direção ao escocês com uma força que ele próprio jamais imaginara que tinha.

Nos centésimos de segundo do trajeto, sentiu os tendões dos braços e pernas como que rasgando-se. Mesmo assim, eles se moviam, sem que o russo pensasse, sem que tivesse tempo de coordenar o que estava fazendo. Ouvindo e sentindo a coluna estralar, girou o corpo no ar, braços e pernas para baixo, e olhou para frente. Uma nuvem de balas voava em direção a Sheridan. Uma, duas balas, nuvens de sangue, e o russo caiu sobre o escocês, golpeando braços e pernas contra a areia numa tentativa maluca de não esmagar o camarada no processo.

Numa situação normal, Piotr teria quicado para longe dali. Mas imediatamente uma centena de balas acertou-o nas costas, empurrando-o para o chão. Não era exatamente difícil para o russo não deixar o corpo transferir o impacto das balas para Sheridan. O difícil era tentar cobrir o máximo possível do corpo dele, pra que sobrasse o mínimo possível de áreas vulneráveis às balas. Era manter o próprio corpo colado ao do escocês, encolhendo-lhe braços e pernas em baixo do corpo metálico. Por centésimos de segundo, Piotr percebeu, nitidamente, que desejava sentir aquele corpo embaixo do seu, sem estar coberto pela armadura. Que seria algo gostoso, algo para sonhar pra o resto da vida. Mas essa sensação não durou mais do que, realmente, centésimos de segundo. Só até o russo perceber as últimas bolhas de ar saírem das narinas do escocês.

Encolhendo-se com o camarada embaixo de si, Piotr vasculhou o ambiente, procurando alguma idéia. Cada segundo contava. Tinha que pensar muito, muito rápido. Mas nada estava perto o suficiente para ser arremessado. Tudo o que via era areia movendo-se com os turbilhões da água. E essa foi a única idéia que teve, no segundo seguinte.

Com toda a força que tinha, e com o mínimo de movimento possível, ele empurrou, com o antebraço inteiro, o chão sob Sheridan, em direção a um dos sentinelas. A onda de impacto não era nem de longe o que Piotr precisava para se mover. Mas foi o suficiente para erguer parte da areia sob os pés do sentinela, o suficiente para desequilibra-lo por um segundo completo.

Foi o suficiente para o russo, já agarrado ao escocês, empurrar o chão com mais força, para cima e para trás. Por sorte, ele passou entre as pernas de um sentinela e logo em seguida chocou-se contra o pé de um outro sentinela que caminhava para o local naquele momento e desequilibrou-se seriamente com o impacto. Mais tempo para Piotr preparar seu novo movimento, erguendo-se e segurando Sheridan nos braços, encolhendo as pernas, os joelhos e saltando para o ombro de um dos sentinelas, voando como um tiro. Próximo ao ombro, ele segurou o escocês com um dos braços e, com o outro, agarrou-se a uma "viga" no tal ombro, os tendões do braço latejando enquanto ele e o escocês giravam para as costas do robô, para o oeste, em direção ao litoral.

Segurando Sheridan nos braços, o russo fez os pés explodirem contra a cabeça do sentinela, projetando os dois em direção ao ainda distante litoral. Havia só dois sentinelas nesse percurso. Eles estavam "apenas" a 100 ou 150 metros do que seria um planalto no fundo do mar. Tinha que dar tempo.

Voando dentro da água, Piotr contabilizava, mal e porcamente, quanto tempo se passara desde que o escocês caíra inconsciente. Meio minuto? Um minuto? Se um ser humano poderia viver 5 minutos sem respirar, restavam-lhe 4 minutos para... ter que enterrar o camarada.

Para perder mais um amor?

Um novo pulo horizontal, para o planalto submarino, para o litoral. Pés latejando, joelhos, quadris, coluna estralando e doendo como o diabo. O sentinelas "voavam" sob a água, sabe-se lá quantos deles, perto, bem perto do russo, atirando suas balas e rajadas de energia. Tiros que, infelizmente, acertavam as pernas desprotegidas do escocês, perfurando-as e queimando-as, sem que Piotr pudesse fazer nada a respeito. Tiros que doíam no mutante metálico como se fossem seus próprios pés e pernas desprotegidos e estilhaçados pelas balas e raios.

Com um nó na garganta, Piotr olhou ao redor antes de pousar no chão. Havia um barco acima. Um iate, talvez. Por um segundo, o russo vislumbrou o que aconteceria nos próximos segundos. Não seria bonito. Certamente não seria ético. Mas ele faria. Por uma última chance para Sheridan, ele faria.

Quando seus pés tocaram o chão do planalto submarino, ele não mais pulou para frente. Pulou para cima, tentando passar rente ao barco. Subiu, 3 metros acima da água, 1 metrodistante do barco, cuspindo toda a água que conseguia. Precisava de ar nos pulmões para quando recolhesse a armadura. Sentiu a gravidade puxá-lo para baixo, para dentro do iate, o impacto do assoalho de madeira estilhaçando-se embaixo dos pés, os gritos de cinco mulheres histéricas com o gigante metálico, o casco do iate abrindo-se sob seu peso e o de Sheridan. Antes que os sentinelas subissem, ainda com o escocês nos braços, Piotr recolheu a armadura, torcendo para não machucar o outro no processo. Tossiu, engasgado com um pouco de água que lhe restava nos pulmões. Mesmo assim, correu para o ponto mais alto que encontrava ali, ouvindo 7 ou 8 sentinelas, fora do barco, anunciarem:

— Mutante presente na embarcação. Humanos, abandonem a embarcação imediatamente. Resistir é inútil.

Sem perder tempo, Piotr deu três socos leves no peito de Sheridan. Num misto de êxtase, dor e desespero, juntou seus lábios aos dele e soprou com força. Uma, duas, três vezes. Nada.

— Quem é que vai pagar pelo meu barco, infeliz? – um homem gritava lá fora.

Um, dois, três socos leves no peito de Sheridan.

— Humanos, abandonem a embarcação imediatamente. Resistir é inútil. – diziam os robôs.

Novamente os lábios colados aos de Sheridan. Seria um último beijo, proibido, roubado, de alguém que provavelmente se vivo não reagiria nada bem a isso?

Um, dois, três sopros fortes.

— Esse barco é meu, porra!

— Dez segundos para que os humanos abandonem o barco. 10. 9.

Gritinhos de mulheres, dois, três pulos na água.

Ainda soprando, Piotr sentiu um leve calor nos lábios de Sheridan. E nos dois segundos seguintes, três movimento suaves, macios, com uma leve sucção, um esboço de um beijo. Então os lábios arderam, como o sal na ferida. E veio a tosse do escocês.

Fora da cabine, os sentinelas contavam.

— 5. 4.

— Cês são robôs, caralho! Não podem me machucar! – gritava o dono do barco.

Surpreso com a repentina dor, o russo afastou-se. Apesar de ainda inconsciente, Sheridan brilhava de novo. Mas agora, fora da água, a luz e os vapores ao redor dele espalhavam-se muito mais. Ele parecia cercado de plasma amarelo e alaranjado, que não era bem fogo, parecia mais uma camada de brasas ao redor dele, imitando o fogo embora a cor fosse bem diferente, mais brilhante e concentrada.

— 2. 1.

Fogo de verdade se espalhava pela cabine, fazendo Piotr novamente ativar a armadura, encolhido. Fora da cabine, tiros soavam e o dono do barco parecia gritar de dor. Sheridan juntou-se a esse grito, tossindo e gritando enquanto ampliava ainda mais o seu campo de energia.

Subitamente, a luz que cercava o escocês explodiu, crescendo rápida para sabe-se lá que distância, estilhaçando o barco, os sete sentinelas, e tudo que havia por perto. Até Colossus, mesmo protegido por sua armadura, sentiu-se queimar e foi jogado para longe.

Perdendo os sentidos, Piotr sentiu-se afundar no mar, estilhaços de metal e carvão mergulhando na água junto com ele. Provavelmente era a primeira vez que perdia a consciência depois de ativar a armadura. E à medida em que a consciência se esvaía, o corpo relaxava e a armadura desaparecia. E imediatamente, seu corpo parava de afundar. Voltava, devagar, à superfície.

Havia luz em baixo dele. Parecia descer rápida, mais rápida que Piotr deceria com a armadura. Então a luz se apagou. E com ela, a consciência do russo.


	4. Chapter 4

A consciência de Piotr retornou com um abraço. Turva, confusa, sem visão, sem som. Só o tato. Pele, músculos. Pele de homem. Corpo de homem. Barba roçando o rosto. Lábios em seu pescoço. Mãos grandes em seus peitorais. Língua descendo para seus mamilos. Seu sexo estourando nas calças enquanto sentia, do outro lado do tecido, o membro do outro, queimar como ferro em brasa, roçando contra o seu.

À medida em que ouvia o som dos próprios gemidos, retornando baixinho, o russo também percebia a luz retornar aos olhos. E a primeira coisa que viu cabelos loiros.

— Terry? – o mutante indagou, erguendo-se de súbito.

O americano ergueu o olhar sorridente para o russo. Não disse uma palavra. Apenas usou seu corpo para apertar o do mutante contra a areia da praia, beijando-lhe os lábios com força. Afoito, o russo correspondeu, puxando o americano contra si, beijando-o apressado, os quadris projetados para frente numa ânsia de sentir o falo do outro contra o seu.

Terry escorregou seu beijo dos lábios para o rosto de Piotr, do rosto para o pescoço, do pescoço para o peitoral, mamilos, abdômen, falo ereto. E como antes, Piotr gozou com o simples contato da língua do americano. Quase ao mesmo tempo, Piotr sentiu, extasiado, as calças de Terry melarem-se também, quentes.

Ele também gozara.

Extasiado, Piotr virou-se de supetão e rasgou os jeans que cobriam o sexo do parceiro. O pênis ainda latejava, espelindo pequenas golfadas do líquido amarelado. E o russo não pensou duas vezes. Abocanhou a glande, sugou daquile mingau que parecia ser a própria essência de Terry. Adocicado, meio salgado, brotando em golfadas cada vez mais abundantes à medida em que o americano aprofundava a respiração e gemia mais alto. Ao mesmo tempo, Piotr sentia o mesmo líquido jorrar por dentro de suas calças, continuamente, escorrendo para fora dos trapos das bermudas.

Não foi nada difícil retirar o falo, rijo e pulsante, para fora daqueles frangalhos.

Nesse meio tempo, fazendo os lábios subirem e descerem por todo o comprimento do pênis de Terry, o russo sentiu o nariz roçar os pelos ao redor do pênis do americano. Pelos loiros, lisos. Fizeram o russo desejar o saco do americano. E se tinha algo que com Terry ele se permitia, era desejar e ter.

Enquanto o mingau amarelo escorria pelo pau do loiro, Piotr passou a lamber e chupar os ovos do americano. De vez em quando, bem de vez em quando, ele mordiscava de leve a pele fina que envolvia as duas bolas, até que sentiu-se perdidamente atraído por uma linha mais escura nessa pele. Uma linha que nascia do ânus do americano, como se convidasse Piotr para acariciar aquela carne delicada com a língua.

De supetão, Piotr ergueu as pernas do americano, inclinando-lhe os joelhos para o peito. Devagar, passou a lamber e mordiscar a linha mais escura do saco do companheiro, e devagar, sua língua foi dirigindo-se ao ânus do americano.

— Meu cu, não, cara... Ah!... Não, meu cu, não! – gemia o loiro.

Por um átimo de segundo, o russo pensou em parar. Mas então percebeu que, a cada vez que aprofundava a língua dentro do anel de carne fina e rosada de Terry, o americano jorrava mais dois ou três jatos do mingau amarelo, gemendo um largo sorriso nos lábios.

Não, ele não iria parar. Muito pelo contrário. O prazer estampado no rosto do americano só deixava Piotr mais afoito, mais excitado, jorrando mais de seu prazer a cada vez que sentia a própria língua entrar e sair do cuzinho de Terry. Este, com o abdômem cada vez mais lambuzado do próprio líquido amarelo, continuava gemendo, sorrindo e implorando:

— Meu cu, não, gigantão....! Ah.... não, meu cu não....!

Ao contrário do que o americano pedia, Piotr percebeu que o anel de carne passou a abrir-se e fechar-se de maneira rítmica. Abria-se a ponto de caber três ou quatro dedos quando Piotr enfiava a língua. E fechava-se quando o Piotr ia retirá-la. Ao mesmo tempo, Piotr sentiu as mãos fortes do americano puxarem sua cabeça para o cu, urrando de prazer.

— Me come agora, gigantão! Não aguento mais, me come, caralho! Enfia esse teu pau no meu cu e deixa eu sentir essa sua porra jorrando dentro de mim!

A maioria dos pedidos do americano eram ordens sagradas para o mutante. Aquele, então... Piotr apertou a cabeça do próprio falo, tentando diminuir seu volume de forma a facilitar a entrada. Era difícil mantê-la apertada, já que a cada respiração uma nova golfada do líquido amarelo brotava. Mas ele fez o seu melhor, e, mesmo com o líquido amarelo jorrando de si, enfiou uma pequena porção de sua glande no ânus do americano.

Terry segurou as nádegas do russo. Ia puxá-las contra si, violentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava o ânus para o russo. Percebendo isso, o mutante segurou-o, impedindo-o com sua força sobrehumana. Deixou que o americano tentasse até perceber que não conseguiria superar a força do mutante e o olhasse, confuso. Ofegante, o russo aproximou-se e murmurou aos ouvidos do loiro:

— Não, camarada. Nunca vou provocar dor em você.

E então, com os lábios massageando os lábios do americano, Piotr deixou-se entrar, devagar, no corpo do americano. Era uma sensação entre sublime e enlouquecedora. Era como se a alma de Terry o abraçasse e envolvesse, pelo falo. Era quente. Era gostoso, era macio, era.... perfeito. Era sentir-se completo, de um jeito muito parecido, mas diferente, de ter Terry dentro de si.

O líquido de Piotr jorrava para dentro de Terry, a cada entrada e saída, escorrendo pelas nádegas do americano. E o mingau do loiro jorrava para seu peito, onde o russo esparramava o mesmo na pele do parceiro. Piotr sentia, nitidamente, o pau ser apertado a cada golfada do pênis de Terry, a raiz do falo do americano pulsando a cada gozo.

Devagar e de maneira muito natural, a força e o ritmo das estocadas foi se intensificando, bem como o gemido de ambos. Piotr brincava com o mingau no peito de Terry, mas a cada vez o desejava mais. E decidiu tê-lo, mesmo com o pau cravado, indo e vindo, entrando e saindo, do corpo do camarada.

Segurou o corpo do americano junto ao seu e ergueu-se, tirando as costas do loiro do chão. Sentou-se deitou-se de costas no chão, segurando o corpo de loiro acima de si, ainda sentindo o próprio pau latejar e jorrar o líquido dentro dele.

— Quê que cê tá fazendo, Pete?

Piotr apoiou os pés no chão, mais perto dos joelhos, pernas meio encolhidas, e apoiou as costas de Terry nas próprias coxas. Então inclinou-se para frente, o máximo que conseguiu. E enfim, com os lábios entreabertos e o pau ainda dentro do americano, abocanhou o pau do loiro e começou a sugar de seu mingau adocicado.

Terry pareceu pirar. Os jorros do líquido amarelado passaram, a chegar muito mais rápido, quase dois por segundo. E numa sincronia que Piotr não podia ter imaginado mais perfeita, o americano projetava o quadril para frente, enterrando o próprio pau nos lábios do russo, tirando metade do pênis de dentro do ânus. E no segundo seguinte, afoito, ele empurrava o próprio ânus de volta ao pau de Piotr, sem contudo tirar o pau dos lábios do mutante e dando-lhe a oportunidade de sugar o que sobrara da gozada do segundo anterior.

Num dado momento, o russo percebeu que o tom dos gemidos tornou-se muito mais grave. Bem mais grave. E fascinado, percebeu o tom dos pêlos ao redor do pênis do parceiro passarem de loiros para castanhos escuros, quase ruivos. Surpreso, olhou para cima.

Sheridan.

Meio surpreso, Piotr percebeu que não estava mais na mesma posição. Estava totalmente deitado de costas no chão, retesendo-se com o prazer do interior do escocês roçando-lhe o pau. Um abraço quente, macio, em seu pau, â medida em que Sheridan o cavalgava, urrando como se estivesse se preparando para a batalha. E no instante seguinte, os dois estavam deitados de lado, o escocês à frente dele, suando, enquanto ele, Piotr, alternava estocadas fortes e suaves para dentro do ruivo, mordiscando-lhe a nuca cheia de sardas enquanto gemia:

— Eu te amo, camarada... Eu te amo!

Um silêncio incômodo se fez. Até o escocês responder, com a voz ainda mais grave, quase embargada, uma lágrima decendo densa em seu rosto sério e fechado:

— Você é um presente, Colossus.

Agora o russo tinha de novo as costas no chão, na areia da praia, os lábios de Sheridan sobre os seus. Então o Piotr, sem que pudesse evitar, tossiu, vomitando muita água. Os pulmões e as narinas ardiam. A pele também, como se estivesse queimada.

— Tamos quites. – o escocês murmurou, tombando ao lado dele, na praia.

Só então o russo percebeu. Tinha se afogado. E Sheridan tinha acabado de salvar sua vida. O resto: o reencontro com Terry e o sexo com o escocês, tinha sido nada mais que ilusão.

O primeiro reflexo de Piotr foi olhar ao redor. A praia era deserta, algum tipo de mata depois da praia e só. Pensou rapidamente que, pela quantidade de dias que tinham levado do interior dos EUA até o Atlântico, e pelos dias que caminhavam para o Sul, era absolutamente impossível que Sheridan tivesse nadado com ele até o México.

Ainda estavam nos EUA. O que significava que os Sentinelas poderiam aparecer a qualquer momento.

Assustado, olhou para Sheridan. Ficou um tanto confuso quando percebeu que os tiros nas pernas dele, apesar de não completamente, estavam quase cicatrizados. Na verdade, voltavam a sangrar, como se, meses após as feridas serem abertas, ele tivesse feito um esforço que as tivesse reaberto. Por instinto, o russo levou as mãos à ferida do escocês que mais sangrava. Ficou surpreso ao perceber que o outro o deteve, segurando sua mão, dizendo ofegante:

— Me leva de volta pra água. Pra o fundo.

— Como, camarada? – soou a voz grave, macia e de sotaque carregado do russo.

Por um brevíssimo instante, algo iluminou o rosto do escocês. Foi só o tempo de ele piscar os olhos duas vezes, um pouco surpreso e responder, novamente com o semblante espartano:

— Preciso voltar a brilhar. Pra me curar. E parece que a água camufla isso, pelo menos parcialmente.

Apesar de ainda ter as narinas e a garganta ardendo por causa do ter se afogado, Piotr ergueu-se e ativou a armadura. Disse:

— Acho que esse aço agüenta um pouco das suas chamas.

— Melhor não arriscar. Leve-me por cima da água, e me solte no fundo. – respondeu Sheridan.

— Não é arriscar. Como acha que sobrevivi a você no barco?

O escocês esboçou um discreto sorriso, misturado com alguma agonia. As feridas deviam estar doendo um bocado enquanto ele respondia:

— Massa. Vam'bora.

Piotr tomou o escocês nos braços e, se não estivesse de armadura ativada, certamente estaria arrepiado. Ter o outro nos braços era... gostoso. O corpo de Sheridan era gostoso, mesmo numa situação como aquela. Mesmo que não fosse acontecer nada entre os dois.

"Será que ele percebeu o que sonhei?" Essa pergunta ficou zanzando na cabeça do russo enquanto ele murmurava:

— Se segura. Firme.

Uma das vantagens da última luta era que Piotr tinha descoberto que, se sua força era colossal, , seus saltos também seriam. Golpeou os pés contra a praia com toda essa força e "voou", carregando Sheridan consigo, por cerca de cerca de 14 segundos, bem menos do que na água. Mas ali, no ar, é que Piotr dimensionava o real efeito de sua força, nesse ato.

Num relance, ele percebeu que a praia, atrás dele, "explodira". Provavelmente seu salto abrira uma cratera na areia. No ar, ele e Sheridan pareciam viajar a 300 km/h. Atingiram uma altura de um arranha-céu e caíram a mais de um quilômetro à frente, dentro do mar.

A queda, em particular, foi assustadora pra Piotr. Algo lhe dizia que, se o impacto fosse em Terra, talvez Sheridan não se machucasse. Mas... na água... certamente iam mergulhar muito rápido no oceano, o que ia ser muito pior para o escocês, de "carne e o osso", do que uma "barrigada". Por cerca de 2 segundos, antes de atingir a água, Piotr se arrependeu da idéia. Até que, no instinto de "freiar" a queda, ele, quase no instante que seus pés tocariam a água, "pulou" de novo. Obviamente, ele e Sheridan não se ergueram da superfície do mar, mas uma grande explosão de água aconteceu abaixo deles, o que definitivamente os freiou um bocado, quase totalmente.

Enquanto afundavam, Piotr percebeu que o escocês desapertava o rosto do pescoço dele. Não parecia assustado. Estava mais incomodado, sério, como se estivesse no meio de uma luta no meio de uma tempestade areia.

Logo Piotr começou a afundar e Sheridan, mesmo com os tiros das pernas sangrando livremente, segurou a mão do russo, sendo arrastado para baixo, com ele. Surpreso, o russo tentou se desvencilhar, pensando, por um momento, que o outro queria salvá-lo de afogar-se. De fato, Piotr conseguiu se desvencilhar, mas logo o outro segurou-o de novo, e o instinto do russo cedeu à lembrança de que o outro ficaria bem em baixo d'água. Que provavelmente ele queria apenas afundar mais rápido.

Dito e feito. A cerca 5 metros abaixo da superfície, Sheridan soltou o mutante metálico e acendeu-se de leve, despencando em velocidade superior à do russo. Após 2 metros de queda, apagou-se de novo, reduzindo drasticamente a velocidade, até quase parar. Imediatamente, acendeu-se de novo e caiu mais dois metros, rápido como se estivesse no ar. E assim, acendendo-se e apagando-se, o escocês chegou ao fundo do mar antes mesmo de Piotr.

Quando o russo pousou, Sheridan estava de cócoras, os antebraços apoiados nos joelhos. Respirava profundamente, quase que cansado. Brilhava um pouco mais intensamente do que da primeira vez que Piotr o vira. As feridas na perna cicatrizavam-se rapidamente. Certamente estariam totalmente curadas em menos de um minuto. Um minuto durante o qual o russo não conseguiu desgrudar os olhos do pênis pendurado de Sheridan, balançando solto enquanto ele respirava.

Sheridan ergueu-se e espreguiçou, estralando novamente os ossos. Olhou sério para Piotr e murmurou, sua voz grave e dura ressoando mesmo em baixo d'água:

— Temos que apertar o passo. Não dá pra saber quando vão chegar novos sentinelas.

O escocês juntou ação às palavras e caminhou apressado pra sul. Piotr pensou um pouco, correu e alcançou-o. Fez sinal para que parasse. O outro atendeu e viu, surpreso, o mutante metálico dar-lhe as costas e apontar para a própria nuca, fazendo um gesto de "vem". Sheridan então entendeu e abraçou o russo por traz, como se o russo tivesse paraquedas e ele não. Piotr então olhou para o sul e pulou, o mais rente ao chão que conseguia.

Na brincadeira, num único salto, viajaram cerca de 750 metros em irisórios 10 segundos. E no exato instante em que tocou o chão do oceano, o russo novamente pulou para frente, num ato contínuo. E assim continuou: de novo, e de novo e de novo, horas a fio. Não parecia se cansar. E o escocês, nas costas dele, apesar de continuar sendo de carne e osso, não parecia se machucar no processo. Ou pelo menos, se machucava-se, curava-se antes que o russo percebesse.

Por mais de duas horas, Piotr pulou acompanhando a praia à distância da visão, rumando, grosseiramente, para o sul. A visão da praia era algo que ele mantinha à sua direita, a única orientação que tinha de que, alguma forma, estava indo para o sul. As duas horas, com o corpo de Sheridan grudado às suas costas (no provavelmente seria o mais próximo de um abraço que Piotr receberia do camarada), passaram muito rápido, apesar do escocês passar todo o tempo calado, a respiração meio que presa pela força que fazia para manter-se seguro ao russo. Era um "abraço" quente que quase doía, mas que, causava muito mais conforto que desconforto ao mutante metálico.

Entretanto, ao final desse tempo, a costa pareceu ficar para trás. Parecia, na verdade, subir para o norte, novamente. Confuso, o russo parou e olhou para praia e para o que parecia ser o Sul. Não sabia para onde ir.

— Vamos para o sudoeste. – soou a voz grave de Sheridan.

Piotr pareceu ainda mais confuso. Sheridan desceu das costas dele e colocou-se à frente do russo, apontando para a praia, enquanto dizia:

— Isso parece ser o começo do Golfo do México. – Apontou a direção que até então tomavam – Então, Cuba ao Sul – e para o lado oposto à praia – e Bahamas ao leste. O México está a sudoeste – disse o escocês apontando para um ponto médio entre a praia e a direção que até então tomavam.

Piotr pensou um pouco e apontou na direção que o escocês tinha dito ser o leste e também na direção sul, fazendo um gesto de confusão.

— Não entendi. – Sheridan respondeu rápido e curto.

O russo pensou um pouco e apontou para as duas direções, apontou para o próprio pulso (como se tivesse um relógio) e apontou um polegar para baixo. O escocês pareceu entender, quando disse:

— Sim, levaríamos menos tempo. Mas as Bahamas são ridiculamente próximas aos Estados Unidos. Sabe-se lá a que distância os Sentinelas estão patrulhando tudo. E quanto a Cuba... não seria muito hospitaleira com homens como nós.

Piotr olhou para o que seria Sudoeste e fez sinal para que Sheridan subisse de novo.

***

Piotr e Sheridan viajaram por mais 12 horas, sob a água. Passaram por uma zona bem mais profunda e escura, em que avistavam tubarões e outros peixes fugindo ao longe. Voltaram a subir e, após tantas horas de viagem, chegaram a uma parte mais "rasa" de mar (uns 3 metros de profundidade). Sheridan apagou-se e subiu, nadando, para a superfície. O russo observou-o subir algum tempo, o pau mole balançando enquanto as pernas batiam, revelando entre as nádegas o ânus róseo.

Mesmo sob a água, Piotr suspirou, silenciosamente. Deu um leve pulo, leve apenas o suficiente para subir à superfície. E no trajeto, desativou a armadura.

A sensação não foi nada boa. Ele tinha muita água nos pulmões, embora tivesse energia para nadar e manter-se fora da água. De qualquer forma, foi necessário ainda que o escocês o agarrasse pelo pescoço, numa espécie de mata-leão, até que ele vomitasse toda água e já estivesse respirando com menos dificuldade.

Só depois de voltar a respirar, ele avistou a floresta. Bem diferente de todas as que já tinha visto.

— México? – O russo indagou, já nadando sozinho.

— É o que parece. – respondeu Sheridan.

Houve um tempo de silêncio entre os dois. Parecia que estava anoitecedendo, e alguns pássaros cantavam na floresta. O escocês falou baixo, com sua voz grave e dura:

— Realmente tenho muito a agradecer. Não teria sobrevivido.

— Como? – perguntou o russo.

— Sem sua ajuda. Não teria sobrevivido.

— Estamos quites. Também não teria sobrevivido. Fizemos um bom par.

Só após pronunciar as palavras, Piotr percebeu o duplo sentido que carregavam. E corou.

— Acho que podemos continuar nos ajudando. – respondeu o escocês sério, ignorando o rubor do outro. – Vamos. Vai anoitecer logo.

Os dois homens fizeram o restante do percurso a nado. Roncos de estômago eram ouvidos por ambos entre as braçadas. Tinham sido nutridos, de alguma forma, por suas habilidades mutantes. Mas agora, mesmo que não estivessem fracos de fome, de volta à condição humana normal, parecia que o estômago exigia comida.

Assim que chegou à praia, Sheridan procurou uma vara qualquer e quebrou-a, deixando uma ponta toscamente afiada.

— Tente juntar lenha. – disse o escocês antes de mergulhar de novo, voltando a brilhar sob a água.

Piotr observou o camarada mergulhar, e só então viu a praia em que estavam. Era perfeita. Água límpidas, de um azul que ele nunca tinha imaginado possível. Areia muito branca, plana, com ondas calmas. Um pouco além, uma pequena floresta, verde como até então ele não tinha visto.

Por um breve, breve momento, ele esqueceu-se de tudo: de ser mutante, de sexo com homens, de Terry, dos Sentinelas, de Sheridan. Na verdade, a primeira coisa que se lembrou foi do escocês. E do que tinha pedido. E tratou então, de procurar madeira seca.

Algum tempo depois, Sheridan retornava com um peixe de quase dois palmos de comprimento, espetado na vara. Piotr, que já tinha juntado a lenha que o outro pedira, pôde observar, então, o escocês sair das águas. Na verdade, o russo estava, naquele momento, olhando para o mar, distraído. E ao perceber que o outro voltava, em lugar de focar o olhar, deixou-o desfocado, distraído, de forma a parecer que ainda olhava para o mesmo "nada" de antes.

Desse jeito, o russo pôde olhar cada parte do corpo do escocês, sem deixar tão óbvio o que fazia. Primeiro, os cabelos curtinhos, meio espetados, meio ruivos, meio loiro escuros. Depois os olhos verde-azulados, os lábios, o pescoço largo, os ombros fortes, o peitoral robusto e com pêlos curtos que dava vontade imediata de beijar e lamber e chupar. Os pêlos curtinhos, provavelmente cortados à máquina, desciam para um conjunto de músculos abdominais fortes e desciam para um espetáculo de pau, mesmo que mole, e um saco grande, totalmente convidativos. Depois, saíam da água as pernas robustas, fortes, com os músculos marcados, coxas, panturrilhas, pés.

"Camarada, como ele é gostoso!", pensou o russo consigo, meio culpado por causa de Terry. Não sabia mais se amava o americano. Como era possível? Menos de 15 dias depois, já se sentia tão atraído assim por outro homem?

O que era pior era que o escocês não parecia demonstrar interesse por homens, e até se mostrava desconfortável quando Piotr demorava mais o olhar sobre ele.

— Bu. – disse o escocês, um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Embora estivesse olhando para o nada, o russo estava bem ciente da presença do outro. Pôde fingir que se assustava, com facilidade. Ergueu-se e sorriu o mais animado que pôde, embora estivesse um bocado triste enquanto dizia:

— Conseguiu um peixe de bom tamanho, hein?

— É. – respondeu o escocês, o sorriso quase lhe iluminando o rosto. Olhou o russo um pouco e entregou-lhe o peixe. Fez sinal para que ele se afastasse e, assim que foi atendido, acendeu-se, dizendo – Você parece distraído. Triste.

Isso realmente pegou o russo de surpresa. Ele observou, silenciosamente, Sheridan brilhando. Fora da água, a aura alaranjada parecia mais com fogo, embora de um tom mais alaranjado. O escocês aproximou a mão, cercada da aura alaranjada, da lenha que Piotr empilhara em forma de fogueira. Em poucos instantes a fogueira estava acesa e o escocês, afastando-se, apagava-se de novo, fitando o russo com um olhar indagador.

— É. – respondeu Piotr, devolvendo o peixe para Sheridan. – Estava lembrando das pessoas que deixei para trás.

— Tenho certeza de que ela era muito especial. – respondeu o escocês.

— Ela? – perguntou o russo, confuso.

— Sua gata.

Silêncio. Piotr não sabia o que responder. O escocês olhou-o alguns segundos, como se esperasse uma resposta. O russo baixou o olhar e, pouco depois, Sheridan retirou o espeto do peixe. Mesmo com a ponta rústica, ele rasgava o ventre do pescado, abrindo um corte da cabeça à cauda do animal.

O coração do russo batia forte. Mentira para as pessoas, durante muito tempo, sobre si. Não sabia se conseguiria. Não sabia se era justo que Sheridan não soubesse que ele, mesmo que não fosse fazer nada, poderia estar o achando atraente, nu como estava. E Terry... estaria mesmo deixando de amar o americano, tão rápido assim?

Sheridan estava com um joelho dobrado, as pernas bem abertas, de um jeito másculo e viril que deixava Piotr ver o pau e o saco do outro dependerados, balançando à medida em que ele rasgava o peixe. Parecia um convite.

O russo quase enlouquecia com a visão, mas tinha certeza que o Sheridan não gostava de homens como ele. Provavelmente, ao saber da "anormalidade" de Piotr, iria se afastar. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Até para que o coração do russo ficasse menos confuso.

— Tenho que te contar uma coisa, camarada. – disse Piotr, com o sotaque mais carregado que o usual.

Sheridan continuou rasgando a barriga do peixe, e murmurou um breve "sim".

— Não era uma gata. Não é "ela". – Piotr disparou.

O escocês parou o que fazia, sem olhar para o outro. Começou a respirar fundo, meneando "nãos" curtíssimos com a cabeça, quase impercptíveis. Suas pernas se enrigeceram, encolhendo-se de leve até quase esconderem o pau e o saco.

Piotr teve medo. Deu um pequeno passo para trás e ativou a armadura.

— Era ele. Ele era muito especial.

Pequenas labaredas brotavam da pele do escocês. Ele deixou o peixe no chão e afastou-se devagar, encolhido e abaixado. Sua voz gravíssima soou:

— Eu... não tenho nada... contra. Só tenho que me acostumar com a idéia.

Surpreso, o russo relaxou. Mas então ficou preocupado com Sheridan. Ele tremia, as labaredas cada vez mais presentes em sua pele, murmurando com os dentes cerrados:

— Raspe as escamas com conchas, e asse. Eu... só preciso me acostumar com a idéia.

Dito isso, ele correu para o mar até desaparecer, já totalmente cercado pela luz alaranjada.

Uma hora depois, o escocês não tinha voltado. E, ao contrário do que pensava, Piotr se sentia ainda mais confuso. Sentia falta de Terry. Mas também sentia falta de Sheridan. Arrependia-se de ter contado, mas também tinha o alívio da verdade. E assim, só nutriria fantasias com Terry, que como ele, também gostava de homens.

Duas horas, três horas. Piotr, como coração doído, comeu metade do peixe assado. Encolheu-se na areia, ao lado da fogueira, e imaginou-se abraçando Terry apertado. Dormiu assim.

O russo acordou com uma mão em seu ombro. Macia e forte. Faíscas. Um arrepio subindo pela espinha.

— Desculpe a demora. – soou a voz gravíssima de Sheridan.

O russo abriu os olhos devagar. Estava claro. Um par de pernas, vestidas em jeans, à frente dele.

Piotr sentou-se e olhou melhor o escocês. Mesmo de jeans, como ele era gostoso! As pernas, fortes, ficam muito apertadas no jeans surrado. E parecia que o jeans realçava o peito robusto, nu, os pelos bem curtos, o cabelo bem curto, o cavanhaque.

O russo realmente ficou triste que o outro fosse hetero. Mas também feliz. Se ele gostasse de homens, seria mais difícil não trair Terry.

Sheridan estava sério, olhos baixos na maior parte do tempo. Apenas muito eventualmente olhavam para o russo, no que revelavam estar vermelhos e fundos. Ele parecia ter passado toda a noite acordado.

— Vista. – ele disse, estendendo uma calça de malha, com elástico. – há uma cidade a poucos quilômetros daqui.

— Desculpa, camarada, eu não queria...

— Não tem que pedir desculpas. Esse tipo de coisa não é culpa sua, nem de ninguém. Como disse, só preciso me acostumar. Podemos ser amigos. E nos ajudar na cidade. Desde que você me respeite.

O russo tomou a calça e vestiu-a, por cima da bermuda mesmo. Puxou os cordões da mesma e amarrou-os, pensando consigo mesmo no quanto o escocês falava em respeito, e em se acostumar com a idéia, e como tinha voltado vestido justamente depois de saber da pederastia dele. Sheridan estava definitivamente mais fechado, como se tivesse traçado uma linha e dito: "Afaste-se".

O escocês murmurou um "vamos" e começou a caminhar, sério e cabisbaixo, seguindo a praia. Calado, Piotr seguiu-o. Sheridan já era reservado, mas agora estava mais, muito mais, realmente fechado. Devia estar desconfortável, até com raiva ou enojado pelo que o russo era. Mas também tinha o fato de ele ter voltado para ajudá-lo, mesmo quando podia tranquilamente ter seguido seu caminho. E havia também os olhos vermelhos. Em alguns momentos, Piotr pensava que o escocês tinha chorado, e muito.

Depois de algum tempo caminhando, o russo juntou coragem e perguntou:

— Você chorou?

Sheridan não respondeu de imediato. Respirou fundo e falou, grave e quase sussurrando:

— Sim.

Nova pausa. O russo comentou:

— Pensei que estaria com raiva.

Sheridan parou e olhou-o sério. Falou quase como se o repreendesse:

— Eu não tenho motivo pra ter raiva de você.

— Claro que tem. Eu me sinto atraído por homens, e você estava sem rou...

— Eu tenho certeza que, se pudesse escolher, você sentiria atração por mulheres.

Piotr pensou um pouco. Sim. O que mais desejara, por anos e anos, era sentir-se atraído por mulheres. Casar, ter filhos, ser pai de família. Mas não era assim que seu coração funcionava, por mais que quisesse ou tentasse.

— Mas você tinha direito de saber que estava... – argumentou o russo.

— E você tinha o direito de esconder. De só contar quanto confiasse em mim.

Piotr calou-se. Sheridan passou a mão, rapidamente, no olho. Piotr observou por alguns instantes, e três minutos depois de pensar, perguntou:

— Por que você... chorou?

Caminharam em silêncio. Dez passos antes que Sheridan dissesse:

— Você já sabe muito a meu respeito.

A frase veio dura, rude até. No entanto, o escocês emendou:

— Eu só sei seu nome.

O russo corou, envergonhado. Coçou a cabeça, pensando no que responder, enquanto caminhavam à margem da praia.

— Você é russo? – perguntou Sheridan, esboçando um sorriso triste, meio forçado.

— Sim, sou.

— De qual parte?

— Ust-Ordynski. Perto do Lago Baikal.

Sheridan respirou fundo e perguntou:

— Sibéria?

— Sim.

Caminharam mais alguns passos sem falar nada. O escocês continuou suas indagações, grave:

— O que você mais quer nos próximos meses?

Piotr pensou um bocado antes de responder. Terry? Anya?

— Quero trazer minha irmã, Anya, para junto de mim.

— Por quê?

O russo sentiu o peito apertar:

— Ela também é mutante. E é só questão de tempo até as pessoas descobrirem. E a atacarem, como fizeram comigo.

— Qual o poder dela? – perguntou o escocês.

— Ela molda pequenos objetos com a mente.

Sheridan meneou um pequeno "sim" com a cabeça. Passaram mais 3 minutos caminhando nas areias, as ondas indo e vindo. Já o russo se sentia triste. Desconfortável até. O escocês, aparentemente, estava sendo educado. Mas isso enterrava questões que doíam.

— E o... – o escocês pareceu especialmente desconfortável ao falar essa palavra – rapaz especial... do qual você falou?

Piotr empalideceu. Sheridan não olhava para ele, então, após uma pausa, continou:

— Vocês se amavam? Vão se rever?

O russo lembrou-se, num único, flash, de tudo que tinha vivido com o americano. O escocês percebeu que ele não estava confortável e murmurou:

— Desculpe. Não precisa respon...

— Eu espero que sim. E eu espero que sim. – respondeu o russo com a voz levemente embargada.

Sheridan, apesar de continuar caminhando, observou Piotr por alguns instantes. Agora era o russo que não erguia os olhos. Sheridan ia falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu. Continuaram os dois, calados, caminhando por 3 horas, até avistarem uma cidade, ao longe.

Durante essa caminhada, viam pequenas casas esparramadas entre a areia, às vezes mais, às vezes menos escondidas pelas árvores. Então as casas foram se tornando mais sofisticadas, e finalmente, hotéis, cada vez mais luxosos. As pessoas, felizmente, não estranhavam muito a presença dos dois, caminhando apenas de calça, pés descalços e peitos desnudos. Afinal, o que mais usavam eram roupas de banho e bermudas.

Na verdade, em lugar de estranhar, admiravam, principalmente as mulheres, cochichando entre si, pequenos risos no ar. Piotr sabia bem o porquê. E não se sentia muito confortável com isso. Era, de alguma forma, uma lembrança de que ele era diferente dos outros homens, mutantes ou não.

De qualquer forma, estavam novamente na civilização. O urgente agora era conseguir dinheiro para tirar Anya da Rússia. E para dinheiro, trabalho. Sheridan parecia entender isso, e caminhava em direção às áreas mais movimentadas, ao que pareceria ser o centro da cidade. Não demorou e estavam lá. Barcos e lanchas, turistas caucasianos, nativos, salsa.

O escocês perguntou algo em espanhol para um menino nativo. Piotr assustou-se e em seguida ficou aliviado. Ele não tinha a menor idéia de como falar espanhol. Sheridan, felizmente, sabia. Definitivamente, era importante tê-lo encontrado.

O menino pareceu ficar um pouco chateado quando não recebeu uma gorgeta. E enquanto ele se afastava, o escocês comentou:

— Estamos em Cancun, Piotr. O ponto bom é que tem muito movimento, e portanto muito dinheiro rodando aqui. O ponto mal é que tem muitos turistas, e portanto muitos americanos. Temos que ser discretos.

Piotr pensou um pouco e perguntou:

— Onde vamos?

— Mural de empregos.

Um leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios do russo. Sheridan parecia entendê-lo de uma maneira que ele não esperava.

— Teremos que pegar os empregos mais humildes que encontrarmos. Sem contratos, documentos nem burocracia. – comentou o escocês.

Piotr concordou. Não tinha medo de trabalho, nem de empregos humildes. Sua infância fôra humilde. Esse era ele.

Chegaram ao mural, meio afastado da praia, numa praça. Mesmo sem entender nada, Piotr avaliou o mural. Tabelas, texto, números. Entendia os números. Salário.

Sheridan puxou-o para uma das tabelas, dizendo:

— Essa ala é a sem escolaridade. Pesca, pesca, vendas, cargas. – disse o escocês, mostrando linhas com seus respectivos salários.

Piotr prestou atenção que o outro, propositadamente, omitiu uma linha, com um cifra gorda e atrativa. Por quê? Vencendo a timidez, o russo perguntou:

— E esse?

— Você não vai querer. – disse o escocês, fechando a cara.

— Eles pagam bem. – argumentou o russo.

— Você não vai querer.

O escocês continou olhando as outras linhas. Piotr respirou fundo e puxou o outro, gentilmente, pelo braço, para longe de todos. Quando tinham um mínimo de privacidade, ele comentou:

— Minha irmã está correndo risco de vida. Tenho que juntar 10 mil dólares o quanto antes. Cada dia conta.

Sheridan olhou-o bem nos olhos por alguns instantes. O russo pensou que não fosse resistir a abraçá-lo, mas o olhar era tão profundo que ele ficou paralisado, quase estupefado. O escocês murmurou um pouco mais formal, como se citasse alguém:

— "Precisa-se de homens jovens, musculosos, bem dotados, viris, desinibidos, sem preconceitos. Jornada de trabalho noturna. Experiência não é necessária."

O russo arregalou os olhos por um segundo. Não sabia o que dizer.

— Tem certeza que está disposto a isso? – Sheridan perguntou.

Piotr meneou um sim. Estava disposto a tudo. Era a vida de sua irmã caçula.


	5. Chapter 5

A boate estava cheia, lotada, entupida. Tinha sido assim nos últimos dois meses. Homens e mulheres se espremiam na pista de dança, suados, movendo seus corpos ao ritmo da música, como se brincassem com os efeitos de luz.

Poderia ser uma boate normal. Mas vários homens dançavam com homens, às vezes até se beijando na boca.

No bar, Sheridan, com seus jeans e sem camisa, fazia malabarismos com as garrafas ao mesmo tempo que misturava um pouco de uma, um pouco de outra. Do outro lado do balcão, uma linda garota, provavelmente inglesa, olhava tudo perplexa, dividindo os olhos entre o jeans apertado do homem, as garrafas, a taça, os peitorais.

Ela mordiscava os lábios quando ele lhe estendeu o coquetel, esforçando-se para sorrir. Falou um tanto mais alto do que o normal, por causa do bate-estaca:

— Orgasmo cereja.

Ela não pegou a taça de imediato. Apoiou-se no balcão, deixando o generoso decote pornograficamente à mostra. Murmurou:

— Você bem que poderia me dar outros orgasmos mais tarde...

Sheridan desfez o sorriso quase automaticamente, tentando disfarçar o aborrecimento. Deixou a taça no balcão, em frente a ela, e foi para outra parte do bar. Apoiou-se na pia, em frente à prateleira de bebidas. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, irritado.

— [Não me conformo de você não topar strip.] – uma voz soou atrás dele, em espanhol.

Era um homem magro, vestido num terno elegante e moderno, apesar de jovem. Devia ter seus 24 anos, rolex no pulso, pele morena, cabelos idem, olhos verdes.

— [Sou bom no que faço, Julio.] – respondeu o escocês, sem se virar.

— [Mas ganharia muito mais se dançasse.]

Sheridan não respondeu nada. Julio deu mais um gole em sua bebida e comentou:

— [Leve a bebida dele. Ele vai precisar. E tente ajuda-lo a relaxar um pouco.]

Um leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios do escocês. Um sorriso contido. E triste.

Sem olhar para o patrão, ele foi a outra prateleira e puxou uma garrafa de whisky. Serviu um copo cheio, sem gelo, e saiu do bar.

***

Num camarim modesto, Piotr limpava o suor das mãos. Vestia uniforme militar vermelho, formal mas muitíssimo apertado. Sapatos envernizados, estrelas no peito, medalhas. Estava sentado em frente ao espelho, ofegante, tentando secar nas calças o suor das mãos.

Três toques na porta sobressaíram-se à música lá fora.

— Entre. – murmurou o russo.

Sheridan entrou com seu sorriso contido, perguntando enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si:

— Nervoso?

Ao ouvir a voz grave e dura do outro, o russo correu rapidamente os olhos pelo rosto, peitorais e abdome dele. Voltou a olhar para baixo e esfregou mais uma vez as mãos nas calças, respondendo:

— Sempre.

O escocês estendeu-lhe o copo, que Piotr tomou numa única tacada. Sheridan colocou-se atrás dele e murmurou:

— Abre a camisa.

Piotr soltou os 5 primeiros botões da roupa e largou-se na cadeira, olhos fechados. O escocês começou a massagear os ombros do russo, com muita, muita força. O russo soltou um longo gemido, ao que o outro abriu um longo sorriso, meio abobalhado. Um sorriso que fechou-se na primeira menção do russo em abrir os olhos.

Piotr vislumbrou, num átimo de segundo, os olhos azul-esverdeados do outro. Teve medo de perder-se. Fechou de novo os olhos e murmurou:

— Apareceram mais mil e duzentos dólares na minha gaveta.

Sheridan não respondeu nada.

— É o terceiro mês seguido.

O escocês continuou apertando os músculos do ombro de Piotr, calado. O russo abriu os olhos e girou a cadeira, olhando para Sheridan sério, enquanto dizia:

— Esse dinheiro não é meu, camarada. São suas economias. Não posso aceitar.

— Pode e vai. – respondeu o outro. – É a vida da sua irmã.

Piotr começou a argumentar:

— Mas eu já aceitei nos outros meses, camarada! E não serei um homem honesto se...

O escocês interrompeu-o:

— ... se não aceitar. Não vai ser honesto se deixar sua irmã continuar correndo perigo por orgulho e tolice.

O russo baixou a cabeça e Sheridan girou a cadeira do outro, voltando a fazer força nos ombros dele. Piotr achava aquilo perigosamente agradável. Era como se as mãos do escocês, macias, quentes e fortes, derretessem seus músculos. Seu primeiro instinto era pegar aquelas mãos e beijá-las. Mas não podia. O amigo era hetero, gostava de mulheres. Em dado momento, Piotr achou que era melhor conversar, tentar pensar em outra coisa. Murmurou:

— Julio me fez uma proposta.

— Ele vive fazendo propostas.

Silênio. Piotr gemeu um pouco com a dor de um ponto que o escocês apertara. E então continou:

— Essa proposta foi diferente. – ele respirou fundo antes de continuar – Ele ofereceu 5 mil dólares... pra fazer sexo comigo.

Sheridan cerrou os dentes, os olhos brilhando, úmidos. Perguntou:

— Você gosta dele?

Gostar? Julio definitivamente não era feio. Na verdade era um homem bem atraente. Mas... entre os homens que gostavam de homens, Piotr gostava de Terry.

— Ele é bonito. – respondeu o russo.

Os lábios do outro tentaram sorrir enquanto ele respondia:

— Então pode ser uma boa. Pode ser a chance que você precisa.

Alguém bateu à porta. Sheridan continuou a fazer a massagem, apressado, enquanto respondia:

— Ele já vai.

O russo respirou fundo e limpou as mãos suadas mais uma vez. Sentia falta de Terry, dos lábios dele, do corpo dele, de abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, senti-lo. Não sabia como aguentaria sem a amizade do escocês. Mas também não sabia quanto tempo seria capaz de manter essa amizade tão... perigosa e... injusta.

Passos caminharam para longe da porta. Piotr olhou para o outro, através do espelho, e disse:

— Sheridan, você tem sido um grande camarada, me ajudando muito além do que seria justo.

O escocês estava sério, dentes cerrados, apertando os músculos do ombro do rapaz. O russo pegou as mãos do dele e, devagar, afastou-as de si. Murmurou:

— Mas eu sou um pederasta. E você age como se eu não fosse.

Sheridan soltou uma pequena bufada de deboche, aproximando de novo as mãos dos ombros do russo. Piotr o deteve, dizendo:

— Eu o acho atraente, camarada. Muito.

Sheridan cerrou os dentes ofegante e deu dois passos para trás. Cruzou os braços robustos e baixou o rosto, dizendo:

— Eu preferia não saber disso.

Novamente, as batidas na porta. O russo disse baixinho, fechando os botões:

— Eu vou deixar seu dinheiro no barracão. Eu já achei outro barracão e...

— Não seja estúpido, Piotr. – o escocês interrompeu-o grave, os dentes cerrados e o olhor faiscante. – Vai gastar dinheiro à toa alugando um barracão separado!

Piotr meneoou "nãos" com a cabeça, o olhar duro, caminhando para a porta. Sheridan correu e pô-se à frente dele, dizendo:

— Cara, entenda uma coisa: eu continuo sendo seu amigo, não importa se você é homossexual ou até me acha atraente. Tua irmã precisa de ajuda e eu quero ajudar, caralho! Não joga isso no lixo.

Piotr respirou fundo, olhos baixos. Sheridan emendou:

— Eu tenho certeza que tu é camarada demais pra tentar besteira comigo. Além disso, você pode até me achar atraente, mas ama o tal Terry.

Novas batidas na porta. O escocês deu uns tapinhas nas costas do russo e falou, o mais animado que conseguiu:

— Vai lá, gigantão. Mexe esse corpo e ganha dinheiro pra tua irmã! Depois a gente conversa.

Piotr ergueu os olhos rapidamente, perscrutando os do escocês. Então saiu.

Sheridan fechou a porta atrás dele e esperou os passos se afastarem. Então sentou-se no chão, escondendo a cabeça entre os joelhos, ofegante.

***

Piotr tinha as pernas entreabertas, as mãos cruzadas atrás do corpo, cabeça baixa. Esperou os aplausos do público terminarem e parerem de gritar:

— Colossus! Colossus! Colossus!

Era o nome que Sheridan lhe dera. Parecia traduzir como as pessoas o viam. Um gigante.

O frio na barriga era intenso, a garganta apertava. O coração batia forte, a mil. Ele era tímido. Aquilo era um exercício difícil e diário de autocontrole.

As pessoas se calaram e a música subiu devagar. Uma batida lenta, quase suave. O russo ergueu os olhos devagar, para luz. Tudo que Julio lhe ensinara no primeiro mês naquela cidade voltava agora.

"Use esses olhos azuis, rapaz. Eles são raros aqui. Sorria com eles. Finja que está procurando alguém de quem você gosta muito, na multidão. Alguém com quem você tem pensamentos sujos."

Alguém de quem ele gostava muito? Terry. Alguém com quem ele tinha pensamentos sujos? Terry. Sheridan. Mas com o último ele não...

Era melhor não pensar naquilo agora.

Três mulheres soltaram gritinhos quando os olhos de Piotr passaram por elas. Depois de correr os olhos, rapidamente, pelo recinto, Piotr fechou-os de novo. Inclinou a cabeça para a esquerda e para direita, estralando o pescoço. Girou os ombros para trás, estralando-os também. Tirou o chapéu e deixou-o cair no chão, sem contudo jogá-lo longe. E então ficou de costas para o público, movendo-se levemente da esquerda para a direita, no balanço da música. As palavras de Julio voltavam.

"Teu corpo tem que ser fluído, Piotr. Tem que ser fluído como lava, forte como um vulcão e quente como o inferno. Você não está fazendo isso para a multidão. Você está roçando seu corpo no corpo de alguém que você gosta."

Ainda de costas para o público, o russo tentava imaginar o corpo de Terry junto ao seu. O álcool ajudava nisso, bastante. E aos poucos ele ganhava os movimentos de cada músculo das costas, dos braços grossos e repletos de veios, do peitoral, do abdome, todos contraindo-se e relaxando devagar, no ritmo da música.

A música começou a acelerar e Piotr, já com os braços erguidos em direção ao público, caminhou devagar em direção a eles. Boa parte do tempo mantinha os olhos fechados, para imaginar-se roçando em Terry. Quase podia sentir seu corpo massageando o dele. Seu sexo, indo e vindo, massageando o do loiro.

A batida tornou-se frenética e Piotr passou as mãos em frente os fechos da camisa e do paletó. Ao mesmo tempo, contraiu os músculos do tronco com força, de cima para baixo. O paletó e a camisa abriram pequenos rasgos, e botões teriam voado se não fosse sua mão.

As três meninas gritaram, junto com cinco rapazes, noutro canto do salão. Assovios. A música entrou com uma batida frenética enquanto o russo rasgava o paletó e a camisa, movendo-se no ritmo da música. Seus pés estavam quase fixos no chão, mas agora seus braços, peitorais ombros e cabeça moviam-se de maneira vigorosa e ritmada, como a música.

"Mostre seus olhos. Não tenha medo de mostrá-los. Olhe fundo nos olhos das pessoas, como se fossem quem você mais deseja no mundo. Sorria como se fossem quem você ama. Convide-as com seus olhos, sua boca, seu corpo. Convide-as para lamberem seus músculos."

Piotr abriu de novo os olhos, passando-os em várias pessoas da multidão. Todos os olhos que recebiam esse olhar tremiam, num misto de estupefação e desejo. E num milésimo de segundo, desviavam o olhar par as mãos do Russo, massageando seu corpo e a genitália, por baixo da calça.

"Você é muito sensível, Piotr. Então, quando for massagear seu pau, pense que está fazendo na frente de quem você tem tesão, mas sem tocar essa pessoa. E faça só até o processo começar. Alguns dos clientes adorariam uma chuva da sua porra, mas a maioria não."

Uma pirâmide se formava aos poucos entre as pernas do russo. Uma pirâmide alta, de pelo menos um palmo. Mulheres soltavam seus gritinhos, homens assoviavam e gritavam cantadas. Piotr girava devagar, no ritmo da música olhando, de relance, as pessoas na multidão.

Num desses relances, ele viu Sheridan. Ele tinha os olhos fixos nele, vermelhos e úmidos. E como os olhos de todo mundo, os olhos do escocês também tremeram e se desviaram. Mas não olharam para o corpo do russo. Olharam para o bar. Para o trabalho.

Uma pontada apertou o peito de Piotr. Ele nunca vira Sheridan chorar, e não imaginava que sua reação seria aquela: uma pontada no peito, dolorosa, gelada e profunda. Ninguém percebeu, mas a ereção diminuiu um pouco. E isso não podia acontecer. Então ele pensou em Terry. No corpo de Terry. Na bunda Terry. E continuou dançando.

O russo apoiou um pé no outro e tirou os sapatos, já sem meia. Em seguida, agarrou as bordas da pirâmide entre suas pernas, e rasgou o tecido com violência, arrancando calças e cuecas de seu corpo e liberando o pênis pulsante.

"Você tem noção do tamanho do seu pênis, garoto?"

"Não" – o russo lembrava de ter respondido. Julio continuara:

"27 cm. Sabe quanto a maioria dos homens tem?"

As mulheres gritavam histéricas. Alguns homens homens também. Outros assoviavam, outros gritavam o pseudônimo dele:

"Colossus! Colossus! Colossus!"

Piotr lembrava-se que ficara admirado quando soubera que tinha o pênis tão maior e tão mais largo que o da maioria. Sempre pensara em si mesmo como normal.

Completamente nu, ele dançou, insinuou-se, fingiu trepar com um Terry invisível, penetrando-o e massageando-o com o pau. Sentia falta dele. Queria tê-lo de novo. Na verdade, queria penetrá-lo de verdade, e não apenas em suas danças imaginárias.

O russo não tocava o próprio pau, mas sentia que o primeiro gozo viria, em poucos segundos, se ele não parasse. Teria que correr para o banheiro assim que terminasse. Qualquer leve esbarrão, e faria sujeira.

Mas a música estava frenética, e ele tinha que se mover, no ritmo. E junto com o ritmo da música, o ritmo das luzes também se acelerava. O ambiente parecia mais claro.

E foi nessa claridade que ele viu, no meio da multidão, um rapaz o olhava, abobalhado, lábios entre abertos. Ao lado dele, um homem puxou-lhe o queixo e beijou-lhe a boca com força. Um homem loiro.

Enquanto a multidão aplaudia, ao fim da música, Piotr, olhando fixamente para aquele ponto, teve certeza.

Terry. E ele estava acompanhado.


	6. Chapter 6

O coração estava acelerado e , a cada batimento, doía como o inferno. O russo, ainda nu, estava sentado no chão do camarim, a testa apoiada nos joelhos. Queria socar, quebrar alguma coisa. Queria rugir. Mas tudo o que podia fazer era repassar a cena mentalmente, centenas de vezes.

O par de Terry olhava para sua dança, fascinado. Terry o fazia deixar de olhar e o beijava. Terry estava com ciúmes do rapaz? Não reconhecera Piotr? Estaria com raiva do russo pelo trabalho a que se submetera? Piotr apertava a cabeça entre as mãos, gritando com os músculos do rosto apenas, sem som, enquanto as lágrimas venciam as últimas resistências. Terry era especial para ele. Era quem ele amava. Era com quem ele queria passar o resto da vida junto, se pudesse. Morreria por ele se precisasse. Mas... com certeza os planos do americano tinham mudado. Eram com outro rapaz agora. Alguém por quem Terry sentia ciúmes.

O que mais doía para Piotr era saber que ele não fôra tão especial para o americano. Três meses, apenas três meses, e o loiro já sentia ciúmes de outro cara. O russo, mentalmente, se xingava de ingênuo, de tolo. Só tinha passado uma noite com Terry, que provavelmente não tinha sido das melhores para o americano. Como podia esperar que ele se mantivesse fiel, que não se apaixonasse por outra pessoa? Além de quê, o americano era belo. Era humano, era experiente, bem resolvido. Certamente podia ter o homem que quisesse. Era demais pedir que ele não fizesse sexo com outros por causa de apenas uma noite com um imigrante ilegal mutante que quebrava tudo ao seu redor, que o agredira na despedida e sumira sem deixar vestígios.

Mas nenhum desses pensamentos mudava o que Piotr sentia. Nada mudava a saudade de Terry, o coração tão apertado que explodia, a dor de vê-lo beijando outro homem. Nada tirava o desespero de saber que não mais o beijaria, que não mais sentiria o abraço dele, o corpo dele. Nada tirava a vontade de estar perto dele, pelo menos mais uma vez. Trocar uma ou duas palavras. Em troca disso, Piotr seria até capaz, por mais que doesse, de cumprimentar o novo companheiro de Terry. De desejar felicidades. Pelo menos iria se despedir. Pelo menos teria uma última lembrança de Terry.

Piotr lavou o rosto e vestiu o jeans e a camisa branca. Olhou os olhos vermelhos no espelho, enquanto tomava sua decisão. Ia tentar falar em particular com o americano. Pedir desculpas, explicar porque fugira daquela forma. Ia se despedir direito. Dizer que o amava, mas que entendia a nova situação.

Do bar, Sheridan ficou surpreso ao ver o colega entrando na pista de dança, junto à multidão. Ele era tímido demais para juntar-se à balada depois das performances, e na verdade o próprio Julio, apesar de não proibi-lo de fazê-lo, não aconselhava entrar na pista de dança. Na verdade, qualquer um que visse a reação das pessoas durante o show iria prever, com facilidade, o resultado. Que diabos se passava na cabeça dele? Devia haver apenas alguns segundos desde seu retorno à pista de dança, mas as pessoas ao redor já olhavam ou comentavam. Logo iriam cumprimentá-lo, cortejá-lo, ou até passar as mãos no corpo dele. Será que o russo era tão ingênuo?

De fato, um pequeno alvoroço se formou ao redor dele. Homens e mulheres quase disputavam o espaço perto dele, chamando-o por todos os lados. Educadamente, o Piotr retribuía os cumprimentos, mas continuava caminhando, devagar, para um ponto da pista. Mantinha um sorriso nos lábios, mas por dentro ele tremia. Seus olhos estavam fixos no americano e seu novo par. Eles se beijavam por longos períodos, abraçados com força. O outro rapaz, também loiro, era bem mais jovem que o russo. Devia ter 19, 20 anos. Era alto, forte, musculoso. Talvez um jogador de futebol americano. Mas tinha o viço dos adolescentes, o bom humor, o traquejo, um ar descolado. Certamente era muito mais experiente, na cama, que o russo. Certamente era humano, não quebraria a casa enquanto transassem, e não atrairia sentinelas para junto de Terry. E certamente não machucaria o americano para fugir, como Piotr fizera.

Depois de mais ou menos 10 minutos, o russo chegou a três metros de Terry e seu novo companheiro. Perto o suficiente para que os dois percebessem o rebulisso e parassem de se beijar. O mais jovem pôs um sorriso formidável no rosto, falando rapidamente alguma gíria descolada sobre a chegada do stripper. Terry olhou os olhos de Piotr por alguns momentos, e então arregalou-os, assustado. Ficou nervoso, olhando rapidamente ao redor.

Por um breve momento, Piotr pensou que seria melhor não chegar mais perto. Mas a necessidade de estar perto de Terry uma última vez falava mais forte. Os sons ao redor dele desapareceram, as pessoas se tornaram vultos, o sorriso educado de seu rosto desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expressão séria e triste. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos de Terry que, à medida que ele se aproximava, passou a retribuir o olhar. E gesticular um "não" com a cabeça.

Isso acertou o russo fundo como um punhal e pesado como um chute na cara. Ele parou, e então percebeu que o rapaz mais novo o olhava fixamente, surpreso, meio revoltado, os lábios pronunciando um "What the fuck, dude?" mudo. Terry beijou-o de leve e abraçou-o, fechando os olhos e roçando o rosto no dele de um jeito tão carinhoso que a revolta do rapaz sumiu em poucos segundos. E pouco depois, os dois saíram.

Piotr ficou parado onde estava, tudo ao redor dele em câmera lenta. O tremor dentro dele aumentava, as pernas bambeavam, o coração parecia parar de bater, com um zumbido cortando o ar. Então ele sentiu uma mão quente puxá-lo pelo braço. Não era como as outras mãos que o apalpavam, volta e meia, nas nádegas, no pau, na barriga, nos braços. Era uma mão nitidamente mais quente que as outras. Uma mão que o puxava para trás. Instintivamente, ele olhou em direção a ela o puxava. E deu de cara com os olhos verde-azulados de Sheridan:

— Tudo bem, carinha? – o escocês perguntou.

O russo ficou sem saber o que responder. Tinha vergonha de Sheridan. E tudo que ele não podia se permitir era estar tão carente perto de seu belo amigo heterossexual. Mas doía muito, muito mais do que ele poderia imaginar ser possível doer. Então, antes que percebesse, Piotr gesticulou um "não", trêmulo.

O russo sentiu a mão do escocês ficar ainda mais quente, quase queimando. E no meio a vultos em câmera lenta, ele não entendeu exatamente como, mas soube que Sheridan estava o tirando rapidamente dali.

Assim que se percebeu de volta ao camarim, ele desabou. Caiu de joelhos e chorou, convulsivamente mas sem som, por mais ou menos cinco minutos. Então ele sentiu os braços quentes do escocês o envolverem, robustos, com uma espécie de febre que não secava o pranto. Mas que definitivamente o acalmava. Como se aquele calor e aqueles braços dissessem que ele não precisava ter pressa para chorar. Que não importava o quanto a dor durasse, ele teria, naquele abraço, um amigo para apoiá-lo.


	7. Chapter 7

Sentado do chão, costas apoiadas na parede, Sheridan observava Piotr no sofá, dormindo. O escocês tinha a expressão séria e dura de sempre. A única diferença era que, a cada meio minuto, uma lágrima escorria no rosto dele.

Ele respirou fundo e levantou-se. Foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto, observando os próprios olhos com alguma atenção. Escreveu um pequeno bilhete, deixando-o bem à vista, perto do espelho. Trancou o camarim, respirou fundo, e levou a chave consigo.

Sheridan foi para a entrada da pista de dança e observou o ambiente. Já eram 4 da manhã, e a casa já não estava tão cheia quanto antes. Perto da porta, ele viu Julio, saindo abraçado com dois jovens, de 17, 18 anos. Um era negro, o outro loiro, ambos bêbados, rindo frouxamente. Só o dono da boate parecia sóbrio, e com um olhar pra lá de sacana em direção aos dois.

O escocês esperou-os sair e deu a volta, pelos fundos do prédio. Mesmo andando calmamente, ele chegou junto com o carro, segundos antes do chofer abrir a porta para Julio. Sheridan caminhou rápido para perto do empresário, reparando, por vislumbres, os 6 caras altos, mal encarados, de ternos e pontos no ouvido franziam a testa ao vê-lo se aproximar tão rápido. Antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, o barman fechou a porta do carro antes que Julio entrasse. Surpreso, o empresário olhou para Sheridan, perguntando:

— Mas o que é que...?

No instante seguinte, o primeiro segurança atacou, com um cacetete. A reação do escocês foi tão rápida, que mal se percebeu o que ele fez: acertou um soco preciso e profundo na axila do segurança, segurou-lhe o cacetete e chutou-o nas costelas, derrubando-o. Na fração de segundos seguinte, o segundo segurança chegava. Foi recebido com um vigoroso golpe do cacetete de Sheridan, no rosto. O homem girou e caiu insconsciente, alertando os demais de que simplesmente atacar não seria uma boa opção.

Havia poucas pessoas na entrada da boate, mas as que havia logo se afastaram, surpresas e assustadas. Incluindo os dois acompanhantes de Julio, e o próprio empresário que, desesperado, tentou de novo abrir a porta do carro enquanto os quatro seguranças restantes tentavam mirar suas pistolas no escocês.

Com o mesmo chute, Sheridan fechou a porta do carro e pulou para o segurança da direita, a mão esquerda torcendo os dedos do segurança contra a própria pistola, e a direita golpeando o cacetete contra o nariz dele. Quando os outros três seguranças ajustaram a mira, Sheridan rolou no chão e ergueu-se já aplicando uma joelhada nos genitais de outro segurança. O cacete girou contra o topo da cabeça do coitado, desacordando-o, e em seguida acertou o pomo de adão do penúltimo segurança, tirando-o de combate fácil. Por fim, antes que o último deles mirasse a pistola, o cacete de Sheridan desceu firme contra a cabeça dele, desacordando-o instantaneamente.

Antes que Julio abrisse de novo a porta do carro, Sheridan girou-o e agarrou-o pelo colarinho, empurrando-o contra o carro enquanto dizia em espanhol:

— [[Não vou te machucar, Don Julio. Mas temos uma voltinha urgente pra dar.]]

O empresário foi empurrado para os fundos do beco, instantes antes de um dos seguranças erguer-se cambaleante, arma em punho. Levando Julio consigo, o escocês parou e, sem se virar, apontou o segurança com os olhos e olhou fundo nos do empresário:

— [[Você tem certeza que quer me ver usando armas de fogo?]]

Sheridan soltou o dono da boate e este, recompondo-se assutados, mandou com gestos que os seguranças se retirassem. E então, ainda nervoso, foi novamente puxado pelo escocês em direção ao beco que dava para os fundos da boate.

Assim que se afastaram das vistas dos outros, Sheridan soltou o empresário e perguntou, a voz grave e dura:

— [[O que você quer com Piotr?]]

Confuso, Julio arregalou os olhos, gaguejando:

— [[Eu não sei o que você...]]

— [[Ele me contou que você ofereceu uma grana alta pra transar com ele.]]

— [[Sim, mas...]]

— [[Até que ponto você quer chegar com ele?]] – Sheridan caminhava ao redor de Julio, que girava para manter-se de frente para o barman. Ele, apesar de falar baixo, usava o tom de um sargento – [[Você quer transar com ele uma noite? Duas? Quer ficar com ele? Quer namorar com ele? Quer ter ele à sua disposição?]]

Julio não respondeu. Após observá-lo, Sheridan pôs-se à frente dele e insistiu, olhando bem nos olhos:

— [[Responda. ]]

— [[Todo mundo quer ter ele, cara. Eu não...]]

— [[E por quanto tempo você quer ter ele? Você está disposto a casar com ele?]]

— [[Cara, você tá louco...! Eu...]]

Sheridan golpeou os dedos contra a garganta do empresário. Quando ele foi tossir, o barman aplicou novos golpes e, quando Julio ajoelhou-se, engasgado, o escocês pinçou a musculatura entre o polegar e o indicador do empresário. Assim, ainda esgasgado, Julio ajoelhou-se de dor. Sheridan falou baixinho e com os dentes cerrados, em inglês:

— Eu já tou de saco cheio disso, então vou ser direto. Você ama o cara? Vai se apaixonar? O que você quer com ele?

— Só sexo, cara! – Julio respondeu desesperado, quase sem voz. – Só sexo.

Sheridan apertou o ponto na mão do empresário com mais força. Ele teria gritado se não estivesse quase afônico.

— Por quanto tempo você vai querer só sexo com ele, seu infeliz? – o escocês insistiu. – Depois de quantas vezes você pensava em dispensar ele?

— Eu não ia dispen... – Julio respondia quando Sheridan apertou o ponto com mais força ainda, arrancando um grito surdo do outro. O outro respondeu desesperado, já quase afônico – Três vezes! Eu ia dispensar ele depois de três vezes!

Sheridan arremessou o dono da boate contra as latas de lixo. Apoiou-se sobre um dos joelhos e falou baixinho, perto do ouvido dele:

— Vou te contar uma novidade, seu sangue-suga desgraçado. Você terá uma chance, uma única chance pra ficar com o russo. Uma só. E é melhor tratar ele com respeito, é melhor que seja o sexo mais fantástico que ele já fez na vida, se não eu te esfolo.

O barman soltou o homem e se ergueu. Deu alguns passos ao redor do homem e continuou:

— Você vai pagar 50 mil por essa noite com ele.

Julio virou-se, furioso, gritando furioso com o fiasco de voz que lhe restava:

— [[Você está louco! Tá surtando se acha que vou pagar isso! Eu vou...]]

Novamente Sheridan interrompeu-o. Não tinha o menor pudor de fazê-lo, com ninguém:

— Vai o quê? Me despedir? Vai chamar a polícia? Eu não ligo. Não tou nem um pouco preocupado! Vai, me despede! Vai perder o melhor barman que você já teve. Vai despedir o Colossus? Duvido! Essa quantia que tou falando você levava mês mês pra juntar. Depois que os shows dele começaram, você tira isso numa noite, qualquer um que prestar atenção percebe! Você tá é ficando milionário! De um jeito ou de outro, se você for ficar com ele, vai ser nessas condições, comigo no bar ou fora dele.

Sheridan abriu a porta dos fundos para entrar na boate. Julio gritou:

— [[Eu vou te colocar na cadeia, seu maldido! ]]

O escocês abriu um pequeno sorriso e voltou, para o susto do empresário. Mas em lugar de falar ou provocar dor física, ele puxou Julio do chão. Limpou o paletó dele e segurou-lhe o rosto, com as duas mãos grandes e robustas. Forçou-o a olhar nos olhos e perguntou baixinho, com sua voz grave e dura:

— [[Como você escolhe seus seguranças, Don Julio?]]

Surpreso, o empresário segurava as mãos do outro, tentando soltar-se. Foi em vão. Sheridan apenas apertou o rosto do outro com mais força, até ele responder, rouco:

— [[São ex-policiais. Da tropa de elite.]]

— [[E você acha que aqueles merdas podem te proteger de mim?]]

— [[Não...!]] – Julio gritou desesperado.

— [[Você acha que a polícia dessa cidadezinha é mais organizada, mais treinada, mais equipada que seus homens?]]

Sheridan aproximou bem os lábios dos olhos de Julio, murmurando:

— [[Quanto tempo você acha que eu ficaria preso?]]

O escocês soltou o empresário e disse:

— A melhor maneira de se proteger é fazer o que pedi. Só isso. Vou continuar no meu canto, fazendo o meu trabalho, numa boa. A escolha é sua. Você pode continuar ficando rico ainda passar uma noite com o bonitão. Ou... – Sheridan agora apertava os punhos, fazendo-os estralar – ... pode ter que pagar tratamento dentário pra todos os seus seguranças e ainda cinco anos de cirurgia plástica. Escolha difícil, não?

Sheridan novamente abriu a porta dos fundos. Mas não entrou. Voltou e apontou o dedo pra o nariz do dono da boate, pronunciando tudo baixinho e bem pausado:

— Se o russo topar transar com você, não ouse passar qualquer doença pra ele. Se for fazer sexo oral nele, vai ser com camisinha, se for lamber a bunda dele vai ser com camisinha, se ele for encostar o pau no teu cu, vai ser com camisinha! Tudo vai ser com camisinha!

Sheridan baixou o dedo e desviou o olhar. Quando Julio começa a relaxar, o escocês ergueu novamente o dedo, falando entre os dentes:

— E não conte NADA do que conversamos. Dê-me o seu melhor sorriso sempre que Piotr estiver conosco. Ou eu juro que te mato!

Dito isso, Sheridan entrou novamente na boate. Pouco depois, Julio saiu correndo em direção à rua, ao seu carro.


	8. Chapter 8

Piotr abriu os olhos devagar e olhou ao redor. O quarto, o colchão no chão, a janela de vidro com remendos de plástico escuro, sol e sombras do lado de fora. Vestia apenas uma slip branca, e cobria-lhe, mal e mal, um lençol fino. E mesmo assim ele suava: aquele lugar era um inferno de quente, tanto de dia, quanto de noite.

Na cadeira ao lado do colchão, suas calças e a camisa, dobradas meticulosamente. No chão, no outro lado da parede, as botas, perto do varal com cabides. O colchão de Sheridan estava em pé, a cadeira ao lado com os lençóis dobrados com perfeição.

O jovem russo bocejou, ainda sem ânimo para se mexer. Sentia-se cansado de uma maneira que nunca se sentira antes, como se tivesse carregado muito mais do que conseguiria por um dia inteiro. Os ossos pareciam doer, os músculos doíam, a garganta doía como se machucada pelo o pranto mantivera contido na noite anterior. A verdade que sua alma estava cansada. Ele não queria pensar, não queria sentir, não queria fazer nada. Era como se o mundo ao redor se tornasse cinza, sem vida, sem motivos pra lutar ou ter esperança. Sem nada que ele desejasse.

Quer dizer: havia uma única coisa que ele desejava. Terry. Mas o americano não o queria mais. Tinha outro rapaz, mais descolado, mais alegre, mais atraente. Alguém de quem o loiro sentia ciúmes.

Piotr tinha certeza de que jamais acharia alguém como o americano. Alguém que gostasse dele. Se é que Terry gostara algum dia. Ele era um caipira na cidade grande, fingindo ser interessante, todas as noites, em troca de dinheiro. Era exageradamente grande, desajeitado, tímido, bobo, ingênuo. Quem iria amar alguém assim?

O frigir de algo no fogão puxou-o desses pensamentos. Olhando em direção ao som, ele viu Sheridan de costas. Sem camisa, bermuda curta, pés descalços, ele falou sem olhar para Piotr:

— Boa tarde, gigantão.

Piotr já via o escocês com roupas como aquelas há três meses. E nunca conseguia, numa primeira olhada, conter seus olhos. E naquele dia não foi diferente. Eles correram pelos músculos de Sheridan, marcados, robustos, novos contornos e sulcos a cada novo movimento que fosse, mesmo que o da colher na frigideira. Não eram músculos muito comuns. Na verdade, até aquele dia, Piotr só conhecia três homens com tais musculaturas: Sheridan, ele e Terry. Nem mesmo os gogo-boys da boate tinham músculos assim.

Sheridan olhou para o russo com um sorriso largo, bonito. Um sorriso aberto como Piotr nunca imaginara o outro capaz. E que o deixou pasmo enquanto o outro falava:

— Decidi fazer algo mais sofisticado hoje. Miojo enjoa.

Vendo que o outro não se levantava, Sheridan deu alguns passos em direção a ele, os músculos avantajados das pernas balançando com o conteúdo da bermuda. Ainda pasmo, o russo viu a mão do outro estendida, convidando-o.

— 'Bora, carinha. Levanta que a vida continua.

Não, a vida não continuava. Pelo menos era a sensação do jovem russo. Não era vida. Era um estado vegetativo. Por mais que... o corpo do amigo parecesse convidativo.

Sheridan flexionou os dedos rapidamente, convidando-o novamente com um sorriso quase riso, dizendo:

— Se você não me der a mão, eu vou ficar o dia inteiro aqui e a comida vai queimar e os vizinhos vão pensar que é incêndio e ...

Piotr percebeu que não tinha opções. Estendeu a mão e aproveitou o puxão do outro para erguer-se. O escocês deu-lhe alguns tapinhas no ombro, falando num tom simpático, acolhedor:

— Vem ver a cara da comida.

Sheridan deu alguns passos em direção ao fogão e em seguida o russo seguiu-o. Sentiu um aroma formidável antes mesmo de vislumbrar as duas panelas. Grandes pedaços de peixe mergulhados num molho rosa-alaranjado, com aroma suave, quase doce. Cenouras, brócolis, tomate, salsa e pimentões vermelhos, amarelos e verdes, numa mistura muito alegre de cores.

O escocês pegou, com a colher, um pouco do molho e ofereceu a Piotr. O russo pensou rapidamente e provou. Primeiro sentiu o sal, marcante. Em seguida, um doce aveludado brincando na ponta da língua e dali correndo para as laterais enquanto se transformava num toque ácido, cítrico. No fim, o sal desaparecia e outros sabores apareciam, juntos, formando um conjunto meio amendoado, como que acariciando a língua.

— Comestível? – perguntou o escocês.

Comestível?! Piotr não conseguiu evitar o sorriso, mesmo triste.

— Muito. – respondeu, observando o arroz meio marrom na outra panela. Tinha um cheiro amadeirado, formidável, mas ele não conseguia identificar de quê.

Sheridan estendeu-lhe um copo com um líquido dourado, levemente licoroso. Álcool. O russo sentiu um certo desespero dentro de si, uma urgência de ingerir aquilo e esquecer. Pegou o copo e foi levando-o rápido aos lábios, quando ouviu o outro dizer:

— Beba devagar, meu amigo. O melhor está em beber devagar.

Beber devagar? A idéia parecia meio frustrante. O que ele queria era entornar uma garrafa de vodka, mas... Sheridan estava sendo muito amigo. E parecia saber das coisas.

Piotr sorveu um pequeno gole do líquido. Vinho. Parecia uma mistura de uvas e mel, embora não fosse muito doce. Mas o mais surpreendente foi que assim que o líquido tocou sua língua trouxe de volta, vívido, o sabor amendoado que o molho deixara. Um sabor que ficou pulsando na língua, ao mesmo tempo em que o russo enxergava, nos objetos ao redor, os tons de amarelo e laranja do ambiente cada vez mais realçados.

Assim que o rosto do russo expressou sua surpresa, Sheridan soltou uma leve gargalhada e disse:

— Bem vindo à gastronomia.

Piotr percebeu-se sorrindo também. Apesar da tristeza, estava em êxtase. O mundo parecia um lugar cheio de possibilidades. E de vida.

***

Piotr sentia-se outro enquanto comia. O que quer que o escocês tivesse inventado, era uma verdadeira festa no paladar. Seu corpo relaxava, parava de doer. E sim, ele ainda estava triste por sua história com Terry. Mas não tanto quanto antes.

Sentado no colchão, prato na mão e copo de vinho no chão, o russo, ainda só de cuecas, comia o peixe e o arroz, às vezes com fúria, às vezes devagar, tentando prolongar os sabores. Estava tão absolto na experiência que nem reparava que, sentado no colchão à frente dele, os olhos do escocês o observavam brilhantes, numa seriedade que às vezes parecia tristeza. Na verdade, Sheridan ainda não tinha comido nada. Apenas corria os olhos entre os olhos fechados do russo e a boca que mastigava.

— Camarada, isso é muito bom! – soltou o russo enquanto erguia o olhar para Sheridan.

Antes que o russo percebesse, a expressão no rosto do outro foi substituída pelo mesmo sorriso simpático e aberto de antes.

— Novamente, bem vindo à gastronomia. – o escocês respondeu.

— Como é o nome dessa comida?

Sheridan riu:

— "Existe vida após a fossa".

— Hein?

— Eehehehe... Inventei agora. O prato e o nome.

— "Vida após a fossa"?

— É.

Piotr olhou a comida e o vinho, pensativo, enquanto dizia:

— Não deve ter ficado barato esse almoço.

— Um luxo pequeno. De vez em quando é necessário.

— Mas minha irmã...

— Sua irmã ia ficar na Rússia se você continuasse na fossa.

Piotr respirou fundo e deu mais uma garfada.

— Você pode ter o homem que quiser, Piotr. – sussurrou o escocês com o ar sério quase ameaçador ao qual o russo já estava acostumado.

Piotr engasgou, olhando perplexo para Sheridan. O escocês abriu um largo sorriso e emendou:

— Digo, dos homens que gostam de homens, você pode ter o que quiser.

O russo já acalmava a respiração quando conseguiu responder:

— Não sou interessante como pessoa, camarada. Sou um fazendeiro sem estudo que veio...

— Muitos acham isso charmoso. É o que dizem lá na boate.

— Não é porque alguém grita uma cantada enquanto danço pelado que esse alguém vai me amar.

— E não é porque o americano não te amou que outros não amarão.

Piotr deu mais uma pequena garfada, envergonhado, e ajeitou-se no colchão, ainda sentado. Não era muita surpresa para ele, mas só agora percebia que Sheridan sabia da visita de Terry. Era melhor abrir o jogo:

— Tem alguma coisa dentro de mim que grita que eu nunca mais vou achar alguém como ele. Que nunca vou conhecer alguém com o gosto dele, com o abraço dele.

— Não, não vai achar mesmo. Cada pessoa é uma pessoa. Mas você vai achar alguém que goste de você e você dele. E vai ser tão forte quanto ou até mais forte do que isso que você sente agora.

Sheridan falava com um tom tão alegre e otimista que Piotr se sentia bobo. Mais ainda quando o escocês perguntou:

— Quantos namorados você teve antes do Terry?

— Nenhum. – respondeu o russo sem jeito.

— Com quantos você tinha transado?

Silêncio.

Sheridan esboçou um sorriso de "ops" e acrescentou:

— Er... eu imaginava que você era inexperiente... mas não que tinha perdido a virgindade com ele.

Cabisbaixo, Piotr respondeu:

— Como eu disse, camarada, eu sou um fazendeiro tolo.

— Não, Piotr. Você é um homem começando a viver. – a voz do escocês, apesar de grave e dura, era cheia de otimismo e simpatia. – Eu também já passei por isso. A primeira vez é muito apaixonante, pra todo mundo. A gente pensa que era aquilo que a gente procurava a vida inteira. Mas depois os anos passaram e eu me apaixonei por outras pessoas. E vivi histórias com cada uma delas que valeram muito a pena, cada minuto.

— Você gosta de mulheres, camarada. É muito diferente.

O sorriso de Sheridan se desfez. Sério, ele argumentou:

— Eu tive outros amigos homossexuais, Piotr. E convivi com eles o suficiente pra saber que, no amor, não importa o sexo de quem se gosta. O que importa é as pessoas estarem prontas para amarem e serem amadas.

Piotr respirou profundamente e levou o prato e o copo até a pequena pia do barracão. Lavando o próprio prato, ele comentou:

— Espero que um dia eu esteja pronto.

Sheridan foi até a lixeira e raspou a comida do prato, pensativo. Respondeu:

— Você já está, meu amigo. Só precisa de paciência pra achar o cara certo.


	9. Chapter 9

O sol já se aproximava das montanhas do oeste, mas a areia e o ar ainda estavam quentes. Vestindo sua cueca branca, Piotr caminhava sem pensar. Sua mente estava vazia, sentindo apenas a areia sob os pés, a brisa e o cheiro do mar, o barulho das ondas.

Na outra ponta da praia, caminha um jovem loiro, com mais ou menos 19 anos, em direção ao mutante. Vestia uma bermuda apenas e, junto a ele, com roupas parecidas, outro homem loiro o acompanhava, olhando fixamente para Piotr.

Terry.

O russo sentiu o coração doer ao ver os dois. Pensou em dar meia volta, pensou em desviar-se. Mas mesmo sem saber porquê, não fez nada disso. Continuou caminhando, retribuindo o olhar insistente do americano.

O jovem loiro afastou-se do americano e correu em direção ao russo. Olhou-o fundo nos olhos e ordenou, ofegante:

— Dança pra mim.

— Aqui? – perguntou Piotr.

— Aqui. – o jovem respondeu. – Agora.

Piotr olhou ao redor. Não havia ninguém além deles. Apenas Terry, que também se aproximou, sério, e disse:

— Dance. Dance pra ele.

Piotr não percebeu como nem quando percebeu. Quando deu por si, dançava. Dançava com toda a energia que tinha, como se tivesse entornado uma garrafa inteira de whisky. Na verdade, era assim que se sentia. Tonto e confuso, como se tivesse bebido muito. E desinibido. No ritmo de sua música mental, ele movia o tórax, os braços, a pélvis, as pernas. Às vezes de forma lenta, com os músculos contraindo-se com toda força. Às vezes de maneira quase frenética, imitando o ato sexual.

Piotr também não percebeu quando tirou a cueca. Não percebeu quando seu pênis ficou ereto. Não percebeu quando o novo namorado de Terry começou correr as mãos em seu corpo, apertando os músculos do russo, nem quando ele começou a insinuar o pescoço, os peitorais, os bíceps, o abdome, as nádegas, as coxas, as panturrilhas. Apenas sentiu os dentes as lambidas do rapaz. E os lábios dele engolindo seu saco e seu pênis.

Nessa hora, o russo novamente viu Terry. Ele observava tudo, mãos no bolso, olhos fixos no rapaz, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Então o russo sentiu novamente o coração doer, num misto de vergonha e tristeza.

— Terry? – o mutante chamou, as primeiras lágrimas fluindo de seus olhos.

O americano ignorou-o. Apenas aproximou-se do rapaz que chupava afoito o pênis de Piotr. Aproximou-se, olhos fixos nele, e ajoelhou-se. Começou a acariciar-lhe o cabelo e beijar-lhe as costas, as mãos passeando no corpo do rapaz.

Piotr apoiou as mãos nos ombros do rapaz e tentou afastar-se. Surpreendeu-se quando não conseguiu. O jovem era muito, muito mais forte que ele. Simplesmente ignorou a força do russo e continuar a massagear a garganta com o pau de Piotr.

Aquilo não estava certo. Doía, doía estar perto de Terry assim e não toca-lo. Doía ficar com o namorado do americano. Doía ser ignorado.

— Terry?! – o russo gritou.

O americano pôs-se atrás do garoto e rasgou-lhe a bermuda. Puxou o pênis dele para trás e começou a alternar-se entre chupadas no pau do rapaz e lambidas no ânus do mesmo.

Atrás do americano, o mutante viu. Sheridan. Sério. Triste. Olhava diretamente para os olhos de Piotr. Tinha os olhos úmidos, vermelhos, exatamente como o russo vira no bar da boate. E então uma lágrima desceu no rosto do escocês. E uma raiva absurdamente gigante explodiu no peito de Piotr.

O russo não percebeu quando, nem como se desvencilhou do garoto. Não viu quando derrubou Terry e, entre lágrimas e soluços, começou a socá-lo repetidas vezes no rosto, gritando a plenos pulmões:

— Como você pode, seu desgraçado?! Como você pode não me amar como eu te amei?!!

Piotr só parou ao sentir um toque no ombro. Uma mão grande e forte, mas também suave. Quente. Fez um choque elétrico escorrer pelo seu ombro e ganhar o braço e a coluna, quase que os derretendo, relaxando-lhe todos os músculos e articulações, quase como se desfalecessem. Então ao toque da mão somou-se um abraço em suas costas. Um abraço quente que o fez gemer.

— Será que você não percebe que eu te amo? – a voz gravíssima do escocês soou baixinho, bem perto do ouvido de Piotr.

O russo arqueou a cabeça para trás, roçando o rosto na barba de Sheridan, a respiração ofegante dos dois se misturando. Uma respiração cada vez mais densa e rápida, até que, numa espécie de explosão, o russo virou-se e deitou-se sobre o colega de quarto, abraçando-o e beijando-o num misto de desespero e paixão.

O prazer do corpo do outro era inimaginável para Piotr. O cheiro dele, o calor quase febril de sua pele, os pêlos curtos e meio ásperos no rosto e no peito, os músculos rígidos, os ossos fortes. A saliva! Era doce, era embriagante, era quase como o vinho amendoado que Piotr provara no almoço. E a língua! Dançava com a sua, fazendo seus sentidos transcenderem o lugar e o momento, indo e voltando a uma dimensão construída de prazer e felicidade. E foi assim, com as línguas roçando-se sedentas naquele beijo, que Piotr sentiu seu corpo e seu pau contraírem-se, expelindo o líquido amarelado e quente na barriga do escocês.

Uma, duas, três golfadas. Três ondas de prazer no corpo inteiro do russo, três rugidos de tesão de Sheridan. Quatro, cinco, seis, sete, quinze. Uma grande poça do mingau leitoso molhava os abdomes dos dois homens enquanto roçavam seus corpos, o escocês abafando os próprios gemidos nos lábios do russo.

Então a voz soou. Feminina. Carregada de dor. Dor física:

— Me ajude!

Piotr só teve 3 segundos para olhar para a fonte da voz. Uma mulher magra que flutuava no ar, com correntes perfurando-lhe as palmas da mão, os lados do pescoço, os seios, os tendões de Aquiles e vários outros pontos do corpo. Uma mulher completamente careca.

O russo despertou num salto, assustado. Era madrugada de segunda pra terça. Ele e Sheridan não tinham trabalhado na noite anterior, pelo contrário. Tinham bebido mais vinho, conversado até tarde da noite, e dormido. Olhando ao redor, o russo lamentava que a praia não fosse real ao mesmo tempo em que reconhecia os objetos no barracão. O colchão no chão, o pequeno fogão, a pia, a janela entreaberta, o colchão de Sheridan ao lado do seu. E quase um copo de leite amarelado em sua cueca, nas cobertas e no colchão.

Sonhos molhados assim aconteciam desde sua adolescência. Vezes o suficiente para ele saber que esperar a manhã não era muito... conveniente, tanto pela vergonha de que outras pessoas o vissem assim quanto pelo coagular daquele líquido amarelado.

Na penumbra, o russo juntou a coberta sobre a genitália e ergueu-se. Desajeitado, caminhou até o banheiro, acendeu a luz e limpou-se da melhor maneira que conseguiu. Tirou a cueca e voltou, nu e com o pênis ainda ereto, para o quarto. Pegou o lençol, usou-o para limpar o líquido do colchão e de novo ia voltar para o banheiro. Estacou ao ver, iluminado pelo banheiro, o escocês dormindo, nu e quase descoberto pela coberta.

Não era novidade que Sheridan detestava tecidos em sua pele. Principalmente no calor do México. Ele sempre dormia nu, apesar de ficar pouquíssimo à vontade com a presença do russo. Cobria-se com um lençol bem fino e, invariavelmente ele se descobria, quase completamente.

Mas aquela era a primeira vez que Piotr via o pênis ereto do escocês. Um pênis definitivamente menor que o do russo, e mais fino, mas com uma glande com bordas amplas, robustas, extremamente convidativas. Principalmente com o volumoso prepúcio cobrindo-a e descobrindo-a à medida em que, adormecido, o escocês projetava a pélvis em movimentos vagarosos e amplos, roçando o pênis, suavemente, no colchão.

O russo ficou absolutamente hipnotizado por essa visão, completamente imóvel. Principalmente quando três vigorosas golfadas do leite amarelado jorraram da minúscula fenda na ponta da glande do escocês. Só então Piotr voltou a respirar, boquiaberto diante do prazer que a imagem lhe dava. Seu primeiro instinto foi aproximar-se, devagar, e lamber aquele líquido. Mas imediatamente sentiu-se mal e desistiu da idéia. Era um pensamento nada honrado. E totalmente injusto e desrespeitoso com o escocês.

Piotr também não estava disposto a acordar Sheridan, nem a deixa-lo passar a noite com o líquido secando nos lençóis. Imaginou que, no dia seguinte, ele ficaria bastante sem graça, principalmente se o líquido se espalhasse e fizesse uma mancha grande na cama. Por isso, articulou um plano ousado e perigoso. Mas que se desse certo, deixaria Sheridan bem mais tranqüilo no dia seguinte.

Pé ante pé, ele aproximou-se do colchão do escocês, o lençol da cama nas mãos. Com a parte limpa do mesmo, Piotr, com todo cuidado, começou a limpar o líquido amarelado do escocês, esforçando-se, ao máximo para não tocar-lhe o pênis e o saco. Deu certo, pelo menos nos três primeiros movimentos.

No quarto, e penúltimo, Sheridan espreguiçou com um gemido e as costas da mão do russo tocaram os testículos dele. Num salto, ele acordou, ergueu-se e, costas apoiadas nos na parede, olhou rapidamente o ambiente. Quase imediatamente, ele baixou os olhos e rosnou, ofegante:

— Eu pedi, Piotr! Pedi pra você não tentar nada comigo!

— Eu não... – ia responder o russo.

Mas o som da voz de Piotr teve um efeito desmedido no outro. Ele encolheu-se ainda mais e afastou-se dois passos do russo. Triste e envergonhado, Piotr continuou:

— Eu só ia limpar o colchão. Não queria que você tivesse vergonha amanhã.

Sheridan ergueu os olhos para o russo, sérios. Estavam vermelhos e úmidos, como no bar. Como no sonho. Vermelhos e úmidos de um jeito que doeu como uma ferroada no peito de Piotr. O escocês meneou pequenos "nãos" com a cabeça e murmurou, os dentes cerrados:

— Nunca mais chegue perto quando eu estiver nu. Nem toque minha porra.

Se os olhos do escocês doeram em Piotr como uma ferroada, as palavras destruíram sua alma como veneno. O russo baixou o olhar, surpreso, envergonhado, revoltado e, principalmente, triste. Sentia-se desprezível, culpado. Mal percebeu o escocês, meio distante com o braço esticado, pedindo o lençol.

Piotr entregou o tecido e sentou-se na cama, a cabeça escondida pelas mãos. Queria desaparecer daquele barracão, sumir no mundo, desistir de tudo. Enquanto isso, Sheridan, ofegante, trancou-se no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. E nos minutos seguintes, socos foram ouvidos na parede lá dentro.


	10. Chapter 10

Piotr passou o resto da noite rolando no colchão. Só muito, muito tempo depois, Sheridan voltou, com uma cueca slip também branca. Com as luzes apagadas, ele sentou-se no colchão e falou, sério e pausado, aparentemente sem olhar para Piotr:

— Desculpa minha reação, Piotr. Eu... realmente fiquei sem saber o que fazer ou pensar.

O russo não respondeu nada. A situação, pra ele, era como uma ferida infeccionada: quanto mais mexia, mais inflamava.

— A gente pode conviver bem, carinha. É só... a gente ajudar as regras. Tenta te colocar no meu lugar e imagina o que você não ia querer que eu fizesse. O que você faria se gostasse de mulheres e eu gostasse de homens.

Para desconforto do russo, Sheridan parecia disposto a passar a história a limpo, até o final. E sem alternativas, pareceu que o melhor mesmo era falar tudo, e tentar terminar aquilo o mais rápido possível. O russo respondeu, com dureza e cansaço na voz:

— Desculpa, camarada. Essa é uma situação que eu não consigo imaginar.

— Então como gostaria que uma mulher agisse se ela fosse sua colega de quarto?

O russo pensou um pouco e, de repente, uma raiva tomou-o. Tentando se controlar, ele respondeu:

— Eu não dormiria nu no mesmo quarto que ela. E acho que você não deveria dormir nu no mesmo quarto que eu.

— Carinha, a questão é que...

Sheridan não terminou. O russo continuou falando, erguendo levemente o tom de voz:

— Eu não ficaria nu na frente dela. E acho que você não deveria ficar nu na minha frente. Eu não faria massagens todas as noites nela, eu não seria tão amigo dela quanto você tem sido meu amigo.

— Por quê?

Silêncio. O russo respondeu:

— Porque os sentimentos poderiam ficar confusos pra ela. Porque estão ficando confusos pra mim.

— Acontece... – o escocês suspirou e, inclinou-se para frente, fronte baixa. Respirou um bocado e só então retomou sua fala – acontece que eu gosto de você... como amigo. Você é o único mutante que eu conheço, e se os sentinelas chegarem aqui...

Piotr ia dizer alguma coisa, mas o escocês continou falando:

— E você precisa da minha ajuda, Piotr. Eu não... não poderia viver comigo mesmo se não te ajudasse a fazer dinheiro e trazer sua irmã pra cá. Não conseguiria me olhar no espelho se não te ajudasse a superar a última noite na boate.

Piotr pensou em tocar de novo na questão da nudez. Conteve-se. Sabia que o outro suava muito à noite. E que, provavelmente por causa dos seus poderes, as roupas faziam-no sentir-se meio sufocado.

— O que você quer que eu faça? – perguntou o russo.

Sheridan respirou fundo e deitou-se, olhando para o teto. Como se fosse possível, sua voz soou ainda mais grave nessa posição:

— Continue sendo meu amigo. Apenas... não se aproxime quando eu estiver nu. Nem quando estiver dormindo.

O russo bafejou de descontentamento. Sheridan virou-se de lado, olhando sério para Piotr enquanto falava:

— Não é problema você me achar atraente. É direito seu, eu não tenho como impedir isso. Não vou me importar se você ficar olhando meu corpo, ou até se bater umas pensando em mim: isso não vai me arrancar pedaço, e não vai fazer diferença pra mim. Desde que eu não perceba nada. Desde que você não fique mostrando esses sentimentos pra mim.

O russo virou-se para o outro lado do colchão. Respirou fundo e sussurrou:

— Tudo bem, camarada. Vamos fazer do seu jeito.

***

Apesar de ser terça e não estar tão cheia, a boate tinha muita gente. Era uma noite como todas as outras: gente pensando em sexo, se pegando, admirando os gogoboys e passando cantadas em Sheridan e nos outros barmen. O escocês, com seu olhar sempre sério, girava as garrafas no ar com muito mais força do que fazia e, definitivamente, "pesava a mão" nas bebidas fortes dos clientes. Também era com mais agressividade que ele ignorava as cantadas que recebia, tanto de homens quanto de mulheres. E parecia também passar mais tempo irritado com elas.

Aparentemente, ele estava mais irritado e só. Entretanto, um observador mais atento perceberia que ele olhava o relógio na parede atrás dele com certa insistência. E ansiedade.

Quando o relógio marcava 01:17, ele serviu uma dose dupla de whisky, sem gelo. Olhou o relógio novamente. Respirou fundo. 01:18. Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez e pegou o copo, caminhando para o camarim do russo.

Sheridan bateu na porta e esperou. Nenhuma resposta. Bateu de novo e, depois de uma pequena demora, a voz grave e macia do russo soou, irritada:

— Entra.

Sheridan abriu a porta e observou o russo. Sentado bem ponta na cadeira, botas, jeans preto, sem camisa. Tinha um dos braços baixos, e o outro apertava o ombro várias e repetidas vezes, com força. Pra alguém mais experiente, era visível que o russo tinha múltiplos nódulos de tensão muscular. Também ficaria claro que ele não tinha a menor idéia de como desfaze-los.

— Como você está? – perguntou o escocês após fechar a porta atrás de si.

— Indo. – respondeu o outro, sem parar o que fazia e sem olhar para o colega de quarto.

Sheridan aproximou-se e estendeu o copo para o russo. Piotr tomou-o e sorveu o conteúdo de uma vez só, respirando fundo. O escocês pôs-se atrás dele, estendo as mãos para seus ombros. Sem mexer-se nem olhar para trás, o russo disse:

— Não.

O escocês franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso. Foi baixando as mãos sobre os ombros do outro, dizendo:

— Que isso, Piotr...? Você está tenso como um...

— Não me toque. – o russo interrompeu-o, sério.

— A gente já conversou sobre isso, carinha. Você precisa dançar bem e...

Piotr jorrou as palavras apressado e com os "erres", "esses" e "kás" de seu sotaque puxados como nunca:

— Não é voscê que ficca cconfuso e exxcitado ccada vezz qque me toca. Não é voscê qque esstá ccarente porqque ssofrrreu uma... baita desziluszão rrromântica antes de ontem. Então não me venha com esssssa. Eu é qquem essscccolho ssse voscê me toccca ou não.

Sheridan afastou-se olhando os olhos do russo entre surpreso e triste. Baixou a cabeça, pôs as mãos no bolso e caminhou para a porta.

— Pode trrrazzzerrr a garrrrafa, porrrr favorrrr? – soou a voz de Piotr.

Sheridan não respondeu, nem olhou para o russo. Saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Piotr praguejou alguma coisa em russo e voltou a tentar sua auto-massagem. 2 minutos depois, o escocês entrou novamente no camarim, a garrafa de whisky na mão. Estendeu-a para o russo, que puxou-a para si. Entretanto, Sheridan não a soltara e, por isso, instintivamente, o russo olhou os olhos do colega, como se perguntasse o porquê. O escocês murmurou, sério, grave e triste:

— Toma cuidado, carinha. – e só então soltou a garrafa.

O russo pareceu não ouvir o outro. Abriu a garrafa e entornou mais da metade dela, em poucos goles. Olhou-se no espelho, zonzo. Esbofeteou o próprio rosto algumas vezes, com força, a ponto de o sangue espirrar.

Sheridan, olhos úmidos, fez menção de aproximar-se do russo, mãos em direção ao rosto dele. Piotr, entretanto, estendeu a mão para o outro, fazendo sinal para que parasse. Pegou alguns lenços de papel no balcão e secou o sangue. Ergueu-se e girou o pescoço estralando-o. Vestiu a camiseta preta e a jaqueta de couro. Olhou-se no espelho, limpou o suor do rosto. E caminhou, passos firmes, para fora do camarim.

Sheridan observou cada movimento do russo, a respiração presa. Assim que ele saiu, o escocês apertou os próprios ombros, o rosto fechado e os lábios contraídos, como se estivesse prestes a resmungar alguma coisa. Ele olhou a garrafa e pensou. Pegou-a e olhou bem o rótulo. Virou 3 longos goles na garganta e saiu para o bar, levando-a consigo.

Quando as luzes do palco se acenderam, Piotr tinha as pernas entreabertas, embora estivesse apoiado mais na perna esquerda, os braços relaxados e a cabeça baixa. Quando a música começou e ele ergueu os olhos para a pequena multidão, eles faiscavam de fúria. Olhos desafiadores que imediatamente encontraram os de Julio, que chegava à casa naquele exato instante.

Não houve aplausos nem cantadas como geralmente acontecia. Todos apenas olhavam, silenciosos, o russo mover a perna e a pélvis em movimentos cada vez mais intensos e ritmados, de acordo com a música. E pela primeira vez, para surpresa e nervosismo de Julio, Piotr ignorou o que tinham ensaiado.

Numa pancada mais forte da música, ele esticou os braços para as laterais com toda força que tinha, fazendo a jaqueta emitir um estalo seco e intenso. Imediatamente depois, ele caiu de joelhos e esmurrou o chão e olhou novamente, furioso, para a multidão. De modo animalesco, os dois joelhos entreabertos no chão, ele começou a rasgar a jaqueta de couro e a camiseta com as mãos, arrancando-os de seu corpo. Então ele projetou a pélvis para frente e os cotovelos para trás, contraindo todos os músculos com força, de forma a que cada detalhe de seu torso saltou à vista de todos. Devagar, ele começou a projetar o quadril para frente e para trás, hipnotizando a platéia com o movimento dos músculos e do pênis, que já formava um volume agigantado entre suas pernas.

Num salto, ele se ergueu, e começou a socar o ar, no ritmo da música, como se lutasse boxe. Ah, como ele queria quebrar a cara de alguém! Não era a de Terry, não era a de Sheridan, não era de nenhum dos desgraçados que o assistiam todas as noites, admirando-o como um bife que gira na brasa, não era Julio, o patrão que lhe ensinara a dançar. Mas também não deixava de ser qualquer um deles. Piotr queria esmurrar alguém, ou alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

Logo os socos somaram-se aos chutes no ar, alternando-se com estocadas do quadril. A multidão agora gritava e aplaudia como jamais tinha feito antes. Todos os movimentos eram feitos com toda a força do mutante, que de alguma forma serviam para extravasar a raiva que ele sentia. Os pagantes queriam ver seus músculos? Pois que vissem como seus músculos podiam machucar, como podiam bater e surrar, quebrar os ossos de qualquer um. Queriam ver o seu pau? Pois então ele rasgava sua calça em trapos, e exibia, com seus movimentos, quão fundo, rápido e forte ele podia enfiá-lo dentro de alguém.

Sonhavam com o cheiro de seu saco? Que se fudessem! Ele esfregava o resto de sua cueca no rosto de homens e mulheres perplexos e ofegantes. Seu pau era a atração principal? Que fosse! Ele puxou três dos mais belos homens que viu perto do palco. Puxou-os pelo colarinho, como se fossem bonecos de papel, e esfregou o pau em seus rostos, surrou seus rostos brevemente usando o pênis como cacete. Esparramou um pouco de seu pré-gozo nos rostos deles, sem nunca deixa-los abocanhar-lhe o pau. E arremessou-os, não tão gentilmente, de volta à multidão.

Quando a música acabou, o público aplaudiu por quase 5 minutos, sem parar.

— CO – LOS – SUS! CO – LOS – SUS! CO – LOS – SUS!

Ofegante, Piotr só se preocupava em respirar. Tudo na boate tinha parado. Até o bar. E nele, o russo viu Sheridan, boquiaberto, ofegante. Quando os olhos de ambos se encontraram, os do escocês tremeram, sem conseguir se desviar por quase um minuto. Então ele entornou um gole de whisky e voltou a trabalhar.

Piotr correu para o camarim e lavou o rosto. O coração batia a mil. Procurou a garrafa de whisky,em vão. Devia estar com Sheridan.

Lembrou-se do colega no balcão, boquiaberto. E então, apesar da raiva, sentiu-se vazio. Toda aquela raiva que sentia era falsa. Não queria socar ninguém. Não queria transar com qualquer um. Não queria pensar em Terry e seu namorado de menos de 20. Não queria nada disso. Queria simplesmente abraçar o corpo de Sheridan.

Não havia mais sobre o que lutar. Já tinha se apaixonado. E fosse pela dor que sentia, fosse pelo pedido que o escocês lhe fizera, sobre não demonstrar que gostava dele, o russo pensava em nunca mais chegar perto de Sheridan. Doeria. Muito. Soava insuportável a idéia de nunca mais ver o escocês de cara amarrada. Ou o sorriso dele, raro, mas que sempre desmantelava qualquer defesa no peito do russo. Um sorriso que doía. Mas que também curava.

Piotr tinha certeza: por mais que doesse e fosse difícil não demonstrar que gostava de Sheridan, por mais doesse ver aquele corpo e saber que nunca poderia abraçá-lo, beija-lo, era perto do escocês que ele queria estar. E ele faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para que o outro ficasse à vontade perto dele.

O russo ouviu gritinhos finos na porta do camarim. Apressou-se e vestiu uma calça, com as mesmas botas que usou no show. Vestiu uma camiseta velha, respirou fundo, e abriu a porta.

Três seguranças se amontoavam na porta, tentando evitar que um grupo de 20 mulheres e uns 25 homens chegasse ao camarim. Ao verem o russo, elas e eles ficaram histéricos, gritando em espanhol e inglês:

— Gostoso!

— Bate na minha cara, tesão!

— Soca esse pauzão no meu cu!

— Tesão!!!

Gentilmente, mas sem muita paciência, o russo abriu espaço entre as pessoas, empurrando-as vagarosamente, mas com firmeza, para longe de si. Levou cerca de 5 minutos para chegar à pista de dança e mais (no que todas as atenções se voltaram para ele) e mais 5 para chegar até o bar. Pessoas o cumprimentavam, parabenizavam, tentavam abraça-lo. Ele já tinha até parado de contar quantas mãos já tinham esfregado o pau, mesmo por baixo da calça, e quantas vezes interrompera alguém que tentava lhe abrir o zíper. E houve até um rapaz que agarrou-se a uma de suas pernas, chorando convulsivamente.

Ao chegar ao bar, Sheridan o recebeu com um largo sorriso. Um tanto triste, mas definitivamente sincero, como as palavras:

— Você se superou, carinha. Parabéns.

Sem perceber nem forçar nada, o russo abriu um sorriso tão genuíno quanto o do barman. Não disse nada por alguns instantes. Apenas continuou afastando um ou outro fã afoito demais enquanto observava os veios nos braços do escocês lhe servindo um copo de vodca com limão e açúcar.

— Eu lhe devo desculpas. – disse o russo de supetão, inclinando-se sobre o balcão. O escocês girou o corpo e a cabeça de forma a aproximar a boca do ouvido do outro e responder, tentando fazer a voz superar a música:

— Se continuar meu amigo, não me deve nada.

Um sorriso sacana esboçou-se no rosto de Sheridan enquanto ele olhava para trás do russo. Surpreso, Piotr olhou para trás e viu, caminhando com dificuldade no aglomerado de pessoas ao redor do stripper, Julio, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Garoto de ouro! – ele chegou dizendo, em inglês. – Você se superou!

O russo sorriu levemente de volta e provou a bebida que Sheridan lhe oferecera. Quase na mesma hora, uma chuva de pedidos de vodka com limão e açúcar desabou no bar.

Preparando mais doses da mistura, o escocês olhou fixamente nos olhos de Julio, quase ameaçador, apesar do leve sorriso nos lábios. O empresário engoliu um seco e aproximou-se de Piotr, falando alto ao ouvido dele:

— Pensou na minha proposta?

Imediatamente, uma pontada de angústia surgiu no rosto do russo. Anya. Ele precisava trazê-la o mais rápido possível, por mais que... não estivesse atraído pelo empresário. Gaguejando, ele respondeu:

— Eu... eu acho que vou aceitar. Mas não hoje. Não nessa noite.

Sem que o russo percebesse, Julio lançou um olhar rápido e nervoso para Sheridan, que mantinha o mesmo "sorriso ameaçador". O empresário falou no ouvido do russo:

— Se for hoje à noite, eu pago 15 mil dólares.

Piotr arregalou os olhos, engasgando brevemente com a bebida. Então, surpreso, sentiu-se abraçado por trás. Com um pouco mais de força que o necessário, ele soltou-se e olhou quem o fizera. Era um dos rapazes que ele puxara durante o strip. Um cara com muitos músculos, meio oriental, os olhos esverdeados, sem camisa. Ao lado dele, os outros 2 que o russo puxara: um loiro de cabelos raspados e um negro, ambos formidavelmente belos.

Todo sorrisos, o oriental investiu para beijar a boca do russo. Foi barrado, no meio do caminho, pela mão descomunalmente forte de Piotr.

— Perdão, camarada. Não estou afim. – disse o stripper.

Os outros dois se aproximaram e o negro perguntou:

— E de nós três?

Sim, qualquer um dos três eram formidavelmente atraentes. Os três juntos então... Num relance, o russo olhou para Sheridan. Ele estava cabisbaixo, cortando e esmagando os limões nos copos. A imagem dele, a presença dele... era isso que o russo queria, pelo menos até o final da noite. Era um prazer forjado com uma boa dose de sofrimento, era verdade. Mas era isso que o russo queria naquela noite. Nada mais.

De qualquer forma, ele resolveu ser educado com os rapazes:

— Desculpem. Vocês são realmente atraentes, mas hoje quero beber e ficar tranqüilo.

O loiro aproximou-se do ouvido do russo e falou, alto:

— Quanto você quer?

O russo, que já estava de costas para eles e de frente para o barman, respondeu:

— Não é essa questão. Quero ficar tranqüilo.

— Mil dólares? 2 mil?

Julio ouviu essa pergunta e ficou inquieto. Sabia, por alto, da história da irmã russa do empregado, e que ele queria buscá-la urgentemente. E que assim que conseguisse, talvez ele nem dançasse mais. Quanto mais aceitar a sua proposta.

O loiro continuou insistindo:

— Talvez dez mil. Vinte mil dólares.

Essa Sheridan também ouviu e arregalou os olhos. Não mais que Julio, que puxou o pescoço de Piotr para lhe falar no ouvido:

— Esquece esses caras. Me come hoje e eu te pago trinta mil dólares.

— Fica com a gente hoje! – argumentou o loiro. – Amanhã você trepa com seu patrão e ganha duas vezes.

O russo olhou tão sério para o loiro que todos ao redor se calaram. Só a música continuou, quase tapando a voz de Piotr:

— Dinheiro nenhum no mundo me fará fazer isso uma segunda vez.

Um burburinho espalhou-se na boate, apesar da música. O loiro e os outros dois rapazes arregalaram os olhos, olhado o stripper de cima a baixo.

— Cinqüenta mil! – gritou o loiro num ouvido do russo.

— Sessenta! – gritou o patrão no outro.

— Cem mil! – insistiu o loiro, cercado pelos outros dois gostosões.

As pessoas ao redor olhavam-se perplexas. Alguns, mais bem vestidos, logo trataram de se aproximar e fazer suas ofertas.

— 150 mil!

— 250 mil!

— 300 mil!

Aos poucos, Julio começou a ficar desesperado. Estava claro que havia gente muito mais rica que ele ali. Afinal, a cidade era um balneário de milionários. E desde que o russo chegara, os preços dos ingressos tinham passado de 150 para 400 dólares, o que o deixava mais rico mas também tornava seu público mais rico. Então, se a questão fosse dinheiro, ele perderia rápido, rápido. Já dizendo adeus à noite com Piotr, ele pensava em lucrar. Tentou ficar de pé no banco e dizer alguma coisa, mas sentiu um leve puxão na barra da calça. Sheridan, sério, encarando-o enquanto meneava um "não" com a cabeça.

Já Piotr estava bastante confuso. Dezenas de pessoas em toda a boate tentavam chamar sua atenção, gritando cifras cada vez mais absurdas. Gente de todo jeito: homens, mulheres, jovens, maduros, idosos, masculinos ou afeminados, brancos, pardos, negros, magros, musculosos, gordos, interessantes, e até um único homem feio e mal encarado. E de um lado, seu desejo de uma noite calma, um desejo desesperado pela companhia do amigo hetero. Do outro, a necessidade de trazer a irmã pra junto de si.

O russo pulou o balcão e falou, sem se importar em quem ouviria:

— Amanhã eu decido.

Piotr apertou a cabeça entre as mãos e massageou a fronte, tentando ignorar o burburinho. Ofegante, virou-se e olhou para Sheridan. O escocês retribuiu o olhar sério, e ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se perguntasse o que ele queria. Com o olhar, o russo apontou a multidão do outro lado do balcão, gritando suas cifras. Sheridan aproximou-se do ouvido do russo e murmurou alguma coisa. Piotr olhou para o escocês, olhou para os clientes, olhou de novo para o escocês e de novo para as pessoas, antes de gritar:

— Quem me encherrr o saco hoje, eu ignorrro amanhã!

Houve silêncio quase imediato. Sussurros apenas. O russo passou com facilidade entre os homens e mulheres, para fora da boate. E junto com ele, logo atrás, o escocês.


	11. Chapter 11

— Essa cidade é louca! – gritava Piotr, caminhando apressado, sem olhar para Sheridan.

O escocês o acompanhava a 2 passos de distância, camisa sobre o ombro. Pôs a mão sobre o ombro dele, ao que o russo parou, sem se virar.

— Você está bem? – perguntou Sheridan.

Piotr respirou fundo e massageou a cabeça. Respondeu, ainda sem se virar:

— Eu... acho que sim. Só quero descansar. Quero... ficar tranqüilo. Quero esquecer isso. Pelo menos hoje.

O escocês deu alguns passos à frente dele e perguntou, virando-se pra ele:

— Já comeu taco?

***

O barzinho afastado do centro da cidade. Rústico, bem mais pobre que a boate ou qualquer outro lugar que o russo vira até então. Mais pobre até que a fazenda na Sibéria. Talvez pelo frio, as paredes lá eram muito mais bem feitas que a daquele bar.

Na verdade, era um bairro inteiro com aquela pobreza. O chão não tinha asfalto, e uma poeira branca subia até os joelhos. Mas o povo...! O povo era alegre, risonho. Falavam alto e contavam, a toda hora, piadas num espanhol que Piotr ainda estava aprendendo.

Tacos, guaca mole, tequila. Pimenta, violão, trovas e canto. O russo quase se esquecia dos seus problemas, e do que o esperava na noite seguinte. A única coisa que o lembrava era a presença acolhedora e amarga do escocês. Mesmo quando ele não estava traduzindo alguma coisa, o russo o surpreendia olhando para ele. O olhar de Sheridan tremia quando isso acontecia, mas ele não chegava a desviar-se do russo de imediato. Olhava fundo nos olhos de Piotr, por alguns segundos, com um carinho e uma angústia que quase matavam o russo. E então, quando algum dos animados mexicanos chamava pelo escocês, ele tirava os olhos de Piotr.

A cada vez que isso acontecia, o russo tinha vontade de sumir dali, de sumir daquela cidade. Mas também queria ficar perto do amigo, receber nem que fosse migalhas daquilo que ele queria. Então, pra minimizar a dor, ele bebia uma dose. Sal, tequila, limão, rasgando-lhe a garganta e anestesiando a alma.

Sheridan já tinha pago o táxi na ida para o bairro e, perto do amanhecer, fez também questão de pagar o de volta, para o centro. Piotr, é claro, não conseguiu convence-lo do contrário, nem mesmo na hora de pagar a conta no barzinho. Noutro momento, quem sabe, tivesse conseguido. Mas naquele, já tinha bebido demais pra argumentar qualquer coisa.

Piotr acordou, no seu colchão, suado com o calor do dia, só a slip preta. O estômago parecia moído. A cabeça doía, todos os músculos do corpo doíam: peitorais, bíceps, antebraço, abdome, costas, coxas, panturrilhas, pés e até a bunda. Também a alma doía. O cansaço parecia brotar de dentro dela, como um tremor discreto e persistente nas profundezas do corpo do russo.

— Bom dia. – a voz de Sheridan soou, séria e grave.

O escocês estava sentado numa cadeira, perto do fogãozinho. Estava um pouco fora da vista do russo, embora o escocês certamente pudesse vê-lo, e bem.

Com esforço, o russo sentou-se e olhou, com dificuldade, pra Sheridan. Assustou-se: nunca tinha visto o outro assim. Tinha olheiras profundas, e os olhos um tanto vermelhos, a cueca branca, um copo com água ao lado e alguns comprimidos que ele fazia dançar entre os dedos. Estava nitidamente abatido e cansado.

— Você está bem, camarada?

A pergunta pareceu pegar o outro de surpresa. Mesmo assim ele a respondeu:

— Estou, estou bem. Só acho que peguei uma... virosezinha ontem.

Dito isso, ele abriu um grande comprimido e colocou-o na água. Enquanto o mesmo fervia, dissolvendo-se, ele colocou 3 comprimidos pequenos na mão e colocou-se em pé, ao lado do russo, oferecendo o copo e os comprimidos.

— Tome. – ele disse. – pra você melhorar mais rápido.

Piotr não pegou os comprimidos de imediato. Estudou um pouco o rosto do escocês e perguntou:

— O que você está sentindo?

Sheridan pareceu se assustar um pouco com algo da pergunta, mas em seguida relaxou. Agachou-se para ficar no mesmo nível do outro e respondeu, um sorriso cansado nos lábios:

— Eu tou bem, amanhã vou tar inteiro. Agora toma os...

— Eu perguntei o que você está sentindo, camarada.

Mais um sorriso forçado do escocês, enquanto ele respondia:

— Eu... estou com o estômago meio embrulhado, e uma dor de cabeça. Mas já tomei remédio. Agora tome os seus.

O russo ainda estudou um pouco o rosto do outro, pensativo. É... podia ser. Mas algo dentro dele dizia que Sheridan mentia.

Finalmente, Piotr pegou o copo e os comprimidos, e tomou-os. Entregou o copo para o colega e, enquanto ele levava o copo para a pia, tentou massagear o ombro esquerdo, que queimava a cada respiração

Sheridan aproximou-se por trás dele e estudou-lhe as costas com o olhar. Murmurou:

— É... você exagerou ontem.

— Em quê? – perguntou o russo.

— Na dança. Quase distendeu os músculos todos.

Em vão, o russo tentou olhar para as próprias costas, mas se arrependeu. O mínimo movimento doía.

— Deita de barriga pra baixo. – pediu o escocês.

O russo arregalou os olhos de leve. Massagem? Ele e Sheridan só de cuecas? Respondeu:

— Não, eu me viro, eu...

— Vai querer chegar todo quebrado na boate? Logo hoje?

A imagem que Sheridan propôs chegou a doer na mente do russo. Não: ia ser um inferno dançar daquele jeito. Ou fazer sexo com os músculos assim.

Por fim, o russo virou-se e Sheridan o fez ficar com os braços relaxados, perto da cabeça e sentou-se sobre as coxas dele. Murmurou:

— Isso vai doer um pouco, gigantão. Mas só no começo.

E doeu. Quando as mãos fortes e febris do escocês começaram a apertar-lhe os músculos das costas, parecia que o russo ia desmaiar de tanta dor.

— Relaxa, carinha, se não vai doer mais. Solta os músculos. – soou a voz do escocês.

Relaxar? Parecia impossível. Mas depois de um tempo, era impossível manter os músculos contraídos. Então as mãos quentes de Sheridan esmagavam os músculos com mais força, e Piotr urrava de dor. Então a dor começou a diminuir. Como se, a cada nova investida do escocês ela fosse bombeada dos músculos para a garganta, e da garganta para a voz, dissolvendo-se no ar.

Logo os urros do russo se tornaram gemidos, e os gemidos murmúrios que logo desapareceram. Então Piotr pôde sentir direito o que o escocês fazia. Aquelas mãos quentes, grande, fortes e macias percorriam sua coluna, os músculos das costas, os ombros, os bíceps, os antebraços, as mãos. Voltavam: antebraços, bíceps, ombros, músculos das costas, coluna, nádegas, coxas, panturrilhas, pés. E novamente voltavam: Panturrilhas, coxas, nádegas, coluna, etc. Ofegante a cada nova pressão, Sheridan passou bem umas duas horas no processo, desenterrando dores do corpo do russo, as mãos subindo e descendo no corpo do outro.

Se alguém lhe dissesse, há algumas horas atrás, que suas nádegas estavam tensas, ele não acreditaria. Assim como custava a creditar que elas, que seu corpo inteiro pudesse estar tão relaxado quanto estava.

Numa outra situação qualquer, o russo tinha certeza que estaria muito excitado e já teria "gozado" algumas dezenas de vezes. Mas... a dor e o relaxamento eram profundos demais. Não que não fosse sensual, ou até erótica, a situação. Mas a vontade contra a qual ele lutava, naquele momento, era a de abraçar e beijar o escocês. De dormir abraçado com ele, a noite inteira, apenas sentindo o corpo dele colado ao seu.

— Eu tenho que te pedir duas coisas pra hoje à noite. – murmurou Sheridan em dado momento.

Surpreso, o russo sentiu-se angustiado. E esperançoso.

— Peça, camarada. O que quiser.

— Hoje à noite, não fique com quem você não quer. – a voz do escocês parecia tremer um pouco – Escolha alguém por quem você tem tesão. E não deixe que te humilhem. Nem deixe que façam com o você algo que não lhe dê tesão.

Piotr tinha que admitir: por um momento, breve, desejara que o outro pedisse para não fazer sexo por dinheiro. Para não fazer sexo com outro, para ficar com ele. Ingenuidade, pensou o russo. Sheridan devia ver o russo apenas como amigo, e se preocupava com ele como se preocuparia com um irmão. Com um nó na garganta, Piotr argumentou:

— Camarada, eu preciso ficar com quem pagar melhor. Pelo bem da minha irmã.

— Não se sacrifique além do que precisa, Piotr. – o outro respondeu, massageando-lhe os pés. – Hoje lhe ofereceram 30 vezes mais do que você precisa para trazer sua irmã pra cá! É dinheiro dá pra sustentar você e ela por 2 ou 3 anos. Quanto você acha que vão oferecer hoje?

Piotr não sabia.

— Julio subiu o preço do ingresso hoje, pra 2 mil dólares. 400 ingressos. E foram todos vendidos em menos de uma hora.

O russo arregalou os olhos, tentando fazer as contas rapidamente. 800 mil dólares. Julio já tinha 800 mil dólares naquele exato momento. Por causa dele.

— Com tanto dinheiro, ele ainda queria uma porcentagem do que fossem lhe pagar. Você acha que ele iria pensar nisso se não fosse muito mais do que ele ganhou hoje? Vão lhe oferecer milhões, gigantão! E com apenas um milhão, você e sua irmã poderiam viver felizes pra o resto da vida.

Piotr estranhou um pouco. Sheridan sempre se referia ao futuro de Piotr e Anya. Nunca ao dele.

— Esse dinheiro vai ser nosso, camarada. Você vai viver com a gente, você...

— Eu vou embora, Piotr. – a voz do escocês tremia, nitidamente. O russo pôde até sentir os músculos do escocês tremerem de leve quando ele falou – Eu vou embora assim que você conseguir o dinheiro para buscar sua irmã.


	12. Chapter 12

Piotr virou-se tão rápido que quase derrubou o escocês.

— Você não está falando sérrrio, camarrrada! – ele disse, os olhos já úmidos.

O escocês levantou-se e sentou na cadeira. Respirou fundo e inclinou-se pra frente, os olhos estudando o rosto perplexo do russo enquanto falava:

— Não, Piotr, eu estou falando sério. Eu vou mudar dessa cidade assim que você tiver o dinheiro.

O russo praguejou alguma coisa em russo e limpou, apressado, uma lágrima, antes de perguntar:

— Porrrr quê?

O russo olhava fixo para os olhos de Sheridan, entre furioso e desesperado. Não foi difícil perceber que o escocês também estava triste, e não sabia o que fazer. Seus olhos alternavam-se entre os de Piotr e o chão, nervosamente.

— Porrr quê? – o russo insistiu, quase gritando.

— Por que você está se apaixonando por mim. – respondeu o outro, a voz levemente embargada.

Ofegante, Piotr meneava nãos com a cabeça, olhando o outro. Ia gritar alguma coisa. Conteve-se e conseguiu falar, mesmo que com os dentes cerrados e uma outra lágrima escorrendo no rosto:

— Você nunca se prreocupou em evitarrr que eu me apaixonasse por você. Então, não me venha com essa, eu não sou tão ingênuo. Então, se você rrrealmente é meu amigo, me conta a verrrrdade. Porrr que você vai emborrra quando eu conseguirrr o dinheirrro?

Sheridan baixou o olhar, ofegante. Fechou os olhos, massageando-os com o polegar e o indicador. Murmurou alguma coisa que o russo não ouviu. Ou que não quis acreditar.

— Quê? – perguntou Piotr, ficando de pé, em frente ao escocês na cadeira.

Sheridan falou um mais alto, apenas o suficiente para que o outro ouvisse:

— Eu não posso te contar.

Piotr mal percebeu quando esmurrou o filtro de barro, em cima da pia. O aparelho estilhaçou-se, jorrando água na pia, nos dois homens, nos colchões. Sheridan ergueu-se e gritou, encarando o russo, apesar da diferença de altura:

— Eu tou tentando te proteger, caralho!

— Protegerrr de quê, porrra?! – o outro respondeu, no mesmo tom.

O escocês tentou se acalmar, sentando-se na cadeira. O russo insistiu:

— Protegerrr de quê?!

Piotr observou-o por alguns momentos, ofegante. 20 segundos depois, percebendo que não haveria resposta, ele juntou começou a juntar os pedaços do filtro, uma terceira lágrima já brotando dos olhos.

— O que você sabe de mim, Piotr? Do meu passado?

O russo jogou os cacos numa caixa de papelão. Enxugou as lágrimas e só então olhou o outro de novo, respondendo:

— Nada! Eu não sei nada do seu passado! E querrr saberrr? Eu não ligo! Não ligo pra o que você fez, não ligo pra quem está atrrrás de você, não ligo prrra você ser heterrro e eu um gay apaixonado porrr você, não ligo prrra nada! Eu só ligo prrra você serrr o melhorrr amigo que já tive, prrra estarrr me ajudando, prrra...

Piotr desmoronou. Caiu de joelhos no chão, rosto baixo, escondido pelo antebraço. Não queria que Sheridan o visse chorando, não daquele jeito. Soluços, gritos abafados. Não eram coisa de homem. Atitudes que só diriam para o escocês que ele, Piotr, não era homem de verdade.

Sim, ele se apaixonar pelo outro era motivo, de sobra, pra ele querer se afastar. As palavras escaparam quase sem som, sussurradas entre os gritos contidos:

— Perrrdão, camarrrada! Eu... eu não devia terrr me apaix...

Por quase um minuto, o russo churou, escondido atrás do próprio antebraço, ajoelhado e incapaz de sair dali, o turbilhão de sentimentos retesendo seus músculos e paralizando-o. Então ele sentiu o abraço quente de Sheridan. Um abraço ainda mais quente do que a pele do outro geralmente era. Quente a ponto de quase queimar enquanto o escocês dizia, a voz sussurrada e trêmula:

— Não foi culpa sua, amigo. E... não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo. Você vai conseguir uma boa grana... e sua irmã virá pra cá... e você, vai se apaixonar de novo. Por outro cara. Alguém que te mereça. E vocês três vão ser felizes. Muito felizes.

De novo, o escocês se excluía do futuro do russo. Foi o suficiente pra que ele perdesse mais um pouco do controle do pranto, tentando esconder-se atrás do antebraço com mais força ainda.

Piotr não resistiu quando Sheridan o fez deitar-se no colchão mais ou menos seco que restava.

— Piotr, eu tenho mais uma coisa pra te pedir, sobre hoje à noite.

O russo não respondeu. Virou para o canto e encolheu-se, juntando todas as forças para emudecer os rugidos que, de outra forma, lhe brotariam da garganta. Não pareceu se importar quando o escocês enfiou, entre os braços dele, uma pequena sacola de plástico. A voz de Sheridan soou grave, dura e séria, ainda que embargada:

— Hoje à noite, não faça sexo sem que você e ele estejam usando isso. Assim que você se excitarem, coloquem isso antes de fazerem qualquer coisa.

Piotr ainda tentava decidir o que pensar daquilo quando sentiu, num ponto entre o pescoço e o ombro, o dedo do escocês golpeá-lo com força, profundamente. A dor espalhou-se dali para todo corpo, como um terremoto. E no segundo seguinte, quando ela sumiu, seus sentidos se turvaram e seu corpo desfaleceu. Um sono sem sonhos. Sem dor.

***

Quando Piotr acordou, já era noite. Seu corpo doía muito, mas bem menos que antes. Aquele sono pesado e estranho parecia, de alguma forma, ter amortecido o que ele sentia. Como se tivesse chorado tudo o que precisava enquanto dormia.

Sentia-se triste, e até desesperado pelo fim que se encaminhava para a amizade dele e Sheridan. Mas o desalento era menor e, pelo menos fisicamente, ele não se sentia inclinado a chorar. O que era muito estranho. Sobrenatural até.

O que o escocês tinha feito com ele afinal?

A dúvida logo o fez lembrar das últimas palavras de Sheridan. A sacola de plástico. Sentou-se no colchão e olhou ao redor. Estava sozinho, só a sacola nas mãos. Abriu-a. Pequenos envelopes de plástico, coloridos. Junto um papel, um folheto, explicando, em espanhol, como usar os evelopinhos.

O espanhol de Piotr não era dos melhores, mas com as figuras ele conseguiu compreender. Quando a hora chegasse, ele deveria rasgar o plástico do envelopinho e retirar um... anel de borracha. Deveria vesti-lo no pênis, dele e do parceiro, para evitar doenças das quais ele nunca tinha ouvido falar na Rússia.

Em cima do fogão, o russo encontrou uma panela com macarrão e um bilhete:

"Desculpa o mau jeito, gigantão. Espero que possa me perdoar um dia.

Te espero no trabalho. Venha e faça sucesso, ou quem sabe até encontre um novo amor.

Abraços,

Sheridan"

Piotr suspirou, triste. Sheridan o protegia, de todas as formas, como se fosse um irmão mais velho. Piotr entendia o que ele fazia, e como fazia. Só não entendia porque escolhera ele pra isso.

***

Três pequenas batidas na porta.

— Tá aberta. – respondeu o russo, em frente ao espelho, ajeitando o uniforme militar vermelho.

Sheridan entrou, jeans, bota, sem camisa. Estava bem mais abatido. Tinha os olhos muito, muito vermelhos. Perguntou:

— Faz tempo que você chegou?

Sem graça, o russo respondeu:

— Uns 30 minutos.

O escocês estendeu o copo de whisky para Piotr. Ele pegou o copo e analisou o rosto do barman. Tomou coragem e perguntou:

— Sua virose piorou?

— É. – respondeu Sheridan, cansado. – Acho que sim. Mas estou bem. E não perderia essa noite por nada.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, algum tempo. Até o barman se colocar atrás de Piotr e murmurar, mão sobre os ombros dele:

— Vamos lá. Desabotoa a camisa.

O russo olhou o copo de whisky, olhou o cansaço no rosto do escocês e disse:

— Eu estou bem, camarada. Não estou tenso.

— Tem certeza? Eu posso...

— Tenho. Além disso, você está doente. Melhor não se esforçar.

— Não, não é esforç...

Piotr girou a cadeira e se ergueu. Apontou-a para o outro, indicando que se sentasse.

Sheridan riu, nervoso, acenando nãos com a cabeça. Piotr limitou-se a responder:

— Hoje eu não danço se não fizer uma massagem no meu camarada quase irmão.

— Que isso, Piotr? Você tem que se concent... – disse Sheridan, nervoso, até o outro interrompê-lo.

— Eu faço questão.

Embaraçado, Sheridan sentou-se na cadeira e fechou os olhos. O russo começou a apertar-lhe os ombros, girando os polegares devagar. O escocês fez algumas caretas de dor, mas aos poucos foi relaxando, calado.

Piotr conseguia, com os dedos, perceber vários pontos de tensão. E até conseguia desfazê-los por um tempo, mas logo eles voltavam, rapidamente. Menores, é verdade. Mas voltavam.

Atravessando o corredor e a porta, um coro começou a ser ouvido.

— Colossus! Colossus! Colossus!

Ainda de olhos fechados, o escocês murmurou:

— Estão te chamando.

— É, estão. – respondeu o outro, ainda massageando os ombros de Sheridan. E assim ficou, por quase um minuto.

Sheridan abriu os olhos e, através do espelho, fitou os do russo, dizendo:

— Eu já estou melhor, carinha. Pode ir.

Piotr esboçou um pequeno sorriso e deu alguns tapinhas leves nos ombros de Sheridan. Pegou o chapéu militar e caminhou até a porta.

— Você não vem? – perguntou antes de abri-la.

— Daqui a pouco. – o escocês respondeu, pegando o copo de whisky – Vou relaxar mais um pouquinho, e já vou.

— Tá. Obrigado, camarada. Por tudo.

Assim que a porta bateu, Sheridan largou o copo perto do espelho e fechou os olhos de novo. Esperou o som dos passos desaparecer e então cerrou os punhos com força, um sobre o estômago, outro sobre a boca. Abafou um grito inumano que, em sua quase escapada, arrastou dezenas de lágrimas consigo.

Assim que o grito passou, o escocês aplicou, ofegante e trêmulo, golpes profundos com os dedos em 8 pontos diferentes do próprio peito e pescoço. Quase imediatamente, ele parou de tremer e as lágrimas cessaram de brotar de seus olhos. Ele pegou alguns lenços de papel e enxugou o rosto, reparando nos olhos muito, muito vermelhos. Bebeu todo o conteúdo do copo e só então saiu para voltar ao bar.


	13. Chapter 13

Na limusine, Piotr sentia a língua do brasileiro em seus mamilos. Definitivamente não era ruim: Henrique parecia realmente saber o que estava fazendo.

128 milhões de dólares. Piotr quase se sentia culpado. Henrique era tudo, num outro momento, o russo desejaria. Tinha a pele morena, entre negra e branca, e os olhos verdes como o mar. Olhos grandes, expressivos, com sobrancelhas bem feitas, assim como o queixo, a boca carnuda, o nariz. Os cabelos, pretos, eram raspados quase completamente. Seus gestos eram másculos e cavalheirescos, o corpo esguio mas ao mesmo tempo forte. Vestia um terno preto e camisa de um vermelho marcante, aproximando-se do marrom. Um vermelho que o deixava ainda mais moreno, mais exótico.

O brasileiro alternava, com maestria, a força e a delicadeza das chupadas no peitoral nu do russo. Braços apoiados no banco, o russo esforçava-se para conter o gozo, o corpo inteiro formigando. Henrique parecia se deliciar, sorrindo de um jeito sacana, a cada vez que o russo se arqueava no banco.

— Um gigante todo sensível. – a voz de Henrique soou, sussurrada e maliciosa, num inglês muito mais perfeito que o do russo. Era uma voz suave, um tanto aguda, mas bastante viril.

Piotr não conseguia falar. Ou não queria. Lembrava-se da meia hora passada. O show.

***

A boate estava entupida de gente. Parecia que Julio tinha vendido bem mais que 400 ingressos. Tinha homens e mulheres de todos os tipos, idades, estilos. Atores que o russo vira nos poucos trechos de filmes que já tinha assistido em toda vida. Cantores. Jogadores de futebol. Fazendeiros. Executivos. Havia até um príncipe indiano e outro, europeu. Gente bonita. Gente feia. Gente simpática, gente estranha. Homens viris, outros afeminados. Mulheres masculinas, mulheres delicadas. Todos olhando fixamente, atentos, para ver o que ele faria.

Piotr, apesar de tranquilo, viu-se esforçando-se para dançar. Ao contrário do que planejara, não improvisou nada. Fez a mesmíssima dança que Julio lhe ensinara, logo na primeira semana que passara na boate. E não, ele não pensava mais em Terry quando dançava. Pensava em quem não deveria. Em quem jamais poderia ter. O homem de quem ele estava perdendo o pouco que tinha. O pouco que parecia significar muito mais do que tudo aquilo que aquela noite lhe oferecia.

***

Piotr foi puxado das lembranças quando Henrique puxou-lhe o botão da calça, liberando-o. Abriu o zíper devagar, lambendo os lábios, ansioso, olhos fixos no volume descomunal na calça. Roçou o rosto na genitália do russo, por cima da calça mesmo, mordiscando o jeans, ofegante.

De novo, Piotr quase gozou, afundando os dedos no couro do banco. Definitivamente, Henrique era experiente. E habilidoso. Sabia como dosar a força no ponto exato, de forma que, mesmo com o jeans entre o pau e os dentes, qualquer um subiria pelas paredes. Na verdade, o russo quase não entendia como não tinha gozado ainda.

Obocanhando o pênis do stripper, o brasileiro girava o rosto, subindo e descendo, ordenhando o membro. E Piotr sentia o prazer, é claro. Mas o pensamento estava no passado.

***

Quando lançou seu olhar para a multidão, o russo o fez procurando os olhos de Sheridan. Mas não achou-os, não no começo. O escocês estava do outro lado do bar, palmas apoiadas no balcão, cabisbaixo. À direita dele, uma garrafa de absinto.

Piotr sabia que não podia ficar olhando para ele por muito tempo. Seus olhos tinham que percorrer os clientes, tanto para atingir o efeito certo no strip quanto para analisar cada candidato da decisão que ele prometera na noite anterior. Anya. Se fizesse tudo certo, poderia mandar traze-la logo naquela semana.

***

De novo o puxão. O brasileiro puxava a calça devagar, despindo o pau e as nádegas do russo. Ele passou quase um minuto maravilhado com os 27 cm de Piotr, a glande avantajada, o calibre generoso, o prepúcio perfeito. "Perfeito", foi o que o russo pensou, inclinando a cabeça para trás do banco, olhos fechados, fingindo relaxar.

Tentava, na verdade, lembrar dos relances do colega, no bar. Relances era tudo que ele tinha, tanto pela dança, quanto porque era o que ele se permitia. Não queria constranger o amigo.

Num desses relances, Piotr avistar o escocês virando a garrafa na garganta. Camarada, aquilo devia ser muito ruim! O russo não era experiente com isso, mas já tinha provado absinto uma vez. Apenas o suficiente para saber que era amargo, absurdamente amargo. E absurdamente forte. Uma pancada de álcool direto no cérebro. E em seus relances, tentando não perder o ritmo da música, Piotr avistara o escocês tomar pelo menos um quarto daquela garrafa.

A pergunta que não saía da cabeça do russo, enquanto dançava, era porque Sheridan estava bebendo tanto absinto. A resposta veio com ele já nu, massageando o pênis para que todos vissem.

Por um breve segundo, o russo sentiu-se observado, o que era um total disparate, naquela situação. Então ele sentiu o coração e a garganta serem apertados, uma dor aguda, gelada e amarga. Amarga como absinto.

Por instinto, ele olhou para o escocês. Os olhos do barman estavam sobre ele, muito mais vermelhos que antes. E úmidos, com gotas robustas escorrendo no rosto trêmulo.

A visão não durou mais que décimos de segundo. Imediatamente, o escocês abriu um sorriso largo, erguendo a garrafa, oferecendo-a para Piotr.

O russo não percebeu quando terminou a dança, e praticamente não ouviu os aplausos. Só voltou a si quando a primeira oferta aconteceu. 5 milhões de dólares.

Ele não conseguia acreditar. Era uma quantia que só vira em jornais, e nos poucos pedaços de filmes que vira na vida. Não tinha a menor idéia do que isso podia comprar. Ou como seria para carregar tanto dinheiro. Só sabia que seria muito mais do que precisava pra salvar a vida de Anya.

Um misto de alegria e tristeza invadiu-o, enquanto vestia uma calça jeans que um gogoboy lhe trouxe. Sua vida estava prestes a mudar de um jeito que ele jamais imaginaria. Poderia estudar. Fazer faculdade, ler, saber das coisas. Teria computador, internet, uma casa confortável. Seria uma outra pessoa.

Mas em meio à tempestade de pensamentos eufóricos sobre essas mudanças, havia também uma enxurrada de medo e agonia. O escocês iria embora assim que essa nova vida começasse. E o que era pior: ia embora por um problema que não queria que o russo soubesse. Que fazia questão de esconder por trás de seu sorriso e bondade.

Quanto tempo ele tinha fingido assim?

Não importava. Com toda certeza era um problema grande, muito, muito difícil. Grande o suficiente para fazer um homem como Sheridan entornar meio litro de absinto e ainda chorar daquele jeito. A grande questão era: que problema era esse?

A primeira coisa que o russo pensou, num átimo de segundo, foi que Sheridan estava fugindo de algo muito grande. Descartou essa idéia quase de imediato: não combinava com nada naquela história. Piotr também estava fugindo de algo, e estavam naquela cidade justamente para se esconder. Por que, então, Sheridan mudaria de cidade?

— 10 milhões de dólares. – gritou um senhor de meia idade, a voz delicada demais para o tipo físico dele.

— 30! – gritou um homem ligeiramente acima do peso, barba fechada, bastante simpático.

Passava pela cabeça do russo que talvez Sheridan, como ele, tivesse um parente para ajudar, longe dali. Talvez alguém de quem tivesse vergonha. Ou que tivesse feito o escocês jurar não contar nada.

— 60! – gritou um famoso jogador de futebol.

Talvez esse alguém estivesse nos Estados Unidos. Talvez o escocês fosse entrar de novo no território dos sentinelas por isso, e não quisesse que o russo e sua irmã se envolvessem. O que também não faria sentido, já que já tinha ficado claro, durante a viagem para o México, que os dois formavam uma ótima equipe.

— 80 milhões! – gritou uma jovem de óculos grandes e roupa recatada.

Apesar de mergulhado em pensamentos, a voz da garota fez o russo corar, olhos arregalados. E se uma quem fizesse a maior oferta fosse uma mulher?

— 85! – gritou um fazendeiro barbudo, levemente acima do peso mas simpático o bastante para Piotr relaxar.

— 90 milhões! – gritou o belo japonês da noite anterior.

— 100! – ofereceu o rapaz que depois o russo conheceria como Henrique.

— 101 milhões! – respondeu o japonês, sarcástico.

Piotr olhou para o japonês, a sobrancelha levemente arqueada. Era estranha aquela ironia do jovem, e o russo chegava a sentir que tudo o que achara interessante nele se dissolvia nesse sarcasmo.

Mas essa, definitivamente, não era sua maior preocupação. Ao olhar para novamente para o bar percebeu, atônito, que Sheridan não estava mais lá. Automaticamente a dor gelada voltou ao estômago, ao peito e à garganta. Um medo amargo de que o escocês já tivesse ido embora, sem se despedir.

— 105! – gritou a menina de óculos grandes.

Mas Piotr nem mesmo olhou para ela. Nervoso começou a vasculhar a multidão, procurando por algum sinal, qualquer que fosse, do escocês. Imaginar que ele se mudaria de cidade era algo que doía. Saber que ele já tinha o feito era muito, muito pior.

O russo sentiu como se tudo que ele conhecesse e em que confiava, de repente, desaparecesse. Alto, baixo, direita, esquerda, frente, trás, se misturavam à medida em que aquele tremor discreto surgia em suas entranhas.

— 106 milhões! – respondeu o japonês.

— 110! – emendou o jogador de futebol.

— 122! – gritou o fazendeiro, bastante nervoso.

— 125! – respondeu a garota.

— 128! – insistiu, também bastante nervoso, o brasileiro.

— 130! – ofereceu o primeiro senhor, com sua voz delicada.

— 131! – teimou o japonês.

— 250 milhões de dólares! – gritou uma loira de seios grandes e cintura fina, calando todos no recinto.

Dividindo os pensamentos entre o desespero pelo sumiço do escocês e o de ter de fazer sexo com aquela mulher, Piotr olhava ansioso as pessoas do lugar, torcendo pra que alguém, qualquer homem, oferecesse um pouco mais.

Após uma pausa, o japonês falou novamente, nervoso:

— 251 milhões!

Ok. Mesmo o japonês sarcástico era melhor que a mulher.

— 500 milhões! – respondeu a loira, calma.

— 501! – emendou o japonês, ofegante.

Foi então que o russo sentiu uma mão quase queimando seu ombro, atrás dele.

Sheridan!

Seu primeiro instinto foi se virar, mas o outro usou as duas mãos para mantê-lo de frente para o público. Aproximou-se pelo lado e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido, o hálito forte de absinto. A voz gravíssima e ainda firme, soou um tanto mais mole por causa da embriaguês:

— Não faz isso.

Uma tempestade de pensamentos disparou na mente do russo enquanto ele sentia uma onda de gelo percorrer todo seu corpo, da cabeça às pontas dos pés. Uma possibilidade cresceu em seu cérebro. Na verdade, era uma esperança. A esperança de que o problema do escocês fosse ter se apaixonado por ele.

Talvez Sheridan apenas achasse, como Piotr o achava no começo, que homossexualidade era uma doença. Ou talvez ele tivesse que resgatar o namorado nos Estados Unidos. Ou...

Não, ele não queria pensar nessa possibilidade. E não conseguia deixar de pensar nela. Se soubesse que Sheridan se sentia atraído por ele, não seria capaz de ficar com mais ninguém, por dinheiro nenhum. E isso poderia fazer a diferença entre Anya morrer e viver.

Foi o próprio escocês quem empurrou o russo na direção certa:

— Eu te pedi, moço... Não fique com quem você não tem tesão... Não faz isso comigo...

Piotr prendeu a respiração, os dentes cerrados. Parte dele estava aliviada: Sheridan era hetero, e isso, por mais que doesse, lhe dava forças pra fazer o que precisava.

— Eu tou vendendo meu corpo, camarada. Tenho que ficar com quem pagar mais. – respondeu o russo enfim.

Sheridan puxou a cabeça de Piotr para muito, muito perto de sua boca, a voz grave e mole tão próxima que o russo sentia o calor no pescoço:

— O corpo que cê tá vendendo é humano, porra! Tem desejos! Tem aversões! E fugir disso só vai lascar a sua vida.

— É pela minha irmã. – Piotr respondeu, a garganta apertada.

O barman puxou o russo para mais perto de si ainda, molhando os lábios antes de falar:

— Ficar com o gostosão dos 128 milhões salva tua irmã e você não sofre, meu! Seja macho e fala pra essa cadela que teu corpão tu vai vender é pra quem tu quiser.

O russo respirou fundo e olhou para o escocês. Olhos vermelhos. Absurdamente inchados e vermelhos.

— Você não tá bem. – sussurrou Piotr.

— Nada... – respondeu o escocês. – eu fico assim quando bebo.

— Você bebeu porque chorou.

Sheridan tentou sorrir, zonzo. Murmurou:

— Eu tou bebendo pra comemorar, grandão! – trêmulo, ele ergueu a garrafa, enchendo a boca de fausto, como se brindasse – À tua grana e ao teu novo amor!

Era melhor assim. Não restava dúvidas. Estava tudo claro entre eles e Piotr, mesmo com o coração partido, sabia que o problema de Sheridan não era amá-lo. Ninguém que amasse brindaria assim.

Sheridan era um grande amigo, e só. O russo então puxou-lhe a nuca e fez com que suas testas se colassem. Com uma lágrima no rosto, ele disse:

— Brigadão, camarada. Por tudo.

Trêmulo e quase chorando também, o escocês apoiou a mão febril na orelha do russo, enxugando a lágrima enquanto, dizia:

— Chora não, grandão. Tu vai ser feliz. Muito feliz. Agora vai lá. Acaba com essa palhaçada.

Piotr respirou fundo e deu dois passos em direção a Julio, que tentava coordenar as ofertas. A voz embriagada do escocês soou:

— E põe a camisinha. Em você e nele. Assim que tirarem a roupa.

***

Na limusine, Piotr sentiu a língua do outro roçar a cabeça do seu pau, um filete do pré-gozo esticando-se na boca de Henrique enquanto ele erguia a língua. Os anéis de borracha. Precisava colocá-los.

— Espera. – ele disse afastando o brasileiro.

A cara do brasileiro não foi das melhores ao ver Piotr tirar um dos pequenos envelopes no bolso e rasga-lo.

— Pô, cara...! Deixa eu sentir teu gosto... – reclamou, tentando abocanhar novamente o pênis do stripper.

O russo empurrou-o com força para o outro banco. Enquanto o brasileiro, assustado, tentava entender o que tinha acontecido, Piotr começou a desenrolar o anel de borracha, vestindo o pau. Era apertado, muito apertado. Não parecia ser nos desenhos que explicavam como usar.

Então, junto com os desenhos, ele lembrou do bilhete de Sheridan:

"Espero que possa me perdoar um dia..."

Perdoar por quê? Por ser hetero? Não, o próprio Sheridan dizia que ser homossexual não era culpa de ninguém, então ser hetero também não seria. Então as desculpas eram por insistir em cuidar dele, em estar sempre tão próximo, emocional e fisicamente?

Esse era um ponto que o russo não entendia. Sheridan não era como nenhum de seus antigos conhecidos heteros. Nenhum deles ousaria tocar o russo se soubesse que ele era homossexual. Principalmente se soubesse que ele estava se apaixonando.

As respostas vieram num turbilhão de lembranças. A boca entreaberta quando o russo dançava. Os olhos vermelhos e inchados. A garrafa de absinto. As palavras em meio ao álcool.

"Ficar com o gostosão dos 128 milhões ..."

"Seja macho e fala pra essa cadela que teu corpão ..."

"Não faz isso comigo..."

A última frase a ser lembrada ficou rodando na cabeça do russo, queimando o peito e congelando a garganta enquanto ele desenrolava o anel de látex.

Parou. A dúvida já o consumia. Não seria mais capaz.

Sob o sorriso de Henrique, tirou a camisinha. Sob o espanto dele, vestiu a calça.

— Hey, hey! Que isso, gatão?! – perguntou Henrique.

— Desculpa, camarada. Eu não vou conseguir.

— Eu paguei, caralho!

O brasileiro mal pôde acreditar quando o russo pegou o cheque no bolso e rasgou-o, pedindo:

— Manda parar o carro.

***

A garrafa de absinto estava quase vazia, um restinho de líquido azul esverdeado no fundo, balançando a cada passo do barman. Nu e descalço, ele caminhava no barracão, entre cambaleante e imponente, em círculos nervosos. Apenas o som desses passos era ouvido. As lágrimas, os soluços e a respiração ofegantes eram abundantes, tensos e mudos.

De repente, o escocês atirou a garrafa num canto do barracão, estilhaçando-a. Devagar, sentou-se no chão, tremendo desajeitado. O som da respiração foi ouvido, devagar, ar inspirado pelo nariz, expelido pela boca, devagar e profundamente. Uma tentativa de acalmar as coisas. Uma tentativa vã.

Sheridan voltou a soluçar, convulsivamente, as lágrimas voltando a escorrer abundantes do rosto. O mutante socou o chão algumas dezenas de vezes em menos de um minuto, o som das pancadas fortes ressoando no barracão.

Subitamente, ele ergueu-se e catou uma sacola. Enxugou as lágrimas com os ombros, grosseiramente, enquanto enfiava algumas roupas dentro dela, a esmo. Pegou, no bolso da calça, um envelope lacrado. Observou-o um pouco, deixou-o sobre a cama do russo e retirou, do outro bolso da calça, alguns dólares. 300. Abriu a gaveta de uma pequena cômoda, retirou um pequeno embrulho de pano, abriu-o. Cinco trouxinhas de dólares, às quais o escocês juntou seus 300 e guardou tudo na mesma gaveta. Devagar, olhou o colchão do russo. E voltou a soluçar, silencioso.

Agachou-se devagar e pegou a coberta fina dobrada sobre a cabeceira. Aproximou-a do nariz e esfregou-a no próprio rosto puxando o ar com força.

— Porrr quê, camarrrada? – a voz do russo soou atrás dele, na porta.

Sheridan sentiu-se congelar. Não, não podia ser. Não podia ser tão azarado. Os deuses não...

— Porrr quê? – a voz insistiu.

O escocês virou-se devagar, o lençol do russo ainda na mão direita. Piotr. Sim, ele estava lá, parado à porta, as primeiras lágrimas escorrendo dos formidáveis olhos azuis. Devia estar ali já há algum tempo. Devia ter presenciado, se não tudo, quase tudo.


	14. Chapter 14

Lá estava Piotr, calça jeans, botas, sem camisa. E ele, Sheridan, nu, a coberta do outro nas mãos.

"Cara, isso vai dar merda!", pensou o barman baixando a cabeça, evitando olhar o russo. E então tentou dizer alguma coisa. Não conseguiu mais do que abrir e fechar a boca algumas vezes, como que gaguejando sem som. Quando conseguiu articular alguma coisa, a voz estava rouca, quase inexistente:

— Não era pra você ter se apaixonado por mim.

Piotr não saiu do lugar. Nem mesmo desviou o olhar do escocês, nem secou as lágrimas que desciam, lentamente, pelo rosto. Apenas entreabriu os lábios, dentes cerrados de raiva, fazendo as palavras soarem com uma certa aspereza:

— Porrr que você podia e eu não?

Sheridan olhou rapidamente para o russo e voltou a olhar para baixo. Murmurou:

— Eu não me apaixonei por você.

Piotr olhou o escocês e seu corpo nu, de cima a baixo. Caminhou o suficiente para agarrar-lhe a nuca, puxando-lhe a testa para encostar a sua. A respiração de ambos se misturava, e Sheridan tremia a cada uma delas, olhos baixos, tentando, devagar, se afastar.

— Eu sou ingênuo... – a voz do stripper soou pausada, séria. – ... mas nem tanto. Então, pára de mentir. Por que você podia se apaixonar por mim e eu não podia por você?

Sheridan tentou se soltar, em vão. Tanto pelo álcool quanto pela tristeza, seus movimentos eram débeis. Então ele olhou fixo para os olhos do russo, ofegante, as lágrimas brotando de novo enquanto dizia:

— Você tem que me esquecer agora, gigantão...

— Eu não querrro. Não vou.

Sheridan apoiou a mão na nuca do russo e olhou-o no rosto, murmurando como se implorasse:

— Eu tou tentando de proteger, porra!

— De quê?

Sheridan não respondeu. Baixou o olhar de novo. Tentou se soltar de novo. Até ele sabia que, no fundo, não queria se soltar.

— De quê? – o russo insistiu.

Devagar, o escocês ergueu os olhos e respondeu, enfim, quase gaguejando:

— De... sofrer... de sofrer com minha morte.

O russo arregalou os olhos, mareados. O escocês continuou:

— Eu morro em 9 meses, gigantão.

Ambos continuaram de testas coladas, a respiração dos dois se acelerando juntas. Então, num mesmo instante, o russo puxou o rosto do escocês para o seu enquanto ele afundou indicador, médio e anelar entre os músculos do ombro dele, tentando afastar-se. Não fosse isso, com certeza o russo teria o puxado como a um balão de ar.

— Que sejam só nove meses...! – murmurou o russo, o rosto retesado pelo esforço e pela dor dos nervos pinçados nos ombros.

— Não vai ser uma morte rápida, gigantão.

— Eu não ligo!

— Vai ser feio.

— Eu não ligo!

Apesar da dor, o russo conseguia, pouco a pouco, puxar o rosto de Sheridan para junto do seu. O barman tentou argumentar:

— Você vai sofrer, carinha...! Não posso deixar que...

O russo explodiu, gritando:

— Sou eu quem decide, porrra!

Isso fez Sheridan prender a respiração, perplexo, afrouxando de leve a pressão nos ombros do russo.

— E eu já decidi. – emendou Piotr segundos antes de beijar os lábios do escocês.

Nos primeiros instantes, Sheridan não soube o que fazer, apenas ofegando enquanto o outro provava de sua boca. Depois, foi como uma explosão. O barman agarrou as costas do russo, afoito, beijando-o com força e profundamente.

Quase no mesmo instante, ele sentiu o líquido quente e viscoso pulsar por baixo das calças de Piotr. E junto com isso, sentiu o próprio pau inchar, numa ereção plena que encaixou-se automaticamente entre as coxas do russo.

Os dois urravam e gemiam, as respirações misturadas no mesmo beijo. Roçavam seus corpos, seus músculos, suas genitálias como bichos no cio, como se quisessem misturar suas peles numa massa disforme de paixão e sexo.

Sem aviso, Piotr ergueu o escocês no ar, fácil, como se ele não tivesse peso. Virou-o e deitou-o no colchão em que Sheridan dormia, ajoelhando-se entre as pernas entreabertas dele. Ele fez menção de se erguer, mas o russo apoiou a palma da mão no peito dele, prendendo-o no colchão. Os dois olharam-se algum tempo, ofegantes, estudando-se. Até o russo afrouxar a palma no peito do outro, correndo os dedos, devagar, naqueles peitorais que ele desejara tanto, tanto tempo.

As mãos de Piotr percorriam o corpo de Sheridan alternando toques suaves com agarrões profundos nesse ou naquele músculo. Às vezes o escocês arqueava o corpo, contraindo todos os músculos e gemendo quando os dedos de Piotr roçavam, bem de leve, alguma parte mais sensível do seu torço. Outras vezes, quando o russo apertava um músculo mais volumoso, Sheridan contraía só os músculos daquela região, como se a oferecesse às mãos do colega de quarto.

Os dois passaram quase 2 minutos nesse jogo, até o russo voltar a beijar os lábios do outro, com fúria. Dos lábios, o beijo deslizou para a barba, da barba para o pescoço, do pescoço para os peitorais, os mamilos. Sheridan grunhia, olhos fechados, coluna arqueada, o pau pulsando contra o jeans do russo. O prazer crescia em ondas, de onde quer que Piotr o tocasse, e dissolvia seus sentidos para logo depois apurá-los em níveis absurdamente nítidos, só para receber o próximo beijo do russo em seu corpo. E assim, tato, visão, olfato pulsando lentamente entre existência e não-existência, o escocês baixou as guardas a ponto de ter esperança novamente, a ponto de desejar ser feliz, de novamente desejar amar e ser amado. Deuses, como era gostoso o peso dos músculos do russo sobre seu corpo! Como era formidável o abraço daquele gigante! O Iluminado realmente não estava brincando quando profetizou que os deuses o fariam amar de novo, nem que fosse à força.

O escocês ergueu-se de leve e puxou a boca de Piotr para si. Beijou-o com suavidade agora, os lábios soltos, sem pressa. No mesmo ato, fez com que ambos rolassem, ele por cima do russo agora. Então, enquanto Piotr gemia e urrava, golpeando o chão em baixo deles, Sheridan desceu, lambendo o queixo, o pescoço, os peitorais, os 6 gomos no abdome do russo, até a calça. Em êxtase, ele já sentia o cheiro do sêmen do parceiro, que ainda jorrava de forma inexplicavelmente contínua, as calças já encharcadas até os joelhos.

Apressado, ele abriu o botão e o zíper, puxando a calça e a cueca de Piotr até a metade das coxas. Observou, hipnotizado, o pau gigante do companheiro. Afoito, lambeu as grandes gotas de porra que escorriam e abocanhou aquele pênis pornográfico, engolindo-o inteiro.

Num rugido longo e profundo, Piotr passou a golpear o chão com cada vez mais força, sentindo a garganta queimante do escocês deslizar em seu pau, subindo e descendo. Não teve a menor noção de quanto tempo jorrou o líquido amarelo, nem o quanto quebrou do chão ou assustou os vizinhos. Completamente subjugado por esse prazer, durante todo esse tempo ele apenas sentiu o escocês, afoito e faminto, engolir todo o seu gozo, com um grande sorriso no olhar.


	15. Chapter 15

Apoiado num cotovelo, Sheridan estampava um grande sorriso nos lábios enquanto observava o russo dormir. Não tinha noção de quanto tempo estava naquela mesma posição, observando o peito dele subir e descer com as longas e profundas respirações. Tinha ficado um tanto desesperado quando sentiu o gosto de sangue no sêmen de Piotr. Mas fora o próprio russo quem o tranqüilizara, abraçando-o com sua força descomunal e dormindo logo em seguida.

Definitivamente, tinha tirado o atraso, pelo menos quanto a sentir o gosto de porra. O gigante era agradavelmente anormal nesse sentido. Jorrava quase sem parar, e em grande quantidade. E qualidade também. Ok, além da de Piotr, Sheridan só tinha provado a própria porra e dos dois namorados que tivera. Gostava dos três sabores, sem pudor nem culpa. Mas o sêmen de Piotr... wow! Tinha um doce tão nítido e suave que... quase não parecia porra.

Entretanto, algumas coisas o preocupavam. Tinha bebido muito na noite passada, e até tinha uma dor de cabeça formidável pra contar a história. Mesmo assim, tinha certeza que o russo tinha voltado cedo demais para o barracão, talvez pouco mais que 30 minutos depois de sair da boate. E ninguém pagaria milhões de dólares por isso.

Preocupado, ele olhou para a calça do russo, largada num canto. Levantou-se e vasculhou os bolsos dela. Nada. O russo com certeza tinha aberto mão do dinheiro para ir procurá-lo.

Isso o fez se sentir um tanto culpado. Afinal, era a vida da irmã de Piotr que estava em risco.

Havia um recurso. Um último recurso que ele não tinha usado até então por que sabia das conseqüências. Mas as coisas tinham mudado. Depois do êxtase por que passara na noite anterior era só uma questão de tempo até o que o achassem. E já que Piotr se decidira a ficar com ele, apesar dos pesares... era melhor que os riscos valessem a pena.

Por sorte Piotr era bastante combativo. Saberia se defender quando chegasse a hora. Na verdade, poderia até ajuda-lo.

Pensando nisso, Sheridan vestiu uma bermuda, sem cuecas mesmo, e camiseta. Olhou o bilhete que deixara no colchão do russo, ao lado do seu, onde o russo dormia agora. Pegou-o, levou-o à pia e acendeu um fósforo, queimando todo o papel meticulosamente.

Escreveu outro bilhete e deixou-o em cima do fogão. Calçou tênis, pegou uma mochila e deu uma última olhada no russo. Acariciou-lhe o rosto e beijou-lhe a testa de leve, ao que o outro gemeu e abriu um longo sorriso, mesmo sem acordar. Sheridan acariciou-lhe os cabelos mais uma vez e ergueu-se, saindo em seguida.

***

Por um longo tempo, Piotr dormiu profundamente, sem qualquer sonho. Vazio, silêncio, escuridão e, por baixo dessa camada de trevas, sentimentos. Primeiro o sentimento de dúvida: estava mesmo acontecendo tudo aquilo? Não seria mais um sonho? Não, não era. Sentia, entre as trevas do sono, o corpo queimante do escocês colado ao seu. Tinha sido real, e formidável, muito mais do que ele esperava. E também muito menos. Piotr sentia-se um pouco frustrado por não ter penetrado ou ter sido penetrado pelo escocês na noite anterior. Mas simplesmente não tivera forças nem vontade de interromper a felação dele. Ele... parecia tão feliz engolindo o sêmen! E definitivamente, a maneira como ele sugava tudo era formidável! O calor sobre-humano de seu corpo, nos lábios, na língua, na garganta... a maneira afoita como ele sugava e engolia tudo... Não. Ele jamais teria tido espírito para fazer com que ele parasse.

Além desses sentimentos havia, sob as trevas, outra frustração. Sheridan não gozara. E nisso o russo se sentia, além de frustrado, culpado. Queria que o companheiro também tivesse tido o seu prazer.

Mas havia também a tristeza, o medo. Nove meses. Uma morte lenta, provavelmente muito dolorosa. E o russo tinha certeza: doeria muito ver Sheridan partir assim. Porém, isso não superava a alegria que ele sentia naquele momento. De todas as coisas que desejara nas noites anterior, dormir abraçado com o escocês era uma das coisas que estava no topo da lista.

As trevas pareciam esfriar um pouco, devagar. Num primeiro momento não era algo nítido, mas foi se tornando rapidamente, até o russo sentir-se enterrado na neve. Nesse ponto, a consciência já voltou como um tapa, confusa com o frio e a escuridão. Sussurros. Um vulto nas trevas, destacando-se aos poucos. Correntes. Correntes enterradas na carne. Na pele branca de uma mulher muito magra, nua e sem cabelos. As correntes a perfuravam no ventre, no calcanhar, nas coxas, nos seios, nos braços, nas palmas das mãos. Correntes esticadas, suspendendo a mulher no ar. Ela não era muito jovem, mas tinhas traços delicados e olhos azuis grandes, bonitos e, principalmente, agonizantes.

Sua voz sussurrava baixinho, indo e vindo, substituída, em sílabas e palavras inteiras, por ruído:

— Sher... Mc...an... Pi...putin… Grey… urt… roro… Scott… itty… oy…

Então Piotr sentiu o choque elétrico. Poderoso, longo, dolorido, uma palavra soando nítida entre os cacos de sons, como um grito:

— Cidade do México!

Piotr acordou num salto, ofegante. Primeiro o desespero do sonho em si. Depois, ao vislumbrar o ambiente, o de perceber que Sheridan não estava lá.

Temendo que o escocês tivesse partido, o stripper ficou de pé em meio segundo, olhando apressado ao redor. O fogão. O bilhete.

Com o coração aos pulos, o russo abriu o papel apressado. Leu.

"Obrigado pelo leite, gigantão. E pela esperança. Não me demoro. Arrume uma mochila pequena, com roupas suas e minhas. Fique pronto pra sair. Não posso explicar agora. Os inimigos já marcham."

***

Julio assustou-se quando a porta abriu, com um estrondo, o corpo do segurança voando através dela.

Definitivamente, aquele não era um bom momento pra isso. Ele contava e preparava o dinheiro da consumação da noite anterior. 578 mil e 257 dólares. Isso apenas do que ele já tinha contado e organizado. Não, não era uma boa hora para um segurança voar pela porta.

Apreensivo, ele puxou a pistola e apontou em direção à porta, trêmulo. A voz do barman soou em espanhol, causando um calafrio no empresário:

— [[ Pode baixar a arma, Julio. Vim lhe oferecer uma chance de lucrar. Muito. ]]

Gaguejando, ele respondeu:

— [[ Não, muchacho! Prefiro ficar com ela. ]]

Antes que o empresário percebesse, o escocês rolou pela porta e atirou em direção a ele, com uma pistola. O tiro acertou Julio de raspão, no braço que segurava a arma. A arma caiu no chão e o empresário também, gritando de dor. Logo em seguida Sheridan chegou perto dele, pegou a arma no chão e desmontou-a. Ergueu o empresário e sentou-o na cadeira, dizendo:

— [[ Desculpa, amiguinho, eu estou com um pouco de pressa. Mas relaxe, você vai sair feliz daqui. ]]

Rapidamente, o escocês tirou tirou um laptop da mochila, e um modem 3G. O laptop do próprio Julio, que o escocês provavelmente pegara no carro. Ofegante, viu-o abrir a tampa do aparelho, a tela já num site específico. O que estava escrito no canto superior direito da página fez Julio arregalar os olhos:

"Boa tarde, Sir McBrian."

E no final de uma tabela, um 20 e mais 6 dígitos. Em euros.

— [[Isso pode ser seu se você cumprir duas pequenas exigências.]]

Julio engasgou. Irritado, o escocês deu-lhe alguns tapinhas nas costas, falando meio apressado.

— [[ Número 1, você me dá o grosso do dinheiro que você já organizou. Número 2, você fecha a boate e some do mapa por um ano. Sim ou não? ]]

Rouco, o empresário meneou um sim com a cabeça, balbuciando um sim.

Sheridan deu alguns comandos, abrindo uma janela de transferência bancária. Digitou o valor total que havia em sua conta, perguntando:

— Caimãs?

O empresário meneou um sim e o escocês selecionou alguma coisa num menu suspenso, oferecendo o computador em seguida, para que Julio informasse seu banco e conta. Enquanto ele digitava, Sheridan ia dizendo:

— [[ Demita todos os funcionários, e mande que também sumam. Diga a eles que há uma ordem de pagamento de duzentos mil euros no Banco do México, na agência do Centro, no nome de cada um deles. Vocês têm 24 horas antes de serem caçados. ]]

Assim que Julio terminou, o computador mostrou seu nome completo e foto. Automaticamente, o escocês puxou o computador e digitou uma senha de dezenas de dígitos. Uma frase inteira com acentos e espaços. O escocês continuava falando:

— [[ Eu coloquei no seu computador uma lista de hotéis luxuosos, discretos e seguros. Se quiser continuar vivo, passe um ano viajando entre eles. Cheque sua conta agora.]] – disse o escocês, oferecendo-lhe o computador de novo.

Enquanto Julio abria a página de seu banco e checava o saldo, exultante, Sheridan punha o dinheiro da mesa na mochila, falando apressado.

— [[ Se algum dos funcionários não pegar o dinheiro que deixei para eles, considere-se um homem morto. Eu paro tudo que esteja fazendo e venho te matar. Fui claro? ]]

Julio meneou alguns "sim" com a cabeça, eufórico e abobalhado. Sheridan deu-lhe um tapa no rosto, estendendo-lhe o telefone em seguida. Gritou:

— [[ Concentre-se, porra! Avisa eles, agora! ]]

O empresário massageou o queixo, assustado. Só agora parecia processar o que o escocês dizia. 24 horas antes de serem caçados. Pegou o telefone e começou a digitar o primeiro número.

Sheridan saiu apressado da boate. Por pouco, muito pouco, não trombou com um sujeito que entrava no local.

Era um tipo muito suspeito. Chapéu, sobretudo, luvas sem dedos separados, máscara de esqui, óculos escuros. Estendeu um panfleto da boate, com uma foto de Piotr, nas sombras. A voz rouca soou sob a máscara, um forte sotaque germânico:

— Colossus?


	16. Chapter 16

A voz rouca soou sob a máscara, um forte sotaque germânico:

— Colossus?

Com a mente a mil por hora, Sheridan olhou o desconhecido de cima a baixo. A primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente foi que aquele seria um dos soldados dos Usurpadores. Tolice: o inimigo não conversava. Chegava, analisava, atacava. Não, a não ser que os Usurpadores tivessem mudado muito suas táticas, aquele homem não trabalhava para eles.

De qualquer forma, algo o incomodava. Quem se vestiria assim? Nenhum pedaço do homem aparecia, estava tudo coberto. Se estivessem no Alaska, talvez até passasse despercebido. Mas aquilo era Cancoon. Sobretudo, luvas e máscara de esqui só chamavam atenção.

Ele poderia estar armado, sem dúvida, mas não com armas grandes. Não parecia haver espaço para tal. Era alto, é verdade, mas também era bastante magro. O casaco, bem amarrado ao corpo, deixava isso bem claro. E a máscara de esqui sugeria que aquele era o dono de um nariz muito grande e pontudo.

A única explicação era que ele queria se esconder, não queria ser visto. E não, ele não estava simplesmente disfarçado. Disfarces cobririam uma ou outra parte do rosto, e não o fariam usar máscara de esqui na praia. Ou porque era um ser humano com cicatrizes muito feias... ou era um mutante com aparência muito pouco humana.

— {[ Os shows estão cancelados. ]} – respondeu Sheridan, em alemão.

O estranho pareceu um pouco surpreso. Depois feliz, ao perguntar:

— {[ Você fala alemão? ]}

— {[ Sim. ]} – respondeu o escocês, saindo apressado para pedir um táxi.

O estranho disparou uma enxurrada de informações, trêmulo:

— {[ Então talvez você possa me ajudar. Já tem três dias que procuro por um homem chamado Colossus. Vim de muito longe pra isso, mas meu inglês é muito ruim e não sei falar espanhol, mas segui procurando assim mesmo. Achei este papel, por acaso, e pensei que seria o anúncio de um circo ou coisa parecida, mas com muito custo me indicaram esse endereço. Sabe onde posso encontrar Colossus? Quem ele é? O que ele faz? Vai me ajudar, não vai, senhor? ]}

Um táxi parava e Sheridan já abria a porta, pensando no que fazer com o estranho. Parecia amigável, e meio ingênuo. De qualquer forma, mutante ou humano, estaria melhor se ficasse longe dele e de Piotr. E o tempo corria.

— {[ Não, eu não vou. E para o seu próprio bem, vá embora. ]} – o escocês respondeu, já entrando no carro.

O estranho ficou paralisado alguns instantes, sem saber o que fazer. Mas quando Sheridan começou a puxar a porta do carro, ele reagiu. Mesmo tremendo, segurou a porta, despejando mais uma enxurrada de alegações:

— {[ Perdão, senhor, mas o senhor é o único que pode me ajudar aqui. Estou numa missão sagrada, a própria Virgem me alertou que eu deveria procurar Colossus em Cancoon. E eu tenho certeza que o senhor foi enviado por Deus para me ajudar, para falar por mim. Então por favor, me ajude, em nome de Deus, de Cristo, do Espírito... ]}

Sheridan arqueou as sobrancelhas de leve. O cara era louco? Era certo que ele não tinha entrado em contato com a Virgem ou com qualquer outra Divindade. Mas o que alguém que falava alemão fazia numa cidade mexicana apenas com o pseudônimo de Piotr como referência?

— {[ Qual seu nome, filho? ]} – interrompeu Sheridan.

— {[ Kurt. Irmão Kurt Wagner, a serviço de Deus. ]}

O escocês sentiu um calafrio. Irmão? Ele era mesmo religioso?

— {[ Por favor, senhor, o destino de muitas almas depende disso. Pela Virgem Sagrada, por favor, me ajude! ]} – insistiu Kurt, os cotovelos tremendo enquanto ele segurava a porta do carro.

O taxista reclamou, em espanhol:

— [[ Desculpe, mas se não sairmos logo vou ter problemas. ]]

O escocês correu os olhos mais uma vez pelo estranho. Não, era certeza: ele não tivera contato com nenhuma Divindade. Após décadas, Sheridan saberia. Mas então como o nome de Colossus o faria sair de tão longe?

— {[ Entre. ]} – Sheridan respondeu, abrindo espaço para o outro sentar.

Numa profusão de agradecimentos, o estranho sentou-se e fechou a porta do carro. O escocês murmurou alguma coisa em espanhol e o motorista fez o carro sair.

***

Piotr havia terminado de preparar a pequena mochila. 2 camisetas, uma calça, 1 bermuda e 3 cuecas para ele, e um conjunto idêntico para o escocês. Parecia pouca coisa. Mas era o que cabia na mochila, junto com os 6.500 dólares que tinham juntado em 3 meses de trabalho na boate. Não podia deixar de sentir o coração apertado. "Os inimigos já marcham"? Tudo indicava que ele e Sheridan estavam deixando a cidade. Como iria buscar sua irmã agora?

De qualquer forma, não conseguia esquecer a mulher acorrentada. Já era a segunda vez que sonhava com ela. E nisso distinguia poucas palavras. Era claro que ela pedia ajuda. Cidade do México, ela dizia. Por quê?

Apreensivo, ele olhava pela pequena janela do barracão quando notou dois homens mexicanos, musculosos e mal encarados, perguntando algo na casa ao lado. Espanhol. Ele quase não entendia. Sabia que perguntavam por alguém, mostrando uma foto. Foto que, infelizmente, ele não viu.

Seu coração disparou quando apontaram para o barracão em que ele estava.

"Os inimigos já marcham"

Num segundo que pareceu uma eternidade, o jovem russo pensou que os dois iriam para aquele barracão. Mas, para sua surpresa, os homens, em lugar de caminhar para lá, sacaram o celular. Estavam avisando alguém. Seja por perseguirem Sheridan, Piotr ou ambos, sabiam que dois não seriam páreo. Não, não seriam apenas dois.

Piotr catou a mochila o mais rápido que pôde e correu para foram, para perto dos dois homens. Um deles, o que não estava com o celular, guardava a foto no bolso da jaqueta. Virou-se assustado com o som de uma pancada, provavelmente uma porta, já sacando a arma que carregava atrás da calça. O outro, ao celular, virou-se mais devagar, ainda a tempo de ver o colega assustar-se e disparar 3 tiros.

Depois disso ele viu dois braços espelhados surgirem ao seu lado, em direção ao colega. Uma das mãos prateadas agarrou o que seria o bolso da jaqueta do homem, e a outra apoiou-se no peito dele, empurrando-o a absurdos 6 metros de distância. Não teve tempo de falar nada. Apenas vislumbrou o titã metálico puxar o celular de suas mãos, esmagando-o. Ia sacar a arma mas não teve tempo. O gigante apoiou o antebraço e as costas da mão em seu tronco. E empurrou, com força descomunal, mas ainda gentil. Porque se fosse um soco... bem, seu tronco teria sido perfurado fácil fácil.

Rapidamente, Piotr abriu a mão com o pedaço da jaqueta de um dos homens. Vislumbrou, entre os trapos, a foto que ele mostrara aos vizinhos. Um homem altivo, de terno e gravata, sério. Sheridan. Estavam atrás de Sheridan.

Sim, Piotr tinha imaginado que veria ou a sua foto ou a do escocês. E que, pelo bilhete do colega, o mais provável era encontrar a foto dele. Mas uma coisa era imaginar, outra era ver. Estavam atrás de Sheridan. Estavam atrás de Sheridan. Estava atrás de...

A raiva cresceu rápida como o fogo se espalha no álcool. Ainda com a pele metalizada, ele correu até o homem de quem ele arrancara o celular. Por pouco, muito pouco, o russo não enterrou o punho nos olhos do infeliz. Com o pouco de autocontrole que ainda restava, ele ergueu outro contra uma parede e gritou, a plenos pulmões:

— O QUE VOCÊS QUEREM COM ELE?!

Não adiantou muito. Tudo que ele obteve foram protestos de dor e medo. O que só piorou sua raiva. O punho fechou-se e voou contra a cara do humano, rápido como uma bala. Teria feito um senhor estrago se, no meio do caminho, um lampejo de sanidade não tivesse feito Piotr forçar o braço um pouco para a lateral, fazendo com que apenas estilhaços da parede acertassem o rosto do homem.

— RESPONDA! – o russo gritou de novo.

O homem começou a falar um espanhol rápido e desesperado, choroso até. O russo não entendeu quase nada, mas afrouxou o braço que erguia o outro quando percebeu seu desespero.

Com dificuldade, o russo articulou as palavras em espanhol, mostrando a foto de Sheridan:

— [[ Que você ... querer com ele? ]]

Aparentemente, o homem começou a responder. Mas rápido, muito rápido, entre lágrimas. Era um pouco estranho ver um homem tão alto e forte quanto ele (embora não tão alto quanto Piotr) chorar como um menino assustado. Mas até a piedade do russo tinha limites.

— [[ Devagar! ]] – ele gritou.

— [[ Só me mandaram procurar ele! ]] – o homem respondeu tão devagar quanto conseguia.

— [[ Quem mandar? ]] – o russo insistiu.

A resposta não veio. O que veio foi uma saraivada de balas, do céu. Três helicópteros, duas metralhadoras giratórias em cada um. Transformaram em pequenos trapos a camisa de Piotr, a mochila, o homem que ele interrogava. Duas nuvens subiram no ar. Uma de sangue, à frente de Piotr. E outra de papel picado, atrás dele.

Primeiro, o russo levou um susto. Não por ele, é claro. Pelo homem. Piotr nunca havia visto tanto sangue. Nunca tinha visto um homem morrer daquela forma, com tantos ferimentos, tantos tiros a ponto de desfigurarem o coitado antes que se contasse até 10. Que inimigo era esse que, num ataque inútil, fazia aquilo com um de seus soldados?

Depois do susto, Piotr percebeu os pedacinhos de papel descendo no ar. Dólares. Anya. Agora é que não a veria mesmo.

Os tiros pararam meio de repente, e os helicópteros giraram no ar, apontando para a outra entrada da rua. Foi de lá que Colossus ouviu o escocês gritar, em russo:

— [ Fique aí! ]

Piotr quase não deu atenção. Os helicópteros voavam para Sheridan, já girando suas metralhadoras, seis trilhas de balas correndo para o escocês. Num flash rápido e doloroso como a picada de um escorpião, o russo imaginou o corpo dele se transformar na mesma massa disforme e ensangüentada na qual o outro homem tinha se tornado. Seu instinto foi pular e tentar proteger o outro. Mas então, antes que as balas o atingissem, uma nuvem amarelada o cercou. E no instante seguinte a mesma nuvem apareceu ao redor do próprio Colossus.


	17. Chapter 17

As duas nuvens surgiram do nada. Amareladas, em dois lugares, quase ao mesmo tempo. Primeiro, ao redor de Sheridan, exatos três segundos antes da saravaida de tiros passar por onde ele estava. E sete milésimos de segundo depois, antes mesmo da primeira nuvem começar a se dissolver, uma baque surdo, abafado, foi ouvido atrás de Piotr e uma segunda nuvem o cercou. Fumaça amarelada, fétida, densa, que tapou completamente o que ele enxergava ao redor.

Décimos de segundo depois, o russo sentiu algo toca-lo nas costas, e um segundo baque abafado. E subitamente, o som dos tiros e das hélices dos helicópteros sumiu. Houve som de água. Som de ondas, de mar.

Instintivamente, Piotr correu para frente, os braços metálicos tentando dissipar a fumaça que o impedira de ver o escocês justo quando a vida dele corria mais risco. Não o viu, nem a primeira nuvem de fumaça. Viu areia, espuma e mar. Não estava mais na rua do barracão.

Surpreso, ele olhou para trás. Não havia mais a nuvem de fumaça. Havia Sheridan, ileso, e um outro sujeito. O russo mal pensou antes de recolher a amadura e abraçar o escocês, erguendo-o do solo enquanto o beijava desesperado, na boca. Só quase meio minuto depois, o russo soltou-o, dizendo em russo:

— [ Quer me matar do coração, desgraçado? ]

— [ Desculpa, gigantão. Era a maneira mais rápida de sairmos de lá. ] – respondeu Sheridan, também em russo.

Só então Piotr se surpreendeu:

— [ Você fala russo? Como chegamos aqui? ]

— [ Falo. ] – o que Sheridan falou a seguir foi em inglês, com ele já se soltando do russo – Mas quanto a chegarmos aqui, agradeça a nosso amigo. – ele disse apontando para um desconhecido todo coberto com agasalhos.

Piotr correu os olhos pelo estranho. E como ele era estranho! Tremia de leve, como se estivesse com frio, mesmo numa praia quente como aquela, e ainda vestindo sobretudo e máscara de neve.

— Olá – ele disse num inglês que Piotr mal reconhecia, tão carregado era o sotaque. Sotaque alemão, sério, sisudo. Desconcertado.

Piotr respondeu, estendendo a mão para cumprimentar o desconhecido, dizendo:

— Não sei como fez isso, mas obrigado por nos trazer aqui. Eu me chamo Piotr Rasputin.

O estranho pareceu encolher-se enquanto respondia, sem estender de volta a mão para o russo, virando a cabeça, inquieto, de forma que óculos só apontavam para baixo ou para os lados:

— Não precisa agradecer. Era a vontade de Deus.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor, um tanto longo. Até que Piotr recolheu a mão, perguntando:

— Qual o seu nome, camarada?

Sheridan observava tudo silencioso. O estranho respondeu, ainda desviando o olhar:

— Kurt. Kurt Wagner.

Novo silêncio. Piotr balbuciou, constrangido:

— Bem, Kurt. Obrigado de novo. Muito obrigado.

Silêncio. Foi Sheridan quem quebrou-o:

— Kurt me disse que a própria Virgem Maria enviou-o para encontrar você, Piotr. Ou melhor: para encontrar o Colossus, em Cancoon.

Piotr ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando confuso para Kurt. Ele ainda estava inquieto, até que, subitamente, ele alinhou a coluna, os óculos ainda apontando para baixo, a voz rouca falando com o máximo de imponência que conseguia:

— Sim, a Virgem me mandou procura-lo.

Colossus ergueu a segunda sombrancelha, fechando a cara logo em seguida. Tinha crescido num comunismo cético e ateu. Um sistema que, mesmo que tivesse falido, ainda o fazia olhar com desconforto para coisas como religião.

— Como? Por quê? – o russo perguntou desconfiado.

Sheridan observava tudo, silencioso. Kurt ergueu o rosto, fazendo os óculos escuros refletirem o russo enquanto ele dizia:

— Para salvar sua alma. Para livrar sua alma do inferno.

Piotr mal percebeu quando a armadura metálica cobriu-o. Alma? Inferno?

— Desculpa, camarada. Acho que você está enganado. – o russo respondeu, recolhendo a armadura.

— Eu também achei, mas agora ficou tudo claro pra mim. – Kurt respondeu, o corpo estranhamente trêmulo e imponente, a voz rouca e exaltada – A virgem me enviou para salvar sua alma do fogo eterno, danação, do lago de fogo...

Irritado, Piotr interrompeu-o, já a ponto de gritar:

— E se, SE, o inferno existisse, por que você acha que EU iria pra lá?

— Porque sua alma está corrompida pela SODOMIA! – a voz rouca e carregada do outro gritou, tremendo muito.

Piotr quase falou alguma coisa rude, mas conteve-se. Não queria ofender alguém que tinha salvo a vida de Sheridan.

Na verdade, o escocês, todo esse tempo, olhava fixamente para Kurt, com uma calma difícil de imaginar. E foi com essa calma que ele perguntou:

— E como foi que a virgem apareceu pra você, Kurt?

— Em sonhos! – ele respondeu prontamente, tentando elevar o tom da voz rouca – Ela me apareceu em sonhos!

— Não, ela não apareceu. – respondeu o escocês, calmo e confiante – Foi outra coisa.

— Como pode falar uma blasfêmia dessas? – o estranho berrou.

— Porque eu saberia se ela tivesse aparecido.

Tanto Kurt quanto o russo se entreolharam e olharam para o escocês, surpresos. Sheridan continuou falando, calmamente:

— Eu não sei como você soube que haveria um Colossus em Cancoon, e até admito que deva ter lhe acontecido algo muito sério para sair da Alemanha até aqui sem ao menos saber falar espanhol. As únicas coisas que sei é que você é um mutante, e que divindade alguma falou com você. Então, por favor, senhor Wagner, as possibilidades são poucas. Ou você descobriu uma telepatia mutante que até então não sabia, ou alguém manipulou seus pensamentos, ou você está mentindo.

Piotr estava surpreso. Sheridan saberia se o outro tivesse falado com uma divindade? Isso soou muito, muito infantil, como se o escocês tivesse dito que sentiria que criança viu o bicho-papão. Já Kurt ia responder qualquer coisa, mas Sheridan interrompeu-o:

— Não estamos numa situação boa, Sr. Wagner. Então, por favor, conte como era essa mulher do seu sonho. Talvez eu a conheça.

— Por que eu contaria essa visão sagrada para um blasfemo sodomita como você?

— Porque, segundo a Bíblia, se seu sonho foi mesmo sagrado, ele é uma mensagem de Deus, é palavra de Deus. E como tal tem o poder de ensinar, redarguir, corrigir e instruir em justiça. Pelo menos de acordo com a "sagrada" segunda epístola de Paulo a Timóteo, capítulo 3, versículo 16.

Colossus sentia como se não conhecesse o escocês. Não que isso o desagradasse, apenas o surpreendia. Sheridan parecia ter estudado muito mais do que já tinha comentado até então. Ele falava inglês, espanhol, russo? Cozinhava muito bem, fazia malabarismos com garrafas enquanto preparava bebidas das quais nunca tinha ouvido falar e citava versos bíblicos como se fosse um padre. Embora houvesse certa ironia em sua voz quando o fazia.

Kurt respirou profundamente e olhou fixamente para o escocês enquanto dizia:

— Em meios às trevas, a Virgem me apareceu. Ela disse...

— Como era o cabelo dela? – Sheridan interrompeu-o.

— Ela... ela não tinha cabelos.

— Era careca... E os olhos?

Piotr sentiu um leve calafrio no estômago. O estranho tinha sonhado com uma mulher careca?

— Eram azuis... os olhos eram azuis. – respondeu o alemão, como se a pergunta não fizesse sentido.

— Então ela era branca? – insistiu o escocês.

— Sim, era...! Mas por quê essas...?

Sheridan interrompeu o alemão de novo:

— E o que ela vestia?

— Nada, ela não vestia nada! – Kurt gritou irritado.

— Ela tinha correntes enterradas no corpo? – perguntou o russo, murmurando.

A pergunta pareceu calar os outros dois. Confuso, Kurt meneou um sim com a cabeça.

Piotr coçou a cabeça, incrédulo e sem graça. No fim das contas, o estranho não estava de todo enganado. Alguém realmente tinha falado pra que ele o procurasse em Cancoon. A mesma mulher, que até então ele achava ser fruto da sua imaginação, e que o tinha dito algo sobre a Cidade do México.

Então ele percebeu Sheridan com os olhos fixos nele. Por certo já tinha deduzido que ambos tinham visto a mesma mulher.

— O que ela lhe disse, gigantão? – ele perguntou.

Piotr se sentia um pouco ridículo falando de seus sonhos como se fossem mensagens sobrenaturais. Mesmo assim respondeu:

— Ela pediu ajuda. E tentou falar muitas coisas, mas só consegui entender algo sobre a Cidade do México.

— Você viu a Virgem? – Kurt indagou, incrédulo – Somente os puros de coração podem ve...

O escocês interrompeu-o:

— Não era a Virgem, Kurt. Era uma mulher, provavelmente uma mutante. Como nós.

Por menos de um segundo, Piotr baixou os olhos, pensativo. Uma mulher. Uma mutante, amarrada a correntes, pedindo para ser salva. Mas sua irmã também precisava ser salva. E o pouco dinheiro que tinham havia sido triturado pelas balas dos helicópteros.

— Blasfêmia! – o alemão gritou.

— Pecadores blasfemam sempre, carinha. – respondeu Sheridan, calmo – Mas isso não importa agora. Em uma hora, duas no máximo, aqueles homens vão nos achar, e talvez até nos matem. Então suas escolhas são simples: ou você se afasta, e desiste da alma do Colossus, ou você deixa a pregação de lado por enquanto e me ajuda a manter a alma dele dentro do corpo.

Kurt calou-se, ofegante. Baixou o rosto rezando baixinho, em alemão. Sheridan observou a cena alguns instantes, então fez um sinal para que o russo o seguisse. Quando já estavam um pouco distantes do estranho, o escocês, ainda caminhando, disse, em russo:

— [ Desculpa, gigantão. Desculpa o susto, desculpa não ter te alertado sobre o quanto a minha vida é complicada. ]

Mesmo preocupado com tudo que acontecera nas últimas horas, Piotr sentiu-se sorrir por dentro. De alguma maneira, ouvir Sheridan falar-lhe parecia tranqüilizá-lo sobre tudo que acontecera nas últimas horas. A vida não parecia tão complicada assim.

— [ Eu não teria escolhido outra coisa além de você. ]

Sheridan abriu um sorriso e tomou a mão do russo, beijando-a enquanto caminhavam. Emendou:

— [ Não vai ser fácil ficarmos juntos, mas pelo menos vamos conseguir mandar sua irmã pra um lugar seguro e...]

Piotr parou cabisbaixo. Tirou os trapos da camisa, os trapos da mochila. Cuidadosamente, abriu o que sobrou dela e procurou por dólares que ainda pudesse usar ou remendar. Não havia quase nada.

Até que notou Sheridan à frente dele, mostrando uma outra mochila entreaberta. Notas de 100 dólares. Em quantidade muito maior que na mochila que Piotr analisava. O escocês continuou a falar:

— [ Tudo que precisamos é manter esses dólares inteiros até chegarmos à próxima cidade. ]

Uma mistura de alívio e apreensão tomou o russo. Alívio porque certamente seria possível trazer Anya para o México. Apreensão por imaginar como o escocês conseguira aquele dinheiro.

Quem ele era, afinal?

Piotr não teve tempo de perguntar. No horizonte ao norte, dezenas de rastros no céu o fizeram tremer por dentro.

Sentinelas. 20 ou 30 deles. Voavam para aquela praia. Exatamente para aquela praia.


	18. Chapter 18

Sheridan entregou a mochila para o russo, tirando a bermuda e a camiseta, às pressas.

— Filhos da puta, desgraçados, como é que eles tem coragem?!

Surpreso, Piotr observava o outro guardar os sapatos e as roupas na mochila. O escocês segurou-lhe a cabeça entre as mãos e falou, olhando-o fundo nos olhos:

— Se eu pegar mais dinheiro, as coisas só vão piorar. Então essa é a última grana que temos, é a última chance da sua irmã. Não deixe que queime, não deixe que as balas cheguem aí. Pegue a mochila e corra pra dentro do mar.

O russo arregalou os olhos, confuso:

— Como?

— Esconda-se dentro da água. Volte em 24 horas. Eu te amo.

Sheridan não esperou qualquer reação do outro. Beijou-o com força e correu em direção dos sentinelas, completamente nu, acendendo as chamas ao redor de seu corpo.

O russo ficou ali parado, por segundos que pareceram uma eternidade. Não conseguiria mover-se enquanto não entendesse algo no que o escocês lhe falara.

Sim, fazia sentido que ele escondesse o dinheiro. Em terra, haveria muitas rajadas de energia, muitas balas, o dinheiro se perderia fácil fácil. Na água o escocês só poderia se esconder em chamas... e o dinheiro seria destruído do mesmo jeito. Mas 24 horas? Por que 24 horas?

Na última vez que lutaram, Sheridan tinha destruído alguns sentinelas num único golpe. Sim, tinha se machucado, e muito. Sim, havia uma grande possibilidade de que o escocês morresse ali. Mas também havia uma chance bem razoável de que ele vencesse os robôs.

Porque então 24 horas?

O russo observou o outro brilhar. Uma bolha luz e fogo, de mais ou menos 2 metros, o cercava. E ele tremia, os músculos tensos pelo esforço. Na última vez, a bolha fora grande o suficiente para...

Colossus agora entendia. Sheridan estava doente, e isso afetava seus poderes. Ele não contava com a possibilidade de sobreviver.

Apressado, o russo colocou a mochila com o dinheiro nas costas e correu para junto do escocês, já metalizando o próprio corpo, distante o suficiente apenas para que a mochila não queimasse. Surpreso, o escocês parou de se concentrar, e automaticamente a bolha de luz retraiu-se, ficando apenas a um centímetro de sua pele.

— Que que cê ta fazendo??? – Sheridan indagou.

— Você ainda me deve 9 meses de namorrro! – o russo murmurou, emocionado, estendendo a mochila para ele. – Você corre. Eu luto.

— Vá embora, porra! – Sheridan gritou. – Eles estão atrás de mim!!!

Mesmo com a pele metalizada, Piotr arregalou os olhos, sem entender. Olhou rapidamente os sentinelas, os rastros dos primeiros mísseis voando para eles. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa rápido. E fez.

Trocou a mochila de mão, tentando protege-la o máximo possível com um único braço. Abraçou o outro pela cintura e pulou, com todas as forças, em direção ao mar.

Tudo o que o escocês pôde fazer foi praguejar alguma coisa sobre o russo estar queimando o dinheiro. Mas reclamar não faria muita diferença. Já estavam no ar, e o russo era muito mais forte que ele. Tudo o que lhe restava fazer era apagar as chamas ao redor de si.

Entretanto, antes mesmo que deixassem de ganhar altitude, uma nuvem de enxofre os cercou. E ambos sentiram as mãos enluvadas de Kurt Wagner, segurando-os firmemente pelos braços.

A nuvem mal começara a se dissipar e outra surgia. Em pequenas brechas das mesmas era possível perceber que ainda não tinham caído. Mas continuavam caindo. A questão era: o mar já não estava mais lá.

Durante 149 segundos, não foi possível ver nada ao redor. Na verdade, foram quase 2 minutos e meio de total desorientação, o estômago revirando-se e a vertigem assumindo o cérebro. Instintivamente, Piotr e Sheridan se abraçaram com força, o russo recolhendo a armadura, talvez buscando algum alento na pele nua do outro. Então, rapidamente, a nuvem se dissipou e os dois namorados perceberam-se caindo a quase meio metro do chão, a floresta ao redor deles.

Havia ainda algum impulso do pulo que Piotr dera em direção ao mar. Mas o russo agora estava tonto, enauseado, e não pôde frear, nem mesmo reativar a armadura. Ele, Sheridan e Kurt rolaram para dentro da floresta, por uma boa dezena de metros, o russo ainda tentando abraçar o outro, protege-lo, de alguma forma, contra os troncos das árvores.

O escocês foi o primeiro a recobrar a consciência, deitado nu sobre Piotr. Olhou ao redor, e tentou se reerguer. Gemeu de dor. Tocou os lábios, sujos de sangue, e então ergueu-se apressado, assustado, limpando o sangue. Olhou rapidamente para o russo. Havia um galho atravessado em seu ombro. Ele também sangrava.

Trêmulo, o escocês afastou-se, olhando ao redor e para o russo, limpando o sangue que ainda lhe descia pela boca. Gritou:

— Piotr!!!

Não houve resposta. Ele tentou ainda mais uma vez, chegando a dois metros do outro, como se tivesse medo de toca-lo. Gritou novamente, em vão. Então gritou para a mata:

— Wagner!!!!

Não muito longe dali, ouviu o alemão gemer. Não, dificilmente ele poderia ajudar.

Sheridan afastou-se mais do russo e acendeu-se breve e suavemente. O efeito não foi muito bom. Os arbustos ao redor, apesar de verdes, teriam se incendiado fácil fácil, se ele, apressado, não apagasse tudo com as mãos.

Então, de repente, começou a chover, torrencialmente. Sheridan abriu um largo sorriso e acendeu-se, sem medo. As chamas não mais espalhavam-se nos arbustos. E o sangue desapareceu de sua boca.

Tão logo isso aconteceu ele correu para o russo e, com todo cuidado, retirou o galho do ombro dele. A chuva passou tão rápida quanto veio, a ponto de o escocês olhar surpreso ao redor. Mas foi só. Ele abriu a mochila que o russo carregava, pegou sua antiga camiseta e amarrou-a bem apertado na ferida do outro. Beijou suavemente os lábios dele, e então correu para onde o alemão estava quando gemeu.

Sem muita surpresa, ele percebeu que ele estava inconsciente. Sem pensar, ele tirou os óculos, e a máscara de esqui do outro. E aí sim ele se surpreendeu.

Wagner era coberto por muitos pêlos curtos, macios e azuis, como veludo. Tinha orelhas pontudas, nariz muito comprido e um rosto muito, muito magro. À medida em que tirava o casaco e a camisa do mutante, Sheridan percebia que ele era assim no corpo todo: os mesmos pêlos e a mesma magreza. Na verdade, ele parecia profundamente desnutrido, como os judeus em campos de concentração. E pior: com tanto pelo e tanta roupa de frio, o alemão estava encharcado de suor.

Sheridan retirou os sapatos e a camisa dele. Pegou suas roupas e tomou-o nos braços, levando-o para perto de Piotr, que já despertava.

— Ai... – foi tudo que o russo disse, já apertando o tecido em seu ombro.

— Consegue ativar sua armadura? – o outro perguntou.

Piotr fechou os olhos e um leve brilho metálico passou por sua pele. Mas a armadura não surgiu. Sheridan comentou, preocupado:

— É, acho que isso é um não... Que que ce tá sentindo?

— Nada demais, eu só estou... meio tonto, meio frraco. Mas e você? Está bem?

— Estou. E devo muito a você por isso.

O russo sorriu para responder, quase sacana apesar da dor no ombro:

— Sim, deve. E eu sei de muitas forrmas gostosas de cobrrrarr. E você, trrate de não morrrerr em atos herrróicos pra salvarr a mim ou a minha irmã.

Sheridan ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Piotr interrompeu-o:

— Nove meses, gatão. – o próprio russo corou ao ver-se usando essa expressão. Mas continuou – Nove meses. Pode ser mais. Mas não aceito menos do que isso. Já vou ter pouco tempo com você, então quero que isso dure o máximo possível.

Sheridan sorriu, um tanto emocionado, e aproximou-se, beijando os lábios do russo com forç bem uns 10 segundos assim, até o escocês se afastar e comentar:

— Temos que acordar o Wagner, gigantão. E sair daqui.

— Você conseguiu entender pra onde ele trouxe a gente, camarada? – perguntou o russo, erguendo-se com certa dificuldade.

— Tenho uma suspeita. Mas não podemos escolher uma direção baseados numa suspeita.

Sheridan ajoelhou-se ao lado do alemão, dando-lhe leves tapas no rosto enquanto perguntava, no idioma nativo dele:

— {[ Kurt... onde nos estamos. Pra onde você tentou nos trazer? ]}

Piotr, olhando pela primeira vez para o outro mutante, arregalou os olhos espantado. Já ouvira boatos sobre mutantes terem a aparência de monstros. Mas até então tudo não passava de boato.

O alemão gemia, tentando abrir os olhos e balbuciar alguma coisa. Então uma forte ventania, abriu a copa das árvores. E por essa abertura desceu, voando, uma mulher negra, de mais ou menos 30 anos. Negra com os cabelos brancos, longos e lisos, contrastando com a juventude de sua pele, olhos completamente brancos, como que sem íris ou pupila. Houve uma certa surpresa quando ela chegou. Mas não medo. Algo no rosto dela dizia que eles não precisavam ter medo. Que ela não era uma inimiga.

Ela ia dizer alguma coisa. Mas antes que o fizesse, todos pararam tudo o que faziam, os olhos como que encarando o vazio. Todos, menos Sheridan. Surpreso, ele observou Piotr, a estranha e Kurt fitarem o nada, absolutamente parados, absoltos no mesmo transe. Na verdade, o escocês sentia uma presença roçando suas defesas espirituais. E não, não era divina. Era humana. Bem humana. Um mutante. Um telepata.


	19. Chapter 19

Piotr estava num lugar totalmente escuro, onde ele não enxergava quase nem a si mesmo. Sua primeira reação foi chamar por Sheridan. Mas antes mesmo que seus lábios se movessem, ela começou a brilhar, devagar. A mulher misteriosa, nua, sem cabelos, sua imagem falhando, como se fosse uma televisão defeituosa, mas tridimensional. Correntes cravadas no corpo, suspendendo-a no ar, atravessando várias partes de seu corpo. Correntes que se moviam às vezes devagar, às vezes mais rápidas, fazendo dois ou três elos metálicos atravessarem suas palmas, calcanhares, seios, braços, coxas e pernas enquanto ela cerrava os dentes para reprimir a dor.

Assim que o russo deu um passo em direção à mulher, pensando em ajudá-la, outras duas figuras surgiam entre a luz, meio na diagonal, como se formassem com Piotr um triângulo ao redor da mulher. A primeira das figuras era o alemão, olhando surpreso para o próprio corpo, assustado por estar apenas de calça. E a outra era a mulher negra de cabelos brancos e lisos, caminhando angustiada para a mulher das correntes.

A voz da mulher sem cabelos soou como um rádio mal sintonizado, mas com um número menor de falhas que da última vez:

— Parem! Não... não cheg... mais perto!

Piotr e a mulher negra pararam onde estavam. A mulher das correntes falou com tanta pressa quanto a dor dos movimentos dos grilhões lhe permitia, a voz falhando junto com a imagem:

— Desculpem... o seqüe... mental. Eu... eu não tinha mais... ternativas.

— Quem é você? Quem fez isso? – a outra mulher perguntou, visivelmente consternada com estado da prisioneira.

— Eu... eu sou Charlize Xeviêt. Eu es... presa... pelo governo dos Estados Unidos.

Kurt arregalou os olhos amarelos, surpresos:

— Você não é a Santíssima Virrrgem?

A expressão de Charlize entristeceu-se muito mais do que o já estava:

— Não, eu não... Eu sou uma mu... de carne e osso, sou... uma mutante... como você. E sinto muito... Sinto... Wagner, muito mesmo, que... tenha me interpreta... mal. Mas eu... eu preciso... o mun... precisa... que você...

Kurt não reagiu bem. Afastou-se ofegante, olhando ao redor. Voltou-se para a mulher sem cabelos e perguntou, uma pontada de fúria na voz:

— E porqque ajudarrr vocês é ajudarrr o mundo?

— Porque os meus captores... eles usam meus... meus... deres para rastrear os mutantes... os mut... todo planeta.

Colossus, que até então se mantinha calado, percebeu os pontos se ligarem rapidamente. O poder mutante de Charlize, de ler mentes, era grande o suficiente para alcançar as pessoas do mundo todo. E quando ela captava um mutante, de alguma forma a informação passava para os Sentinelas, que se encarregavam de atacar o alvo.

O que dava calafrios nessa história toda era que, se o poder de Charlize alcançava todo o planeta, Anya já tinha sido detectada pelos americanos. E se descobrissem qual era o poder dela...

O melhor, para todos, era que Charlize fosse liberta o quanto antes.

— Onde você está? – o russo perguntou.

— Seatle... estou em Seatle. Mas vocês... ainda... poucos para... me liber...

A mulher negra indagou:

— Na outra visão você falou nome de pessoas, mas não consegui entender. Quem são eles?

Charlize não respondeu a pergunta de imediato. Para a surpresa dos outros 3, as correntes enterradas no corpo da mulher se agitaram, como se despertassem, dezenas de grilhões atravessando cada ferida com velocidade. Começaram a enterrar-se mais e mais no corpo dela, dando tantas voltas ao redor de seus membros quanto possível, abrindo novas perfurações em seus braços, pernas, e seios. Era nítido que aquilo doía muito, mas de alguma forma ela sufocou os gritos de dor, trêmula e ofegante, sua imagem e voz folhando muito mais a cada vez que ela se concentrava em não gritar.

— Sim. Vocês três... fiquem jun... eu confun... sentinelas. Achem pelo menos... mais um... Scott... Summers... Monterrey...

À medida em que ela falava, as correntes agitavam-se mais e mais, até não haver mais áreas de seu corpo onde pudessem entrar ou cobrir. Então, rapidamente, elas se tornaram vermelhas como brasas, apertando com força o corpo da prisioneira enquanto sua carne fumegava. Instintivamente, os três, num misto de revolta e agonia, caminharam em direção a ela. Mas logo pararam quando ela gritou com o que ainda tinha de forças:

— Não! Não che... perto!

Nervosos, os três pararam, a mulher negra com os dentes cerrados, uma lágrima escorrendo do rosto, Kurt com o rosto trêmulo, tentando não olhar para a prisioneira e Piotr esforçando-se para aceitar que, em lugar de agarrar aquelas correntes, deveria baixar os braços e a guarda.

— Fiquem...juntos...

Então, rapidamente, relâmpagos percorreram as correntes e ganharam o corpo da mulher. Só então ela gritou, um grito longo, que cortava os ouvidos com frações da dor que ela sentia. E automaticamente, os três mutantes acordaram sobressaltados no mundo real, nas mesmíssimas posições que estavam antes de terem a visão, Sheridan os observando, ainda nu e preocupado.

A mulher negra abafou o grito com uma mão na boca, lágrimas densas brotando de seus olhos. Kurt, que estava deitado, ergueu-se de leve, assustado, e então percebeu-se "nu" (apenas de calças) também no mundo real e então encolheu-se em posição fetal, trêmulo, tentando tapar o rosto. O próprio Piotr despertou assustado, ativando, sem perceber, a armadura.

Surpreso, Sheridan olhou o russo de cima a baixo, indagando:

— Que aconteceu?

Piotr também estava surpreso. Primeiro com o encontro com Charlize, que ele de alguma forma sabia que os outros dois também tinham experimentado. E segundo porque, há menos de 1 minuto tinha tentado ativar a armadura e não tinha conseguido. Agora, poucos minutos depois, já era capaz. Não, devia ter a ver com estar ferido. E sim com o estar enjoado por causa do que Kurt lhes fizera. De qualquer forma, a dor da ferida desaparecia quando ele estava metálico. Uma nova vantagem de sua armadura, que até então desconhecia.

Mas o que Sheridan perguntava, com certeza, tinha a ver com o encontro com Charlize.

— Acho que nós trrês encontrramos uma mulherrr, uma mutante que parece terrr poderrr sobrre as mentes. – o russo respondeu.

— Ela está sofrendo! – a mulher negra comentou baixinho, enxugando as lágrimas.

Ela vestia uma bermuda jeans muitíssimo curta e surrada, um tênis sujo e uma camiseta branca, amarrada de forma a mostrar a barriga e evidenciar os seios. Carregava também uma pequena mochila, quase uma bolsa, nas costas.

— Onde estão minhas roupas?! – Kurt gritou, encolhido no chão.

O grito do alemão fez os outros três esquecerem um pouco de Charlize. A mulher negra com certeza o reconhecia da visão, mesmo encolhido em posição fetal, tentando esconder o rosto. E também reconhecia o gigante metálico. Mas o outro que caminhava nu para o mutante azul, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele e tocando-lhe o outro de leve, ela vira apenas de relance, antes do encontro com Charlize.

Com a mão sobre o ombro de Kurt, Sheridan falou baixinho, tentando acalma-lo:

— Estão conosco, Kurt, mas você está muito fraco, e está muito quente para você vestir tanta roupa.

Kurt não respondeu ao escocês. Encolhido no chão, trêmulo, ele murmurava enquanto os outros três o observavam, surpresos, enquanto ele recitava, apressado, em alemão:

— {[ Perdoe-me, Virgem, porque pequei. Eu não fui forte o bastante para evitar que a imagem do demônio fosse mostrada ao mundo...]}

Para a surpresa dos outros dois, Sheridan arregalou os olhos e levantou-se, furioso, murmurando entre os dentes, em inglês:

— Você não é o demônio, Kurt! Sua imagem não é a imagem do demônio...!

O alemão ignorou-o, continuando a recitar, a voz embargada pelos soluços:

— {[ Eu não fui sábio o bastante para diferenciar uma mulher que pede ajuda de tua santíssima imagem...]}

Sheridan bufou de raiva e olhou para a mulher negra, que o observava surpresa. Foi para trás do russo, abrindo a mochila em suas costas. Pegou uma bermuda e vestiu-se enquanto o alemão recitava:

— {[ Perdoe-me porque não fui compassivo o bastante, calmo o bastante, para reconhecer o meu erro sem liberar minha fúria sobre os necessitados...]}

Sheridan tirou os tênis da mochila do russo, calçou-os e colocou-se ao lado do alemão. Sabia que a mulher e Piotr não entendiam sua raiva, nem o que estava acontecendo. Mas naquela hora não fazia questão de se conter:

— Você é o necessitado agora, Kurt! Você!

O alemão o ignorava, continuando a falar numa língua que só o escocês entendia:

— {[ E pelos meus pecados, Virgem, eu assumo a penitência de 3 dias de jejum, preces, e...]}

O escocês mal percebeu quando agarrou o outro pelo pescoço, erguendo-o contra uma árvore enquanto gritava:

— Isto está fora de questão!!!

Foi russo, ainda metálico, quem puxou Sheridan para longe do outro, gritando:

— O que você está fazendo?!

A mulher negra observava tudo perplexa, sabendo apenas que deveria permanecer ali.

— Ele vai se matar, Piotr! Ele acha que está cometendo um pecado porque acha que seu rosto é o rosto do demônio e deixou seu rosto descoberto! Ele quer passar três dias de jejum por causa disso!

Piotr arregalou os olhos, pasmo. Não entendia como alguém podia fazer algo assim consigo mesmo, mas logo lembro-se da maneira como se sentia quando se achava sujo por desejar homens. Mas ainda não entendia porque a reação de Sheridan era carregada de tanta raiva.

— Mas se você enforca-lo contra a árvore, ele não vai sobreviver nem 3 minutos! – o russo comentou.

O escocês pareceu acalmar-se, e então o russo o soltou. Sheridan olhou bem para Kurt, que novamente estava no chão, murmurando suas preces em alemão. A mulher negra aproximou-se deles devagar, estendendo a mão para cumprimenta-los:

— Eu sou Ororo Monroe, e ontem recebi uma mensagem de Charlize para encontrar vocês com urgência.

Meio envergonhado, Sheridan terminou de se acalmar e meneou a cabeça cumprimentando Ororo. Piotr estendeu a mão de volta, apertando-a gentilmente enquanto dizia, apontando para si e os amigos:

— Eu sou Piotr Rasputim, e estes são Sheridan McBrian e Kurt...

Sheridan interrompeu-o, calmo, mas incisivo:

— Sabe onde estamos, Ororo?

Confusa, ela respondeu:

— Estamos a alguns quilômetros da rodovia para Cancun. Por quê?

— A quantos quilômetros de Cancun?

A mulher mostrou-se ainda mais confusa:

— Eu... eu acho que faltava uma hora para cheg...

Sheridan interrompeu-a, apressado:

— Então temos quinze, vinte minutos antes dos sentinelas nos acharem. Você voa, não é? Consegue nos levar com você?

— Não, eu não... – ela respondeu, olhando o vazio.

— Consegue levar o Piotr?

— Ei! – o russo protestou – Eu não vou deixar você sozi...

Ororo deixou de olhar o vazio e interrompeu-os:

— Eles não vão nos achar. Não se ficarmos juntos.

O escocês ergueu a sombrancelha, certamente tentando imaginar de onde ela tinha tirado essa idéia. Até que o russo, também encarando o vazio, murmurou:

— Eu... acho que ela tem razão, Sheridan.

— Tem a ver com Charlize? – o escocês perguntou, acalmando-se.

Piotr não sabia o que responder. Mas Ororo sim:

— Tem, eu acho que tem. Acho que... se ficarmos juntos, ela pode nos esconder deles.

— Você conhece Charlize? – Piotr perguntou surpreso.

— Não. – o escocês respondeu. – eu só ouvi vocês falarem dela. É ela que tem poder sobre mentes? Sobre máquinas também?

Ao que Ororo murmurou:

— Eles estão usando o poder dela... para os sentinelas acharem os mutantes.

Sheridan pensou um pouco. As peças começavam a se encaixar. Enquanto isso, encolhido num canto, Kurt ainda escondia o rosto entre os braços e rezava baixinho, corpo e voz trêmulas.

— Ela quer que nós a libertemos, não é? – o escocês perguntou.

Piotr e Ororo confirmaram com a cabeça, enquanto ele fazia outra pergunta:

— E onde ela está?

— Seatle. – respondeu o russo.

— Então ele é nossa melhor chance de chegar lá. – disse Sheridan, apontando para o alemão. – Mas se não me deixarem fazer nada, ele vai se matar de fome e de sede.

Piotr estudou o escocês por alguns segundos. Ele estava calmo de novo, e falava sério. O russo tinha convivido com ele poucos meses, mas era mais que suficiente para saber que Sheridan só falava do que sabia, e que sabia de muitas coisas.

Enquanto isso, Ororo abriu a própria mochila e vasculhou lá dentro. Havia algumas balas e uma velha barra de cereais, que ela devagar aproximou do alemão.

Um leve bafejar de fumaça amarelada surgiu ao redor, mas ele não saiu do lugar. Acelerou a velocidade de suas preces, em alemão, encolhendo-se com mais força. Ororo ia falar alguma coisa com ele, mas Kurt, ainda rezando e tentando esconder o próprio rosto, chutou em direção a ela tentando ao mesmo tempo afasta-la e afastar-se dali.

Sheridan não perguntou. Antes que Piotr prestasse atenção para detê-lo, o escocês usou os dedos para golpear rapidamente 8 pontos nas costas de Kurt. O resultado foi que ele parou de rezar e relaxou os braços ao redor do rosto.

Foi aqui que Piotr o puxou pelo braço, gritando:

— O que você fez?!

— Fiz o alemão relaxar. – Sheridan respondeu, apontando para Kurt.

De fato, Ororo, preocupada com o que o escocês fizera, tentava socorrer o outro. Mas ele estava bem. Sua respiração era profunda e lenta, quase como se dormisse. E, indiferente a tudo, ele a deixou toca-lo e até mesmo descobrir-lhe o rosto. Logo ele estava deitado de costas no chão, braços ao longo do corpo e pernas esticadas. Os olhos permaneciam abertos, fitando o vazio.

Surpreso, Piotr soltou o braço do escocês. A mulher perguntou, preocupada:

— Quanto tempo ele vai ficar assim?

Sheridan, massageando o braço que o russo apertara, murmurou:

— Por mais ou menos 24 horas. Ou até eu liberar a energia do corpo dele. Pode senta-lo e lhe dar comida?

Ororo fez o alemão se sentar, abriu a barra de cereais e aproximou-a dos lábios dele. Ao que Kurt, ainda fitando o vazio, abriu os lábios e começou a mastigar a comida.

Piotr observava tudo surpreso quando Sheridan pousou a mão, devagar sobre o ombro metalizado dele, falando baixinho:

— Desculpe ser assim que você descobre sobre mim, gigantão.

O russo ainda olhava, embasbacado, cada reação de Kurt. Era como se ele fosse um sonâmbulo. Ou um zumbi. E era assustador que o escocês pudesse fazer algo assim com alguém.

— A verdade é que tenho muito pra lhe contar. Mas... não é nada fácil... falar sobre mim...

Piotr ainda não olhava para o escocês. Sheridan continou:

— Eu sei que você tem direito de saber... mas... também sei que você tem todo direito de não querer continuar comigo depois disso.

O russo olhou de repente pra Sheridan, fixo nos olhos. A primeira reação do escocês foi baixar os olhos, mas logo voltou a devolver o olhar de Piotr.

— Você faz mal às pessoas? – o mutante metálico perguntou.

— Às vezes é meu dever.

— Por quê?

Sheridan baixou o rosto, respondendo:

— Pelo bem da humanidade.

— [ E você me deseja? Ainda me deseja? ] – Piotr perguntou, em russo.

O escocês olhou surpreso para ele, sussurrando em russo:

— [ Eu te amo. Muito mais do que já amei qualquer outro. ]

Mesmo metálico, Piotr abraçou-o, dizendo:

— [ Então não tenha medo. As duas únicas coisas que poderiam me afastar de você seriam você ser mau ou não me desejar. ]

Sheridan esboçou um sorriso artificial, descrente. O russo beijou-o com força, para leve surpresa de Ororo.

Quando o beijo terminou, o escocês limpou uma lágrima dos olhos e murmurou:

— Vamos ter que esperar anoitecer para chegarmos à rodovia sem chamar tanta atenção. Então, Piotr... acho que essa é uma boa hora pra conversarmos.

Sheridan se sentou, apoiado a uma árvore e esperou que o russo fizesse o mesmo. Quando Piotr o fez, Sheridan perguntou:

— E então... o que você quer saber primeiro?


	20. Chapter 20

— E então... o que você quer saber primeiro?

Ouvindo a pergunta de Sheridan, uma multidão de coisas passou pela mente do mutante russo. Ele chegou a engasgar, apesar de metálico, gaguejando o começo de uma pergunta. Não haveria como fazer isso de jeito fácil, então ele respirou fundo e disparou, em russo:

— [ Quem é você? De verdade...! ]

Piotr não sabia exatamente por quê, mas a pergunta saiu em russo. Talvez vencer o nervosismo fosse mais fácil assim.

Sheridan não respondeu de imediato. Também estava nervoso.

— [ De verdade...? ]

— [ De verdade! ] – o russo insistiu. – [ Onde você conseguiu todo o dinheiro da mochila? Como sabe tanto, como luta tanto? Por que ficou comigo ganhando tão pouco quando podia conseguir tanto? Por que aqueles homens estavam atrás de você? Resumindo: quem é você, de verdade?]

Sheridan segurava a respiração enquanto o russo falava. E quando a última pergunta foi feita, ele fechou os olhos e soltou o ar, num suspiro baixo. Houve quase um minuto de silêncio antes que ele respondesse, também em russo:

— [ Eu sou Sheridan McBrian. ] – Piotr ia reclamar, provavelmente sobre o escocês não insistir na mesma história, mas Sheridan emendou – [ Sir Sheridan McBrian. ]

Colossus abriu a boca e franziu as sobrancelhas como se fosse dizer "E daí? Você ainda não respondeu minha a minha pergunta". Mas Sheridan não lhe deu tempo:

— [ Na verdade, você começou pela pergunta mais difícil de responder...!]

— [ É só começar a falar...] – Piotr insistiu, impaciente mas tentando não ser rude.

— [Falar não adiantaria. Nunca adiantou...]

Agora o mutante metálico ia protestar, mas parou. Percebeu que Sheridan tremia e suava, e isso apertou-lhe o coração de um jeito amargo, que desarmou-o completamente.

O escocês limpou o suor do rosto, e perguntou:

— [Desculpe, Piotr. Você pode recolher sua armadura?]

O russo atendeu-o confuso, apesar da dor da ferida. Felizmente, ela não sangrava mais. Surpreso, ouviu o escocês dizer:

— Vai doer um pouco, gigantão. Mas logo estarei com você.

E antes que o russo tivesse qualquer reação, o escocês golpeou-lhe a cabeça e o pescoço com os dedos, em 9 pontos. Não seria grande coisa se os dedos de Sheridan não golpeassem com força e profundamente, como marteladas contra a carne nua.

Os primeiros dois golpes acertaram, cada um, um lado do pescoço. A dor reverberou, para cima e para baixo a partir desses pontos, em todas as direções, aguda e profunda. Então vieram mais dois golpes, um em cada lado do maxilar, abaixo da orelha. A dor que tinha brotado dos golpes do pescoço pareceu ser reforçada ali, subindo com mais força para cima, como se os músculos por baixo da pele tivessem se contraído até se tornarem pedra sob a pele. Então mais dois golpes, um em cada maçã do rosto, e mais dois acima das sobrancelha e, finalmente, um bem no meio da testa, como que juntando a corrente de dor, de tensão, que o escocês tinha provocado.

O último golpe na testa fez com que o russo não mais conseguisse se mover. A dor desse último golpe ia e voltava no ritmo do coração do russo, embaçando a visão e a audição, todas as sensações do ambiente à medida em que aumentava. Na verdade, o russo sentia o corpo todo vibrar, a realidade inteira vibrar, no ritmo de seu coração. Então, confuso, ele sentiu o calor da pele do escocês aproximar-se de sua mão. E, mesmo sem sentir-lhe o toque físico, sentiu-se como se, naquela mão, ele estivesse muito próximo, apesar de etéreo. Então uma energia puxou-o, sugou-o de alguma forma, e o mundo parou de vibrar.

Piotr sentia-se absurdamente leve, como se flutuasse. À sua frente, ele via o escocês, segurando-o pelo braço. Mas ele não estava lá fisicamente. Era mais como uma nuvem de luz com formas que lembravam a do namorado. Ao redor, um mundo idêntico ao que ele via antes de fechar os olhos brilhava, em verde, amarelo e azul. Abaixo do espectro que o segurava, Sheridan, agora com consistência mais física, estava de joelhos, fronte baixa, como se dormisse.

O mais assustador, no entanto, foi ver que, à frente da versão física do escocês, estava uma versão física do próprio russo. E nisso, assustado, Piotr olhou para si mesmo, e viu que também era um espectro. Um pavor irracional lhe invadiu o ânimo, como se a simples visão de seu corpo, naquilo que ele julgava ser uma alucinação, pudesse matá-lo.

Por alguns instantes, ele lutou. Instintivamente ele gritava, tentando chegar mais perto da versão física de si mesmo, mas algo o puxava noutra direção. Sheridan. O abraçava. Aos poucos, o mesmo calor que sentira das outras vezes, o mesmo cheiro, o mesmo aconchego, inundaram-lhe a alma, igualando-se ao pavor. E então ele pôde ouvir:

— Não lute, gigantão. Fique calmo, respire fundo. Não fale. Não pergunte. Poupe suas energias. Temos pouco tempo. – dizia o espectro do escocês, abraçando-o.

A primeira reação do russo foi tentar falar. Não conseguiu. O espectro de Sheridan tapou-lhe a fala com um beijo. Ou algo parecido com um beijo. Como ambos eram uma fumaça luminosa, na verdade seus lábios não se tocavam: se misturavam. Piotr, se realmente quisesse, teria falado. Mas o que Sheridan lhe fazia naquele momento gerava uma arrepio elétrico, do âmago de seu ser, nascendo de onde seria seu estômago, ganhando a espinha, o peito, o corpo todo, de forma que ele só conseguia gemer.

Mas essa não era a única sensação do beijo. O russo era invadido por uma multidão de emoções que, de alguma maneira, sabia que não eram suas. Um medo que não era seu. Uma pressa que não era sua. Uma dor que não era sua. Um prazer que não era seu. Medo de que alguém, muito, muito, muito querido, fosse embora. Pressa porque havia a sensação de que algo muito ruim estava chegando. Dor porque a despedida poderia ser, no máximo, adiada. E prazer porque tinha nos braços, porque beijava, alguém que ele amava muito, alguém que lhe tinha reacendido a esperança de ser feliz, de não morrer sozinho. Um gigante formidável de olhos negros, olhos azuis e coração tão grande quanto sua força.

Sheridan. As sensações eram de Sheridan. Piotr não sabia como, nem porque, mas sabia que essas sensações eram do escocês. E havia algo exultante em sentir o que Sheridan sentia, mas também algo triste. Uma alegria explodia dentro do russo, ao ter certeza, absoluta, de que o escocês o amava, e de quanto o amava. Não era só sexo. Era algo que os ligava fortemente, com significados bem mais profundos, bem mais... espirituais. Era simplesmente o prazer de querer bem um ao outro, de quererem estar juntos pelo máximo de tempo possível, de cuidarem um do outro.

Quando o "beijo" terminou, Sheridan insistiu:

— Não fale nada, só observe. Quando mais você falar, menos energia terá pra ficar aqui.

Piotr não entendeu muito bem a relação entre ele falar e permanecer naquele "lugar", mas, de todo jeito, ele não entendia direito o que estava acontecendo. A escolha era óbvia: atender ao que Sheridan (se é que aquele não era só uma ilusão de sua mente) pedia.

O escocês agora o segurava pela mão, puxando-o devagar em direção a Ororo. Enquanto suas versões físicas permaneciam de olhos fechados, aparentemente inconscientes, ela terminava de dar comida a Kurt, mas olhava as versões físicas de Piotr e Sheridan, entre curiosa e preocupada. Mas o que chamava atenção era uma camada de névoa brilhante ao redor dela, pulsando e mudando de cor no ritmo do olhar dela.

— Ela brilha assim porque sua alma está em seu corpo. Se Kurt também estivesse acordado, você também o veria brilhar, mas eu o mandei para outro lugar enquanto cuidamos do corpo dele. – Sheridan murmurou.

O russo sentiu uma ojeriza crescer em seu peito. Alma? Corpo? Piotr crescera, apesar da pouca cultura, num ambiente liberto das religiões. Era revoltante ouvir falar em alma naquele momento.

Como se lesse os sentimentos do russo, Sheridan disse:

— Alma, é claro, não tem o mesmo sentido que o dito pelo cristianismo. Mas posso lhe explicar depois que você acordar e se recuperar. Por hora quero lhe mostrar algumas coisas importantes para responder a sua pergunta.

Então era isso? Tudo isso era pra responder a uma pergunta? Para explicar quem Sheridan era, de verdade?

O espectro do escocês flutuou através do corpo da mulher negra. E puxando Piotr consigo, o fez também passar por dentro dela. E enquanto isso acontecia, uma série de novas sensações invadiu o russo.

Angústia. Preocupação com a mulher sem cabelos, com Charlize. Uma tênue esperança. Sheridan parecia um bom homem, e capacitado, apesar de misterioso. O mutante metálico também. Pena que tivessem se beijado. Quase um desperdício. O alemão, apesar de fanático, parecia poderoso, seria importante para tudo. Onde estariam os outros? Poderiam acabar com os sentinelas. Os malditos sentinelas que soterravam, que roubavam ar, que...

Surpreso, flutuou rápido para longe de Ororo, apenas o suficiente para não mais tocá-la. Então, antes que se afastasse o suficiente, Sheridan puxou-o, pelo braço, para dentro da terra.

A viagem dos dois espectros dentro do solo foi rápida, vertiginosa. Pareceu que voaram centenas de quilômetros em segundos, um espaço vazio e estrelado. Mas não eram estrelas. Eram outros espectros. Pessoas. Alguns conversavam entre si. Outros cercavam-se de plantas e animais etéreos, em esferas de energia que mais pareciam janelas para dimensões paralelas, acompanhando o caminhar dessas pessoas. Mas o que realmente assustava era a quantidade de espectros. Trilhões. Quatrilhões.

Alguns eram maiores, outros eram menores. Alguns eram gigantes, na verdade, e olhavam surpresos para Sheridan e Piotr, como se o que faziam fosse algo impossível. Outros, ainda maiores, olhavam para o escocês como se o reconhecessem. E, em menos de 3 segundos, havia algumas dezenas desses gigantes perseguindo os dois amantes.

Ao longe, Piotr viu, na direção na qual Sheridan o puxava, um grande sol. Mas seus raios não eram fogo: eram tentáculos de luz, finíssimos, projetando-se em todas as direções. Sheridan e Piotr pousaram nessa esfera, e logo os gigantes também. Falavam todos ao mesmo tempo, aparentemente com Sheridan, mas Piotr não os entendia. Apenas reparou que todos os gigantes tinham como que cordões umbilicais, e que eles, na verdade, nasciam dos tentáculos do grande sol. Que quanto maior era o gigante, mais espesso era o tentáculo e o cordão umbilical. E que Sheridan também estava ligado, por um tentáculo, a esse sol. Que ele próprio, Piotr, também estava, só que por um tentáculo finíssimo, quase invisível.

De repente, o sol pareceu tremer. Um conjunto de centenas de vozes, nascidas de dentro do sol, gritou uma frase completa, na qual o russo distinguiu apenas o nome do namorado.

Sheridan, com a mesma velocidade com que tinha mergulhado, puxou Piotr para longe do sol, para cima.

Piotr não percebeu como nem quando acordou. Apenas viu-se de novo, sólido, não mais flutuando, a ferida no braço doendo. E o estômago revirando-se do avesso, expulsando tudo o que havia dentro.

Sheridan e Ororo o seguravam pelos ombros, tentando evitar que ele se sujasse com o vômito. Ela perguntava, revoltada, para o escocês:

— O que você fez com ele?

Sheridan não respondia a ela. Murmurava para o russo:

— Não se preocupe, é normal vomitar depois da primeira viagem. Vai ficar tudo bem, é só você deixar seu corpo agir. Não segure nada.

Depois de quase um minuto, a náusea passou e Piotr sentiu o corpo desfalecer. Estava cansado, absurdamente cansado. E adormeceu, sem sonhar, apenas a leve angústia, no fundo do sono, sobre o que aquela experiência poderia ter a ver com quem o escocês realmente era.


	21. Chapter 21

A dor nasceu devagar, das trevas do sono para a consciência de Piotr. Vinha da profundidade dos ossos, do cérebro, músculos, cada poro. Latejava. E havia a náusea, o gosto do vômito ainda na garganta. E fome. E sede.

Então ele sentiu a mão grande e quente em seu peito. Sheridan. Seu toque fazia todos os músculos do corpo relaxarem, a dor como que escorrendo para o chão. Uma sensação gostosa, quente, lhe tomava todos os sentidos. Lembrava da estranha experiência que lhe colocara naquele estado. Todas as sensações e sentimentos eram novos. Tudo naquele outro mundo era absurdamente alienígena. Tudo exceto aquela presença quente e acolhedora do escocês, espalhando-se em cada canto de seu corpo como água que embebe o papel.

A mão percorreu seu peito e pescoço, parando num lado do maxilar, acariciando a barba quase por fazer.

— Piotr? – a voz grave do escocês soou.

Com muito custo, o russo abriu os olhos. Já era noite, e uma pequena fogueira mostrava os vultos de Sheridan, Ororo e Kurt, ela cuidando do alemão, que tossia baixinho.

— Como você se sente? – Sheridan perguntou.

— [Melhor com você aqui.] – o russo mal percebeu quando respondeu, no idioma pátrio, ficando vermelho em seguida.

Mesmo sob as sombras da noite, Sheridan pareceu abrir um largo sorriso. Puxou a mão do russo para si e logo Piotr sentiu nela os lábios macios e queimantes do outro. A voz gravíssima soou de novo, séria:

— Temos que nos apressar. Kurt teve uma boa melhora, mas começou a tossir agora à noite. Precisamos de abrigo. De um carro, pelo menos.

— Ele já acordou?

— Não, ainda não. Vai ser melhor eu acordá-lo depois que ele fizer umas três refeições decentes. – o escocês respondeu.

Piotr fez menção de se levantar, no que o outro prontamente o ajudou. O russo sentiu o braço voltar a sangrar e não pensou duas vezes: ativou a armadura metálica. A dor sumiu quase instantânea e completamente, e o sangramento também. E o pouquinho de mal estar que o toque da pele de Sheridan não tivesse expulsado, a armadura expulsou. Se fosse noutro momento, esse fato até o deixaria curioso. Mas havia outras questões que o preocupavam mais. Questões que talvez tivessem que ficar para depois por conta de Kurt.

Sheridan deteve o mutante metálico, puxando-o para si. Beijou-lhe os lábios brevemente, murmurando em seguida, em russo:

— [Sei que você tem perguntas. Mas teremos tempo no carro, pra conversar. Por hora, saiba apenas isso: que eu te amo, muito, carinha!]

De alguma forma, aquelas palavras mudaram o ânimo de Piotr profundamente. Havia dúvidas? Certamente. A vida do escocês parecia confusa? Com certeza. Sheridan era um homem misterioso, com uma vida aparentemente perigosa, e com proficiências que o russo sequer podia imaginar. Mas ele tinha certeza que aquele homem o amava, o desejava. E que, de alguma forma, isso faria todo o resto dar certo.

Piotr abraçou o escocês com força, beijando-o com um pouco de violência. Soltou-o e caminhou para o alemão, dizendo em inglês:

— Carregar Kurt vai ser fácil. Só preciso saber pra que lado vamos.

Ororo se surpreendeu com a facilidade com que o russo ergueu o corpo do alemão. Era, na verdade, como se não carregasse nada, como se o homem de quem ela cuidara a tarde toda não tivesse nem mesmo seus cinqüenta e poucos quilos.

Os três caminharam na mata por quase meia hora, Kurt sentado no bíceps do russo, olhando o vazio. Então a mata raleou de repente e os três se viram à margem do asfalto, a luz de um farol aproximando-se pela esquerda deles, distante.

Sheridan ajustou a mochila nos ombros e disse:

— É melhor você ficar na mata, gigantão, com o Kurt. Pelo menos até eu e Ororo negociarmos com o motorista.

Num primeiro momento, Piotr apenas achou estranho que não fosse ele a parar o carro. A bem verdade, não tinha pensado em negociar, e sim em parar o carro à intimidação e força, caso fosse necessário. Claro, isso demandaria um certo autocontrole dele: um carro destruído só traria mais problemas. Talvez o melhor mesmo fosse negociar.

O primeiro carro não parou, então eles esperaram pelo próximo, e pelo seguinte e pelo seguinte. Já se contavam 20 minutos de espera e Piotr já pensava consigo que o melhor seria ele próprio ir e parar um carro. Afinal, um carro amassado, mesmo que muito, era melhor que carro nenhum.

Quando ele já punha Kurt no chão, preparando-se para ir até a estrada, um carro parou. Era desses carros mal cuidados, de um modelo que ele só tinha visto no México. Quem dirigia era um senhor de mais ou menos 45 anos, traços um tanto indígenas. Apesar de ter parado, olhava com uma cara muito feia para Ororo, como se medisse seus cabelos brancos em contraste com a pele negra.

Sheridan conversou por alguns instantes com o homem,em espanhol. Pelo pouco de espanhol que Piotr entendia, o homem oferecia carona a Sheridan apenas, por algumas centenas de dólares, mas repetia várias vezes que não levaria a mulher de cabelos brancos e perguntava insistentemente se Sheridan não era mutante.

Sheridan não respondeu à pergunta, pelo menos não diretamente. Limitou-se a dizer que tinha algum dinheiro, e que não iria sem Ororo e que não iria sem um amigo mutante que estava doente. A reação do homem não foi nada boa. Ele puxou algo que fez Ororo gritar. Piotr não percebeu de imediato, apenas viu Sheridan se mover numa velocidade que ele nunca vira antes, e em seguida o estouro.

Uma arma. O desgraçado tinha atirado contra o escocês.

Piotr pulou para ali perto, quase sem perceber o que fazia. Seus pés metálicos esmagaram os restos dos sapatos que ele usava, chegando mesmo a se enterrar no asfalto do acostamento. Quando o mutante metálico se virou para Sheridan, ele não estava mais lá. Estava ao lado da janela do carro, uma mão firme segurando a mão do motorista contra o próprio revólver dele, forte o bastante ou em pontos dolorosos o bastante que o homem se contorcia de dor.

Instintivamente, o homem abriu a mão, tentando se livrar do que quer que Sheridan lhe fazia. Mas a arma não chegou a cair no chão. O escocês puxou-a rápido, armando o cão e apontandando-a para a testa do motorista.

— [[ Saia do carro! ]] – ele gritou em espanhol.

O homem chorava como uma criança, massageando a mão. Era estranho ver um tipo como aquele, em meia idade, barriga de cerveja, braços fortes, chorando daquele jeito. E não era o chorar que era estranho. Era a voz fina, desesperada, infantil que ele fazia.

Piotr e Ororo não sabiam com o que estavam mis surpresos: a maneira como o escocês tinha tomado a arma do homem ou a maneira como ele chorava.

— [[ Eu ia pagar muito bem pelo seu carro, filho da puta! Mas agora você vai ficar sem nada! Passa os documentos do carro! ]]

Enquanto o homem, histérico, puxava os documentos do bolso, Sheridan murmurava, apressado, para Ororo e o namorado:

— Tragam Kurt! Entrem no carro!

Piotr deu uma última olhada em Sheridan, só pra se certificar que ele não tinha se machucado. E logo correu para buscar Kurt, o asfalto tremendo sob seus passos.

O motorista entregou os documentos para o escocês enquanto ele dizia, quase como se rosnasse:

— [[ Você ainda vai ter seu carro, filho da puta, porque eu não roubo, seu desgraçado! É só você chegar vivo até Santo Domingo e perguntar pela chave do teu carro... Mas a arma, seu merda, essa você nunca mais vai ver!]]

Ororo entrou no banco de trás, com Kurt, e Piotr, apesar da dor, recolheu a armadura. Ele era muito pesado no estado metálico, e tinha dúvidas se um carro tão velho o agüentaria.

Assim que Sheridan pôs o carro na estrada, Ororo apagou. Tinha passado o dia entre conversando com Sheridan, preparando o acampamento improvisado, cuidando de Kurt, de Piotr. Já o escocês parecia bem, a mão pousada sobre a coxa do russo.

— [Como está o braço, gigantão?] – Sheridan perguntou em russo.

Piotr não respondeu de imediato. Quem era aquele homem que se desviava de balas e falava tantas línguas com tanta facilidade? A resposta, sem dúvida, era importante. Mas a mão do escocês sobre sua perna e o arrepio quente que isso trazia deixavam uma coisa muito clara: o que importava mesmo era o que Piotr e Sheridan sentiam juntos.

— [Eu... estou bem...] – Piotr respondeu – [Tem certeza que quer falar russo? ]

— [ Tranqüilo. Passei vários anos no seu país. ] – Sheridan respondeu sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

— [ Quando? ] – o russo perguntou surpreso.

Sheridan não respondeu. Passou alguns segundos acariciando a coxa de Piotr antes de falar, ainda em russo:

— [ Acho que vale a pena eu te contar um pouco sobre quem eu sou. Quanto antes você entender, melhor saberá como agir nas batalhas que estão por vir...]

Piotr não conseguia não sentir um nó na garganta ao ouvir o escocês dizendo isso. Puxou de leve a mão dele até os lábios, beijando-a antes de responder:

— [ Tudo bem, guerreiro. Estou pronto pra saber tua história... ]


	22. Chapter 22

Sheridan retribuiu o beijo que Piotr lhe dera na mão e perguntou, em russo:

— [ Guerreiro? Por quê, gigantão? ]

Piotr quase riu ao responder:

— [ Eu gosto quando você me chama de gigantão. E hoje eu tenho certeza que você tem algum treinamento militar, então... ]

O escocês sorriu de leve e fez-se um longo silêncio entre os dois. Estavam nervosos, por motivos diferentes, mas entrelaçados. O escocês tinha medo da reação do outro ao que ele precisaria contar. O russo tinha medo de ser rude e pressionar Sheridan com suas dúvidas.

Após 15 minutos de silêncio, aves noturnas voando da estrada e sombras de árvores passando na janela do carro, foi Piotr quem tomou a iniciativa:

— [ O que você me fez hoje à tarde? ]

Sheridan olhou para o russo, preocupado, e indagou:

— [ Você é ateu, Piotr? ]

— [ Sim, camarada. É assim que fui criado. ]

Novo silêncio. Piotr insistiu:

— [ Seria mais fácil se eu fosse cristão? ]

— [ Não, não seria. Seria mais fácil, talvez em alguns pontos, mas em outros seria bem mais difícil. ] – o outro respondeu.

Novo silêncio. Apenas o velho carro avançando na estrada, um, dois pequenos buracos, a respiração suave do sono de Ororo.

— [ No que você acredita, gigantão? ]

Essa fez o russo pensar. No que ele acreditava? Bem... acreditava no que tinham ensinado a ele. Mas também tinham ensinado que homossexualidade era uma doença, então...

— [ Eu não sei, camarada. Eu acreditava no que me ensinaram. Mas acho que nem tudo me ensinaram é verdade. ]

Sheridan olhou para ele com um pequeno sorriso no olhar:

— [ É... mesmo quando ensinam a ser liberto das religiões, não necessariamente vão ensinar a verdade. ] – o escocês fez uma breve pausa, só o suficiente para fechar a janela do motorista. – [ O que lhe ensinaram como sendo verdade, Piotr? ]

— [ Que deuses não existem. Que as religiões são instrumentos escravizadores do capitalismo. ]

— [ E...? ]

— [ Que a pederastia é uma doença. ]

— [ Você ainda acha que é? ]

Nova pausa. Piotr respondeu:

— [ Não, não mais. Por muito tempo achei que fosse. Mas... a vida me mostrou que não é. ]

Sheridan massageou a coxa do russo e murmurou:

— [ A vida, gigantão, é a melhor maneira de diferenciarmos as verdades das mentiras que nos ensinaram. Nem mesmo a ciência tem tanta validade quanto aquilo que nós vivenciamos. Claro, também não é inteligente explicarmos qualquer explicação que nos dão para aquilo vivenciamos. ]

— [ E qual a sua explicação para o que eu vivenciei hoje à tarde, Sheridan? ] – o russo indagou, um tanto desconfortável.

Novo silêncio. Piotr tentou esticar as pernas um pouco. Mesmo que tivesse chegado o banco totalmente para trás, o espaço ainda era um pouco apertado.

— [ Eu tirei sua alma do seu corpo. ] – Sheridan respondeu, alternando o olhar entre o russo e a estrada.

O conceito de alma era meio vago para o russo. Uma versão mística, uma parte imortal de cada pessoa. Algo em troca do que os proletários do capitalismo mantinham-se submissos, esperando que suas almas fossem admitidas num lugar onde tudo seria perfeito e feliz.

— [ E sua alma também saiu do seu corpo, para me levar a algum lugar? ]

— [ Sim. ]

— [ E pra onde você me levou? ]

Sheridan riu baixinho, nervoso:

— [ Você tem o dom de fazer perguntas difíceis. ]

Novo silêncio. Piotr ficou um bocado mais chateado (consigo mesmo, no caso) do que o escocês esperava.

— [ Eu te levei pra conhecer os deuses. ]

Por um instante o russo pensou que ia gritar com o escocês sobre como ele era imbecil em acreditar nessas coisas. Pensou que iria dar-lhe um soco no meio da fuça, pular do carro e ir tratar de buscar Anya. Mas então o escocês pôs sua mão queimante sobre a de Piotr, e um calafrio elétrico subiu dali para o braço do russo. Aquele não era um imbecil com quem o mutante metálico tivesse a menor vontade de gritar. Aquele era Sheridan, o camarada que lhe tinha ajudado de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis nos últimos meses. Era o homem que ele desejava, era o homem que o desejava, ao lado de quem todos os conflitos e dificuldades pareciam perder o sentido. Inclusive aquele.

— [ Quando eu falo em deuses, gigantão, não estou falando de seres onipotentes, nem oniscientes, nem onipresentes, nem eternos, nem indestrutíveis. E não, eu não adoro nenhum deles. ] – disse Sheridan.

As palavras do escocês fizeram Piotr relaxar um pouco mais em relação àquele assunto que sempre fora um tabu para ele. O russo até chegou a perguntar, apesar de ainda desconfiado:

— [ O que você quer dizer com "deuses", então? ]

— [ Talvez seja melhor lhe explicar o que é esse mundo pra o qual te levei. ]

— [ Que seja. ] – Piotr respondeu com uma pitada de rispidez que ele não queria ter colocado na frase.

— [ Na verdade, Piotr, nada saiu do nosso corpo além de nossa percepção. Apenas deixamos de ver, ouvir e sentir o que nossos corpos sentem, para sentirmos outras partes de nossos cérebros. ]

Falar em cérebro, de alguma forma, deixava o russo mais confortável. Não era misticismo apenas. Com curiosidade genuína, Piotr perguntou:

— [ Qual parte? ]

— [ A parte que se conecta aos pensamentos de todas as outras pessoas do mundo. ]

— [ Meus pensamentos estão conectados aos de todas as outras pessoas do mundo?! ] – o russo disparou, deixando claro o quanto achava a hipótese absurda.

Sheridan fez o carro desviar de um buraco e emendou:

— [ Sim, geralmente está. Mas é num nível muito, muito inconsciente do seu cérebro, tão profundo que é muito difícil acessar. Eu só desbloqueei isso por um tempo. ]

Pausa. O russo pensou nas histórias sobre paranormais que contavam em seu país. A maioria dos membros do partido considerava tudo absurdo, mas também havia membros sérios que acreditavam e até trabalhavam com eles. Piotr resmungou:

— [ Eu teria que ser paranormal para acessar os pensamentos de uma única pessoa! Ou meus poderes mutantes tinham que...]

— [ Por que você acha que eu fiz questão de te puxar para passarmos por Ororo? ] – Sheridan interrompeu-o.

A lembrança voltou nítida à mente do russo. Quando sua forma espectral passou pelo corpo físico da mutante negra, uma série de sensações, de pensamentos até, lhe invadiu. Pensamentos que não eram dele. Pensamentos de uma mulher heterossexual.

É... poderia ser verdade.

— [ Na verdade, Piotr, todas as pessoas têm uma parte de seus cérebros que se comunica inconscientemente com o cérebro de todas as outras pessoas do mundo. Uma grande rede de pensamentos, mais ou menos como a internet, em que cada ser humano vivo é como se fosse um... servidor. ]

O russo tinha navegado apenas três vezes na tal internet. O conceito ainda era um pouco confuso pra ele e, apesar da vergonha, decidiu perguntar:

— [ Desculpa, guerreiro. O que é servidor? ]

Sheridan abriu um sorriso leve, trazendo a mão do russo para sua coxa enquanto dizia:

— [ Servidor, gigantão, é um computador muito grande que as grandes empresas de internet usam para que suas páginas sejam vistas por pessoas de todo mundo. ]

— [ E como é que cada pessoa viva do mundo funciona como um servidor nessa... internet paranormal? ]

— [ O termo, Piotr, seria Teia Espiritual. O que acontece é que as mentes de todas as pessoas que já morreram no mundo, desde a pré-história, estão guardadas e funcionando na rede de pensamentos que os cérebros dos vivos mantém. ]

Piotr coçou a cabeça. As explicações que o escocês estava lhe dando eram um bocado mais complicadas do que pareciam no começo. E absurdas.

— [ Você está dizendo que eu tenho, em partes do meu cérebro que eu não consigo acessar, as mentes de todas a pessoas vivas da história do mundo? ] – perguntou o russo.

— [ Não, Piotr. Se houverem 6 bilhões de pessoas no mundo, vivas agora, e tiverem existido, desde o começo da humanidade, 600 bilhões de pessoas, você teria, funcionando no seu inconsciente, as mentes de 100 pessoas que já morreram. O detalhe é que elas não ficariam paradas no seu cérebro. Elas ficam viajando entre os cérebros das pessoas vivas. Na verdade, foi isso que eu e você fizemos hoje à tarde.]

Piotr coçou a cabeça de novo, confuso:

— [ Você fez a minha mente sair do meu cérebro para... os cérebros de outras pessoas? Para o de Ororo e o de Kurt, no caso? ]

— [ Antes de eu puxar tua alma para dentro da terra, nossas mentes estavam funcionando no meu cérebro, no seu, no de Ororo e no de Kurt. Quando mergulhamos na terra, pulamos para as mentes de mais pessoas, e mais pessoas, e mais pessoas, só no México, por exemplo. Quando chegamos naquela coisa que parecia um sol, havia pedaços de nossas mentes funcionando nos cérebros de todas as pessoas do mundo. ]

O russo sentia como se as palavras de Sheridan tivessem dado um nó em seu cérebro. Mas por mais incômodo que fosse, as peças pareciam se encaixar quando ele perguntou:

— [ E as pessoas que víamos no caminho... estavam mortas? Os gigantes que falaram com você... eram os deuses? ]

— [ Os gigantes eram pessoas que já viveram há muito tempo e conquistaram muita força nos cérebros dos vivos. ] – Sheridan respondeu – [ Mas eles não são deuses. Os deuses, na verdade, estavam presos dentro daquele sol. ]

Piotr quase riu:

— [ Os deuses... estão presos? ]

Sheridan respondeu um bocado mais sério do que o russo esperava:

— [ Sim, estão. Embora dois ou três deles estejam tentando sair. ]

Piotr olhou surpreso para o escocês. Ele realmente falava sério.

— [ Por que eles estão presos? Quem os prendeu? ]

Sheridan avistou, ao longe, as luzes de um posto de gasolina. Passou para a faixa da esquerda enquanto respondia para o russo:

— [ Eles mesmos se prenderam, há muito tempo atrás. O que faz as mentes deles tão poderosas é que eles conseguem acesso a bilhões de cérebros vivos de uma única vez. E pelo menos até pouco tempo, um único ser humano não era capaz de gerar energia física para grandes feitos. Mas a energia gerada por cérebros e corpos de bilhões de seres humanos... podem ter efeitos castróficos. ]

— [ Até pouco tempo? Como assim? ]

Sheridan já fazia a curva para dentro do posto de gasolina enquanto respondia:

— [ Nós, mutantes, somos diferentes. Nossos corpos e cérebros geram energia em partes diferentes, em freqüências diferentes e em quantidades muito maiores que as de um ser humano normal. ]

Piotr franziu a testa.

— [ Então nós, mutantes, temos mais mentes em nossos cérebros que os humanos? ]

— [ Não, Piotr. A parte do nosso cérebro que se conecta à Teia Espiritual é a mesma da maioria dos seres humanos, funciona igual. O que acontece é que, por outras partes do cérebro e de nossos corpos, temos energia suficiente para feitos que seriam necessárias milhares de pessoas para conseguir. ]

Sheridan parou o carro perto do que seria o hotel do posto de gasolina. Pegou a mochila com os dólares e falou para o russo:

— [ Gigantão, eu sei que ainda não chegamos nem na metade do que precisamos conversar, mas já está quase amanhecendo e é melhor viajarmos só à noite, por causa do Kurt. ]

— [ Tudo bem, camarada. ]

— [ Como você está? ]

Piotr ergueu as sobrancelhas, reticente, antes de responder:

— [ Confuso? ]

Sheridan sorriu meio triste, afagando o ombro do outro.

— [ Desculpa, gigantão. Queria que as coisas fossem mais fáceis. ]

Agora foi o russo que sorriu, também meio triste, enquanto respondia:

— [ Não se preocupe. Geralmente elas não são fáceis, mas nem por isso estragam as coisas boas. ]

Os dois mutantes se olharam algum tempo até que Sheridan aproximou-se e beijou os lábios do russo. Quando terminou, saiu do carro e, pela janela do motorista, falou para Piotr:

— [ Vou pegar um quarto para nós e já volto. ]

— [ Certo, camarada. Eu tomo conta dos dois. ]

Sheridan deu as costas, mochila nos ombros, bermuda, tênis, em direção à recepção do hotel.

— Sheridan!

Era a voz de Piotr gritando, dentro do carro. Não havia pressa na voz, nem medo, de forma que o escocês voltou com calma para o carro e inclinou-se para a janela do motorista. Quando o viu, Piotr perguntou:

— O que tudo isso tem a ver com você? Quem você é?

Sheridan respirou fundo antes de responder, fazendo aspas com as mãos:

— O seu namorado, gigantão... é o... "carcereiro" dos deuses.


	23. Chapter 23

Como uma criança, Kurt erguia o braço para que Piotr, metálico, lhe ensaboasse as axilas. Sentado numa banheira encardida e cheia de água morna, o alemão ainda tinha o olhar no infinito, embora tivesse no rosto o esboço de um sorriso. Devia estar gostando da água.

No banheiro do quarto ao lado, Ororo lavava algumas roupas do alemão, enquanto Sheridan fora até a lanchonete do posto para comprar comida. "Carcereiro dos deuses", ele dissera. Piotr não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. O que em parte era de ajuda: se não estivesse com o raciocínio por demais ocupado com os mistérios do namorado, dificilmente se permitiria esfregar sabão no corpo de um homem nu.

A espuma crescia fácil nos pêlos curtos do corpo de Kurt. O sabonete era um minúsculo tablete de 3 por 4 centímetros. O russo, na verdade, esfregava 4 a 5 deles no corpo magro do alemão. Não era um corpo feio, de jeito nenhum. Quase não tinha músculos, mas os poucos que tinha eram definidos com certa harmonia. Mas longe de se sentir atraído, o russo sentia um pouco de pena. Quando Piotr colocou o alemão de pé dentro da banheira, as feridas nas virilhas e nádegas ficaram evidentes no corpo dele. Provavelmente ele não tinha muitos lugares onde tomar banho então, com os pêlos, a pele se irritava facilmente. Além disso, a pênis, que o russo lavou com todo cuidado, tinha um bocado de sangue e pus. Na verdade, a genitália era a única parte do corpo do mutante alemão em que os pêlos azuis desapareciam, ficando apenas a pele, também azul. O que só deixava claro que o corpo do pênis tinha uma série de marcas de feridas, queimaduras em forma de crucifixos. E que o alemão, provavelmente sem nenhuma ferramenta adequada ou esterilizada, tinha feito em si mesmo uma circuncisão.

Piotr não deixava de pensar que, se tivesse tido uma formação religiosa, ele teria muito mais motivos que Kurt para mutilar o próprio sexo. E nesse pensamento, ele se sentia aliviado pela mãe Rússia ter banido as religiões, pelo menos na época em que ele cresceu. De fato, os deuses escravizavam. Será que era por isso que Sheridan os mantinha presos?

Pouco depois, Piotr ouviu batidas na porta do batidas na porta do banheiro.

— Posso entrar? – a voz do escocês soou com um tom simpaticamente jocoso.

Piotr não evitou uma pequena risada ao responder:

— Entre, camarada.

Sheridan entrou no banheiro com um leve sorriso. Desfez o mesmo assim que viu o mutante peludo nu. Levou a mão ao próprio pau, soltou um longo assobio e comentou:

— Aaai! Isso deve doer.

— É... Com certeza. Talvez seja até melhor deixar ele só de toalha essa noite.

— Verdade. Eu vim só avisar que já trouxe um jantarzinho pra nós. Mas acho vou comprar uns remédios pra ele, antes de comermos. Precisa de ajuda agora?

— Não. – o russo respondeu – É melhor mesmo a gente passar os remédios antes de comermos.

Sheridan aproximou-se por trás do russo, que naquele momento estava ajoelhado, enxugando as pernas do alemão. O escocês beijou o metal dos cabelos de Piotr e perguntou:

— Você é alérgico a dipirona, gigantão?

— Não... por quê?

— É que eu vou já comprar remédios pra lhe fazer um curativo no braço.

— Não precisa, guerreiro...!

Sheridan fechou a cara, mais por brincadeira mesmo, e puxou Piotr, de leve, até o espelho do banheiro, mandando-o recolher a armadura. Apesar da dor, o russo o fez de pronto, e Sheridan então o fez olhar a ferida: um rasgo de quase 10 cm, de fora a fora, no músculo superior do ombro. Na verdade, a sorte era que o russo era tão alto que conseguia fazer quase tudo sem erguer o ombro machucado porque esse, certamente, seria um movimento que provocaria muito sangramento e dor.

O escocês perguntou:

— Preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?

— Não... – o russo sorriu.

Sheridan puxou-o de volta para frente do alemão, ainda de pé dentro da banheira, ensaboado. Beijou os lábios metálicos do russo e murmurou um "até já", saindo em seguida. Piotr interrompeu-o nesse ponto, apontando para as feridas de Kurt:

— É isso que os deuses fazem com os homens?

O escocês parou e olhou para o Piotr. Suspirou cansado e respondeu:

— Dos 356 deuses, 3 induzem seus seguidores, indiretamente, a se machucarem. O deus Cristão não está entre eles. Mas há um grupo de líderes da religião desse deus que prega a autoflagelação.

— Então a culpa por Kurt estar assim é desse grupo? É de pessoas vivas?

Sheridan torceu os lábios para um canto antes de responder:

— Indiretamente sim. Mas do jeito que Kurt é, duvido que ele tenha se aproximado de algum religioso para que dissessem a ele o que fazer. Ele deve ouvir os sermões de algum sacerdote, ler a bíblia ele mesmo e interpretar tudo sozinho. A iniciativa foi dele, pra tentar provar pra si mesmo que não é um demônio.

Piotr protestou:

— Mas... foram os padres que o fizeram acreditar que ele é um demônio.

— Indiretamente. Mas também todos os outros que o viram e se assustaram, sendo cristãos ou não, construíram isso na mente dele.

Sheridan ia fechando a porta do banheiro quando o russo o chamou de novo:

— Guerreiro... quando um deus influencia um ser humano... indiretamente, como você falou... é por que você está doente? Quando você morrer eles vão ser libertos?

O escocês voltou e encostou-se na entrada do banheiro, respondendo:

— Não, gigantão. Eles têm autorização pra influenciar, bem indiretamente, os sentimentos dos vivos que os seguem. E não sou eu que os prende. Aquela prisão que vimos foi feita pelos próprios deuses, e é vigiada pelos gigantes que falaram comigo.

Ainda metálico, o russo enrolou Kurt na toalha e o carregou para a cama de casal do quarto. Sentou-o e perguntou:

— Então por que você é um carcereiro?

— Eu... sou um carcereiro, mas o que eu vigio e faço não é na Teia Espiritual. É no mundo físico mesmo.

— E o que você faz? Pra quem você trabalha? – Piotr perguntou, recolhendo a armadura e sentando-se na cama, ao lado do alemão, olhando para o escocês.

— Eu trabalho para a humanidade, o que inclui a grande maioria dos deuses. Foi deles a iniciativa de se encarcerarem, depois que perceberam que as lutas entre eles, se acontecessem no mundo físico, poderiam dizimar a população humana do mundo inteiro.

Piotr sorriu irônico:

— E pensar nos humanos vivos faz deles deuses bonzinhos?

— Não. Faz deles seres minimamente inteligentes. Se muitos cérebros humanos morrerem... bem, a Teia Espiritual vai ficar no mínimo... superlotada. – Sheridan aproximou-se do russo, beijou-lhe a testa e apontou para alguma coisa coberta por panos brancos, sobre a modesta mesa de madeira – Bem, gigantão, agora vou comprar os remédios. Se Ororo voltar antes de mim, por favor, comam.

Piotr ainda pensou em chamar pelo escocês e continuar suas perguntas. Desistiu: Sheridan já estava tentando sair há algum tempo, e tambem parecia cansado. Talvez fosse melhor só retomar o assunto depois que ele tivesse algumas horas de sono. O russo apenas abraçou o escocês, beijando-lhe o peitoral enquanto dizia um "Té já".

Piotr foi até o banheiro e tirou o tampão para esvaziar a banheira. Assim que voltou, viu Ororo entrar no quarto, suas roupas meio molhadas. Olhou para o alemão de toalhas e perguntou:

— Vocês não têm uma roupa pra ele?

Piotr franziu a testa e argumentou:

— Nossas roupas são poucas e... ainda vamos ter que passar remédio nele.

— Remédio? – ela perguntou, ajoelhando-se atrás do russo, olhando o ombro ferido – Pode ser, mas você também precisa... – ela então engatinhou para trás do alemão e começou a vasculhar as costas e braços dele – Ele está muito machucad...?

Ororo interrompeu a pergunta ao perceber que não havia feridas visíveis no corpo dele. Fez uma careta de agonia e indagou, sem graça:

— Ele... está machucado no...

Piotr também ficou envergonhado e respondeu, rápido:

— É, lá mesmo. Pelo visto foi ele mesmo quem... fez as feridas.

Ororo passou algum tempo parada, entre envergonhada e ansiosa. Por algumas vezes começou a dizer algo, até finalmente criar coragem para dizer:

— Piotr... Piotr, não é? Desculpa, mas...você tá falando mesmo sério quando diz que ele... tem feridas... lá?

— Sim. – o russo respondeu, confuso – É sério.

— Desculpa, é que... ah, deixa pra lá. – ela emendou, erguendo-se da cama.

Ororo caminhou até a mesinha e perguntou:

— E então... você e o... Sheridan, não é? São... er... namorados?

— Sim. Acho que somos.

— É... é um pouco estranho pensar que vocês dois namoram. São... tão masculinos... não parecem combinar.

Testa franzida, Piotr observou-a tirar o pano branco de cima da mesinha, revelando uma panela, pratos, e um cesto com pão fatiado. O russo observou-a mais um pouco e não resistiu:

— Por que eu e ele não combinaríamos?

— Não é nada demais... é que... eu tenho alguns amigos gays. E geralmente, quando eles namoram, são aos pares.

— Aos pares? – o russo estranhou – Desculpa, o inglês é meio estranho às vezes. Eu e Sheridan não somos um par?

Ororo se servia de um pouco de sopa da panela. O cheiro de carne inundou o quarto enquanto ela respondia, sem jeito:

— São... e também não são... É que... não dá pra sacar quem é quem na relação, entende?

— Como assim, quem é quem?

— Quem... quem é ativo e quem é passivo.

— Ativo e passivo? – o russo estranhou – O que isso quer dizer?

— É... quem usa o pau é ativo e quem usa a bunda é passivo.

— Pensei que isso mudasse sempre. – Piotr comentou, levando o alemão para perto da mesinha.

— Tá... é verdade, pode mudar. Mas geralmente dá pra saber qual dos dois gosta mais de pau e qual gosta mais de bunda. – Ororo comentou, sem graça.

— E dá pra saber?

— Geralmente dá...

— Só de olhar? – o russo insistiu, fazendo Kurt sentar-se à mesa.

— Só de olhar. – ela respondeu.

— E como é que se percebe isso?

— Er... quem gosta de pau geralmente é mais delicado, mais feminino...

Piotr ficou calado alguns instantes, em pé ao lado da mesa, apenas olhando Ororo enquanto ela comia sopa com pão. Ela percebeu e perguntou:

— Tá tudo bem?

— Mais ou menos... é que... eu... gosto das duas coisas... digo, gosto de homens, do corpo todo, na frente e atrás. Mas não gosto da idéia de ser mais feminino.

Ororo devolveu a colher ao prato, cruzou as mãos sob o queixo e murmurou:

— Eu... não acho que você precise fazer o que não quer, Piotr. Eu só... conheci muitas pessoas que agiam assim, lá no Cairo e aqui no México. E eles tinham todo um cuidado pra parecerem mais femininos, e gostavam de se vestir de mulher, e... os homens mais masculinos gostavam de homens mais femininos, então... Não sei. Pergunte pra o seu namorado, o que ele quer que você faça, o que ele quer fazer. Uma coisa que sempre foi verdade, em qualquer relação, é que conversando os dois se entendem. E se não se entenderem, é porque não vale a pena ficarem juntos.

Sheridan abriu a porta nesse instante, carregando uma pequena sacola de plástico. Cumprimentou a mutante negra com o olhar e comentou com o mutante metálico:

— Não quis comer, gigantão?

Piotr sorriu um pouco sem graça, perguntando:

— Não, eu estava te esperando...

— E como está a sua fome? Tudo bem a gente ver logo esse ombro e passar os remédios no Kurt antes de comer? – o escocês perguntou.

Piotr acenou um sim com a cabeça, distante. Sheridan analisou aquilo por um ou dois segundos então comentou:

— Na verdade, Ororo... você pode passar os remédios no Kurt?

A mutante negra, que preparava uma nova colherada da sopa, parou tudo o que fazia. Voltou a colher para o prato e respondeu:

— Olha, pra ser bem sincera... eu prefiro que vocês homens façam isso. Eu fiquei sabendo que as feridas dele são... são...

— Íntimas? – Sheridan perguntou.

— É... – ela respondeu.

— Bem, Ororo... – o escocês tentou argumentar – Eu realmente estou muito cansado e tenho bastante experiência em ferimentos de guerra, então sou o mais indicado pra costurar o ombro do Piotr. O caso do Kurt é só passar algumas pomadas, mas se você se sentir muito constrangida, tudo bem.

— Tá... eu... cuido do Kurt – ela respondeu, sem graça.

Ororo continuou comendo enquanto o escocês mostrava pra ela um frasco de spray anti-séptico, uma pomada e cotonete. Disse que o ideal seria que Kurt dormisse coberto só com a toalha do hotel e que às 15 horas ele iria ao quarto dela para dar uma última refeição ao alemão, vesti-lo e acordá-lo. Ela concordou com tudo, já servindo um prato de sopa para o alemão.

Piotr continuava pensativo ao lado da mesa, e só esboçou alguma reação quando Sheridan passou puxou sua mão e beijou-a, convidando:

— Bora tratar desse ombro?

Entre as colheradas de sopa que dava Kurt, Ororo esboçou um sorriso sacana vendo os dois namorados. Piotr não notou e Sheridan não ligou. Limitou-se a puxar o russo para o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si.

No banheiro, o escocês tirou a própria roupa rapidamente, movendo pescoço e ombros de forma a estralar os ossos, relaxando. Piotr sorriu de leve, vendo o saco e pênis do outro balançando, já meio túrgido.

— Você realmente prefere ficar nu, não é? – o russo perguntou.

— Sem dúvida. É difícil uma roupa que não me incomode. – o escocês respondeu, já tirando a roupa do russo.

Piotr deixou-se conduzir, feliz por sentir as mãos do outro em seu corpo, apesar da dor no ombro. E quando Sheridan lhe tirou a última peça de roupa, não agüentou: puxou o escocês para si, abraçando-o, sentindo as genitálias de ambos roçando uma na outra, abdome, peitorais, braços, costas, a pele queimante do escocês roçando na sua.

Sheridan soltou um longo e grave suspiro com o abraço. Piotr podia mesmo sentir os músculos do outro relaxarem, mais ainda quando se beijaram. Então tudo desapareceu da mente de Piotr: a dor no ombro, os sentinelas, Charlize, os deuses, Kurt, Ororo. Só havia as mãos do russo percorrendo desesperadas o corpo de Sheridan: costas, músculos, ombros, pescoço, coluna, nádegas, ânus, coxas, saco, pênis. E as mãos quentes do escocês passeando nos músculos do russo.

Mesmo com o ombro machucado, Piotr ergueu o escocês, fazendo suas costas ficarem paralelas ao chão, a quase dois metros de altura. Já com a primeira golfada de sêmen jorrando do próprio pênis, o falo da namorado, já ereto, para a própria boca, engolindo-o todo com facilidade enquanto o escocês abafava um urro grave na garganta.

— Me solta, Piotr. – Sheridan pediu num gemido sussurrado.

O pedido deixou o russo confuso. Ele não atendeu de imediato, mas também não se demorou. Ainda lambeu o prepúcio ao redor da glande de Sheridan, mais duas ou três golfadas de sêmen jorrando do próprio pênis, antes de devolvê-lo ao chão. Sheridan olhou para o sêmen no chão, sorrindo, e ligou o chuveiro da banheira, certificando-se que a mesma estava destapada. Fez o russo sentar-se embaixo do jato de água e beijou-lhe os lábios de leve, sussurrando em seguida:

— Primeiro o trabalho...

Sheridan começou, então, a lavar com água e sabão a ferida que atravessava o ombro esquerdo do russo. Doía um pouco, sem dúvida, mas era a pele de Sheridan que roçava a sua, era a mão grande e quente dele que passava em seu ombro. O que sem dúvida ajudava, e muito, a agüentar tudo sem ativar a armadura.

Sheridan foi até a pia e, de costas para o russo, mexeu na sacola que trouxera da farmácia. Demorou-se ainda um pouco e voltou, ajustando o chuveiro para jorrar por uma pequena mangueira apenas. Sentou-se também dentro da banheira, atrás de Piotr, entrelaçando suas pernas às dele, o saco e o pênis ainda túrgido apertados contra as nádegas do russo.

— Você vai sentir uma pequena picada.

Piotr respirou fundo e tentou relaxar. A picada veio muito mais suave do que ele imaginava, mas mesmo assim, instintivamente, sua armadura foi ativada. Ouviu um pequeno riso do escocês atrás dele, e logo o ouviu comentar:

— Seu poder não é uma armadura, Piotr.

— Não?

— Não. Dá pra ver seus músculos, os ossos, a gordura também ficarem metálicos quando você ativa seu poder. Você fica metálico também por dentro. Até o sangue some. Agora eu preciso que você desative seu poder, pra eu terminar de aplicar o anestésico.

Piotr respirou fundo e desativou seu poder. Logo em seguida sentiu um pequeno formigamento na ferida, então a área ficou toda dormente. Em seguida, sentiu um metal gelado roçar a ferida, por dentro. Uma pinça. O escocês certamente estava tirando lascas de madeira e outras impurezas que o galho tinha injetado no ombro do russo.

Mesmo com o ombro anestesiado, Piotr percebia que Sheridan fazia tudo com muito cuidado e precisão, um misto de capricho minucioso e cuidado para que o outro não se machucasse ainda mais, como se tivesse medo de que a anestesia não estivesse funcionando. De qualquer forma, em pouco tempo, o escocês já costurava pontos específicos de músculo e pele, borrifando muito de um spray, provavelmente anti-séptico. Era estranho: não era dor, mas a agulha curva, e os pontos incomodavam.

Assim que terminou, Sheridan lavou as mãos na mangueira do chuveiro, lavou ao redor da ferida do russo e saiu da banheira, tapando-a. Piotr fez menção de sair também, mas Sheridan o deteve com um beijo, ajoelhando-se em seguida ao lado da banheira enquanto massageava o pênis do russo.

Piotr não teve idéia de quanto tempo se beijaram, nem de quanto sêmen jorrou. Apenas percebeu que tinha se passado algum tempo porque a banheira já estava um bocado cheia e Sheridan ergueu-se para desligar o chuveiro, o falo rígido do escocês balançando perto do rosto de Piotr. O russo não teve dúvida: abocanhou o membro do outro, sugando com força, a mão apoiada nas nádegas de Sheridan, procurando seu anel de carne. Ofegante, o escocês afastou-se, apesar da resistência do russo, meio frustrado.

— [ Que houve, camarada? ] – Piotr perguntou, no idioma nativo.

— [ Desculpa, Piotr... é que... eu... quase gozei. ]

Piotr respondeu entre irônico e irritado:

— [ Mas era exatamente isso que eu queria. ]

O escocês aproximou-se devagar e beijou os lábios do russo. Em seguida, Sheridan falou baixinho, num tom meio triste, que chegou a deixar Piotr preocupado:

— [ Eu não tenho o hábito de gozar, gigantão. ]

— [ Por quê? ]

Sheridan tentou sorrir enquanto dizia:

— [ Você tem que entender, gigantão, que a maneira como você goza... é quase um poder mutante. Homens normais levam de 15 a 45 minutos para gozar, gozam uma única vez e geralmente têm muito sono depois disso. E se eu gozar, entre outras coisas, não vou aproveitar toda a tua disposição pra sexo. ]

— [ Então porque você está triste? ] – o russo perguntou.

— Eu não... – Sheridan ia respondendo em inglês.

— [ Eu convivo com você três meses, não três dias. Então sei quando você está mentindo. ]

Sheridan não dizia nada, apenas olhava para baixo, com aquele semblante sério, duro, que Piotr conhecia tão bem.

— É complicado, Piotr. – o escocês disse enfim, em inglês, já se levantando. Ia sair de perto da banheira, mas o russo o deteve.

— É complicado eu querer provar o seu sêmen? – Piotr perguntou, também em inglês.

— Muito.

— Por quê?

Sheridan não respondeu. Cabeça baixa, de novo fez menção de sair de perto do russo, mas este o segurou e o fez erguer o queixo, olhando-o o nos olhos. Estavam úmidos. E muito vermelhos.

Uma pontada doeu no coração do russo, que mais que depressa abraçou Sheridan, apertando-o contra seu corpo.

— Desculpa, gigantão... eu... não...

— Calma, Sheridan... você pode me contar tudo depois...

Sheridan se afastou, enxugando duas lágrimas robustas que lhe brotavam.

— Não, gigantão. – ele respondeu – Eu tenho que te contar tudo. Tudo que pode fazer você não me querer mais.

Piotr assustou-se:

— Como assim, fazer eu não te querer mais?

O escocês enxugou novas lágrimas.

— Eu vou contar tudo, Piotr. Vou contar só agora porque fico desesperado quando penso em como você vai reagir. E vou contar agora porque não agüento mais esse impasse, saber que tudo a meu respeito pode frustrar você, ou fazer você ter raiva, ou fazer você ter nojo de mim.

Piotr ouvia tudo, boquiaberto. Ainda tentou falar, mas Sheridan o interrompeu com um gesto, pedindo que ouvisse:

— Vou contar o que eu faço pra os deuses, gigantão. O porquê de eu ter tanto dinheiro e conhecimento, de eu não poder gozar nos próximos meses. E principalmente, o porquê de você nunca, nunca mesmo, poder desejar o meu sêmen.


	24. Chapter 24

Piotr observava o escocês, confuso. Sheridan tinha a respiração presa, exceto por breves e esparsas inspirações. Apoiava a testa na parede em frente à banheira, de costas para o russo, nu. Tremia de leve.

O russo saiu da banheira e caminhou até atrás do namorado. Ia tocá-lo no ombro quando ouviu:

— Minha principal função, Piotr... é matar.

Piotr também prendeu a respiração, baixando o braço. Deu alguns passos para trás, surpreso, o pensamento a mil por hora. Matar? Sheridan era um assassino profissional? Isso tinha a ver com os deuses? Um sacrifício para eles?

— [ Matar quem? ] – foi tudo que ele conseguiu formular, em russo.

— [ Quem tiver contato direto... com um dos deuses. ]

— [ E quem pode ter contato com eles? ]

Sheridan não respondeu de imediato. O russo insistiu:

— [ Quem?! ]

— [ Qualquer pessoa. ]

O russo gaguejou, os olhos mareados:

— [ In... independente da pessoa ser boa ou má? Até uma criança? ]

— [ Eu nunca tive que matar uma criança. Mas poderia acontecer.]

— [ Por quê?! ] – o russo disparou quase gritando, um tanto mais agressivo do que desejava.

Houve silêncio. Sheridan virou-se de costas para a parede e sentou-se no chão, escondendo o rosto nos joelhos.

Piotr observou tudo numa mistura de sentimentos. Não, aquele não era o homem por quem se apaixonara, não um assassino de crianças, não alguém que matava por religião. Ao mesmo tempo, cada detalhe do corpo dele, cada gesto, diziam, gritavam, que aquele era o mesmo Sheridan. E que por mais difícil que tudo fosse, devia haver uma explicação.

Finalmente Sheridan respondeu:

— [ Quando um deus, qualquer deus, toca diretamente a mente de um ser humano vivo... ele abre e deixa abertas as portas para que outros deuses, tanto os bons quanto os maus, possam controlar esse cérebro depois, e ainda usar a energia dos cérebros de milhões de pessoas ao redor. É um poder catastrófico, que pode destruir continentes inteiros. Um poder que os deuses mais beligerantes e malévolos só esperam a oportunidade de usar.]

— [ E isso justifica tudo? ] – o russo perguntou baixinho, entre os dentes.

O escocês não respondeu nada. Respirou fundo e murmurou:

— [ Não há outro jeito. ]

— [ Não mesmo? ] – o mutante metálico insistiu, irônico – [ Não dá pra fazer um... como dizem... exorcismo? ]

— [ Não. Uma vez que essas portas forem abertas, nunca mais serão fechadas enquanto o cérebro continuar vivo. E só outros deuses podem tirar um deus do controle de um cérebro à força. E mesmo assim, a destruição ao redor enquanto isso acontecer será... catastrófica. ]

— [ E se você tiver contato direto com um deus? ] – o russo disparou.

— [ Não aconteceria. ]

Piotr bufou incrédulo. Sheridan continuou:

— [ Eu nasci assim, Piotr. As partes do meu cérebro que dariam acesso aos deuses são... queimadas.]

— [ E não dá pra fazer a mesma coisa com quem for infectado por um deus? ]

Mesmo baixa, a cabeça do escocês meneou alguns "nãos" enquanto ele respondia:

— [ Se fosse feito com o cérebro já infectado, o planeta seria varrido no processo. E se fosse antes, só funcionaria se fosse com todas as pessoas do mundo. ]

— [ E por que não fazem isso? ]

Sheridan olhou por um instante para Piotr. Embora não houvesse lágrimas, seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos enquanto falava, escolhendo cada palavra com cautela demasiada:

— [ Porque, entre outras coisas, isso iria impedir que as energias de milhões de cérebros fossem usadas, pelos deuses, para proteger a Terra de colisões de grandes meteoros. ]

Piotr não agüentou aquele olhar, nem o que o escocês dissera. Sentou-se também no chão, apoiando as costas na banheira, os olhos baixos, tentando pensar. Tudo parecia, no final das contas, ser por um bem maior. No fim das contas, Sheridan trabalhava mesmo para humanidade. Embora isso não tornasse mais bonito o trabalho de um assassino. Seus pensamentos só pararam quando a voz do escocês chamou seu nome:

— Piotr...

O russo olhou para Sheridan e encarou, por alguns segundos, seus olhos azul-esverdeados, fixos nele. O escocês falou, triste e sério:

— [ Em qualquer momento... se você quiser ir embora... eu lhe entrego o dinheiro da mochila e...]

Isso só deixou Piotr mais confuso. O que estava se passando na cabeça do escocês? O russo com certeza não gostava da idéia de namorar um assassino profissional, se sentia confuso com a história toda, deuses, energias, redes mentais, o destino do mundo... Tudo tinha se passado na mente dele, menos qualquer certeza sobre como ele iria agira com Sheridan a partir daí.

— [ Não... eu não... não quero pensar nisso agora.] – o russo respondeu. E assim que pronunciou isso, percebeu que, de fato, havia, no que o escocês sugerira sobre a mochila, a preocupação com ele. Uma preocupação, um cuidado que punha o bem estar dele, Piotr, acima de tudo, do próprio Sheridan, da própria Charlize. E Piotr tinha certeza de que falar o que falara sobre a mochila, sobre os deuses, sobre tudo, não era nada fácil para o escocês. O russo, naquele momento, teve certeza que Sheridan só abria o jogo daquela forma porque o amor que sentia por ele, Piotr, era maior que seu próprio desejo de tê-lo consigo. E essa certeza doeu, amarga e doce, no peito do russo. Ele também amava Sheridan demais para vê-lo sofrer daquela forma. Algo dizia, lá no fundo, apesar do medo do que o escocês ainda pudesse revelar, que nada mudaria o que os dois sentiam.

— [ O que mais você tem pra me contar? ] – o russo disparou, sentando-se ao lado do escocês.

De alguma forma, a pergunta fez Sheridan desmoronar. Ele começou a soluçar, mudo e trêmulo, apertando o rosto contra os joelhos. Piotr, num misto de susto e angústia, fez menção de abraçar o escocês. E para sua surpresa, Sheridan foi rápido ao falar, apesar da voz nitidamente embargada:

— [Não!]

Piotr ficou alguns instantes sem saber o que fazer. Então ouviu o escocês murmurar:

— HIV.

O russo não entendeu as letras de imediato. Vinha, lá no fundo, um medo irracional, de algo terrível, que ele não sabia identificar o que era. Até Sheridan acrescentar:

— AIDS, gigantão. Eu tenho AIDS.

Num milésimo de segundo, o russo lembrou-se do pouco que ouvira sobre a doença, na fazenda coletiva na Sibéria, sobre a doença. A pior doença do mundo, a mais suja, contagiosa, feia, vergonhosa, mortal. E principalmente: atingia os pederastas, fazendo-os apodrecer por dentro e por fora.

Nos últimos meses, Piotr não tinha pensado na doença, que certamente era o castigo que ele mais temia, quando jovem, a cada vez que via um homem desejável. AIDS. Ele provavelmente já estava sendo contaminado, naquele momento, por Sheridan.

O primeiro impulso do russo foi sair correndo, sem rumo. E assim que pensou nisso, a armadura se ativou. Sheridan, que desde a revelação o observava atentamente, pareceu murchar, baixando o rosto para esconder o choro.

Se os sentimentos a respeito de Sheridan já estavam confusos, ficaram ainda mais. A mistura de nojo, revolta, amor e saudade era insuportavelmente dolorosa, e difícil de conter. O russo queria, ao mesmo tempo, fugir dali, o mais rápido possível, para nunca mais ver nem tocar o escocês. Mas não imaginava como sobreviveria sem nunca mais abraçar aquele corpo quente, provar aqueles lábios, ver aquele homem que cada detalhe do corpo, cada gesto, o cativava. Não se imaginava capaz de sorrir sabendo que, longe dele, Sheridan também sofreria. E muito.

Na verdade, não fazia diferença agora. Ele já tinha beijado um homem com AIDS, seu destino era o mesmo que o dele. Talvez, então, o melhor seria passar seus últimos dias com o escocês. Como dois malditos, eles poderiam se consolar.

Em pé, em frente ao escocês, Piotr perguntou:

— [ Eu... também estou com AIDS, não é? ]

Sheridan arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Respondeu enxugando as lágrimas:

— [ Não, gigantão. Não de mim. Eu nunca deixaria ninguém pegar HIV de mim. Quanto mais você...! ]

Piotr encolheu-se, confuso, braços cruzados. Ele não estava com AIDS? Então talvez o mais lógico fosse sair fugindo, correr enquanto ainda não tinha sido contaminado. Mas havia algo estranho: Sheridan não deixaria ele pegar? Como isso era possível? Como é que o escocês o beijara, abraçara, e dizia que não passaria a doença pra ninguém?

— [ A única possibilidade de você ter pego HIV, gigantão, foi seu primeiro namorado, se vocês tiverem feito sexo sem preservativo. ] – comentou o escocês.

Piotr não entendeu de imediato:

— [ Preservativo? ] – perguntou.

— [ Sim, aquele látex de vestir no pênis. ] – o escocês respondeu, cabisbaixo – [ Se você tiver feito sexo sem camisinha, você pode ter pego HIV, se outro tinha o vírus. ]

Terry. O sexo com ele tinha sido sem o tal preservativo. E o próprio Sheridan o tinha chupado, várias vezes, sem camisinha.

— [ Eu fiz sexo com Terry, sem látex. E você me chupou também sem camisinha. Eu também estou com o HIV. ]

O escocês olhou sério para o russo, em pé à frente dele. Analisou-o um bocado e respondeu:

— [ Há sim, uma chance, de Terry ter te passado alguma coisa. Mas eu não te passei. ]

— [ Mas...]

— [ A única forma de pegar HIV é meu sangue ou meu sêmen entrarem no seu sangue ou na sua carne viva: dentro da bochecha, nariz, olhos, dentro do ânus, na cabeça do pau ou num corte. Mas eu posso te chupar pela eternidade, beber o seu sêmen o quanto quiser que você não vai pegar HIV de mim. ]

Piotr não sabia se era verdade ou não o que o outro dizia, mas sentiu-se como se um grande peso caísse dos ombros. Recolheu a armadura e sentou-se de novo no chão, costas na banheira, de frente para o escocês.

— [ Eu... ouvi coisas terríveis sobre AIDS... quando ainda pequeno. ] – o russo disse enfim.

Sheridan soltou um longo suspiro, limpando os olhos uma última vez. Sua voz soou muito mais baixa do que geralmente soava. Ele parecia muito, muito fraco, quando disse:

— [ Boa parte deve ser mentira. ]

Houve um silêncio longo no banheiro, só o chuveiro gotejando. O russo tomou coragem e perguntou:

— [ Que outras coisas você tem medo de me contar? ]

Sheridan ergueu os olhos por meio segundo, procurando os do russo. Assim que encontrou-os, baixou os olhos de novo e respondeu, a voz cansada e triste:

— [ Eu sou um velho... de 1.682 anos de idade. E cada vez que ejaculo, meus inimigos podem me localizar. ]

Tudo soou tão absurdo para o russo que ele não fez qualquer julgamento sobre o que Sheridan dizia ser verdade ou mentira. Apenas aceitou. O escocês não parecia ser um homem de mentiras, e estava sofrendo muito com toda aquela a história. Depois, se ele realmente matava deuses, ter mais de mil anos de vida não era nenhum grande absurdo.

De tudo o que Sheridan falara, a questão mais grave e assustadora era, sem dúvida, a doença.

O escocês murmurou:

— [ Acho que tenho que te deixar sozinho pra pensar, gigantão. Se quiser ir embora, pode levar o dinheiro, a mochila, tudo. Eu não vou gostar, com certeza. Mas vou entender. ]

Os dois ainda passaram uns 10 minutos sentados no chão, um de frente para o outro, cabisbaixos. Piotr deseja, imensamente, apagar tudo que Sheridan tinha lhe dito, abraçá-lo, e beijá-lo e chupá-lo como antes. Mas não conseguiria apagar o que fora dito, então parte dele queria fugir. E entre fugir de Sheridan e correr para ele, Piotr ficava parado.

Sheridan ergueu-se com certa dificuldade e passou, o mais longe possível do russo, para dentro da banheira. Fechou a cortina e ligou o chuveiro, deixando a água quente cair em sua nuca.

Piotr ficou exatamente onde estava, nu, encarando o vazio. Não sabia o dizer. Não sabia o que pensar, o que fazer. E nesse impasse amargo, ele ficou exatamente ali, ouvindo os soluços abafados do escocês enquanto ele mesmo, silenciosamente, começava a chorar.


	25. Chapter 25

Piotr ainda ficou um bom tempo sentado fora do chuveiro, imaginando o que faria. Seu peito doía muito, tanto que ele já tinha esquecido completamente do corte no braço. A garganta também doía, apertada, ele tinha vontade de gritar, mas não conseguia. Só o som do chuveiro e um ou outro soluço de Sheridan mostravam que ele não estava sozinho.

Aquela situação era tensa, no sentido mais absoluto da palavra. Piotr sentia-se, literalmente, partindo em dois. Cada um de seus movimentos tinha tanto medo e tanta incerteza que ele tremia, como se fosse desistir de mover-se. E isso o cansava, profundamente. Tão profundamente que sua alma não agüentava mais. Sim, era sua alma que estava cansada, uma fraqueza que nascia do fundo do peito, dos ossos, de todo lugar. E ele não queria mais continuar assim. Não era humanamente possível continuar no meio daquele cabo de guerra, o medo de um lado, o vazio de outro. O medo da doença, o nojo de um corpo que estava apodrecendo mesmo que ele não visse, e que se ele tocasse, também poderia fazê-lo apodrecer. E de outro lado, o vazio, a certeza mais que absoluta que, sem Sheridan em seu mundo, tudo ficaria vazio, tudo perderia a cor, um poço sem fundo de tristeza, dor e sofrimento.

Entre morrer devagar, talvez sem nem perceber, e morrer sozinho e sem Sheridan... bem... o russo sentia que o mais difícil seria... o vazio.

Mesmo tremendo, ele ergueu-se e abriu a cortina do chuveiro. Sheridan olhou-o cabisbaixo, também cansado, os olhos muito vermelhos. Não disse nada. Apenas continuou a lavar-se, olhando para o russo de vez em quando, os lábios entreabrindo-se como se ele fosse falar alguma coisa.

Piotr correu os olhos pelo corpo nu do escocês. Não... aquele não era o corpo apodrecido de um doente. Aqueles eram os músculos, pêlos, pele, barba, coxas, peitorais, saco, bolas, pau e bunda que ele desejara por 3 meses. Aqueles olhos vermelhos e cansados doíam tanto em seu peito que ele desejava pegar logo a mesma doença só para...

Talvez... ele já estivesse doente... ou estivesse ficando naquele momento, apodrecendo por dentro só por estar perto de Sheridan.

O russo repeliu esse pensamento com força. Nem a pau ia voltar à luta interna entre o nojo e o vazio.

Num supetão, Piotr ajoelhou-se e abraçou o escocês. Sentindo o peito do outro em seu rosto, seu corpo nu, uma onda de nojo o invadiu. Mas logo em seguida, veio uma onda de calor, que o derretia por dentro, que o fazia relaxar, que o fazia sentir-se abraçado, amado, completo, consolado. Era uma onda de prazer, na verdade. Então veio a outra onda de nojo, e outra de prazer, e as duas ondas continuaram assim, alternando-se rapidamente.

Agora com as lágrimas misturando-se à água do chuveiro, Piotr, trêmulo, sentiu sua voz escapar, pouco a pouco, entre elas, num grito que ele tentou, desesperadamente, abafar contra o peito de Sheridan, abraçando-o com força, como se tentasse esconder-se de todos aqueles problemas naquele corpo quente, desejável e... doente.

Então ele percebeu que Sheridan também chorava. Na verdade, ele já sabia antes disso, mas agora o seu corpo sentia o corpo de Sheridan soluçar, e ele se sentiu egoísta, profundamente egoísta. Se fosse separar-se do escocês, ele não seria o único a vivenciar o vazio, o mundo sem chão. Se havia uma coisa que tinha aprendido nesses poucos dias de romance com o escocês era que ele também o amava, que o sentimento entre os dois era muito recíproco. Então, se ele não conseguisse mais tocar o escocês, ele, Piotr, não seria o único a sofrer. Na verdade, ele não conseguia pensar na possibilidade de deixar com que Sheridan enfrentasse sua doença, seus últimos dias de vida, sozinho.

Talvez, no final das contas, fosse realmente melhor que ele também ficasse doente.

Pensando nisso, apesar das ondas de nojo se alternarem às de prazer, o russo abraçou o outro com mais força ainda. Era difícil acreditar no que Sheridan dizia. Ele podia estar mentindo, para continuar perto de Piotr. O russo pensava que podia sim já estar doente, ou ficando doente enquanto abraçava o escocês. Na verdade, queria já estar doente. Ia resolver uma série de problemas, embora trouxesse outros.

— [ Me conte a verdade, camarada. Eu já estou doente, não é? ]

— [ Não, Piotr. Eu duvido que você esteja doente. É impossível você ter pego o vírus de mim, então só se você teve o azar de Terry ter contaminado você. ]

Isso não foi bom de se ouvir. Mesmo que acreditasse, com a cabeça, que Sheridan falava a verdade, o corpo do russo não acreditava. Na verdade, as ondas de nojo pioraram. Talvez com a impressão de que, já que ele não estava doente, seria necessário se afastar de Sheridan o quanto antes, justamente enquanto ainda havia tempo, antes que o vírus, que irracionalmente Piotr imaginava como vermes percorrendo a carne do escocês, passasse pela pele de Sheridan para dentro do russo.

Mas Piotr não queria soltar-se de Sheridan, não queria voltar ao cabo de guerra, queria continuar ali, abraçado a ele, por mais força que precisasse fazer. Trêmulo, ele sentiu o afago de Sheridan em sua nuca e cabeça, as mãos fortes e quentes do outro correndo em seus cabelos molhados, em seu rosto, pescoço e ombros.E o efeito disso foi profundamente calmante por alguns minutos, mas logo veio uma onda de nojo igualmente forte e pronto: o russo estava de novo no cabo de guerra.

Ele quase desejava que Sheridan não tivesse feito nada.

O escocês soltou-se devagar do russo e puxou-o para cima, colocando-o de pé. Ensaboou lentamente aquele corpo trêmulo, mas absolutamente amado. O escocês sentia o quanto e de que forma o outro se sentia dividido, e não sabia mesmo se seria o preconceito ou a atração que venceria. Sentia-se, obviamente, triste e magoado quando imaginava as sensações ruins que seu toque podia despertar no outro. Mas queria estar ali, apoiar de alguma forma, melhorar um pouco a situação de Piotr, independente do que fosse acontecer depois.

Depois que tirou o sabão do corpo de Piotr, o escocês desligou o chuveiro e secou o russo. Piotr parecia letárgico de triste e cansado, ainda tremendo, e não resistia a qualquer movimento do escocês. Foi fácil puxá-lo para a cama e embrulhá-lo, preparando-o para dormir. Assim que terminou de fazê-lo, Sheridan beijou, de leve o russo, no rosto, e ergueu-se da cama. Seria melhor deixá-lo sozinho enquanto recuperava, minimamente, as forças.

Sentir o escocês afastar-se foi desesperador para Piotr. Era algo irracional, e o russo percebia isso, mas simplesmente não queria, apesar das imagens e sensações pavorosas que sentia a cada vez que Sheridan o tocava, deixar que o escocês fosse embora. Por isso, quando ele beijou-o, erguendo-se em seguida e dando-lhe a costas enquanto saía, Piotr segurou-lhe a mão. Nenhum dos dois soube, de imediato o que fazer, e permaneceram algum tempo ali, parados, o russo deitado na cama e segurando a mão de Sheridan em pé.

Piotr percebeu que não conseguiria dormir, ou mesmo descansar, se não fosse com Sheridan ao seu lado. Então puxou-o, devagar, para perto de si, abraçando-o, sentindo o peito do outro inflar e tremer, até voltar novamente a soluçar. E isso doía, profundamente, no peito e na garganta do russo. Isso deixava claro, nítido, o quanto o que o escocês sentia era importante para o russo. Instintivamente, Piotr abraçou o outro com mais força, cobrindo-o também com a coberta, enquanto roçava o rosto contra a nuca do outro.

Aos poucos, os soluços de Sheridan cessaram, e Piotr sentia apenas o inflar e retrair pausado e profundo do tórax do outro. Ao mesmo tempo, devagar, as ondas de asco tornaram-se mais raras, mais breves, substituídas por ondas mais freqüentes de calor, de um prazer cálido e aconchegante. E antes de dormir, Piotr teve uma certeza.

Aquele homem que ele abraçava em seu corpo, por mais que o vírus o assustasse, era um bem muito precioso que ele não podia, de maneira alguma, perder.


	26. Chapter 26

Piotr abriu os olhos de leve, os cílios ainda tocando-se. Estava exausto, esgotado, um leve tremor percorrendo a coluna a cada respiração. Ainda sentia um calor perto de si, a sua frente. Mas não tocava nada, nem ninguém além da cama de casal.

A mente ainda estava confusa, subindo e descendo os degraus entre o sono e o despertar. Piotr não se lembrava de quase nada de quando estava acordado. Na verdade, seu inconsciente estava cansado demais (ou sonolento demais) para lembrar. Tudo o que ele queria era dormir mais, de preferência com aquele calor agradável bem perto, ao alcance do seu toque do seu abraço. Então, automaticamente, seu braço ergueu-se em direção àquele calor. Sentiu a pele macia e febril sob sua mão, o calor invadindo-lhe a pele, os músculos do antebraço, do braço, do ombro, fazendo tudo relaxar, fazendo o leve tremor na coluna desaparecer.

Aquilo era gostoso, muito gostoso, embora o russo não raciocinasse isso com essas palavras. Era algo muito animalesco, muito visceral: ele gostava, e só. Então, num gemido de contentamento, ainda de olhos fechados, ele puxou aquele calor para junto de si, abraçando-o. O corpo de um homem. Músculos, barba, pele, pelos curtos roçando de leve, o saco e o pau do outro, relaxados e quentes, na barriga do russo. O corpo de alguém, que ele não lembrava muito bem quem era, que ele amava muito, de cujo toque, de cujo corpo, ele gostava muito. Abraçou aquele ser com força, roçando de leve o rosto na barba dele, beijando de leve o que dele estivesse perto.

Os lábios febris do outro primeiro contraíram-se de leve, num esboço de sorriso, e depois retribuíram o beijo, bem de leve. Piotr gemeu de novo, os olhos fechados, o rosto sorrindo a cada nova lufada daquele hálito quente, cheirando a menta. Aquele homem era gostoso de ter nos braços, era tudo o que o corpo, que o coração de Piotr queria. O restante, aquilo que o mutante russo vivia e pensava quando estava acordado, não fazia diferença pra o seu corpo e pro seu coração. Eram apenas detalhes mesquinhos e complicados demais para aquela linguagem de pele, cheiros e emoções puras.

— Piotr...? – a voz grave e dura soou. O russo podia sentir a reverberação do som na caixa torácica do outro colada à sua própria. Uma voz que parecia um café forte, robusto, denso, quente, adoçado com conhaque. Era uma voz sólida, mas também embriagante, envolvendo-o em cada curva da pele, como num abraço. Se fosse líquido, o russo teria sorvido tudo num gole só. Mas era um homem. A voz de um homem. Então ele abraçou com mais força.

Quase imediatamente, ele ouviu o estalo e a mesma voz, a mesma palavra. Mas agora havia uma pitada de riso quando a voz dizia seu nome. E de dor.

As pálpebras se abriram rápidas, assustadas. Piotr viu os olhos oceano de Sheridan, entre tristes e risonhos, olhando diretamente para os seus. Preocupado, o russo abriu um pouco o abraço, enquanto as lembranças voltavam numa avalanche. Aids.

A onda de nojo invadiu de novo o corpo do russo, misturando-se com o prazer de ter o escocês tão colado a si. Sheridan pareceu perceber a mudança no corpo de Piotr, e seus olhos agora estavam tristes e sérios, enquanto ele perguntava:

— Conseguiu descansar?

Piotr meneou um "sim", ainda abraçando o corpo do escocês contra o seu. Havia um certo esforço nisso, mas também um consolo. O prazer de abraçar o escocês persistia, e até aumentava a cada vez que sentia o outro respirar, enquanto o asco, o medo da doença e o desespero escorriam, devagar, para longe.

Não demorou para que as sensações ruins diminuíssem a ponto de Piotr notar e desejar os lábios do escocês, a meio centímetro dos seus. E quando o desejo chegou, o russo não esperou o nojo chegar junto. Grudou, afoito, seus lábios e língua aos de Sheridan.

A cama, o quarto, a vida se dissolveu naquele beijo. Os dois esqueceram-se de tudo: medo, tristeza, doença, inimigos, deuses, mortais. Então, por um brevíssimo momento, o corpo do russo retesou-se, a onda de medo do vírus, de asco, arrepiando-lhe a coluna. Mas foi muito breve. Diante do êxtase do beijo, os sentimentos ruins evaporavam-se muito, muito rápido. Na verdade, Piotr não queria terminar o beijo, meio que com medo que voltasse a sentir-se mal em relação a Sheridan. Então apertava o outro contra si, a língua roçando aflita a língua do escocês, os lábios, as mãos. E nesse beijo ele teve paz.

Diferente dos beijos que Piotr tivera até aquele dia, esse tinha uma carga de erotismo bem mais leve. O pênis estava inchado, sem dúvida, mas não tão completamente quanto das outras vezes. Esse beijo lhe trazia calma, paz, um prazer sereno que ele queria manter. Pelo menos até os vinte minutos, quando ele percebeu que tinha passado 20 minutos sem pensar no vírus. Na verdade, aos 20 minutos a lembrança do vírus nada mais era que uma lembrança. Não havia asco, nem medo de ficar doente. Havia apenas o medo de que, com o fim do beijo, o nojo voltasse.

De repensSheridan, apesar das tentativas contrárias do russo, afastou-se e sentou-se na cama, respirando fundo. Piotr viu as costas musculosas do outro e achou-as bonitas. Teve vontade de acariciá-las, e foi isso que fez, perguntando:

— Tudo bem?

— Tudo... – Sheridan respondeu – Eu... só estava ficando... excitado demais.

Piotr ainda acariciava as costas do escocês. Camarada, como ele achava aquelas costas bonitas! E gostosas de tocar...! Piotr novamente se sentia fascinado por Sheridan, exatamente como antes de saber dos seus segredos.

Segredos. Deuses. Aids. Nojo. A onda de nojo veio fraca, quase imperceptível, mas veio. Também durou pouco. Diluiu-se rapidamente entre as lembranças recentes, frescas, do quanto era prazeroso estar com o escocês. E então, num átimo de segundo, Piotr percebeu.

Quanto mais vívidas e prazerosas fossem suas lembranças com Sheridan, menos diferença o vírus faria. E... bem, mais lembranças prazerosas com Sheridan era uma idéia que lhe muito bem...

Piotr sentou-se logo atrás do escocês, numa posição... sugestiva: bem colado ao outro, abrindo as próprias pernas para ter Sheridan entre elas. Colava, num abraço apertado, peito, abdome e genitália às costas do escocês enquanto sussurrava no ouvido dele, em russo:

— [Ficar excitado demais não é problema, camarada...]

Sheridan soltou um longo suspiro. O pênis de Piotr estava rijo e quente, pulsando em suas costas (pra não dizer nádegas), gigante e convidativo como tudo no mutante metálico. Acariando a mão do outro em seu peito, o escocês respondeu:

— Temos que ir, gigantão. Ororo já está aprontando Kurt e...

Sheridan não terminou de responder. Piotr puxou-lhe o queixo para trás, cravando-lhe outro beijo, o sêmen do russo jorrando quente em suas costas.Caralho, tarde demais. Sheridan sentira seu pênis contrair-se, quase gozando também. Algum mago que o estivesse vasculhando o mundo à procura dele (e certamente haveria um) já teria o notado. Mais 23 minutos para o ritual de localização precisa, mais 5 minutos para avisar quem quer que fosse, mais 3 a 4 horas se fosse uma equipe humana a persegui-lo. Mas como os sentinelas tinham invadido o México à procura dele, o mais provável era que esse mago tivesse contatos com o programa Sentinela, o que faria daquele lugar um inferno em mais ou menos 1 hora depois do aviso. 88 minutos. Esse seria o tempo estimado para fugirem dali.

Mas não seria fácil com Piotr naquele fogo todo. Só de lembrar do quanto o russo jorrava e quanto tempo ele o tinha chupado na noite anterior... Merda! De novo muito excitado! Mais um alarme. Se havia alguma possibilidade de o mago não ter percebido nada no primeiro pico, o segundo, então... Piotr não ia soltá-lo, e ele também não queria ser solto. Pelo menos não antes de...

Sheridan passou a mão esquerda na porra do companheiro, em suas costas e, virou-se para beijá-lo, ajoelhado na cama. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, a nuca, o abdome e abocanhou a glande do outro, rugindo de satisfação enquanto engolia novas golfadas do russo. Ao mesmo tempo, usou a mão melada no sêmen de Piotr, enfiando um, dois, três dedos no ânus do russo, ainda o chupado. As ejaculações se intensificaram, o russo trêmulo enquanto segurava a cabeça de Sheridan entre as mãos.

Levou uns 10 minutos para que as golfadas parassem, mas Piotr, apesar da expressão docemente abobalhada, ainda era todo carinho. Ainda segurou o braço de Sheridan quando ele ergueu-se e foi até o criado mudo, puxando uma camisinha.O sorriso do russo murchou um pouco, e até foi substituído por uma leve expressão de dor quando o escocês vestiu-lhe o preservativo. Devia estar muito apertado, foda-se: não havia outro jeito.

Sheridan acocorou-se sobre Piotr, murmurando um rápido "Não goze" enquanto, forçava o pênis do outro para dentro de si. Caralho, como era grosso! Apesar de suar e tremer, o escocês ainda tentou enfiar tudo de uma vez, mas Piotr o deteve, com sua força descomunal. O russo devia saber o quanto aquilo poderia doer. E só 5 minutos depois, quando percebeu que o corpo (e o ânus) de Sheridan relaxara o suficiente, que as expressões de dor do escocês tinham sido substituídas por expressões de prazer, o russo puxou-o, devagar, para junto de si.

À medida em que mais de seu membro entrava dentro de Sheridan, Piotr sentia-se cada vez mais maravilhado. Apesar do preservativo, sentia nitidamente o interior (queimante) do escocês, vestindo seu pênis por todos os lados. Quando ele começou a mover-se, então, para dentro e para fora, foi difícil não gozar. Piotr enlouqueceu. Afoito, começou a beijar a boca e a nuca do escocês, correndo suas mãos desesperadas pelo corpo dele, suas pernas, peitorais, braços, abdome, pescoço. Era formidável a maneira como ele parecia ainda mais homem cavalgando-o daquele jeito, a voz grave e dura em urros abafados. Era incrível como o suor, como o cheiro dele, como as expressões dele embriagavam o russo, fazendo-o desejar que o resto da eternidade fosse gastada daquela forma.

Sheridan intensificou o ritmo, apertando mais o próprio ânus no processo. Piotr agora sentia seu falo, firmemente apertado, ser ordenhado, a ponto de quase doer.Tudo parecia perfeito, muito perfeito, era como se a própria vida, como se a própria alma, como se tudo que Piotr mais amava em Sheridan o envolvesse, o abraçasse a partir do pênis.Num dado momento, o escocês puxou o próprio pênis para a esquerda**, **em direção ao ombro direito de Piotr, que não estava machucado. Segundos depois, Piotr, extasiado, sentiu o pênis ser apertado muito mais forte, no mesmo ritmo em que todo o corpo de Sheridan se contraía e 3 gotas robustas de sêmen caíam em seu peitoral.Quase automaticamente, Piotr sentiu-se ejacular também, mais uma vez, aquele prazer dolorido nascendo do fundo de suas bolas, passando atrás do pênis e, através dele, para dentro do escocês.

Sonolento e satisfeitíssimo, o russo passou os dedos em seu peitoral direito, tomando um pouco do sêmen e levando à boca. Assustou-se com o "Não" que o escocês gritou, puxando-lhe a mão para longe da língua.

— Meu sangue e meu sêmen, Piotr. Eles nunca podem entrar na sua boca, no seu ânus, no seu pênis, olhos, nariz ou feridas. Nunca.

Piotr não queria ouvir. Queria provar o sêmen de Sheridan.Forçou mais uma vez a mão em direção à língua.Relaxou quando o escocês sem aviso, pôs a própria boca e língua coladas à de Piotr.

Durante o beijo, Sheridan puxou um lençol e limpou os dedos e o peito do russo. Quando terminou, olhou sério para o russo e perguntou, na língua dele, trêmulo:

— [Como é que você acha que eu me sentiria se você ficasse doente por minha causa?]

A pergunta deu um nó na cabeça do russo. Pra que o escocês falasse daquele jeito, ele realmente acreditava em tudo que dissera. Que Piotr ainda não tinha pego AIDS dele. Que um beijo não o faria pegar a doença, nem sexo com camisinha, nem mesmo ter o sêmen dele sobre a pele. O nojo que ele sentira momentos antes não se justificava, era mais uma das mentiras que a "mãe" Rússia tinha contado pra ele.

— [Prometa que não vai deixar nem meu sangue nem minha porra entrarem em seu corpo!] – o escocês insistiu.

Piotr não sabia o que dizer. Tudo o que lhe faltava, naquele momento, era provar o gosto de Sheridan. E se os dois se ferissem, o russo, por mais machucado que estivesse, não iria deixar de socorrer Sheridan. Por mais sangue do outro que entrasse em suas feridas.

— [Prometa!] – o escocês quase gritou.

A resposta do russo foi um sussurro:

— [Prometo.]

Sheridan perscrutou os olhos do namorado ainda um pouco, e beijou-lhe os lábios. Desvencilhou-se dele, vestindo-se às pressas enquanto dizia:

— [Temos que correr, Piotr. Temos meia hora antes dos sentinelas chegarem.]

Surpreso, o russo ergueu-se, também se vestindo mas tentando argumentar com o escocês:

— [Mas... Charlize está nos encobrindo...! Não há como nos...!]

Sheridan já corria para a porta quando parou e olhou rápido para o russo, dizendo:

— [Quem nos localizou no barracão o fez pela rede espiritual, quando fizemos sexo. A pergunta é: por que os sentinelas invadiram o México depois disso?]

Piotr arregalou os olhos por um momento e então se apressou, terminando de se vestir. Sheridan deixou a porta aberta e correu para avisar Ororo e Kurt.

29 minutos. Era esse o tempo que tinham para se misturar a outros carros e pessoas, na cidade mais próxima.


	27. Chapter 27

Carregando Kurt nos braços, Piotr se sentia meio bobo. Não pelo alemão, que ele achava estranho ainda não estar acordado, mas sim por, em meio à correria dos outros, ele sentir-se tão leve e feliz.

Já Sheridan... bem, ele não parecia tão humorado. Cara fechada, falava frases de uma palavra só, geralmente ordens: "pega", "vai", "corre", "rápido", "andando". Eventualmente soltava um: "Eles estão vindo", ou algo parecido, referindo-se aos sentinelas. Piotr não se importava com a atitude meio autoritária do escocês. Na verdade, meio que estava fora daquele mundo, em algum outro planeta onde só existiam as lembranças de estar dentro de Sheridan, da felicidade e do afeto que isso despertava. E tudo que o outro fazia só parecia aumentar esse afeto, todos os gestos e expressões do escocês pareciam um charme só. Inclusive a cara de mau e as falas de general.

Sheridan parecia mil vezes mais atraente que na primeira vez que tinham se encontrado. E não, Piotr não tinha se esquecido do vírus. Mas francamente, naquele seu estado de graça, o HIV parecia balela. Mais uma das muitas balelas que ele tinha aprendido da sua pátria "mãe".

Se Sheridan estivesse com câncer, Piotr não veria qualquer motivo para ter nojo. Poderia beijá-lo à vontade, fazer sexo sem qualquer preocupação além do bem estar do escocês. Se ele estivesse gripado, aí sim não poderia beijá-lo nem ficar tão perto, mas mesmo assim não seria isso que o faria ter nojo ou medo de tocar o escocês.

Piotr tinha agora certeza que Sheridan falava a verdade sobre a maneira como a doença era transmitida. A transa dos dois tinha deixado isso muito, muito claro. Até pela maneira como o escocês se preocupava com ele ficava claro que a situação toda não era fácil para ele, que Sheridan jamais se aproximaria do russo se os riscos de contaminação fossem altos.

Isso tudo fazia Piotr relaxar, realmente despreocupado, como se um grande peso lhe caísse dos ombros. O cara que ele amava podia ser tocado sem medo, e o amava de verdade. O mundo não ia acabar por causa do HIV.

Pelo menos não nos próximos 9 meses. Pelo menos não nos próximos 9... segundos.

Mal o carro deu a partida e ganhou a rodovia, o russo viu, pelo retrovisor, dezenas de cometas voando do lado mais escuro do céu. Em milésimos de segundo, a adrenalina chegou, com um zilhão de coisas voando na cabeça do mutante. Batalha, Sheridan, não, ele não queria. Ele e o escocês tinham que sobreviver, nove meses. Sheridan podia sangrar, e ele também. Que se fodesse. Piotr tinha certeza que, entre Sheridan viver pelo menos mais 9 meses e sua saúde, ele preferia mais tempo com o escocês. Que ele protestasse antes, durante e depois.

Todos esses pensamentos passaram-se numa fração de segundo, a mesma em que a "armadura" ativou-se e o carro perdeu velocidade visivelmente, rebaixando-se sob Piotr. Sheridan e Ororo olharam para o russo de olhos arregalados. No segundo seguinte o russo se concentrou, desativando seu poder, e então o carro voltou ao normal. Sheridan, é claro, pisava fundo no acelerador do carro, que parecia que ia desmontar em seus 110 quilômetros por hora.

— Eu seguro eles, vocês fogem! – disparou o russo.

— Nem a pau! – protestou o escocês.

— Chega, Sheridan! Acorda o Kurt, agora! – Ororo gritou quase ao mesmo tempo.

— Do que ela está falan...? – Piotr ia perguntar. Parou ao perceber a chuva de plasma que voava em direção ao carro. E automaticamente, sua fala mudou para um sonoro "Cuidado!".

O aviso pode ter salvo a vida de todos eles. Se o escocês não tivesse virado a direção exatos 30° à esquerda, o plasma teria acertado o carro em cheio, e não a 20 cm da traseira, erguendo o veículo com a explosão. Se por acaso Sheridan tivesse freado um quarto de segundo depois, outra rajada, simultânea à primeira, teria explodido o motor do carro, e não um passo à frente dele.

Fora do carro, o céu escurecia rapidamente com nuvens pesadas, baixas, trovões e ventos que por pouco não faziam o carro girar como um vinil na vitrola. Dentro, Ororo gritava, olhos brancos:

— Acorda o Kurt!

Sheridan não respondeu, mas bastava olhar para ele para saber a resposta: naquele momento acordar o mutante alemão seria impossível. As ondas de fogo das duas primeiras explosões tinham acabado de passar pelo carro, e outra chuva de plasma já estava a caminho.

Mas o que realmente preocupava Sheridan era que, em menos de um minuto, a chuva não mais seria de plasma. Seria de balas.

Eles estavam ferrados, numa tribulação como há muitas décadas o escocês não presenciava. Se pelo menos eles não precisassem se desviar do plasma...

E não precisariam. Se...

— Faça chover. Muito mais do que quando Charlise pediu! Piotr, dirija!

Ororo não pensou duas vezes. Segurou firme os bancos do carro, tremendo de leve enquanto sua mente fazia força. No mesmo instante, um aguaceiro desabou do céu, denso e pesado como se um balde gigante tivesse sido entornado sobre eles. E enquanto a chuva de plasma era superada pelo dilúvio de águas, Sheridan, sem pensar, usou um contorcionismo quase impossível para pegar a mochila com dinheiro (que estava com Piotr) e passar para o banco de trás em menos de um segundo.

Piotr só pôde assustar-se quando viu o carro sem motorista e tentar, apesar de só ter dirigido motos em toda vida, manter o carro andando.

Sheridan golpeou o peito e o pescoço do alemão peludo em oito pontos, gritando em seguida:

— Se você não nos tirar daqui, os sentinelas vão nos matar!

Kurt não reagiu de imediato. Levou dois segundos pra que ele olhasse ao redor, vislumbrando os sentinelas atrás do carro. Então, com a raiva nítida no olhar, o alemão estendeu a mão para Ororo, e desapareceu na sua nuvem de fumaça amarelada, levando apenas a mulher negra consigo.

Tudo o que Sheridan pôde fazer foi gritar um longo e desesperado "não".

Piotr já não dirigia bem, pior ainda ao perceber o escocês desesperado. Camarada, aquilo dava arrepios. O que fazer quando aquele que é sempre calmo se desespera?

Beijar de volta. Foi o que o russo fez quando de repente o escocês puxou-lhe o rosto para trás, beijando-lhe a boca com fúria, gosto de lágrima nos lábios.

— Perdão, gigantão. – ele murmurou assim que terminou o beijo, os olhos úmidos fitando os de Piotr. – Apenas continue dirigindo.

Enquanto o russo tentava entender o que o outro dissera, Sheridan empurrou a mochila do dinheiro para ele e pulou, em mais um dos seus movimentos impossíveis, pela janela do carro. Em menos de 3 segundos o escocês já estava a mais de cem metros do russo, no pequeno matagal ao lado da estrada. Caiu já aceso, espalhando fogo na vegetação. E assim que cessou o movimento, atiçou ainda mais suas chamas, atirando um raio, mesmo que pouco eficiente, contra os sentinelas.

Mesmo à distância era possível ter certeza que os robôs mudaram a direção. E eles estavam indo direto para o escocês, metralhadoras nascendo dos punhos.


	28. Chapter 28

Um misto vertiginoso de raiva, desespero e tristeza. Raios, por que que o escocês tinha que ser tão heróico? Ok, as chances de ambos sobreviverem eram mínimas, enquanto as de Piotr escapar se o escocês ficasse eram bem mais reais. Bem, pelo menos fisicamente. Porque a vontade do russo ao pensar na possibilidade de Sheridan estar morto era deixar de existir o mais rápido possível.

E a mochila. A maldita mochila. Certamente se não fosse por ela, Piotr poderia ajudar o escocês sem medo de que os dólares fossem incinerados pelo poder do mutante escocês e sem se preocupar se as balas dos sentinelas iam ou não fazer picadinho dos dólares. Seria muito mais fácil lutar sem proteger aquele objeto. Mas proteger aquele objeto era proteger Anya. E sim, o russo tinha uma ponta de raiva da irmã naquele momento. Se ela não fosse mutante, se ela não precisasse ser protegida, se... Sheridan não estivesse correndo de encontro às metralhadoras dos sentinelas, provavelmente o russo não teria qualquer rancor em relação à irmã.

Na verdade, era difícil pensar em algo de que o russo não tivesse raiva naqueles segundos. Tinha raiva de si mesmo, por não poder proteger o escocês a contento, por não ter levado a sério que quando o escocês sentia prazer os inimigos podiam localizá-lo, por ter precisado sentir o prazer de estar dentro do escocês para livrar-se de vez das mentiras sobre a AIDS. Tinha raiva de Sheridan por estar doente, por morrer em 9 meses, por desacordar o mutante alemão e reacordá-lo, por não ter contado a Piotr, desde o primeiro momento, que o desejava pra que tivessem tido mais tempo juntos. Tinha raiva da irmã, da Rússia, de todas as mentiras que tinha aprendido como verdade. De Ororo por não estar com eles naquele momento, de Charlise por não impedir que os sentinelas os seguissem, dos humanos por odiarem mutantes, de Kurt por ser um religioso filho da puta que fugira para deixar ele e Sheridan à mercê dos sentinelas, dos sentinelas por ousarem atacar o escocês.

Piotr tinha raiva da vida por ser sempre frustrante daquele jeito.

Mas no meio de tanta raiva, uma fagulha de pragmatismo ainda lhe restava. Ainda amava Sheridan, loucamente, ainda queria ficar com ele, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, dormir com ele, beijar-lhe o corpo, chupar-lhe o pau e a bunda, penetrá-lo e ser penetrado. De preferência com sua irmã sã e salva no quarto ao lado e com algum conforto. Então, ao mesmo tempo em que ativava o seu poder metálico, o russo puxou a mochila e rasgou a porta do carro. Saltou para fora do veículo ainda em movimento, os pés enterrando-se na areia, mas eles não ficaram assim nem um segundo. Sem esforço, Piotr viu as labaredas do corpo do escocês, a quase meio quilômetro dali. Piotr nem olhou para a mochila para ter certeza que ela não resistiria à batalha. Saltou em direção ao escocês, tentando calcular uma força que não fosse destruir tudo ao redor quando aterrissasse.

O salto durou tempo o suficiente para que Piotr visse as primeiras balas atravessarem o corpo de Sheridan. Foram segundos em que a adrenalina subiu muito mais do que o russo imaginou que algum dia seria possível, queimando no peito, na boca do estômago, no queixo, nos ombros tensos. Segundos que duraram uma eternidade, a ponto de o russo poder contar, e recontar as balas, enxergando-as nos mínimos detalhes. Uma, duas, três, quatro, sete, nove. Eram grandes, muito grandes, mas quando passavam pelas chamas do escocês, derretiam um bocado, diminuindo para o tamanho de balas menores. Acertaram pernas, braços, virilha, abdome, tórax, orelha e o pescoço de Sheridan, na lateral. Sangue em chamas arrastado pela trajetória das balas, o fogo ao redor do escocês apagando-se rapidamente.

O russo não se ouviu gritar, mas teve certeza que gritou, até porque os sentinelas, ainda a uns 2 quilômetros do escocês, olharam para Piotr. Nesse meio tempo, mais 3 balas acertaram o escocês, fazendo um estrago muito maior agora que as chamas estavam mais fracas. Agora o braço direito estava fraturado em dois pontos e a perna direita também.

Sheridan já estava quase inconsciente quando o russo abraçou-o contra o chão, protegendo-o das outras balas com o corpo metálico. Olhos entreabertos, sangue brotando da boca, o escocês acariciou de leve o pedaço do braço do russo que conseguia alcançar. E em meio ao som dos tiros e das balas ricocheteando, Piotr quase não conseguiu ouvir o murmúrio:

— Vá embora, gigantão...

As balas eram pesadas como uma chuva de socos nas costas do russo. Camarada, pra terem aquele efeito, deviam ser de um calibre impossível de ser usado por humanos de tão pesado. Mas Piotr não pensou nisso mais do que meio segundo. No meio segundo seguinte, apertando a ferida no pescoço de Sheridan, o russo já pensava em todas as possibilidades que havia de aquilo se resolver. Correr com o escocês dali seria tolice. Sair dali para lutar com os sentinelas mais ainda. Como Sheridan tinha sobrevivido da última vez?

— Queime pra se curar, carinha! – o russo gritou.

Sheridan tentou argumentar alguma coisa, mas apenas sangue saiu de sua boca. Piotr insistiu, gritando:

— Nove meses, guerreiro! Você me deve nove meses!

Sheridan tentou se erguer, o que obviamente foi em vão, e só piorou o sangramento. Emputecido, Piotr gritou em russo, as balas pesadas em suas costas:

— [Puta que pariu, guerreiro! Qual parte de "Cure-se agora" você não entendeu?]

Os sentinelas estavam agora parados ao redor deles, atirando com tudo o que tinham. Caralho, aquilo doía muito. Não que o russo fosse morrer daquela forma, mas que doía, doía. Talvez fosse algo parecido com o que um humano normal sentiria numa chuva de pequenas pedras de gelo.

— Você v... queimar! – Sheridan disse com o fiapo de voz que lhe restava.

Piotr lembrou-se da única vez que sentira as chamas do escocês há três meses atrás, quando ele acordara, destruindo o barco em que estavam. O russo perdera os sentidos na ocasião, mas sobrevivera. De qualquer forma, perder os sentidos era perder a armadura e fazê-lo tão perto das chamas de Sheridan... bem... a carne do russo seria desintegrada antes mesmo que as balas dos sentinelas o atingissem.

Desesperado, o russo gritou:

— [Eu agüento, porra! Começa a queimar e se curar... agora!]

Sheridan meneou um leve "não" com a cabeça. Ao mesmo tempo, o russo sentiu que o ritmo respiratório do escocês diminuía para quase nada. Piotr começou a gritar ainda mais forte, loucamente, implorando para que o escocês se curasse.

Mas era em vão. Ambos preferiam morrer antes de ver o outro morrer. E... bem, o corpo que estava mais perto de falhar era o do escocês.

Por um breve instante, uma fagulha de esperança inundou a alma do russo. As balas tinham cessado. Mas antes que ele tentasse identificar o que tinha acontecido, a dor em seu peito, a tristeza, o desespero voltaram, pior do nunca.

Num átimo de segundo, ele sentiu um tentáculo metálico puxá-lo, pelo pé, para longe de Sheridan.


	29. Chapter 29

Primeiro ela sentiu, num piscar de olhos, a realidade sumir. O banco do carro, o carro, o chão, os sentinelas, o céu: tudo se dissolveu, perdeu a materialidade, sumiu para dentro de algo estranho e desesperador a ponto de ela se perguntar se ela mesma continuava existindo.

Mas no piscar de olhos seguinte, outra coisa veio. Fumaça amarela e fétida, por todos os lados. E sim, havia a "mão" em seu braço. Três dedos apenas, grossos. Kurt. Ele a tinha levado para longe dos robôs. Ela estava salva.

A névoa de enxofre começou a se dissipar, e a mutante negra percebeu que estava realmente longe do carro. Sequer estava no chão. Acima, o céu azul, abaixo a mata verde. E no ar, um grito grave, muito profundo, um "não" desesperado, distante.

Sheridan?

Agora, enquanto a nuvem amarelada raleava e se intensificava ritmicamente, como as batidas de um tambor, era Ororo quem ficava desesperada. Tentava olhar ao redor e raciocinar. Sheridan tinha ficado para trás? E Piotr? Tentava distinguir, nas brechas da nuvem, outros vultos. E não, não havia outros além dela e de Kurt

O alemão realmente deixara os outros dois para trás. Esse pensamento fez uma inquietação, uma agonia brotar na mente da mutante. Ela queria que o alemão parasse, queria se soltar, então começou a tentar livrar o pulso. Kurt não pareceu ter percebido de imediato, ou percebeu e não gostou da idéia, pela maneira como começou a apertar a mão sobre Ororo. Então ela tentou se soltar com mais força, e ele apertou com mais força, até que uma raiva desmedida a tomou. E um raio, pequeno mas poderoso o bastante, acertou a mão que a prendia.

Automaticamente, ela começou a cair, a nuvem de fumaça amarela desaparecendo rapidamente. Levou quase um segundo para Ororo se reorientar e voar de novo. Estava estranhamente esgotada. Então, por mais que urgente que fosse o sentimento de que Sheridan e Piotr estavam sozinhos com sabe-se lá quantos sentinelas, por mais que se lembrasse de que Charlize pedira que eles ficassem juntos, ela não tinha um pingo de força para continuar voando. O que conseguiu foi apenas chegar ao chão em segurança.

Quase automaticamente, o mutante alemão apareceu ao lado dela, ofegante, enquanto murmurava num inglês sofrível:

— Prretcisamoss conttinuarr.

Mesmo esgotada, Ororo mal percebeu quando avançou contra o alemão e estapeou-lhe o rosto uma, duas, três vezes. A cada vez, ele a olhava surpreso, como se perguntasse o que estava acontecendo. E isso só piorava a revolta que ela sentia, até o ponto em que Ororo finalmente esbravejou:

— Desgraçado! Filho da puta! Como é que você teve coragem de deixar eles pra trás?!

O rosto de Kurt passou de surpreso a sério num instante. Ele não respondeu a pergunta, apenas estendeu a mão para tomar novamente o braço da mutante negra.

Mas Ororo não ficou parada, esperando para ser teletransportada. Bufando de raiva, ela afastou-se quase um metro, voando para trás e levemente para cima, enquanto ralhava:

— Como é que você pode ser tão frio, tão egoísta?! Você sabe que eles não vão ter chance sozinhos, sabe que Charlize nos pediu pra ficarmos juntos, pra libertar ela e ainda...

Kurt não chegou a gritar, mas ergueu de leve a voz para responder:

— Eles são pederrrastas, peccadorrres imundos! Eles...

A mutante negra também não esperou que Kurt parasse. Argumentou alto, junto com ele, fazendo com que, aos poucos, ele parasse de falar e a ouvisse alguns segundos:

— Eles nunca esconderam isso nem de mim, nem você, e mesmo assim você tinha ajudado eles quando eu encontrei vocês!

— Eles me obrrigarrram a não cumprrirrr oss meus votos, a não me penitentciarr! – Kurt gritou enfim, ofegante.

Ororo pousou e olhou rapidamente para o alemão, meneando "nãos" com a cabeça. Apesar da pressa, perguntou com a voz baixa, carregando o pronome da pergunta com ironia:

— Que diabos você queria que NÓS fizéssemos, Kurt? Deixássemos você se matar em nome de religião?

A resposta do alemão foi um grito espumante, insano:

— Nada do que você ditsserr, nada do que vocêss fitzerrem vai me afasstarr da minha fé!

Agora a pergunta da mutante foi sussurrada:

— E por causa disso vai abandonar os dois pra morrer? Por causa disso Charlize vai continuar sendo... violentada a cada segundo, pra que os mutantes do mundo sejam caçados e mortos?!

Kurt não disse nada, os dentes cerrados de raiva. Tentou, novamente, pegar o braço de Ororo. Ela desviou e empurrou-o pelo peito, quase meio metro para trás. A voz grave dela soou com um misto de raiva e tristeza:

— Você é um dos poucos que pode salvá-los, Kurt. Que tipo de cristão você é? Vai fugir e deixar eles morrerem... sem fazer nada?

— Eu já fizz alguma coissa... E isso só me afasstou da Luz.

— Pois então é melhor você se acostumar às trevas... – Ororo murmurou entre os dentes, subindo para os céus – porque um hipócrita egoísta como você só pode ir pra o inferno!

Enquanto a mutante negra subia, Kurt pôde ouvir, bem atrás de sua nuca, uma voz feminina:

— Kurt, por favor!

Assustado, o alemão virou-se para a voz, mas não viu nada. Então, pouco a pouco, a mata tornou-se negra até desaparecer por completo. E só então a imagem de Charlize apareceu, presa ao vazio por centenas de anzóis cravados em seus braços e pernas.

A mutante sem cabelos estava trêmula, coberta de feridas e do sangue que brotava delas. Eram dezenas de pedaços faltando em seus braços, pernas, seios, ventre, rosto. E a cada dois ou três segundos que se passavam, ela contraía os olhos de dor enquanto novas e profundas feridas apareciam do nada em seu corpo. Como se animais pequenos e invisíveis a devorassem lentamente, de todas as direções.

O alemão tremeu ao olhar para ela. Lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos dele enquanto ela murmurava, em alemão:

— {[ Kurt, por favor...! Ajude-os. Ajude-me. ]}

Lentamente, ele ergueu a mão direita, desenhando uma cruz no ar enquanto dizia:

— {[ Vade retro, filha de Satã. Tu não podes mais me confundir. ]}

Charlize gemeu com mais alguns pedaços que foram arrancados de seu corpo, tiras de carne esticando-se enquanto eram arrancadas.

— {[ Kurt, eu não tenho tempo. Você não faz idéia do erro que está faz...]}

Kurt sentiu-se gelar ao ver a telepata mudar a sua expressão de agonia para a de mais profundo pavor. Os olhos dela arregalaram-se enquanto ela paralizava os lábios abertos na sílaba exata em que estavam antes que ela visse o quer que... O mutante alemão chegou a pensar que notara um clarão refletido no rosto dela, então virou-se para trás. De fato, uma explosão distante crescia, colossal, cataclísmica, uma bolha de fogo inflando faminta por destruição. Então ele voltou-se de novo para Charlise, apressado, pronto para perguntar alguma coisa. Não o fez. Deteve-se ao ver as lágrimas que escorriam no rosto da mutante enquanto ela murmurava:

— Desculpe, Kurt...!

Mal ela terminava de falar, um grilhão metálico, talvez de ouro, surgiu no antebraço do alemão. Dele nasceu uma corrente dourada que, como uma serpente, voou para dentro da bolha de fogo, que ainda crescia assustadoramente em direção aos dois mutantes. Na fração de segundo seguinte, a corrente pareceu ter içado alguma coisa, e retesou-se. Assim, num supetão, Kurt foi puxado para dentro, para o centro da bolha de fogo.

Voando no ar, em direção às chamas, ele tinha impressão de que caía para dentro de um sol. Seu primeiro impulso foi se teletransportar, mas ele nem ao menos saiu do lugar. Restou-lhe apenas sentir o medo, que fazia os centésimos de segundo daquele mergulho parecerem uma eternidade que regelava a garganta e o estômago. E o calor. Cada vez mais intenso, doloroso, queimando sua pele, seus ossos. Ele sempre fora corajoso em suas penitências, sempre encarara a dor de frente. Mas nunca tinha imaginado que uma dor assim podia existir.

Então ele percebeu que a dor não era dele. Ao longe, no meio das chamas, ele via um vulto, um homem deitado no vazio. A corrente puxava o mutante alemão para esse vulto. E quanto mais Kurt se aproximava, mais ele sabia que a dor não era dele, mais ele se via invadido por uma tristeza, por uma dor, por um medo que não era dele. E tanto por essas emoções quanto pela aproximação, o mutante azul começava a perceber quem era o vulto para o qual a corrente o puxava.

Sheridan!

Por exatos dois segundos, Kurt ainda tentou se teletransportar, lutar, sair de perto, livrar-se. Mas foi em vão. A corrente estava mergulhada no peito do escocês e, assustado, Kurt viu sua mão também mergulhar no peito dele.

Imediatamente as chamas desapareceram. E uma miríade de imagens borradas cercou os dois. Aos poucos elas se fizeram nítidas, até o ponto de se tornarem dolorosamente nítidas. Kurt tinha certeza que Sheridan tinha certeza sobre cada detalhe daquele lugar quase congelado no tempo.

Sentinelas ao redor. Dezesseis deles. Atiravam todos para o mesmo ponto, para Sheridan e Kurt, as balas grandes como canetas, dezenas de milhares de agulhas gigantes voando lentamente para os dois, coalhando um círculo negro no ar. As mais próximas pareciam estar a 6 metros de distância deles. Levariam, no máximo, 2 minutos para acertarem os dois, o que fazia Kurt apavorar-se pela dor que sentiria, apavorar-se por sua própria vida. Mas então ele percebeu que Sheridan, apesar de notar cada uma das balas, não tinha medo delas, nem da dor que provocariam, nem da morte que com certeza trariam. Algo doía mais, muito mais.

Três metros atrás do círculo de sentinelas, outros três robôs voavam para longe dali. Cada um deles tinha um tentáculo que se enrolava nas pernas e braços de um mutante metálico, aprisionando-o numa espécie de sarcófago desses tentáculos.

Piotr.

O russo também estava congelado naquele instante, mas parecia gritar, a plenos pulmões, tentando se soltar. Ou pelo menos olhar, um pouco que fosse, para Sheridan. Bem, essa foi a percepção de Kurt. Sheridan estava tomado demais pela dor de estar impotente enquanto via Piotr ser levado pelos sentinelas. Kurt sentia nitidamente, como se fossem palavras feitas de não-palavras, de pura emoção, o quanto o escocês queria ter deixado o russo seguro, confortável financeiramente e ao lado de uma outra pessoa, pequena, jovem, mas muito importante para Piotr. Então essa percepção fez com que o mutante de pele azulada, subitamente, tivesse vontade de chorar. De dor, de tristeza, de culpa, de vontade de fechar olhos, ouvidos, tudo, de vontade de não saber, de não ter descoberto aquilo que, naquele momento, o surpreendia: o que Sheridan sentia por Piotr era o mais profundo, intenso e sincero amor. Ao contrário do que Kurt imaginava até então, o escocês não era um homem mais experiente, mais inteligente, mais pervertido, aproveitando-se da ingenuidade do russo para satisfazer seus desejos carnais. O que Sheridan sentia por Piotr não era carregado de culpa, nem sujo, nem egoísta. Muito pelo contrário: o escocês morreria mil vez da maneira mais dolorosa possível se isso diminuísse o sofrimento de Piotr. Mas o pior para o mutante azul era perceber que Sheridan estava triste porque tinha certeza, absoluta, que o russo tinha o mesmo sentimento por ele.

Desesperado, Kurt tentou arrancar a mão de dentro do peito do escocês. Em vão: mesmo sem vê-lo, o alemão sentia o grilhão dentro do peito de Sheridan, prendendo os dois naquela posição. Então, como que por um encanto, o ambiente mudou. Os vultos agora eram vários, e os ambientes também. Difícil, se não impossível, compreender.

Então, naquela tempestade de imagens, um menino ruivo passou correndo, meio em câmera lenta. Automaticamente, todo o resto, todos os vultos, tornaram-se nítidos também. Árvores. Um gamo correndo seis metros à frente do menino, provavelmente fugindo da lança que o menino trazia. Era noite de lua cheia e, embora não se pudesse ver direito, percebia-se como o menino estava. Despenteado, vestia um "kilt" xadrez, puído, sem camisa, pinturas azuis no corpo, lança na mão, rosto sujo, corpo sujo, pés descalços. Estava frio, a terra era gelada nos pés molhados do menino. Sheridan podia sentir. E Kurt também.

Foi assim que o mutante de pele azul soube que aquele menino era, na verdade, Sheridan, muito jovem. E que era verdade que, quando alguém morre, vê toda a vida passar diante dos olhos em cinco minutos.


	30. Chapter 30

Sob o olhar de Kurt, o menino Sheridan atirou a lança contra o gamo. Levou quase 5 segundos antes que a lança se cravasse no pescoço do animal, e mais uns 10 para que ele caísse, vencido.

As imagens voltaram a ser vultos velozes, ao mesmo tempo que Kurt, a mão enterrada no peito da versão adulta do escocês, recebia uma enxurrada de emoções do moribundo. Emoções nítidas, eloqüentes como milhares de palavras. Kurt sabia que, naquela época, Sheridan tinha 9 anos. E mesmo que não acreditasse muito bem, sabia que aquilo tinha acontecido há mais de 1600 anos, numa era e num lugar em que os costumes cristãos, tão prezados pelo mutante alemão, não tinham o menor sentido.

Num relance, Kurt viu os vultos da mãe de Sheridan, mas em momento algum viu o pai. Em lugar de um pai, havia três homens de quem o menino Sheridan era mais próximo. Três homens que pareciam manter, simultaneamente, um casamento com a mãe do escocês. Vendo tudo isso, Kurt tentava, com força, pensar em quão pecaminoso aquilo era. Mas não conseguia. As memórias de Sheridan eram fortes demais: afeto, carinho e saudade por aquela mulher e seus três maridos. O escocês considerava tudo naquele passado como lindo e saudoso, perfeito. Uma época de ingenuidade que pouco depois tinha sido tomada por uma avalanche de regras.

Entre revoltado e envergonhado, o mutante de pele azul percebia que a avalanche de regras era o que ele conhecia como cristianismo. Que Sheridan olhava para homens como Kurt quase da mesma forma que ele, Kurt, olhava para nazistas.

Kurt tentou puxar a mão para fora do peito de Sheridan mais uma vez, assustado. Não conseguia pensar. Sentia que todas as suas certezas tremiam, que o mundo se tornava uma grande incerteza. Queria pausar cada coisa, pensar com calma em tudo aquilo, mas não conseguia. As emoções e as imagens voavam rápidas, tanto para Sheridan quanto para Kurt. Para Sheridan, era fácil entender tudo: eram apenas todas as emoções que ele vivera na vida, mesmo que numa velocidade assustadora. Para Kurt, era como que um vórtice no qual ele poderia perder a própria identidade e esquecer-se quem ele era e o que considerava importante. De qualquer forma, para ambos, Kurt e Sheridan, pensar era quase que totalmente consumido pelo sentir.

De repente, as imagens ao redor congelaram-se novamente. Era dia, e eles estavam numa colina coberta por vegetação rasteira. Sheridan tinha agora 10, 11 anos, não parecia se lembrar bem. Estava num campo de batalha, dezenas, centenas de homens e mulheres movendo-se devagar ao redor dele, lutando com suas lanças e espadas. Nus, todos nus, exibindo grandes tatuagens nas peles brancas, boa parte delas coberta pelo sangue dos oponentes. Na verdade, só agora Kurt percebia que o jovem Sheridan não estava apenas sem camisa: também estava nu, espada na mão. E ele, como outras crianças no campo de batalha, não tinha tatuagens. Tinha pinturas.

A poucos metros dali, o jovem Sheridan, o Sheridan atual e Kurt percebiam, ao mesmo tempo, a mãe do escocês, que também lutava nua, seios e abdome cobertos de tatuagens e de sangue. Tinha, com certeza, acabado de rasgar o pescoço de dois homens com o mesmo golpe, e atrás dela outras pessoas, homens e mulheres, caíam lentamente para o chão, sangue voando devagar de grandes feridas de espada. Então, também lentamente, outra mulher dirigiu sua espada, devagar, pra o seio da Mãe de Sheridan. O jovem gritou, Kurt sentiu o adulto gritar também, mas não houve tempo. As imagens ao redor, subitamente, passaram ao que seria o ritmo normal da batalha. Em menos de um segundo, a lâmina enterrou-se no seio que amamentara o escocês, profunda o suficiente para sair pelas costas, jorrando muito sangue. E, quase automaticamente, as chamas nasceram na pele do jovem Sheridan.

Em menos de três segundos a bolha de labaredas tomou toda a colina. Kurt, através do escocês em cujo peito sua mão fora enterrada, sabia que o jovem Sheridan tinha ficado completamente desnorteado pela primeira manifestação de seus poderes mutantes. E não era pra menos: enquanto as chamas queimavam, ele sentia como se respirasse demais, como se houvesse tanto ar que sufocasse. O coração disparava, os músculos do corpo inteiro tremiam, vibravam, o mundo girava loucamente ao redor. Até que o jovem desmaiou.

Enquanto as imagens voltavam a ser uma turba de vultos, Kurt sentia algo parecido com culpa no escocês. Culpa porque quase 150 homens e mulheres de sua tribo morreram naquele breve momento. Mas antes que Kurt fizesse qualquer julgamento sobre aquela questão, a voz de uma mulher, que ele sentia como a de um líder religioso, cortou a tempestade de imagens borradas. Palavras num idioma que Kurt nunca ouvira, mas que compreendia tão perfeitamente quanto Sheridan:

— Sheridan McBrian... foste tocado pelos Deuses. Não sofras pelo que aconteceu... antes de isso saberes. Mas agora que o sabes, cumpre sentir e escolher... de que forma sofrerás por tua honra... e se queres viver ou morrer.

Os vultos voltaram a ser nítidos, e as imagens, de novo, pareciam congeladas. Mas não estavam. O menino Sheridan, três dias após a batalha da visão anterior, estava em pé, nu, não mais com pinturas azuis no corpo. E o principal: ele estava petrificado. À frente, ele fitava os olhos afiados de uma mulher de meia idade, também nua, com centenas de tatuagens no corpo, inclusive no rosto. Ao redor, a floresta, e um círculo de pedras esculpidas como caveiras, no centro do cículo uma fogueira e uma mesa de pedra. Tudo parecia congelado, exceto a mulher que, de dentro do círculo, erguia a ponta de um punhal para o pescoço do jovem Sheridan, fora do círculo, enquanto dizia:

— Se escolhes manter tua honra... e recusar o dom que carregas... atira-te contra minha lâmina... e tua alma será liberta.

Kurt sentiu: o jovem considerou seriamente a hipótese. Era tudo que ele queria após ter obliterado todos os guerreiros de sua tribo, incluindo seus pais e sua mãe. A tristeza e a culpa o faziam sentir-se já morto: atirar-se contra o punhal da sacerdotisa seria, realmente, libertar-se.

Mas isso era o que o jovem Sheridan sentia: o adulto, ao rememorar aquele momento, agradecia por não ter escolhido a primeira opção. E o que realmente deixava Kurt assustado não era Sheridan sentir que boa parte dessa gratidão era pelo que ele vivera com Duncan, Sebastian e Piotr. O que deixava Kurt desesperado era admitir que os sentires de Sheridan faziam todo sentido. E que eram belos.

Mas o jovem Sheridan ainda tinha a garganta encostada à ponta do punhal da sacerdotisa. Ela, com os mesmos olhos afiados, continuava:

— Mas se escolhes honrar os teus deuses... e aceitar o dom que lhe é dado... adentra este círculo de dores... e de prazeres mais que sagrados.

Levou quase cinco segundos para que o jovem entender o que estava em questão. Qualquer das alternativas seria honrada. Ambas trariam sofrimento. Uma seria a libertação. A outra traria prazeres. E embora nos útimos três dias a sacerdotisa tivesse lhe dito, inúmeras vezes, que seu poder vinha dos deuses, só agora ele começava a pensar nisso de verdade.

Kurt ouviu a voz da mãe de Sheridan, aparentemente na mente do jovem, enquanto ele pensava sobre o que a sacerdotisa lhe dissera:

"Dor e prazer, fúria e amor, dever e poder. Três pares sempre juntos, diferente não pode ser. Todos eles chegam aos vivos, mas não em igual medida, pois prazer, amor e poder são sinais dos que honram a Vida".

Esse era um dos principais axiomas de seu povo, uma crença fundamental. Para eles, prazer, amor e poder eram sinais que seguiam os que honravam os Deuses. Então, se aceitar os poderes dos deuses lhe traria prazer, esse era o sinal de que seus poderes, de fato, provinham dos deuses.

Todos esses conceitos, é claro, eram pra lá de revoltantes para Kurt. Se havia algo que o mutante alemão acreditava era que o prazer levava à perdição.

O jovem Sheridan não pensou muito mais. Murmurou:

— Eu aceito os dons.

E novamente as imagens se aceleraram, mas não por muito tempo. Durou apenas o suficiente para que o jovem visse, atrás da sacerdotisa, dentro do círculo de pedras, um jovem de mais ou menos 25 anos, também nu e coberto de tatuagens. Duncan, aquele era Duncan, Kurt tinha certeza. As imagens se congelaram na mesma velocidade em que o sorriso se armou nos lábios do jovem ao ver o menino Sheridan. Na mesma velocidade com que a euforia nascia no coração do Sheridan adulto. Ele quase não se lembrava mais como era o rosto de Duncan, e ao revê-lo de forma tão nítida, ele só exultava pelo tempo que tinham vivido juntos. Pelas décadas que vivera com Duncan, pelas décadas que vivera com Sebastian, pelos meses que convivera com Piotr e os dias que se permitira amá-lo. Uma última nota naquela tempestade de sentimentos, carregada com uma boa dose de lamento por deixar o russo tão cedo e tão má situação.

Kurt, nessa tempestade de emoções, também sentia tudo isso. Era, na verdade, como nadar contra a correnteza. Num segundo, ele era inundado todas as emoções que as lembranças traziam a Sheridan. No segundo seguinte, ele tentava limpar de sua mente esses sentimentos que não eram seus. Então novamente algo acontecia nas lembranças do escocês, e lá vinha outra avalanche de sentimentos.

O mutante azulado, agora, via novamente as imagens borradas. No decorrer de anoiteceres e amanheceres, ele percebia que Sheridan sentia o gelo, o ferro quente contra sua pele, a mão da sacerdotisa, e o toque formidavelmente agradável de Duncan. E no meio de tudo, as vozes de Duncan e da sacerdotisa, entoando infinitas vezes:

— Que a neve vos ensine a congelar vossas chamas. Que a brasa vos ensine a alimentar vossas chamas. Que o frio vos mostre o apagar. Que o calor vos mostre o queimar. Entre o fogo e o congelar... que vossa alma aprenda a dosar. Que a neve vos...

O jovem Sheridan estava deitado na mesa, nu. Começavam cobrindo seu corpo com neve. Depois, num instante, a lâmina da sacerdotisa, em brasa, traçava contornos em suas costas, chiando enquanto queimava a pele. E em seguida, novamente, a neve.

Nas primeiras vezes, as chamas nasciam do corpo do jovem Sheridan, sufocando-o como da primeira vez. A sacerdotisa e Duncan só sobreviviam por magia: conseguiam, de alguma forma, fazer uma esfera invisível que as chamas do jovem não penetravam. Então, quando as chamas se apagavam, novamente mais neve e mais lâmina em brasa nas costas do rapaz.

Ao final de 13 noites, as chamas já lhe traziam prazer. Ele as acendia e apagava à vontade, e a cada vez que as acendia, era como se estivesse muito acordado, como se estivesse no auge de um banquete, uma onda de euforia nascendo na boca de seu estômago. Não havia mais neve, nem lâmina em brasa. O jovem estava esgotado, apenas sentia os eventuais afagos de Duncan e da sacerdotisa em suas costas e cabeça. E as agulhadas, que não pareciam doer mais nada. Para um povo como o seu, era admirável que ele recebesse, tão jovem, uma única e tão grande tatuagem, um sol estilizado nascendo-lhe no ombros e indo até a virilha. A única que carregaria por toda a sua vida.

Ao final de tudo, o jovem Sheridan foi carregado, nos braços de Duncan, de volta à aldeia, semi-consciente. Duncan era um homem de porte respeitável: cabelos compridos e barba bem aparada, de marrom escuro, quase negro, contrastando com o azul profundo dos olhos. O corpo era esguio, com poucos pêlos, mas certamente forte o suficiente para sobreviver às batalhas representadas em cada tatuagem que carregava no corpo. E era um corpo quente, com uma pele macia, que fazia o desfalecido jovem Sheridan, sem perceber-se do fato, roçar de leve o rosto contra o peito do outro.

Exceto pela diferença na quantidade de músculos, era inevitável não lembrar de Piotr.

Seu povo não tinha tabus. O amor nunca fora um tabu. Entre homens e mulheres, homens e homens, mulheres e mulheres, ou até mesmo outra possibilidades: se os envolvidos se amassem e tivessem prazer, isso era celebrado. Sheridan, de fato, já tinha achado outros homens e meninos belos, há muito tempo, muitos deles realmente mais bonitos que Duncan. Mas nenhum havia o deixado tão... extasiado quanto Duncan.

As imagens voltaram a correr, embaçadas, enquanto Kurt tentava limpar de sua mente tudo o que o jovem Sheridan sentia. Mas não demorou nem 10 segundos para que as imagens novamente se congelassem. Sheridan tinha 16 anos agora, e Duncan perto de 30. Lentamente, outros homens e mulheres batiam palmas e dançavam ao redor, enquanto Duncan derramava um odre de cerveja na boca do jovem Sheridan, gargalhando. Alguém se casava, Kurt percebia isso em algum canto dos sentimentos de Sheridan. Não era nisso que o escocês prestava atenção. Ele prestava atenção no fato de que, na metade do odre de cerveja, ele puxara os lábios de Duncan para os seus, o coração disparado pelo medo do que aconteceria a seguir. Por um breve momento, Kurt pensou que o jovem tinha medo de ser surrado pelo mais velho. Mas não. O primeiro beijo, mesmo que forçado, era visto como uma declaração de amor, a pessoa de quem tivesse sido roubado não se sentiria ofendida. A ofensa estaria numa segunda tentativa após um "não".

Mas Duncan não disse "não". Beijou de volta, entregando o odre de cerveja para algum passante. E num vôo de imagens, os dois já estavam numa cabana, Duncan cavalgando Sheridan enquanto se beijavam.

Era perfeito. Sheridan sentia, e com ele Kurt também. Cada sensação do corpo de Duncan. Estar dentro dele, beijá-lo, sentir a barba nos lábios, o cheiro dele. Perfeito como Sebastian, perfeito como Piotr. Perfeito de um jeito diferente, cada um deles tinha um jeito diferente de olhar, de se mover, um cheiro diferente, um gosto diferente, mas absolutamente perfeitos na maneira como faziam Sheridan se sentir completo e feliz.

Confuso, enojado, extasiado, Kurt observava os dois amantes alternarem posições, beijarem-se, abraçarem-se, dormirem, acordarem à medida em que envelheciam. Sheridan agora tinha 22 anos, e Duncan 36. Choravam abraçados, à margem do mar. Separavam-se. Doía. Duncan tinha que cuidar da vida espiritual da tribo. Sheridan tinha que começar seu aprendizado. Torciam, no meio de tudo, para que o treinamento terminasse antes que Duncan morresse de velhice.

O mar. Sheridan viajou, junto com uma mulher oriental de meia idade, para o leste. Uma terra exótica, de hábitos estranhos. Uma montanha, gelo fora dos templos. Lutas, armas, como se seu corpo decorasse poemas e encantamentos. Meditações, mantras, viagens espirituais. Até que chegou o dia de o jovem Sheridan conhecer os deuses.

Ninguém além dele e da mulher oriental podia. Ela o achara quando Duncan e a sacerdotisa relataram a presença de alguém resistente à magia. Alguns anos depois, ela viajara para aquele continente apenas para vê-lo e atestar: ele era o Abascanto das Chamas.

Junto com o jovem Sheridan, Kurt viu a estrutura das almas formando a grande teia espiritual. Miríades de pessoas vivendo no imaginário dos vivos, um lugar não-lugar, feito de trevas e o que as almas dos mortos construíssem. No centro de tudo, a prisão dos deuses, um "sol" de cujos raios nasciam cordões umbilicais para todas as almas, tanto dos vivos quanto dos mortos. Caminhando sobre ele, os titãs, almas poderosas, antigas e gigantescas, encarregadas de expulsar os magos que intentassem entrar na prisão dos deuses.

Para Kurt, pior que a blasfêmia de Sheridan entrar na prisão dos deuses, pior que Sheridan ser homossexual, era a certeza de que aquelas lembranças eram genuínas. O mutante russo podia escutar, tanto no passado, quanto naquele momento, sussurros que ele tinha certeza, vinham de todos os seres viventes do planeta. De todos os vivos, de todos os mortos, de todas as épocas.

Os titãs, obviamente, não impediram que as almas de Sheridan e da mulher oriental entrassem dentro desse "sol". Dentro dele, havia um salão oval, com centenas de espelhos mostrando centenas de cenários diferentes. Lugares de gelo, de lava, de escuridão, de luz, de flores, de guerra, de nuvens, de matas. Em pouco tempo, pouquíssimo tempo, um dos espelhos deixou sair uma mulher de pele muito brilhante, tão brilhante que suas feições eram difíceis de serem reconhecidas.

— Eu sou a Vida, Sheridan McBrian. Sou a Deusa mais venerada pelo povo no qual você nasceu. – disse ela. – Por isso, sou a encarregada de lhe apresentar os outros deuses.

Um a um, eles passearam entre os espelhos. Vida mostrava a Sheridan cada um dos deuses. Alguns mais amigáveis, gregos, egípcios, fenícios, chineses, japoneses. Às vezes eles eram conhecidos de maneiras diferentes, com nomes diferentes, por diferentes culturas. Todos já tinha sido humanos. Eram, na verdade, os mais antigos e poderosos humanos que, por um motivo ou outro, tinham alcançado o poder para acessar todos os cérebros vivos do planeta, de uma única vez, e rotineiramente.

Entretanto, nada poderia preparar Kurt para a surpresa de ver Monus. Ele era o Jeová dos Judeus, o Alá muçulmano, o Rá egípcio, o Assaramat pré-atlante, o Hares Grego, o Marte Romano. E o que fazia ele diferente da esmagadora maioria dos outros Deuses era simples: ele queria destruir todos os outros, e reinar, absoluto sobre todos os humanos.

Seu espelho era lacrado. Monus o golpeava, de dentro pra fora, tentando rompê-lo a todo custo. Kurt podia sentir, através de Sheridan, os pensamentos desse deus revoando em sua pele. A bíblia cristã. Toda ela. As igrejas do mundo naquela época, com as preces de todos os padres e fiéis. E principalmente, as batalhas avassaladoras de remotas eras atrás. O dilúvio. Deuses só podiam ser destruídos se a quantidade de cérebros humanos diminuísse tão drasticamente que só sobrassem 10, 20 cérebros de pessoas totalmente fanáticas por Monus. E Monus não ligava. Se escapasse do espelho, ele destruiria bilhões de pessoas sem piscar, mesmo que fossem seus fiéis mais devotados. Monus não precisava de mais que duas pessoas, um homem e uma mulher para povoar o mundo.

Monus também tinha raiva de Sheridan, Kurt podia sentir. Na verdade, tinha todos os motivos para ter raiva. Primeiro, Sheridan era um carcereiro, um dos quatro únicos que Monus não poderia tomar caso conseguisse escapar, o único que ele não poderia afetar com magia. Segundo, Sheridan era pagão, servia a outra divindade. Terceiro, Sheridan era mutante, e teria poderes mesmo que todos os outros seres humanos do planeta tivessem morrido, poderes que não seriam alterados diretamente por magia. E por último, Sheridan era homossexual. Fazia parte de um grupo de pessoas que nascia espontaneamente, de um estorvo na genética das populações dominadas por Monus, que atrasava o crescimento de seus povos e conseqüentemente fazia com que o poder de Monus não crescesse muito mais rápido que o dos outros Deuses.

Mas Kurt não viu apenas a raiva de Monus contra Sheridan. Viu o reino que ele queria construir. Bilhões de pessoas nascendo a cada dia para abastecer guerras infindas entre os povos governados por ele. Nascimentos e mortes infinitamente numerosos, para que a população humana evoluísse o mais rapidamente possível, para que Monus tivesse o máximo poder possível, governando diretamente todos os humanos, que deveriam lutar por Monus contra outros servos de Monus. E a recompensa dos sobreviventes não incluía comida, bebida ou conforto. Seria exercitar os músculos à exaustão em nome de Monus, violentar centenas de mulheres e novamente lutar, em nome de Monus, até a morte humilhante nas mãos de outro servo de Monus, que poderiam inclusive ser as mãos do próprio filho, pai ou irmão do guerreiro.

O reino de Monus, Kurt enxergava nitidamente, seria repleto de gritos de mulheres e crianças famintas. Seria um palácio de ouro no topo da montanha mais alta da terra, e todo o restante do planeta coberto pelo sangue apodrecido das batalhas e das chicotadas sobre os que plantavam.

Kurt não gostou do que viu. Então era por isso que ele odiava Sheridan? Para trazer um ser sanguinário do profundo das mentes humanas para transformar o planeta num... campeonato de torturas e morte?

Mesmo sem ser visto nas lembranças, ele vomitou. Tinha nojo da culpa que tinha se acostumado a sentir. Tinha nojo da bíblia, do jejum que quase o matava todos os dias. Tinha nojo de ter tido nojo de Sheridan.

Enquanto as imagens se turvavam novamente, em ritmo acelerado, Kurt, ainda com a mão enterrada no peito de Sheridan, balbuciou um "perdoe-me". Ele pouco olhava ao redor, não parava mais para racionalizar ou resistir ao que Sheridan sentia ao ver as próprias lembranças. Acompanhou-o profundamente, em cada sentimento, até o ver abraçar um senhor, 15 anos depois, novamente na Escócia. Um senhor magro, de olhos azuis formidáveis, cabelos grisalhos e barba cinza. Um druida. Duncan. O beijo carregado de saudades daqueles que tinham se sentido incompletos por mais de uma década. O alívio de saber que, pelo menos nos últimos anos de Duncan, eles estariam juntos. Ainda era muito mais do que Sheridan e Piotr teriam.

Num salto, Kurt se lembrou que aquilo não era real. Eram lembranças acontecendo num átimo de tempo, enquanto uma tempestade de balas voava contra Sheridan e robôs gigantescos levavam aquele a quem Sheridan amava. E embora o escocês não pensasse nisso, Kurt sabia: a responsabilidade era dele. E se ele pudesse, ele concertaria.

Assim que esse pensamento surgiu, Kurt sentiu o grilhão soltar-se de sua mão. Ele ainda estava ajoelhado ao lado de Sheridan, mas as imagens aceleradas não estavam mais ao redor deles. Havia a fumaça amarela: Kurt tinha se teletransportado. Ele estava fisicamente ao lado do corpo de Sheridan, cercado de sentinelas, a mão a um palmo de distância de tocar o peito do escocês. Seu corpo movia-se em direção a Sheridan em câmera lenta, as balas moviam-se em câmera lenta, a algumas dezenas de metros, Piotr voava preso pelos tentáculos de 4 sentinelas, também congelados no tempo.

Mas não era o tempo que estava congelado. Era apenas o cérebro de Kurt que, acompanhando o de Sheridan, acelera-se infinitamente. E por mais que o mutante alemão quisesse, seu corpo não se moveria tão rápido quanto seus pensamentos.

Ele não tocaria Sheridan antes que as balas gigantescas dos sentinelas alcançassem os dois.


	31. Chapter 31

Ela sabia que não tinha muito tempo. Na verdade, tudo o que tinha era milésimos de segundo, talvez um centésimo.

Ainda bem que os cérebros humanos podiam transformar isso em horas.

Antes ela tinha dois motivos para salvar o estranho cuja mente ela até então não alcançava. O primeiro era humano: era injusto deixar alguém morrer daquela forma, principalmente quando era tão amado. O segundo motivo, é claro, tinha uma pitada de egoísmo: o escocês tinha se disposto a ajudá-la a escapar.

Isso era o bastante para que ela fizesse sacrifícios. Charlize deixou apenas o mínimo de sua atenção em suas defesas mentais, e redirecionou o restante para falar com o mutante alemão. Kurt. Religioso ao extremo, até mesmo para ela, que geralmente não ligava para o credo das pessoas. Se agisse rápido, ele poderia evitar uma tragédia. O difícil, é claro, era convencê-lo.

Falar com ele mostrou-se inútil, mas apesar das dores que manter sua guarda baixa provocava, ela estava disposta, até o último segundo, a tentar. Até que Sheridan começou a morrer. As defesas mentais do escocês, um tipo de blindagem que até então ela nunca vira, desarmou-se, e então Charlize viu-se pasma. Já tinha visto outras pessoas morrerem, sabia que revisavam toda a vida em segundos, como se a mente juntasse todos os dados, tudo que a pessoa sabia sobre si mesma, na tentativa de não ser apagada. Mas Sheridan era um caso raro. Para sua surpresa, ele tinha vivido muito mais do que ela esperava, séculos, para falar a verdade. E ele não era um mutante normal, não era um ser humano normal.

Ele era um Carcereiro dos Deuses.

Enquanto Kurt percebia que ela estava pasma, Charlize captava os detalhes dessa afirmação estranha da identidade de Sheridan. Sim, ela não estava delirando, ele conhecia os Deuses em pessoa, e tinha uma missão. Num piscar de olhos, ela captou o principal dessa informação, e decidiu. Tinha que agir de forma extrema, não só por ela, mas pelo equilíbrio delicado das coisas. Não sabia se Eles ajudariam, então ela tinha que tentar de tudo para salvá-lo. Tudo mesmo.

Num movimento simples, ela fez o que tinha prometido a si mesma que não faria: usar seus poderes para mudar as decisões de uma pessoa. Bem, ela não estava mudando, de verdade. Estava empurrando alguém para uma maré de sentimentos e informações que seria difícil, quase impossível ignorar. E na verdade, ela não tinha a menor certeza nem de quando nem de como nem se Kurt mudaria. Mas para que seu plano desse certo, ele teria que mudar.

Enquanto Kurt era arrastado pela tempestade do falecimento de Sheridan, Charlize corria. Dividiu sua atenção em duas. Uma mergulhou dentro dela mesma, e outra procurou pela telecineta.

Todo aquele tempo e ela jamais suspeitaria que eles estavam lá, numa freqüência diferente da que os seus poderes mutantes permitiam. Os Titãs, em particular, não ficaram nada contentes em vê-la.

— Vocês sabem que ele está morrendo! – ela gritou, antes que a atacassem – E também sabem o que significa ele não ter herdeiros.

Era incrível perceber que eles liam sua mente quase tão facilmente quanto ela lia a deles. Na verdade, eles argumentavam e contra-argumentavam entre si, apenas fazendo uma leve menção mental de cada ponto defendido. Era arriscado, eles pensavam e ela sabia. Se ele morresse agora, as coisas ficariam muito feias, e ela poderia fazer algo, Charlize pensava. Não, ela não... eles pensavam. Não, não poderia mesmo, mas ela conhecia quem podia, e se tivesse a ajuda certa dos Deuses...

NÃO! O pensamento explodiu como um grito na mente dos Titãs. Ela NÃO iria nem mesmo se aproximar do Cárcere. Ela não precisava que eles ajudassem diretamente, seus olhos disseram. Bastava que...

Os titãs arregalaram os olhos, surpresos. Ela era realmente louca, muito louca, e queria ficar ainda mais louca por cogitar aquilo. Mas se os sacrifícios fossem feitos, poderia dar certo.

****

No mundo físico, parte da consciência de Charlize aparecia para a jovem. Já tinham se visto uma vez, tão brevemente quanto Kurt e Piotr tinham visto a mulher sem cabelos. Mas até então a jovem não sabia o que Charlize realmente queria.

Antes mesmo que a jovem se acostumasse ao mundo mental, Charlize disparou:

— O mundo que conhecemos está prestes a ruir. E eu preciso muito, muito mesmo de sua ajuda, para evitar que bilhões de pessoas sejam dizimadas.

— O que tenho que fazer? – a jovem perguntou.

Charlize baixou o olhar e, quando ergueu-o de novo, tinha uma lágrima escorrendo no rosto.

— Arriscar a sua sanidade. Provavelmente perdê-la, para sempre.

****

Na Teia Espiritual, Charlize sentia os pés tocarem o cárcere. A esfera de energia, cercada de prolongamentos, raios, fazendo o conjunto parecer um Sol. Sob aquela espessa barreira de defesas mentais, os Deuses, as mentes que conseguiam acessar, simultaneamente, os cérebros de, se não todos, quase todos os seres humanos do planeta.

— Precisamos da Centelha. – Charlize disse em voz alta. – Da Centelha de Shiar.

Diferente dos Titãs, Charlize não captava nada das divindades. E nem captaria: no momento em que captasse, Deuses beligerantes lutariam para tomar seu corpo. Por isso, falar com os Deuses seria como falar com o nada, como falar com o vento. Saberia de sua resposta apenas por sua atividade, ou pela falta dela.

Ela realmente não precisava falar: eles existiam também no cérebro dela, sabiam o que ela pensava, a todos os momentos. Mas falar a ajudava a articular as idéias, por isso ela continuou:

— O último Carcereiro, o Abascanto das Chamas, está morrendo, e não fez herdeiros. Se ele morrer, Monus e outros terão todos os motivos para encarnarem.

Nenhuma ação. Os Titãs a olhavam, atentos, e olhavam para o chão do "sol", preocupados.

— A Centelha é a única coisa que pode dar poder, a nós mortais, para impedir que isso aconteça, sem que você precisem agir diretamente sobre o mundo físico para salvar o último Abascanto.

****

A jovem pensou em indagar se Charlize estava falando realmente sério, mas não precisava. Sabia que a telepata estava falando a verdade. Podia sentir seu medo, sua ansiedade, sua pressa. Sabia que ela falava sério sobre arriscar sua sanidade, quase enxergava o cataclisma que poderia acontecer caso Charlize não tivesse sucesso em seus planos.

Mas a jovem também sabia que Charlize não a obrigaria. Que por mais urgentes que fossem as demandas, a telepata não lhe roubaria o direito de decidir. Que o que ela sofreria era grande demais, e que muito provavelmente seria demorado demais, mas que era a última tentativa de manter alguma paz e justiça no mundo.

Sua sanidade pela vida de bilhões. Bilhões desconhecidos, bilhões inocentes, bilhões culpados, seus pais, amigos, descendentes que ainda nem existiam. Seu sofrimento intenso e ininterrupto, para que eles não sofressem.

No fundo não havia resposta certa. A jovem tinha medo das duas possibilidades, tanto do sofrimento dela quanto do sofrimento do mundo. E ela não sabia o que fazer.

****

Um dos Titãs ajoelhou-se sobre o Sol e aproximou o rosto de Charlize, murmurando:

— Eles não vão atender. É melhor você ir embora. Agora.

Charlize não reagiu bem. Seu rosto foi inundado por fúria e desespero, enquanto ela gritava, para o chão daquele "sol":

— Eu sei que vocês também sofrerão! Eu não vou ser a única a ler as mentes de bilhões em pavor e agonia quando Monus escapar! Mas eu, pelo menos, ainda devo servir pra existir no mundo dele... vocês, por outro lado, com certeza serão destruídos! Todos vocês!

De imediato, nada aconteceu. Pelo menos até que o titã fez menção de pegar Charlize em sua mão. Primeiro o chão do "sol" estremeceu de leve, então um som ensurdecedor tomou tudo ao redor. A voz de uma mulher gritava, de dentro do cárcere, e outras tantas também. Discutiam, num idioma antigo, que Charlize mal conseguia compreender, apesar de seus dons telepáticos.

Então, do chão acima de Charlize, um ponto de luz alaranjada subiu. Uma luz quemte, que parecia entrar direto pelo nervo ótico e incinerar qualquer tecido cerebral próximo. Diante dela, os Titãs se encolheram de agonia e recuaram. Charlize, infelizmente, não pôde fazer muito além de espalmar as mãos ao redor da Centelha, perguntando-se o que faria depois. Infelizmente, mesmo que ela própria absorvesse a Centelha, muito pouco poderia ser feito. A decisão realmente só caberia a uma jovem telecineta.

****

"Vai, vai, vai!"

Kurt gritava mentalmente para sua mão estendida para o moribundo Sheridan. Tudo, exceto os pensamentos do alemão, estava em câmera lenta: sua mão, seu corpo, os sentinelas ao redor, as balas gigantes que tinham atirado contra o escocês, a fumaça do teletransporte do mutante. Tudo também se acelerava lentamente. A questão era que as balas voando para eles ganhavam muito mais velocidade que a mão de mutante alemão.

Nem mesmo os olhos de Kurt se moviam rápido o suficiente. Um simples girar dos globos oculares em direção às balas só aconteceria depois que elas tivessem estilhaçado os ossos dos dois mutantes.

Mas ele ainda via as balas se aproximarem. Estavam a três metros. Dois. Meio. Então as chamas alaranjadas surgiram do nada, envolvendo cada bala individualmente, fazendo-as parar a trinta centímetros dos dois mutantes. Um anel, uma nuvem de chamas e balas, de agulhas do tamanho de canetas, paradas ao redor dos dois mutantes.

Enquanto a mão do alemão alcançava o peito de Sheridan, com o canto do olho, ele via as chamas que cercavam as balas desaparecerem e começarem a cair para o chão, inertes. Mas Kurt, com certeza, não iria esperar para ver as balas caírem. Teletranportou-se para o mais longe possível dali, levando Sheridan consigo.

Os sentinelas continuaram atirando por cinco segundos, o "não" do mutante russo cortando o ar. Mas então os sentinelas pararam e Piotr, num misto de desespero, confusão e esperança, percebeu o que tinha feito os sentinelas pararem.

Além das balas e do chão, não havia nada onde Sheridan estava. Nenhuma gota de sangue. Ele tinha simplesmente desaparecido.

Quase ao mesmo tempo, um relâmpago atravessou os tentáculos de dois sentinelas que prendiam Piotr. Automaticamente ele sentiu a pressão diminuir e não teve dúvida: forçou sua liberdade, rompendo os tentáculos do último sentinela que o prendia.

Em meio a uma tempestade de nuvens cinza, relâmpagos e ventos possantes, Ororo voava de um canto para o outro desviando-se dos tiros dos sentinelas. Ela também tinha sua munição, e volta e meia um raio partia um dos robôs gigantes, ou um tornado estilhaçava outro. Isso quando o mutante metálico não usava a perna arrancada de um deles como um tacape gigante contra um dos robôs que os atacava.

Então a nuvem amarelada surgiu ao redor de Ororo e logo foi varrida pelos ventos, mostrando que a mutante negra não estava mais lá. Surpreso, Piotr ainda levou dois segundos para pensar em Kurt. E mais um para pensar que ele, talvez no último segundo, tivesse salvo Sheridan.

Mas logo outro tentáculo puxou-o pelo pé. Felizmente ele ainda tinha nas mãos a perna estilhaçada de um sentinela, e pôde usá-la para derrubar o robô que o puxava. Então de novo outros dois tentáculos na direção dele, restando-lhe apenas espantar os tentáculos, debilmente, com sua clava gigante de perna de sentinela.

Pelo menos até a núvem amarelada e fétida surgir ao redor dele e a mão de três dedos o tocar.

Quando a nuvem se dissipou, Piotr viu Ororo, as mãos borradas de sangue, amarrando um pedaço de sua blusa no pescoço rasgado do escocês. Quando ele olhou para trás, em direção à mão de três dedos, não viu nada alé da fumaça amarela se dissipando.

Mas ele realmente não estava priorizando ver Kurt naquele momento. Não queria prestar atenção nos sons dos tiros dos sentinelas. Nem alertar Ororo para o sangue de Sheridan, embora provavelmente devesse. Devia. Sheridan não ficaria nada contente se acordasse e descobrisse que alguém tinha se infectado por seu sangue.

— Faça chover! Agora! – Piotr gritou, afastando Ororo de Sheridan.

A mutante negra não entendeu de imediato, mas atendeu. Era a terceira vez que lhe pediam isso. Primeiro Charlize, entre sussurros em sua mente, no dia anterior. Depois o próprio Sheridan, enquanto fugiam dos sentinelas, para apagar o plasma que atiravam contra o carro. E agora Piotr. De qualquer forma, ela ainda não conhecia os poderes de Sheridan. Talvez a água o ajudasse, de alguma forma, a se curar. Por isso ela não pensou muito para obedecer. E, trazendo um pouco de despreocupação para Piotr, a chuva também lavou rapidamente o sangue das mãos de Ororo. Agora ele podia se preocupar apenas com Sheridan.

Piotr não conseguia raciocinar se o vírus passaria por sua armadura, mas não iria esperar para saber. Então, apesar do sangue que brotava dos lábios do escocês, o mutante metálico começou a massagear o peito dele e a soprar-lhe ar na boca, como tinha visto num filme.

Não fez muito efeito. Na verdade, nenhum.

As gotas de água despencavam pesadas do céu, cantando na armadura do russo. O desespero crescia no peito enquanto ele insistia, soprando o ar com mais força e massageando o peito do outro com mais força ainda.

O efeito foi nulo. Sheridan não mais respirava, e na verdade a palidez de seu rosto já estava bem evidente.

Piotr gritou, em meio às lágrimas e à tempestade. Não podia imaginar, nem conceber, sua vida sem o escocês. Até então ele imaginava, em alguns momentos, como seria, como ele reagiria quando Sheridan morresse. Mas agora ele não mais imaginava: sentia. A dor, o vazio esmagando seu peito, sua alma, sua última vontade de existir.

O grito chamou atenção de Ororo, e talvez também dos sentinelas. Com jeito, ela se aproximou do russo, murmurando no ouvido dele, enquanto tentava afastá-lo de Sheridan:

— Ele se foi.

Piotr afastou-a de si, com um pouco mais de força que o necessário. Apertou o peito de Sheridan com mais força ainda, ignorando dois estalos na caixa torácica do outro. Soprou-lhe ar nos pulmões com mais força, sussurrando a cada respiração:

— Nove meses, guerreiro! Você me prometeu os nove meses!

Sheridan não reagiu, e Piotr continuou suas tentativas por ainda três vezes, mais desesperado em suas súplicas a cada vez. Até que ele finalmente pareceu entender, e desabou. Abraçando o rosto de Sheridan contra o seu peito, ele desativou a armadura e limitou-se a chorar, beijando a testa e os cabelos do outro, a chuva lavando suas lágrimas. O russo não queria mais pensar, não queria mais viver, queria sentir o máximo do que Sheridan tinha deixado para trás. Então, numa última despedida, ele beijou os lábios do morto, tão profundamente quanto conseguiu.

No décimo de segundo em que sentiu o gosto metálico do sangue, Piotr sentiu algo queimar em sua língua. E em seus lábios. E em seu rosto. Em seu peito, em seus braços. Ele quase não raciocinava, mas o calor era intenso. Não era simplesmente algo psicológico, não era como febre, era um calor entre o febril e o calor que realmente machucaria a pele. Então Piotr, ainda de lábios colados aos de Sheridan, reativou sua armadura. E as chamas envolveram os dois.

As chamas continuaram ainda cinco segundos antes de os lábios de Sheridan se moverem de leve, correspondendo ao beijo de Piotr. Então, de leve, seus braços também corresponderam ao abraço, mas só por alguns segundos. Logo Sheridan afastou-se de leve, olhando, assustado, para Piotr, correndo os dedos nos restos de sangue queimado nos lábios do russo. Então, entre lágrimas, ele abraçou o russo com mais força, sem beijá-lo, intensificando as chamas devagar, até um ponto em que o corpo de Piotr, abraçado ao dele, retesou-se de dor.

Ororo, observando tudo, percebia o papel da chuva. Ela impedia que as chamas se espalhassem para muito distante de Sheridan, e as chamas também pareciam curar o escocês. Enquanto pensava isso, ela viu Kurt chegar, sua nuvem amarelada, com uma velha mochila nas costas, abrindo um largo sorriso ao ver Sheridan e Piotr juntos.


	32. Chapter 32

Deitado sobre os papelões, Sheridan tinha um sorriso meio triste nos lábios. Gostava de sentir o leve bafejar do sono de Piotr em sua nuca, e daqueles braços colossais que o envolviam um pouco mais apertado do que o necessário. Na verdade, o russo parecia estar tendo pesadelos. De quando em quando balbuciava alguma coisa, como se chorasse. Às vezes seus murmúrios pareciam gritos ofegantes, e só cessavam quando Sheridan acariciava-lhe os braços, murmurando "calma", ou algo do tipo.

Sheridan pensava que ele próprio também precisava de calma. Sim, Piotr tinha entrado em contato com seu sangue. Mas ele tinha feito tudo ao seu alcance para remediar isso. Tinha mantido o russo bem junto a si, banhado por chamas que talvez matassem o vírus antes de qualquer estrago. Tinha convencido Kurt, surpreendentemente prestativo (até roubara roupas novas para Sheridan e Piotr), a levar o grupo para perto de uma farmácia, onde Ororo comprara retrovirais e Piotr tomara uma dose cavalar deles.

Agora só o tempo diria se Piotr tinha sido infectado ou não. Mesmo sabendo que tinha feito e estava fazendo tudo para evitar a infecção, Sheridan não conseguia parar de se culpar. Talvez se ele tivesse respeitado mais as crenças de Kurt... ou se tivesse saído de perto de Piotr um dia antes de se envolverem...

Os devaneios insones do escocês cessaram quando sentiu seus ossos estalarem sob os músculos do russo. Piotr começou a esfregar o nariz na nuca dele, fungando, enquanto lhe apertava ainda mais forte que o de costume, meio que choramingando.

— Calma, gigantão... – a voz grave e dura de Sheridan murmurou, esganiçada. – Não tão forte...!

Os braços de Piotr afrouxaram-se, mas não soltaram. A poucos metros dali, um vulto ergueu-se da escuridão, também sobre papelões. E Kurt murmurou com sua voz rouca, o sotaque alemão carregado:

— Ele parece gostarrr muita de você... e você dele...

Sheridan não respondeu de imediato. Não tinha lá muita certeza se queria falar com Kurt naquele momento.

Num outro papelão, Ororo virou-se para outro lado, a respiração compassada. Exceto por isso, o resto era silêncio. Pelo menos até um soluço trêmulo escapulir dos lábios do alemão.

— Eu... sinta muito... porrr... terrr sido táo... burrrra...

Antes Sheridan não queria conversar. Agora nem mesmo sabia o que dizer. Sua expressão não era de pena, mas também não era de raiva. Era de angústia:

— Não sei se você foi burro. Sei que você deixou a mim e a Piotr para trás, para morrermos ou sermos levados pelos sentinelas. E que fez isso por odiar que dois homens se amassem.

Kurt ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Sheridan interrompeu-o:

— Também sei que você voltou para me salvar. Sei que ajudou a comprar remédios para mim e para Piotr. Eu queria que isso apagasse o que você fez ao nos abandonar, mas não sei se será suficiente...

A voz grave e dura de Sheridan falhou. Por um breve momento, Kurt quis dizer alguma coisa, ou pensar se isso tinha a ver com os remédios. Mas não teve tempo para nada disso quando Sheridan emendou:

— Realmente não sei por quanto tempo ainda terei Piotr comigo depois do que aconteceu. Sei que tive, até agora tenho, raiva de você ter nos abandonado. Sei que o educado seria eu perdoar e até agradecer. Só não sei se consigo.

Perdoar e agradecer. Kurt se perguntava sobre que significado essas palavras teriam para ele agora, depois de saber a verdade sobre Monus. Anteriormente eram atitudes muito elevadas de sua religiosidade. Ironicamente, atitudes que não combinavam em nada com Monus. Talvez fossem apenas mentiras pregadas por um deus louco. Kurt já não sabia mais se ele próprio queria perdoar novamente algum dia, embora desejasse que Sheridan o perdoasse mesmo entendendo o quanto isso seria difícil para o escocês.

A voz do carcereiro dos deuses trouxe Kurt de volta dos devaneios:

— Outra coisa que não sei é o que aconteceu para você, depois de nos abandonar, nos ajudar desse jeito.

Sheridan terminou a frase quase como uma pergunta, olhando em silêncio para o alemão, como se esperasse a resposta. Ela não veio.

— Como você passou de homofóbico a arrependido tão rápido? – Sheridan insistiu.

Kurt não tinha bem certeza do que acontecera. Mas tentou responder da melhor maneira que conseguiu:

— Charlize... me fez verr coissas. Acho que ass coissas que você via enquanta morria.

Uma sombra de surpresa correu o rosto do escocês, mas logo se dissipou.

— Até que parte você viu? – Sheridan indagou.

— Até... você reencontrar Duncan.

Sheridan correu os olhos de alto a baixo no alemão, como se procurasse algo. Indagou:

— Você viu os deuses? Viu o espelho de Monus?

Kurt confirmou e o escocês procurou, o que quer que estivesse procurando, com mais atenção. Emendou enfim, com um pequeno sorriso de escárnio nos lábios:

— Então Charlize inventou uma maneira de um mortal ver um deus sem provocar o apocalipse. E você foi o felizardo...

Kurt ficou um pouco transtornado com a ironia do escocês. Percebia, exatamente naquele momento, que desenvolvera um carinho... estranho por ele e pelo russo, um desejo de que fossem felizes por milhares de anos. Talvez por ter visto o quanto Sheridan tinha sacrificado de seu amor por Duncan, ou intuir o quanto ele tinha sacrificado naqueles séculos. Talvez por se sentir culpado por quase ter frustrado a história dele e de Piotr em nome de um deus tirânico.

Kurt sabia que era mais que natural que Sheridan agisse com ele de forma desconfiada. Mas aquela afeição estranha fazia com que cada pequena agressão de Sheridan o fizesse lembrar da culpa de forma intensa e amarga. Mas não era mais a culpa sofrida e penitenciosa da religião de Monus. Era muito mais vontade de corrigir as coisas que de lamentar por elas.

Sheridan dormiu dali um bocado, aninhado nos braços do russo. Kurt, por sua vez, não mais conseguiu dormir. Levantou-se do papelão e foi até o banheiro. Era um pequeno luxo daquele lugar que Ororo indicara: um galpão abandonado, com vestiário para empregados.

Kurt não costumava olhar para a própria nudez ao urinar. Mas a força do hábito foi vencida quando ele sentiu a pomada no órgão. Susto, raiva e gratidão. Susto ao constatar o quanto seu membro estava ferido. Nunca tinha reparado nisso. Apenas a cada ereção que tinha, queimava-se sem ao menos olhar direito o que fazia, até que a excitação o deixasse. Nunca tinha dimensionado o quanto tinha se ferido no processo.

Mas também havia uma raiva desmedida quando Kurt pensava no quanto se enganara, em quantos anos sofrera em vão em nome de um deus louco. Mas havia também a gratidão ao constatar que seus amigos, os mesmos que ele quase matara, tinham cuidado dele.

Mesmo assim, aquela mistura de pus e pomada estava nojenta, fétida. Kurt permitiu-se a mais um luxo: tomar um banho quente, mesmo que não tivesse toalhas. Apesar da dor das feridas, lavou-se com muito mais atenção e esmero, de forma como nunca tinha feito antes. Seu corpo sempre fora o corpo de um demônio, uma abominação que seria até pecado contemplar. Mas não mais. Demônios não eram nada do que ele imaginara. E ele não era um deles.

Kurt enxugou-se com a camiseta, e acabou por jogá-la fora, assim como a cueca. Queria tecidos limpos, mas o melhor que conseguiria era a própria calça. Não vestiu camisetas, nem casacos, nem mesmo sapatos. Não queria mais esconder sua pele, pelo menos não tão cedo. Queria respirar com mais liberdade, pelo menos por um pouco de tempo. Queria comer. Queria ser feliz. Mas isso teria que esperar até os seus amigos acordassem.

*****

Ororo passava as compras para a jovem do caixa, atenta aos preços que o monitor mostrava e à maneira como o empacotador guardava tudo. A comida mexicana era boa, mas ela sentia falta de comer algo menos temperado e com mais verduras.

O empacotador a observou entre desejoso e curioso. Ser uma negra com olhos cor de céu já chamava atenção o suficiente. Mas agora alguns fios brancos escapavam do lenço propositadamente branco que ela prendera à cabeça. E ele percebia esses fios.

Ororo olhou bem nos olhos dele e sorriu o mais docemente que pôde. Sabia do efeito disso nos homens. De fato, o empacotador sorriu de volta tão abobalhado que deixou escapulir a caixa de ovos, uma grande e gosmenta omelete crua no chão.

O gerente correu para o caixa, praguejando alto e rápido, ao que o rapaz correu para buscar um pano e um balde. Ororo sentiu-se meio culpada, mas era melhor assim. Desejo, definitivamente, era melhor que curiosidade. E uma confusão no chão era melhor que uma confusão por a reconhecerem como mutante.

Numa velha TV perto do caixa, o jornal local retornou. A não ser para alguém que fosse cego e também surdo, sentinelas sobrevoando a cidadezinha desde a noite anterior não seriam novidade. Mas as imagens que Ororo viu eram.

Fotografias de Sheridan alternavam-se na tela enquanto o jornalista falava algo sobre terroristas mutantes presentes no México. Imagens de Colossus, em sua forma metálica, sobrevivendo a uma saraivada de balas dos sentinelas. A câmera, muito superior, estava talvez num helicóptero. Nervosa, a imagem corria entre Colossus, os robôs e as pessoas ao redor fugindo das balas que resvalavam no corpo do mutante. Segundo o jornalista, aquele mutante, procurado por 68 assassinatos, tinha sido visto em Cancoon junto com o outro.

A cena cortava para um morador local esbravejando que não queria saber quantos tinham morrido na América. Queria todos, mutantes e sentinelas, fora do México, e exigia de um policial que o governo fizesse alguma coisa.

Ororo pagou a comida e saiu do lugar, pensando se contaria ou não o que vira. Tinha ouvido Sheridan referir-se a si mesmo como Sir, mas isso definitivamente não era suficiente para que ele fosse o único a ter a foto estampada na TV. Fora isso, havia tudo mais que ele fazia, seus golpes de kung fu capazes de provocar transes ou sabe-se lá o que mais.

Sheridan, com certeza, era mais que um simples nobre do Reino Unido. Era mais que um simples mutante. Ela só não sabia o quê.

Discretamente, ela deu a volta para o que seriam os fundos do pequeno restaurante, em direção a um trailer estacionado de costas para a rua. Pelo retrovisor do motorista, ela viu os olhos de Sheridan, e de Piotr, no do passageiro, esperando-a no veículo, os vidros totalmente fechados.

Ar condicionado era uma maravilha naquela sauna úmida de 40 graus.

Piotr passou para a traseira do veículo e abriu a porta para Ororo. Mais ao fundo, no que seria um quarto com uma cama de casal e uma beliche, Sheridan acordava gentilmente o mutante alemão. Este ainda vestia apenas uma calça, sem camisa ou sapatos, dormindo encolhido no banco de trás.

Kurt sentou-se, sonolento, olhando Ororo fechar a porta e Piotr guardar as compras num pequeno frigobar. O mutante azulado levantou-se e pegou o sanduíche que o russo lhe estendia. Sentou-se à mesa, comendo sob luz da janela ao lado (felizmente apontada para a parede do supermercado) com tanta satisfação que parecia que o sol fazia parte da refeição. O russo acariciou a barba de Sheridan, um selinho em seguida, e ambos caminharam para a frente do trailer, para a parte do motorista, mãos dadas.

— Vocês estão na TV. – Ororo murmurou.

Kurt parou de comer, olhos arregalados. Sheridan pareceu não se surpreender, mas parou onde estava. Piotr pareceu não ouvir, mas parou para manter-se sua mão na do escocês. Ororo continuou:

— Estão te acusando de ter matado sessenta e tantas pessoas nos Estados Unidos, Piotr.

Isso fez o russo olhar para ela, sobrancelhas erguidas. Um pouco nervosa, Ororo emendou:

— Pelos vídeos, eu sei que não foi culpa sua. Devem ter morrido com as balas que se desviaram na sua armadura. E as pessoas não devem te reconhecer fácil. Você estava de armadura.

O semblante do mutante metálico entristeceu-se. Ele sempre se perguntara quantas pessoas tinham morrido naquele dia. Mas não era culpa dele. Ele se esforçara ao máximo para evitar que inocentes morressem.

Piotr voltou ao momento quando sentiu Sheridan puxar sua mão e beijá-la, os lábios quentes como o sol do México. Um misto de tristeza e alívio inundou o russo. Quase perdera aquele homem. E não iria tê-lo para sempre. Melhor que se lamentar por algo que não era sua culpa, era aproveitar cada minuto dos próximos nove meses. Gentilmente, ele puxou a mão do escocês e devolveu o carinho.

Ororo, que já olhava Sheridan há algum tempo, indagou:

— Por outro lado, você, Sheridan, tinha fotos bem claras na TV. Mas você já sabia, não é? Você quis desde o começo que fosse eu a comprar os remédios, o carro, a comida. Sabia que suas fotos estariam nos jornais.

Kurt e Piotr ficaram alternando o olhar entre Ororo e Sheridan. Ele, por sua vez, suspirou e respondeu:

— Sim.

— Eles já estavam atrás de você? – Ororo perguntou.

— Sim.

— Monus? – foi a vez de Kurt perguntar.

Ororo e Piotr olharam surpresos para Kurt.

— Quem? – o russo perguntou.

Kurt e Sheridan responderam juntos:

— Um dos três deuses que querem sair da prisão.

Todos se olhavam, surpresos, por mais ou menos dez segundos. Então Ororo e Piotr falaram quase ao mesmo tempo:

— Como Kurt sabe disso? – ele perguntou.

— Vocês são loucos ou o quê?! – foi o que ela disse.

Sheridan e Kurt olharam, juntos, para Piotr e depois para Ororo. E novamente o escocês e o alemão começariam a falar ao mesmo tempo:

— Charlize mos...

Novamente surpresos, os dois se olharam, semblantes tão parecidos que pareceu que brincavam de espelho. Surpresos também ficaram Ororo e Piotr, em silêncio. Até que Kurt sentiu seu estômago roncar. E, sem perceber, mesmo olhando para Sheridan, abocanhou o sanduíche.

Os outros três pareceram relaxar, leves sorrisos nos lábios. Os três pensavam o quanto Kurt tinha passado fome antes. Sheridan entendia porque ele tinha mudado, e checava mais uma vez a aura dele para ter certeza que ele não corria risco de ser possuído por um deus, mesmo após ver a sala dos espelhos. Ororo se perguntava como o alemão tinha mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo, e porque estava tão... sincronizado ao escocês. E Piotr pensava que até então não sentira raiva do alemão. Como se não tivesse registrado que Sheridan quase morrera por conta do preconceito e da religião de Kurt. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que a raiva crescia, Piotr se lembrava que o alemão salvara todos eles e estava agindo muito diferente desde então. Charlize. Charlize deve ter lhe contado sobre os deuses.

Três metros à frente do painel dianteiro do trailer, um pé metálico, maior que o trailer, golpeou o chão num grande estrondo. Um sentinela pousava, correndo os olhos para um lado e para o outro, cada olho jorrando um largo feixe de lasers sondando o ambiente.

Piotr ainda pensou rápido o bastante para não transformar-se em metal. Teria sido pouco discreto um carro afundar tão de repente, como acontecera da última vez que ele se transmutara dentro de um carro. Sheridan, apesar dos protestos silenciosos do russo, sentou-se cuidadosamente ao volante, preparando-se para virar as chaves em algum momento mais propício.

Em menos de um minuto chegaram os primeiros cidadãos, vaiando o robô e atirando-lhe verduras. Os quatro mutantes, já tensos com a sondagem do sentinela, já avaliavam, mesmo que apenas em seus pensamentos, que atitude tomariam quando o robô atacasse os humanos. A resposta mais inteligente seria fugir. Mas definitivamente não seria a mais nobre.

Felizmente, o sentinela ignorou completamente os humanos. Continuou a sondar o ambiente do laser dos seus olhos até dizer:

— Sinais de vida mutante não detectados. Passando para o próximo ponto de checagem.

Jatos de fumaça quente brotaram dos pés do robô gigante, impulsionando-o para o céu. Assustados, alguns humanos recuaram, enquanto outros, mais corajosos comemoravam.

Sheridan deu a partida. Não iria esperar que as pessoas fossem ver de perto o estrago do sentinela no asfalto. Por dentro, ele agradecia a Charlize. E muito.

Enquanto dirigia para longe dali, Sheridan comentou:

— Ororo, posso responder suas perguntas mais tarde, mas não agora.

— Eu posso explicarr a ela o que ssei, Sheridan... – Kurt emendou.

Sheridan olhou-o com um certo alívio. Respondeu:

— Agradeço se puder, Kurt. Mas termine de comer primeiro. Ororo, você comprou papel, caneta, envelope?

A mutante negra sentou-se ao lado de Kurt, relaxando. Caralho, ela estava longe de considerar aquela história certa e encerrada. Mas também não tinha cabeça para decidir se Sheridan era um criminoso, um louco, um místico ou sabe-se lá o quê. Então limitou-se a responder, apontando para uma sacola:

— Sim. Comprei tudo.

O russo pegou a sacola e sentou-se ao lado do namorado, na frente. Estava tenso. Triste. Tentava controlar a respiração. Sheridan acariciou-lhe o rosto com as costas dos dedos e murmurou, em russo:

— [ Vai ficar tudo bem. ]

— [ Foi perto. Perto demais. ] – Piotr respondeu.

— [ Se Charlize não conseguisse nos esconder, teríamos escapado. Kurt teria nos ajudado. ]

Piotr sentiu-se soluçar por dentro, mas limitou-se a fazer seu rosto acariciar a mão de Sheridan. Camarada, ele estava mais apavorado do que imaginava! E não, não estava apavorado por ele. Estava apavorado pela possibilidade de Sheridan entrar num novo combate.

Mas o escocês estava certo. Charlize estava os protegendo, e Kurt os ajudaria. Algo tinha acontecido a ele.

— [ Como ele mudou tanto? ]

— [ Charlize o fez ver as primeiras décadas de minha vida. Quando descobri que eu era um carcereiro. ]

Piotr ficou calado enquanto processava a informação. Sentia certa inveja do alemão. Kurt entendia mais seu namorado que ele próprio. E certamente era por isso que tinha mudado tanto.

Sheridan tirou a mão do rosto de Piotr e pousou-a na coxa do russo. Pelo retrovisor, olhava algumas marcas de tomate na traseira do trailer. Na frente, estava tudo bem, graças aos deuses. Se o sentinela tivesse pousado mais perto, teria queimado bastante do veículo ao decolar de novo. Mas ele era o único que dirigia. Contratar um lavajato, com o motorista em todos os jornais, seria complicado. Teriam que limpar o carro à noite. E havia coisas mais urgentes. Ele murmurou:

— [ Preciso que faça uma coisa, gigantão. ]

— [ Claro. ] – o russo respondeu, olhando fixamente para Sheridan.

O escocês puxou a mochila com o dinheiro, atrás de si, e entregou-a para o russo, dizendo:

— [ Leve a mochila para trás, separe 15 mil dólares, embrulhe no papel. Também preciso, precisamos, que você escreva e lacre uma carta em russo.]

Piotr não respondeu nada. Apenas arregalou os olhos. Sheridan emendou:

— [ Sim. A carta é para sua irmã. ]


	33. Chapter 33

_"Querida irmãzinha,_

_Espero que esta carta a encontre bem, assim como nossos pai, mãe e irmãos. Faz seis meses que me descobriram como mutante, então o partido deve ter observado nossa família com mais atenção. Torço pra que os bastardos não tenham conseguido verba para testar sangue. Torço para que os Sentinelas não tenham chegado à Mãe Rússia. Torço pra que você tenha conseguido esconder seus poderes esses meses. E peço desculpas por não ter conseguido escrever esta carta antes._

_Minha vida aqui não está fácil. Continuo sendo um fugitivo, um fora da lei, mas faço parte de um grupo de mutantes agora. E queremos libertar uma mutante muito poderosa. Estão roubando os poderes dela para que os Sentinelas encontrem os mutantes de qualquer canto do mundo. Por isso tenho que libertá-la, não só por você, irmãzinha, mas por mim e por todos os mutantes do mundo._

_Quem está lhe entregando esta carta está trabalhando para mim. Ele vai lhe trazer para o México, para junto de mim e dos meus amigos mutantes. Por favor, irmãzinha, venha o mais rápido possível, não podemos ficar muito tempo nessa cidade. Quando atravessar sair da Rússia, não use mais seus poderes, de jeito algum. Quando usamos nossos poderes é que os Sentinelas nos descobrem._

_Não avise nada para nosso pai, nem para nossa mãe, nem para ninguém. Não pegue roupas, nem bonecas, nem nada. Aqui você terá tudo novo. Apenas deixe essa carta onde nossos pais ou seus professores encontrem. Eu quero que eles a leiam e saibam que eu não deixaria que, quando te descobrissem mutante, fizessem o mesmo que fizeram comigo._

_Espero te abraçar em breve, irmãzinha...!_

_Com todo meu carinho,_

_Piotr Rasputin"_

******

O contrato já tinha sido fechado há cinco dias atrás. Cinco dias em que Piotr não sabia o que fazer ou pensar. Sheridan, é claro, tinha feito de tudo para ajudá-lo a se distrair. Isso quando Kurt e Ororo (ainda que um tanto cética) não o soterravam com perguntas sobre a teia espiritual e seus séculos de vida. O que não chegava a ser ruim, já que o russo dimensionava agora o quão experiente e rico o escocês era. Após muito apertado por Ororo, ele admitira que sua fortuna era de quase dez bilhões de euros, espalhados em bancos, ações, ouro e diamantes. Era um "Sir" desde 1651, um título de nobreza do Reino Unido, embora o russo não soubesse, em termos práticos, o que isso significava. Sabia que muita gente era grata a Sheridan por coisas que os livros de história jamais contariam, e que por isso ele era ajudado por agentes secretos britânicos, americanos, russos (!), alemães, franceses, chineses e japoneses, além de uma rede de magos que de mês em mês alteravam a percepção dos que não sabiam de sua idade de forma a não atentarem em sua eterna juventude. Fora, é claro, as vantagens de ser um carcereiro dos deuses. Isso lhe dava a habilidade de ver a teia espiritual sobreposta à realidade física, bem como de executar intuitivamente qualquer movimento artístico ou marcial conhecido pela humanidade, com a máxima eficiência que o corpo humano permitisse. Fora isso era quase impossível afetá-lo por magia, fisica, espiritual ou mentalmente. O que fez Piotr questionar-se porque Sheridan era localizado a cada vez que fazia sexo, embora não tenha perguntado nada em voz alta.

Piotr aprendeu que Sheridan morava num castelo na costa sudeste da Escócia, que gostava de ouvir George Michael, Omnia e Ivri Lider (quem?). Que eventualmente jogava RPG (o quer que isso fosse, fez Ororo gargalhar incrédula), era viciado em filmes, seriados e livros. Que gostava de dançar, cantar, tocar gaita de fole, violino, piano, saxofone, hung drum (tambor metálico, meio sino, meio tambor, o que era definitivamente difícil de Piotr imaginar) e didgeridoo (uma espécie de corneta australiana, do tamanho de uma pessoa). Era gourmet, formado pelo _Cordon Bleu_ (uma conceituada escola francesa de gastronomia), doutor em Pediatria, Phd em Antropologia, Psicologia e (obviamente) História. E claro, era fluente em gaélico, irlandês, manx, bretão, latim, tibetano, inglês, alemão, francês, espanhol, português, italiano, russo, mandarim, japonês, árabe e esperanto, além de arranhar tupi-guarani e algumas línguas africanas. Afinal, dezesseis séculos de vida tinham lhe dado muito tempo para estudar e aprender quase tudo que quisesse.

Mas isso não privilégio de Carcereiro: um Carcereiro "normal" (se é que havia algo normal em ser Carcereiro dos deuses) vivia cerca de 250 anos, maximizando sua saúde e energia vital e morrendo com cabelos brancos e pele bem enrugada. Sheridan ter se mantido jovem tanto tempo era fruto da mutação, ou uma combinação do ser Carcereiro e ter esse poder mutante específico. Algo relacionado ao poder de cura que as chamas lhe davam.

Ororo e Kurt, a cada coisa nova que ouviam, tinham as mais variadas reações. Kurt reagiu como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo Sheridan ser tão velho ou ser um guardião dos deuses. Na verdade, nada sobre esse assunto parecia surpreendê-lo. Exceto, talvez, o fato de os Carcereiros poderem executar qualquer movimento e serem resistentes a magia. Já Ororo, no começo, custava a acreditar no que Sheridan era quem dizia ser ou que fosse tão velho, como também duvidava que Kurt e Piotr acreditassem nele de verdade. Ela chegou até a pedir que ele fizesse seu "abracadabra de do-in", que lhe mostrasse a teia espiritual. O que Sheridan recusou, dizendo que isso iria desgastá-la demais e ainda poderiam precisar lutar.

No entanto, Ororo pareceu realmente estupefata com o conhecimento histórico e acadêmico de Sheridan. Sim, era inegável que ele tinha profunda formação em História, Pediatria, Antropologia e Psicologia. E sim, sim, ele provava que falava bem todas as línguas que alegava, bem como fazia os mais inimagináveis malabarismos.

Já a reação da mutante negra ao dinheiro de Sheridan foi algo que incomodou Piotr. Como nos outros casos, ela ficou incrédula, checou, várias vezes, se em lugar de dez bilhões não seriam dez milhões. Então ficou calada algum tempo, como se digerisse tudo, até fixar os olhos nele, Piotr, com um olhar entre atento e desconfiado.

Mesmo sem entender porque, o russo sentiu-se bastante incomodado. Chegou a sentar-se, mesmo sem notar, mais na ponta da cadeira, como se esperasse que ela fosse perguntar ou falar algo. Mas ela não fez nem disse nada. Quem fez foi Sheridan. Aproveitando-se que Ororo e Kurt tinham dado uma pausa no interrogatório, ele abraçou o Piotr por trás. Certo, já havia quase uma semana que namoravam, mas a pele quente do escocês sempre demantelava o mutante metálico. O russo sempre soltava um gemido abafado de satisfação, e nesse caso, costumava virar o rosto para o lado, fazendo o queixo roçar o de Sheridan, afagando os braços que o abraçavam.

Ainda abraçado ao escocês, Piotr olhou de novo para Ororo. Ela agora tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Um sorriso relaxado, bondoso. Piotr, na verdade, não entendeu muito o porque isso aconteceu e porque isso o incomodou. Principalmente quando os interrogatórios recomeçaram.

Entretanto, após dois dias, Sheridan não respondia mais a quase nenhuma pergunta sobre si mesmo, e Piotr novamente voltou a ficar apreensivo quanto à chegada de sua irmã. Primeiro com a segurança dela durante a viagem: o fato de os contratados não serem exatamente cavalheiros, de fugir da Rússia, do partido, de terem descoberto que ela era mutante antes de terem ido a buscar, a viagem de avião, os sentinelas no céu do México etc. Depois, é claro, como ela reagiria ao saber que ele, Piotr, era homossexual, e que namorava um cara de dezesseis séculos de idade, que tinha HIV.

Sheridan, mesmo sem conversar com Piotr sobre o assunto, pareceu perceber tudo. Então, fosse por isso, fosse porque ele mesmo queria alguma distração, dirigiu o trailer até perto de uma loja de eletrodomésticos. E lá se foi Ororo, dois mil dólares na bolsa, comprar um laptop, Bluediscs e óculos 3d. Duas grandes sacolas, uma com o computador e outra com filmes, muitos filmes, seriados, jogos e os tais óculos. "Avatar", "Matrix", "V de Vingança", "O segredo de Broke Back Montain", "o Quinto Elemento", e "Queer as Folk", que por algum motivo tinha 5 caixas com 5 Bluediscs cada uma.

Os tais óculos eram uma novidade para Piotr e Kurt. Ambos já conheciam, sem dúvida, tvs e filmes, e Kurt já vira pessoas usando os tais óculos. Segundo Ororo, os filmes assistidos sem os óculos eram 2d, chapados, e os com óculos, 3d, mais realistas, mas não soube explicar que raios seriam os tais Ds. E lá foi Sheridan explicar que em fotos e filmes normais, quem assiste só mede, só enxerga, duas distâncias ou dimensões, na altura e largura do quadro. Ou seja, imagens chapadas, como Ororo tinha explicado. Já com os óculos, era possível enxergar três distâncias, três dimensões: altura, largura e profundidade, o que significava que as imagens do filme poderiam estar mais afastadas ou próximas de quem assistisse, dando a impressão, às vezes, que estariam saindo da tela.

Claro, Kurt e Piotr estranharam que os óculos precisassem ser carregados na energia. Sheridan, que parecia feliz de terem parado de perguntar sobre sua imortalidade, explicou que, na verdade, os óculos filtravam a imagem da tela. Mandou que Kurt e Piotr (Ororo também acompanhou, curiosa) fechassem o punho a um palmo do nariz e olhassem só com o olho direito e depois só com o olho esquerdo. Depois de os outros três constatarem que o que viam com cada olho era diferente, o escocês explicou que, para medir as distâncias visualmente, o cérebro "media" as diferenças entre o olho direito e o esquerdo. E que por isso, as imagens vistas pelo olho direito e pelo esquerdo, no filme 3d, tinham que ser diferentes. Não, os óculos não passavam um filme diferente para cada olho, como Kurt perguntou. Eles apenas podiam ficar pretos ou claros muito rápido, tão rápido que o cérebro não percebia. A questão era que o computador também mostrava dois filmes, um para cada olho. O computador mostrava uma foto para o olho direito ver, e nessa hora a lente do olho direito estaria clara e a lente do olho esquerdo estaria preta, tapando a imagem para o olho esquerdo. E logo em seguida, o computador mostrava uma foto para o olho esquerdo, e então as lentes trocariam de cor, fazendo o olho esquerdo enxergar a imagem e o olho direito não. Como tudo aconteceria muito, muito rápido, a ponto de serem mostradas duzentas e quarenta fotos para cada olho a cada segundo de filme, não se veria a cor de cada lente do óculos trocando, nem a troca das imagens do computador. O que veriam era um "borrão" da troca das fotos em cada olho, ou seja um filme diferente para cada olho, e por isso, a sensação do 3d. Ororo e Kurt ficaram sorridentes ao ouvir tudo, como se tivessem acabado de fazer sexo. E Piotr descobriu duas coisas: que Sheridan, além de saber de muitas coisas e ter estudado muito, era muito bom em explicar coisas. E que ele, Piotr, queria mesmo aprender muitas coisas.

Além de não terem assistido nenhum filme 3d, nem Piotr nem Kurt tinha, até então, assistido filmes tão bons do começo ao fim. O russo, em sua pátria, que tinha voltado a ser comunista quando ele tinha sete anos, só tinha visto filmes antigos, em preto e branco mesmo, e de cunho mais político. Mesmo nos Estados Unidos, o que tivera chance de ver eram filmes pornô héteros, que obviamente eram enfadonhos para ele (qual não foi sua surpresa ao assistir um filme de amor entre dois cowboys!). Quanto a Kurt, já tinha visto pedaços de filmes em TVs 2d, sem dúvida, mas logo em seguida ia penitenciar-se por ter feito outra coisa que não rezar.

Durante os filmes, Piotr chegava a esquecer-se de que sua irmã devia estar viajando para junto dele. Eram só ele, Sheridan abraçando ou sendo abraçado por ele, e a beleza das imagens do saltando para fora da tela, a emoção de cada história. Mas entre os filmes ele se lembrava. E temia, apreensivo, que as coisas dessem errado. E desejava que os filmes o levassem, que fizessem o tempo passar rápido para que Anya chegasse logo, quer ela gostasse de Sheridan ou não.

Após duas noites tensas, ele finalmente dormiu por oito horas seguidas. Assistir os filmes era mais divertido e cansativo do que esperava, e isso, somado à pele, ao corpo quente de Sheridan, às massagens que o escocês lhe fazia durante os filmes e antes de dormir... bem... era impossível não relaxar.

No dia seguinte, ele conheceu o conceito de seriado. No começo era mais sem graça que os filmes. Imagens menos bonitas (embora tivesse homens muito bonitos), nenhum efeito especial, histórias menos complexas. Mas a cada novo episódio a complexidade crescia, a história se tornava mais envolvente e a ansiedade pelo próximo episódio só aumentava.

Ororo passava pelo quarto volta e meia, mais lendo um livro que assistindo o seriado. Já Kurt assistia a boa parte dos episódios, divertindo-se com o glamour de Emmet, o amigo mais afeminado dos protagonistas do seriado. Piotr já gostava de Michael (apesar de não achá-lo o mais bonito do seriado), e torcia primeiro pela relação dele com o doutor David, e depois por Michael e Ben. Na verdade, Piotr não deixava de comparar a si mesmo com Michael, e isso tinha suas dores. Ok, Piotr era um gigante e Michael um tampinha. Mas o dr. David era rico como Terry, e Ben, como Sheridan, também era HIV positivo. Mesmo envergonhado, Piotr chorou quando Michael quase deixou Ben ao descobrir sobre o vírus, quando e não deixou de pensar em Anya quando a mãe de Michael brigou com o filho pedindo que ele não namorasse alguém com HIV. Piotr não conseguiu deixar de se desesperar quando Ben foi internado pela primeira vez, pensando em como seria quando fosse sua vez de estar ao lado da cama de Sheridan.

Pelo bem ou pelo mal, aquela avalanche de emoções o fez deixar de pensar na chegada de Anya, pelo menos até o dia chegar de fato. Tudo pelo qual ele torcia era apenas que a fuga da Rússia tivesse corrido bem, que a viagem tivesse sido tranqüila, que tivessem tratado bem sua irmãzinha, que ela não estivesse ferida ou machucada, que ela não tivesse usado seus poderes durante a viagem, que ela aceitasse ele namorar um homem com HIV de mil e seiscentos anos de idade e...

Será que era pedir... demais? Talvez fosse. Mas Piotr se sentia em todo direito de pedir e desejar que corresse tudo bem. Não sabia porquê, mas se sentia sim no direito de torcer pra que tudo, meio que por mágica ou coincidência, corresse bem.

Sheridan já estacionava o trailer ao lado do galpão e da pista de pouso na chacarazinha. Piotr balançava a perna nervoso, fazendo o trailer vibrar de alto a baixo. Um homem idoso saiu de um galpão ao lado da pista, acenando para o carro:

— Chegaram bem na hora! – ele gritou sem qualquer sotaque assim que Piotr saiu do carro.

— Onde está minha irrrmã? – o russo perguntou, tentando fechar a porta do trailer delicadamente, sem desmanchar o veículo inteiro.

— Já está no município. Deve estar chegando em uns cinco, dez minutos, por ali. – respondeu o ancião, sorridente, apontando para noroeste – Tem certeza que seus amigos não querem descer?

— Eles...preferem ficar onde estão.

— Trouxe o restante do dinheiro? – perguntou o idoso, ainda sorridente.

— Está aqui. – respondeu o russo mostrando o pacote no bolso da bermuda. – Entrego quando vir minha irmã.

O ancião continuou sorrindo, fazendo um gesto como se convidasse Piotr a entrar no galpão. O russo fez um gesto rápido de "não" e esperou do lado de fora mesmo, andando de um lado para o outro enquanto olhava o céu, na direção que o ancião apontara.

Finalmente a aeronave pôde ser vista. Ao contrário do que Piotr esperava, não era uma aeronave modernosa como a que ele fugira de seu país, dessas que mais pareciam naves espaciais. Era um avião antigo, grande e rechonchudo, que ainda tinha desenhos de alguma empresa de correios. Mas parecia bem estável no ar.

Mais um ou dois minutos de manobras e o avião preparou-se para pousar. Pousou sem muito alarde, tão tranqüilo quanto poderia ser. A porta traseira se abriu, e dentro do avião, Piotr viu a menina loira de grandes olhos azuis, de mais ou menos 6 anos de idade e cabelos na altura do ombro. Ela correu até ele, para abraçá-lo. Ele mal percebeu quando a ergueu, quase como se fosse uma boneca. Beijou-lhe os lábios brevemente, colando em seguida o rosto da menina junto ao seu.

— [Você está bonito, maninho...] – ela falou no ouvido dele, em russo.

— [Ah, irmãzinha... Fiquei com medo de que tivesse sido tarde demais...]

— [Tarde demais pra quê? ] – ela respondeu afastando-se para olhá-lo.

O ancião ao lado de Piotr disse o mais gentilmente quanto pôde:

— Creio que isso completa nossa parte no acordo, Sr. Rasputin.

Piotr arregalou os olhos, lembrando-se que tinha que ser prático. E novamente o nervosismo voltou ao seu peito quando ele lembrou que logo ele levaria Anya para o trailer e ela conheceria...

Melhor não pensar, pelo menos por hora. Ele entregou o dinheiro ao homem, agradeceu e se despediu, carregando Anya para o trailer. A porta se abriu automaticamente e os russos viram, sentados na pequena mesa de refeições, Kurt e Ororo. À porta, na maçaneta, Sheridan, surpreendentemente vestindo uma regata.

Piotr engoliu um seco e começou as apresentações:

— [Aqueles são Ororo e Kurt. E este é Sheridan, meu... melhor amigo].

Tremendo por dentro, ele olhou para Anya. Ela tinha os olhos fixos em Sheridan, os lábios entreabertos, surpreendentemente ignorando a aparência pouco humana de Kurt. Surpreso, Piotr olhou para o escocês e não pode deixar de cair o queixo. Ele também a olhava, embasbacando, meneando leves "nãos" com a cabeça enquanto pequenas contrações no lábio esboçavam um sorriso. As palavras surgiram no escocês num idioma que nenhum dos outros podia compreender.

Ele afastou-se da porta e sentou-se ao lado de Ororo, ainda olhando a menina, embasbacado. Apreensivo, olhando repetidamente para Sheridan e Anya, Piotr desceu-a para a porta do trailer, enquanto ouvia a irmã sussurrar baixinho, no ouvido dele:

— [Seu melhor amigo tem namorada?]

O russo engasgou, e não soube o que responder. Ainda olhando para a cunhada, Sheridan passou para a cabine da frente, ligou o carro e deu a partida. Dirigiu o trailer para fora da pequena chácara, mas mal conseguia evitar, de tempos em tempos, olhar a irmã de Piotr pelo retrovisor.


	34. Chapter 34

— [Ele é bonito demais, maninho!] – Anya cochichava ao ouvido de Piotr, de dez em dez minutos.

"Ele", no caso, era Sheridan, dirigindo o trailer para o sul. Seriam um ou dois dias de viagem até a cidade em que Charlize dizia estar Scott Summers, o mutante do grupo que ela convocara que estava mais perto estava do grupo.

Ororo e Kurt estavam maravilhados com o carisma de Anya, e a todo momento faziam perguntas, que Piotr ou traduzia ou respondia pela irmã. Sheridan, para preocupação de Piotr, tambêm não parava de olhá-la pelo retrovisor. Mas havia algo diferente no olhar dele. Fascinação, alegria e tristeza. Ansiedade.

Piotr temia que também houvesse atração no olhar do escocês. Sua irmã, é claro, deixava claro, de dez em dez minutos, o que achava de Sheridan.

— [Será que quando eu crescer ele casa comigo?]

O russo não respondia a essas perguntas da irmã. Ria sem graça e mudava de assunto, perguntando sobre a escola, a família, como tinha sido a viagem, etc. Mais que surpreso ou aflito pelas perguntas, pensava em como seria quando ela descobrisse sobre... bem, sobre tudo.

— Qual o seu poder, Anya? – Ororo perguntou, em inglês, que logo o russo traduziu, aliviado.

Sentada no colo do irmão, Anya olhou-o para perguntar:

— [Posso mostrar, maninho?]

Piotr tinha se esquecido completamente que pedira para ela não usar os poderes. Entregou-lhe um pedaço de pão e murmurou:

— [Pode, mas só quando estivermos todos juntos. A mutante que vamos libertar, Charlize, consegue nos proteger dos sentinelas se estivermos todos juntos.]

— [Eu vi sentinelas pela janela do avião, maninho.] – Anya comentou, séria – [Eles são assustadores.]

— [Mas estamos todos seguros aqui, juntos. E logo os sentinelas não vão mais caçar nenhum mutante no mundo.] – disse o russo, abraçando-a.

Enquanto a menina se concentrava no pedaço de pão, o russo reparou que Kurt e Ororo olhavam para os dois sem entender nada do que diziam. Ele começou a explicar, por alto, que falavam sobre os sentinelas quando Anya estendeu o que antes era o pedaço de pão para mostrar aos outros.

— [Está ficando mais fácil, maninho!] – ela comemorou, ofegante, mostrando um pedaço de pedra azulada na mão – [Foi rapidinho!]

Piotr beijou-lhe o rosto, murmurando um parabéns em russo enquanto explicava para os outros, em inglês:

— Quando a vi fazer isso pela primeira vez, levava uns três minutos. Ela disse que está ficando mais fácil...

— Parabéns, Anya. – Ororo disse para a menina, sorrindo. A russa pareceu entender, sorrindo de volta. E perguntou, em russo, para o irmão:

— [E quais os poderes deles, maninho?]

— [Ororo controla o clima. Sheridan consegue fazer fogo em sua pele. E Kurt se... teletransporta.]

— [Tele o quê?]

— [Se teletransporta. Ele desaparece de um lugar e aparece no outro]

Anya arregalou seus grandes olhos azuis, surpresa:

— [Sério?]

Piotr pediu que Kurt mostrasse e ele, sorridente, usou seu poder para buscar uma lata de refrigerante para a menina.

De alguma forma todos se derretiam pela irmã do russo. Havia algo de ingênuo, de inocente nela, que inclinava todos a mimarem a pequena. Era quase como se isso apagasse temporariamente as batalhas incertas que teriam que travar, o quanto o futuro deles e de todos os mutantes do mundo dependia dos próximos dias.

Logo Ororo e Kurt começaram com a menina um jogo em que Anya apontava para algo e cada um falava, em sua língua natal, o nome do objeto apontado. Cada um falava o nome do objeto em sua língua natal e repetia, repetia, até todos pronunciarem corretamente. O que certamente rendia risadas para o russo.

Quando percebeu que a menina estava à vontade com Kurt e Ororo, Sheridan chamou, tristonho, o mutante metálico para a cabine do motorista. Foi prontamente atendido e, quando o russo passava para frente, o Carcereiro esticou-se para beijar-lhe os lábios. Piotr afastou-se assustado, olhando para a irmã. Ela não vira nada.

Enquanto o mutante metálico sentava-se no banco do passageiro, Sheridan murmurava, em russo, de forma que só os dois escutassem:

— [Pensei que os russos não colocassem malícia em beijos nos lábios.]

Piotr não respondeu. Sheridan continuou no mesmo tom:

— [Eu ouvi você dizer que eu sou seu... melhor amigo.]

Murcho, Piotr respondeu com uma pergunta:

— [Você ouviu ela perguntar se você casaria com ela, quando ela crescesse?]

Sheridan ergueu as sobrancelhas, levemente surpreso. Meneou um "não" com a cabeça e respondeu:

— [Ela está confundindo as coisas.]

Piotr sentia um certo alívio em Sheridan falar daquele jeito. Parecia que, novamente, a afeição do escocês era só dele. E ele gostava disso.

— [Quando você pretende contar?] – o escocês perguntou.

O russo não respondeu. Não tinha coragem de imaginar como ela reagiria, o que Sheridan rapidamente percebeu. Mas ele parecia preocupado com outras coisas:

— [Eu preciso que minha relação com ela fique clara, Piotr. Se você não tiver coragem de contar, eu conto.]

Piotr arregalou os olhos, surpreso, o coração acelerado. Estava quase revoltado, mas fez questão de manter a voz baixa:

— [Por que raios você precisa que sua relação com ela fique clara, camarada?]

Sheridan deu um profundo suspiro e olhou para a menina pelo retrovisor. Retribuiu, triste e sem graça, o sorriso que ela lhe lançou. E murmurou para Piotr:

— [Porque sua irmã, gigantão, é a Carcereira do Oeste.]


	35. Chapter 35

Sheridan deu um profundo suspiro e olhou para a menina pelo retrovisor. Retribuiu, triste e sem graça, o sorriso que ela lhe lançou. E murmurou para Piotr:

— [Porque sua irmã, gigantão, é a Carcereira do Oeste.]

Piotr abriu a boca para falar algo, mas não soube o que dizer. Carcereira do Oeste? Ele nem sabia que os carcereiros tinham... direções. E não fazia a mínima idéia do que isso significaria na vida de sua irmã. Na verdade, nos segundos em que pensou melhor sobre isso, viu que sim, fazia uma idéia, confusa, mas fazia. A vida de Sheridan dava essa noção do que poderia representar ser um carcereiro, dos inimigos que um carcereiro teria. Se bem que ele era um carcereiro de 1600 anos de vida, e mutante. Sua irmã também era mutante. Uma carcereira mutante.

Merda...! Sheridan não tinha falado, mas estava claro que queriam matá-lo. E quase tinham conseguido, duas vezes, só na semana passada. O que aconteceria de soubessem que Sheridan agora andava com outra carcereira? Não, definitivamente Piotr não queria que fosse Anya.

— [**ELA NÃO**...] – o russo começou a falar mais alto do que deveria, ainda no idioma pátrio. Olhou apreensivo para trás. Apenas Kurt olhava para a cabine do motorista, surpreso, Ororo e Anya continuavam o jogo de falar nomes de objetos em inglês e russo. Aparentemente, o som do motor disfarçara o quase grito de Piotr.

— [Ela não pode ser!] – murmurou o russo para Sheridan – [Eu não vou deixar que ela seja...!]

Se não fosse seu namorado, Sheridan teria ficado irritado. "Quem você pensa que é?", teria perguntado. Mas por uma "coincidência", além de seu namorado, Piotr era o irmão mais velho da Carcereira do Oeste. E era exatamente essa coincidência que o inquietara na última meia hora.

Sheridan murmurou, triste, em russo:

— [Eu sinto muito, gigantão. Mesmo. Ela... nasceu assim.]

— [Mas ela não precisa...]

— [Precisa.] – o escocês interrompeu – [É isso ou o apocalipse.]

Se já não estivesse dando voltas e voltas, a cabeça do russo estaria realmente confusa agora.

— [Não.] – o russo murmurou – [Eu não quero que ela tenha os mesmos inimigos que você. Não quero que...]

Piotr calou-se, olhando a vegetação mudar na janela enquanto a noite engolia tudo. Não faria diferença o que ele queria. Por mais que não quisesse acreditar, sabia, por tudo que tinha visto, pelo que estava acontecendo, que Sheridan falava a verdade. Que Anya já tinha nascido com deuses como inimigos. O que restava ao russo era começar a pergunta, mesmo que não a terminasse:

— [Por que haverá apocalipse se ela não...?]

Sheridan realmente estava triste. Desde que vira a menina, sua mente não parara. Peças, coincidências que se encaixavam. Os detalhes. O primeiro encontro com Piotr, em baixo d'água. Quantos mutantes capazes fugir submersos dos Estados Unidos estariam fugindo naquela exata hora? Quantos fariam a mesma rota? Quão raras eram as possibilidades de aquele encontro acontecer do jeito que tinha acontecido?

O calafrio elétrico do primeiro toque. O cheiro. O sêmen doce e sobre-humanamente abundante, a voz grave e macia, os gestos. Piotr parecera, desde o primeiro momento, a materialização mais perfeita das fantasias de Sheridan. Perfeita até demais.

A única explicação era que essa perfeição era meio para um fim: Anya. Tudo programado por Ela, para que, no tempo certo...

Sheridan quase se arrependia de ter feito as conexões. Queria realmente que as coisas não tivessem se encaixado tão... perfeitamente. Queria ter encontrado a menina sem ter... se apaixonado pelo irmão dela, sem ter o feito se apaixonar... não quando ele estava tão perto de morrer.

Mas estava feito. Os sentimentos existiam, não importava se os motivos pelos quais tinham começado não eram tão... genuínos. E já era irremediável: Sheridan, mesmo revoltado com Ela, estava irremediavelmente apaixonado. E quanto mais se dava conta do excesso de perfeição de tudo, mais desesperado ele ficava sobre o que aconteceria quando o russo descobrisse a artificialidade daquilo. E mesmo assim... Sheridan queria abraçá-lo, tocá-lo, colocar a mão sobre sua coxa, qualquer contato, qualquer toque que fosse. Mas antes ele olhou pelo retrovisor para Anya. Agora ela estava deitada nos fundos do trailer, bocejando, embalada pelo balanço do veículo, mas ainda olhando para ele, pelo retrovisor. Qualquer um concordaria que gestos mais carinhosos entre os dois homens, sem qualquer explicação à menina, não seriam boa idéia.

O russo insistiu:

— [Por que ela não se tornar o que você quer que ela seja seria tão desastroso?]

Sheridan limitou-se a responder:

— [Por que eu e ela somos as últimas almas de carcereiros, gigantão. Se eu morrer sem ela ser treinada, os deuses que não se importam em destruir os mortais não vão mais medir esforços para voltarem ao mundo físico.]

Piotr fechou os olhos e esticou a cabeça para trás, bufando baixinho. Sim, de acordo com o que Sheridan tinha lhe contado sobre deuses e carcereiros, Piotr não poderia evitar que sua irmãzinha entrasse na luta. Mas se houvesse uma possibilidade, uma única possibilidade de proteger Anya, ele se agarraria a ela:

— [Por que vocês dois são os últimos? Se ela é a Carcereira do Oeste, onde estão os do Norte, Sul, Leste?]

Sheridan passou a marcha antes de responder:

— [Eu sou o Carcereiro do Sul. A alma do Carcereiro do Leste... enlouqueceu e foi aprisionada há mais de sete mil anos atrás. A alma da Carcereira do Norte foi destruída em dois mil e ...]

— [Almas... podem ser destruídas?] – Piotr interrompeu mais surpreso e irônico do que gostaria.

Sheridan apertou os lábios antes de responder, meio chateado com o quase deboche do russo:

— [Tanto quanto se pode apagar um arquivo de um computador. Destruir uma alma comum não é difícil para um mago, mas destruir a alma de um carcereiro era impossível até bem pouco tempo.]

— [Então que façam mais carcereiros!] – o russo insistiu, quase esbravejando – [Estão querendo matar meu namorado porque ele é carcereiro, e eu NÃO vou deixar que tentem matar minha irmã pelo mesmo motivo!]

Nos fundos do trailer, Ororo e Kurt olharam para os dois, surpresos. Kurt fez menção de ir para frente. A mutante negra o deteve, fazendo-o sentar.

O escocês já previa o quanto a situação seria delicada para Piotr, mas não tinha sentido ainda quão delicada seria. Por um instante, a dor e a revolta do russo inflamaram no peito e na garganta de Sheridan. A diferença era que Piotr não tinha alguém para culpar. Sheridan tinha.

O carcereiro respirou fundo e murmurou, tentando esconder a tristeza, o medo e a raiva:

— [Nossas almas foram forjadas no Tratado de Paz dos Deuses, gigantão, com pedaços das almas e mentes dEles. Pedaços que Eles apagaram de si mesmos justamente para que não pudessem nos possuir. Eles não podem fazer outros de nós.]

Ok, agora Piotr sentiu-se afundar. Não sabia se sentia-se derrotado porque era absolutamente necessário que Anya se tornasse carcereira, ou porque Sheridan teria que contar para ela tudo (o namoro, os deuses, o destino dela) ou por alguma outra coisa que ele não conseguia pescar.

Os olhos de Piotr tremiam enquanto ele falava:

— [Ela tem seis anos, guerreiro! Seis anos! É minha irmã caçula, a única família que posso ter porque nós dois somos mutantes!]

Sheridan permaneceu calado, engolindo a dor que sentia. Nada que eles dissessem um ao outro naquele momento mudaria o fato de que Anya precisaria se preparar para lutar como Carcereira. E de que ela era a irmã caçula que o russo deveria proteger.

Piotr encostou o rosto na janela do passageiro, olhos fixos nas últimas luzes do dia, enquanto perguntava:

— [Quanto tempo dura o treinamento?]

O escocês quase engasgou. Obviamente já sabia da resposta, obviamente tinha uma alternativa, mas ela não era nada agradável. E ainda tiraria mais dos dois. Talvez tudo.

Para surpresa de Piotr e dos outros dois mutantes adultos na traseira do trailer, o escocês entrou com o trailer numa pequena estrada secundária, para dentro da mata. Anya não pareceu perceber nada. Continuou dormindo, pesadamente, na cama dos fundos do veículo. Piotr, apesar de apreensivo, não perguntou nada. Para seu pavor, percebia o quanto Sheridan estava com medo e isso era uma ferroada e tanto no peito do mutante metálico. Instintivamente, ele colocou sua mão sobre a coxa nua do escocês, onde o short não cobria. E instintivamente, ele quase recuou a mão, quase ativou a armadura. A coxa do escocês estava quente a ponto de doer. Mesmo assim, ele afagou a perna de Sheridan, mesmo com a dor física e a angústia das dúvidas, a perna do Carcereiro dos Deuses.

Sob o toque de Piotr, Sheridan quase desmoronou. Estava a minutos de novamente arriscar tudo, mas desse tudo, o que mais lhe doía era sua felicidade. Afinal, de que valeria viver num mundo em que a felicidade descobre que foi nada mais que um joguete para guiá-lo e, revoltada, se afasta de você para sempre?

Se ao menos Piotr não fosse a materialização viva, perfeita, de tudo que Sheridan sempre desejara num homem...! O escocês tinha medo de nunca mais ver o russo e nunca mais desejar outro homem além dele. Pelo resto de sua vida e em todas suas outras encarnações. Se é que ele teria outras no futuro.

O carcereiro estacionou o trailer numa pequena clareira entre as árvores. Uma área de camping, apesar de não ter outros trailers ou carros por perto. O escocês passou para a pequena copa do trailer, enxugou e recompôs-se antes de falar com Ororo e Kurt:

— Eu preciso conversar com o Piotr. Será que vocês podem... ficar com Anya um pouco?

Ororo concordou com a cabeça, silenciosa. Kurt abraçou o escocês, também silencioso, também enxugando uma lágrima quando se afastou.

Piotr estava atrás do escocês sem saber o que pensar. Acompanhou-o para fora, lembrando da última vez que vira Sheridan assim. Não tinha sido nada legal. Para nenhum dos dois.

Mal desceu, o russo sentiu Sheridan abraçá-lo com força, o rosto lhe queimando no peito. Mas não foi isso que assustou o mutante metálico. O que realmente o assustou foi que Sheridan tremia.

De dentro do trailer, Kurt e Ororo observavam os dois lá fora. Um gigante de dois metros e vinte e um nanico de um metro e oitenta e sete com o rosto enterrado no peitoral do outro. Ororo pensava ainda no quanto era um desperdício os dois serem namorados. Já Kurt perguntava-se como poderia ter achado aquilo demoníaco há pouco mais de uma semana atrás.

Os dois passaram algum tempo assim, abraçados, sentindo o calor um do outro, a pele um do outro. Piotr pensou em deixar tudo, tudo mesmo para lá, para poder apenas ficar ali, abraçado ao escocês. Chegou a sentir raiva de sua irmãzinha por provocar, mesmo sem querer, aquela briga entre ele e Sheridan. Mas então o escocês murmurou:

— [O meu treinamento, gigantão, durou quinze anos.]

A bomba cresceu no peito do russo. Ele queria afastar Sheridan, não porque a pele do outro doía, nem porque não gostasse dele. Mas queria olhar para ele enquanto dizia, tentando manter a voz baixa e o tom civilizado:

— [Então como você, um carcereiro de 1600 anos de idade, espera que minha irmãzinha, de seis anos, sobreviva?]

O escocês puxou o russo para um pouco mais longe do trailer, sentando-se no chão. Piotr não sentou-se. Esmurrou uma, duas árvores, praguejando em russo.

— [Há uma chance. Um método que criei da última vez que a treinei.] – murmurou o escocês.

Piotr não gostou nada do tom que Sheridan usara. Algo lhe dizia que o que o escocês falaria não lhe traria alívio. Sheridan continuou:

— [Ela tinha dezessete anos.]

Definitivamente, nenhum alívio. Piotr quase argumentou que então Sheridan concordaria que Anya era nova demais pra isso. Mas antes disso, ele bufou, de medo, raiva e desespero, ao ouvir o escocês falar:

— [E ela... e eu... quase não sobrevivemos ao treinamento.]


	36. Chapter 36

— [Você... não... Você pode estar falando sério!]

Piotr desabou, sentando-se no chão. Estava embasbacado, incrédulo, revoltado, furioso, desesperado: tudo se passava, ao mesmo tempo, na mente e no coração dele. Um nó gigante, apertado e amargo na garganta. O estômago doía a ponto de embrulhar-se. O russo mal percebeu quando ativou sua armadura e investiu contra o escocês, esmurrando o chão à direita e à esquerda dele, gritando:

— [VOCÊ QUER QUE EU DEIXE VOCÊ ARRISCAR SUA VIDA?! ARRISCAR A VIDA DA MINHA IRMÃZINHA?! SÓ POR QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE OS DOIS TÊM UM DEVER IDIOTA COM DEUSES?!]

A poeira dos golpes baixava devagar. Sheridan permanecia em silêncio, deitado no chão, o corpo imenso e metálico de Piotr quase que o cobrindo de todo, como um grande lobo.

— [Não há outro jeito, gigantão.] – o escocês murmurou, triste.

Piotr ergueu-se tão rápido quanto tinha investido contra Sheridan. Gritando, estilhaçou, aos socos, uma, duas, três árvores. Então caiu de joelhos, encolhido, os punhos subindo e descendo contra o chão, devagar, como se ele fosse socar o solo de novo. Mas Piotr apenas ofegava, tremia. Sabia, com a cabeça, que não podia fazer nada. Mas com o coração, não entendia. Sheridan e Anya eram as duas pessoas mais importantes em sua vida. As únicas pessoas importantes. Já doía o suficiente saber que queriam matar Sheridan, já doía o suficiente saber que ele tinha HIV, que só estaria com ele por, no máximo, nove meses. Lá no fundo, ele queria que o escocês vivesse mais. Ou, mesmo sem entender direito, tinha esperanças que Anya estando junto a eles, ele não ficaria tão sozinho quando Sheridan partisse. Mas não, talvez ele não tivesse nem Sheridan nem Anya por nove meses. Talvez os dois morressem juntos, amanhã, ou depois, tentando cumprir o que os deuses tinham determinado. Ou até morressem nas mãos dos servos desses deuses.

Um pouco distante, no trailer, Piotr ouvia a irmã chamar por ele, enquanto Ororo e Kurt tentavam acalmá-la. Anya certamente não conseguia entender o que eles diziam, mas o russo também estava longe de estar pronto a falar com ela. Ouvir a voz dela já era desesperador o bastante, olhar para ela, sabendo que ela teria de arriscar sua vida sem que ele pudesse fazer nada... estava fora de questão.

O russo acalmou a respiração ao sentir a mão queimante do escocês sobre seu ombro metálico. Sentiu-se minguar sob aquele toque, murchar, desfalecer. As lágrimas começaram a descer, silenciosas, enquanto ele murmurava:

— [Você não vai poder cumprir sua promessa, não é?]

Sheridan não soube o que responder, não soube o que fazer. Então fez o que tinha vontade: abraçou o russo, colando o rosto às costas dele, tentando guardar cada sensação do corpo do outro, como se fosse a última vez.

Nada dizia que não seria.

— [Por que eu?] – o russo disparou.

Sheridan engastou. Não. O russo não estava...

— [Por que que tinha que ser logo minha irmã? Por que nós tínhamos que nos encontrar, por que você tinha que... ser tão bonito, tão... bom comigo, tão... fácil de se apaixonar?]

Sheridan acariciava o corpo metálico de Piotr, implorando, silenciosamente, que o russo parasse. Mas ele não parou:

— [Por que você tinha que estar doente? Por que é que eu tinha que amar justamente as duas pessoas com os piores inimigos do mundo?]

Piotr começou a gargalhar nervoso, afastando-se do escocês. Ele gargalhava e chorava, murmurando:

— [Eu sou muito azarado... é isso... eu sou muito azarado...!]

Sheridan estava perdido. Continuou ajoelhado, ao lado de onde o russo estivera, o coração palpitando de medo do que ele faria. Não podia negar que era injusto. Injusto com ele, Sheridan, muito mais injusto com Piotr. Ele já sabia que era injusto quando só havia o HIV na equação, quando mais agora. Era extremamente injusto. Mas também extremamente eficiente.

O coração do escocês regelou-se quando ouviu o russo caminhar em direção do trailer, enxugando as lágrimas. Mas antes que Sheridan fizesse qualquer coisa, o russo parou e caminhou até ele, murmurando com os dentes cerrados:

— [Eu devia deixar você. Devia ficar longe, levar minha irmã pra longe, porque eu não vou agüentar quando vocês forem fazer esse maldito treinamento, ou quando tentarem matar vocês sabe-se lá como, ou quando você morrer de AIDS. Mas além de azarado, eu sou burro. Logo no primeiro passo que dou, pensando em não te ver mais, eu morro, eu desmorono, como se viver doesse.]

Sheridan não respondeu. Nem olhou para o russo. Continuava, mentalmente, torcendo para que ele não ligasse os pontos. Mas muito pior foi que ele ouviu o russo dizer:

— [Maldito o dia em que te conheci, Sheridan McBrian. Maldito o dia em que te amei. Porque se não fosse por esse dia, você nunca mais veria minha irmã.]

Sheridan cerrou os dentes para não desabar. O russo acabara de dizer que não iria fugir com Anya. Então era melhor calar-se, por mais que doesse, e deixar as coisas como estavam. A menina seria treinada e seria mais difícil o apocalipse chegar. Piotr sobreviveria. Mesmo que não fosse do jeito ideal, mesmo que ele não fosse mais capaz de amar outro homem, as coisas estariam minimamente resolvidas.

Em pé, atrás do escocês, o russo insistiu:

— [Foi de propósito, não foi?]

Surpreso, Sheridan olhou para ele, sem conseguir pensar ou fazer outra coisa além de perguntar:

— [Como assim, de propósito?]

Num supetão, Piotr agarrou a garganta do escocês, erguendo-o a um metro e meio do chão. Desesperado, o mutante metálico sussurrava entre as lágrimas:

— [Você me seduziu de propósito! Desde o começo você queria trazê-la! Deixava quase todo o seu salário comigo, pra que ela viesse pra o México! Você sabia, desde o começo, quem era minha irmã!]

Parte de Sheridan pensava que só golpes combinados com energia o libertariam, talvez nem isso. Outra parte pensava que talvez ele morresse antes de ter coragem de fazer isso. Mas antes que ele tomasse qualquer atitude, o russo continuou:

— [É coincidência demais... Você e Anya são únicos no mundo, é coincidência demais você ter me encontrado...]

Trovoadas. Uma nuvem amarelada apareceu do nada, sobre os ombros do russo, enquanto o escocês gritava em alemão:

— {[Nããão!]}

Mas antes que o russo se desse conta, Sheridan desaparecera.

Segundos depois, Anya surgiu correndo atrás do russo, abraçando-se à cintura dele, chorando e pedindo, em russo:

— [Maninho, por favor, não machuca ele!]

Machucar. Sheridan machucado. Não, Piotr não conseguia aceitar a idéia. Ele erguera o escocês do chão, como um boneco. Poderia, num simples fechar de punho, ter o matado. Mas mesmo sabendo que o escocês nunca o amara de verdade, que apenas quisera se aproximar de Anya, mesmo odiando o que o escocês fizera, Piotr sabia que jamais teria coragem de...

De repente começou a chover pesado. Atrás dele, de dentro da van, a voz grave e dura do escocês, praguejava alguma coisa.

Mesmo arrasado, Piotr sabia o que fazer. Tinha vacilado uma vez porque amava o escocês. Mas saber que tinha sido usado, manipulado, deixava tudo mais simples.

Num átimo de segundo, o russo tomou a pequena Anya nos braços e saltou, com toda a força. Um dos saltos colossais que ele usava, daqueles em que ele ficava dezenas de segundos no ar.

Não era um salto em que seria confortável a visão se turvar. Mas para desespero do russo, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

O ambiente dissolveu-se nas trevas. Anya desapareceu. Piotr não via nada além da mulher negra olhando quase para ele, tristemente, enquanto mrmurava, em inglês:

— Se você está vendo esta mensagem, é porque as coisas deram muito errado... e você está prestes a impedir meu treinamento.


	37. Chapter 37

Salto. Vôo. A mata passava rápida embaixo dele e de Anya, que gritava assustada por estar chegando à altura de um arranha céu. Mas ele, Piotr, não deixaria nada de mal acontecer a ela. Por mais que lhe doesse, não deixaria que o homem que o seduzira a transformasse na guerreira com os piores inimigos do planeta. Como também não deixaria que ela se machucasse com a queda.

Então a visão de Colossus se turvou. Trevas. Tudo desapareceu. Anya desapareceu. E antes que ele se desesperasse, a mulher negra apareceu à frente dele, olhando para algum lugar entre o vazio e ele. Sua voz grave e quase rouca dizia, num inglês com um sotaque que ele não conseguia identificar:

— Se você está vendo esta mensagem, é porque as coisas deram muito errado... e você está prestes a impedir meu treinamento. Provavelmente você tem muitas perguntas. E eu tenho as principais respostas.

Não, Piotr não tinha perguntas, não quando estava a centenas de metros do chão com Anya nos braços, sem a mínima noção de como aterrissaria com ela. Ele gritou com a mulher:

— Me leve de volta! Agora!

A mulher pareceu ignorá-lo completamente. Continuou falando no mesmo tom, como se olhasse para alguém um pouco acima do russo:

— Vida queria lhe dar estas respostas pessoalmente, mas se você está tendo esta visão, é porque Sheridan pediu-lhe para me treinar, então é bem possível que você já saiba o motivo de a deusa não pode falar com você.

Piotr regelou-se. Aquela mulher... sabia sobre... Sheridan. Sobre o treinamento... o treinamento dela. Aquela era...?

A mulher continuou:

— Sheridan não pôde lhe explicar o que não sabia. Ou mesmo que tenha descoberto sozinho, não teve coragem. No fim das contas, ele também é vítima. E eu... até poderia transmitir-lhe as desculpas de Vida, se já conseguisse acessar os deuses no momento em que você tivesse... tiver essa visão. Afinal eu... concordei com esta... arapuca. Eu também lhe devo desculpas. Mesmo que hoje eu não o conheça, mesmo que hoje você seja só uma idéia, eu tenho certeza que, quando essa visão lhe for mostrada, você será alguém muito importante pra mim.

Algo desmoronou dentro de Piotr. Uma idéia? Ele... era... uma idéia?

A mulher baixou os olhos e respirou fundo. Olhou para frente, novamente um pouco acima de Piotr, e falou:

— Eu sou Socorro, a última... a penúltima encarnação da Carcereira do Oeste. Hoje devo ser a irmã que você planeja afastar de Sheridan, para que não seja treinada. Esta visão foi gravada antes de nossa mãe estar grávida de você. A deusa sabia que você teria todos os motivos do mundo para se sentir desesperado, revoltado, e pensar que Sheridan lhe usou para se aproximar de mim. Mas a verdade é que... ela lhe usou... eu lhe usei... para me aproximar de Sheridan.

Mesmo na visão, Piotr engasgou. Anya... sua irmãzinha... estava...?

Parte dele sabia do que ela falava. Outra parte não queria entender.

Antes que o russo assimilasse a informação, as trevas e a mulher negra desapareceram rapidamente. Deram lugar à imagem de Sheridan, nu, ajoelhado, ganchos com fios metálicos enterrados em cada vértebra, nas palmas das mãos, nas solas dos pés, embaixo do saco, no topo da cabeça e em mais cinco pontos alinhados na parte da frente do corpo. Ele gritava, tenso e trêmulo, como se levasse choques. Um grito carregado de uma agonia que fez o russo ajoelhar à frente dele, tentando romper os fios metálicos, os ganchos, fazer alguma coisa que o tirasse daquela situação. Mas em segundos ele percebeu que aquelas eram imagens fantasmagóricas, o que de maneira alguma as tornava menos desesperadoras. Restava-lhe apenas juntar-se ao longo grito de agonia, a dor de ver tamanha dor em alguém que ele amava tanto.

Por um breve momento, o escocês relaxou, desfalecendo no chão, e Piotr pôde ouvir. Ao redor deles, nas trevas, dezenas, quase uma centena, de homens e mulheres nus, peles sobrenaturalmente brilhantes, entoavam uma mistura complexa de cantos. Latim. Sons que, apesar de suaves, pareciam opressores, cortantes, afiados como navalhas, principalmente pela cacofonia irritante da combinação deles. Uma mistura tão complexa quanto os padrões de luz que a pele que cada uma daquelas pessoas emitia.

Ofegante, Piotr ouviu a voz de Socorro cortar os cantos, embora ela não aparecesse:

— Em 1919, pela primeira vez, conseguiram destruir a alma de um Carcereiro. Até então não nos atacavam frontalmente, porque sabiam que dispenderiam pessoas demais para capturar um de nós, e isso não mudou. Mesmo nos atacando de surpresa, Sheridan e Ishtar resistiram o suficiente para que eu, que era a mais jovem na época, fugisse. Não contavam, é claro, que os magos já tivessem um plano para destruir a alma de um Carcereiro.

Os choques em Sheridan recomeçaram, e Piotr chegou a se encolher de agonia, chegando mesmo a evitar a cena. A voz continuou:

— A alma da Carcereira do norte já tinha sido destruída. E teriam destruído a de Sheridan também, exceto pelo fato de, apesar das drogas, ele ter ativado seus poderes.

Para alívio de Piotr, as chamas alaranjadas surgiram, devagar, na pele de Sheridan. As pessoas nuas, ao redor, pareceram preocupadas. Algumas se aproximaram, mudando seus cantos, entoando algo mais rápido, mais intenso, nevascas brotando de suas mãos para o corpo nu do escocês.

Então Sheridan explodiu. As chamas alaranjadas incineraram tudo que estivesse a menos de dois mil metros dele, o que definitivamente incluía seus inimigos. E quando eles desapareceram, a imagem de Sheridan também o fez, e em seu lugar surgiu Socorro, ainda olhando para um pouco acima de Piotr, enquanto dizia:

— Sheridan ser mutante e carcereiro sempre foi um fator a mais em nossas vitórias. Só nesse dia, por exemplo, Monus, que você conhece como o deus cristão, investiu todos os seus magos. Sheridan obliterou todos os seus corpos, e levou décadas para que eles reencarnassem e se reorganizassem. Monus, é claro, já odiava Sheridan porque, além de carcereiro, mutante, e viver milênios, ele era homossexual. E agora, era também o único dos carcereiros que não poderia ter a alma destruída. Por isso ele novamente foi o alvo do segundo ataque, em 1962.

Novamente a imagem de Socorro foi substituída, dessa vez por um castelo na encosta do mar, o céu noturno sem estrelas. Sete homens e três mulheres, encapuzados e vestidos de preto, formavam um círculo. Um círculo também era o que dez espadas japonesas formavam no chão, no centro da roda de pessoas. Uma delas abriu uma pequena jaula, deixando escapar um macaco que Piotr não reconhecia. Os dez encapusados automaticamente apontaram para o símio esse gesto pareceu prender o animal. Na verdade, ele começou a flutuar para o centro do círculo, zig-zagueando sobre as espadas enquanto os magos e magas recitavam, o mesmo coro de vozes suaves e cortantes. De novo o latim. Mas dessa vez, por algum motivo, Piotr entendia:

_"Que tua depravação seja tua ruína_

_Que o teu sangue seja tua ruína_

_Que o teu poder caia por terra_

_Que tuas defesas caiam por terra._

_Em menos de treze luas completas_

_Que a tua doença seja completa"_

O macaco no centro da roda começou a guichar. Em alguns minutos, sangue brotou por sob o pelo dele, caindo sobre as espadas à medida em que ele flutava sobre elas. No que pareceram horas (para desespero de Piotr, pensando no que teria acontecido a sua irmã), o animal sangrou sob as espadas até desfalecer completamente. Então os dez magos tomaram as espadas e caminharam para o castelo.

A voz de Socorro novamente foi ouvida:

— Eles decidiram atacar-nos Sheridan em seu castelo porque sabiam que, em sua própria casa, ele não queimaria tudo ao redor sem um bom motivo, e sem saber do ritual, esse motivo não existia.

Num piscar de olhos, a cena mudou rapidamente. Sheridan, nu, pulava de uma cama bem no momento em que um dos magos cravaria a espada ensangüentada no peito do escocês. Com a rapidez que lhe era característica, ele pulou para perto da cômoda, defendendo outro golpe com uma cadeira, um terceiro com um dos cacos do móvel, e de um quarto golpe ele apenas desviou-se, a lâmina passando a centímetros de seu ombro. O Carcereiro do Sul aplicou um golpe, uma espalmada no peito, que atirou um dos magos do outro lado do quarto. Em seguida, no exato momento em que lhe rasgariam as costas, ele deu um coice que quebrou o pescoço de seu atacante, e com a mesma perna derrubou um terceiro inimigo, pisando seu queixo contra o chão. O escocês contorceu-se entre as sete espadas que investiram contra ele, golpeou os dedos contra a garganta de um quarto inimigo, pinçou o punho de um quinto e usou-lhe o antebraço para aparar o golpe de outra espada que voava contra ele. Então, enquanto este gritava de dor, Sheridan usou-o como apoio para erguer as duas pernas e pisotear, no ar, as plexos de um sexto, um sétimo e um oitavo inimigos. Enquanto o quinto, o que tinha uma espada enterrada no antebraço, largava sua lâmina, Sheridan usou-a para decapitar o nono e o décimo magos que tinham invadido seu castelo. Mas quando ele voltou-se para os poucos que tinham sobrevivido aos seus golpes, um a um eles arrancaram pingentes de seus pescoços pronunciando palavras mágicas, desaparecendo no ar.

— Mais tarde – a imagem de Socorro apareceu novamente, falando enquanto olhava um pouco acima do russo – quando nos encontramos com os deuses para discutir outros assuntos, eles nos contaram o ritual que esses magos tinham realizado. Com o passar dos anos, esse plano frustrado não nos trouxe preocupação. Pelo menos até Vida nos contar que o filho do mago que se cortara naquela noite tornara-se o paciente zero do que hoje você conhece como HIV. Sabíamos que se a doença chegasse a Sheridan, o alvo verdadeiro do ritual, ela se tornaria muito mais mortífera, provavelmente fatal. Mas os próprios magos sabiam que uma doença como esta, se transmitida pelo ar, dizimaria toda a humanidade, então a restringiram ao sangue. E apesar de nos sentirmos, de certa forma, culpados pelos milhares que morriam da peste nas décadas que se passaram, isso realmente não influenciou no equilíbrio do poder. Nem os outros planos dos deuses rebelados. Mas mesmo que não estivesse planejado, em 2002...

A imagem de Socorro não desapareceu. Em lugar disso, a imagem de Sheridan, em uniforme militar, surgiu entre ela e Piotr, atrás de um jipe, trocando tiros de metralhadora contra homens negros que ficavam atrás de um caminhão, a alguns metros dali. Atrás da coluna também havia cinco crianças africanas (uma delas albina, outras duas mutiladas), protegendo-se das balas como podiam. Várias outras crianças e soldados jaziam mortos ao redor deles, bem como duas mulheres e um homem, brancos, roupas brancas e estetoscópios banhados de sangue. Socorro continuou a falar:

— ... as coisas começaram a ficar realmente complicadas. É normal que nós, carcereiros, travemos, além das batalhas de nossa missão, aquelas que achamos justas. Sheridan sempre foi imune a fogo...

De repente Sheridan pareceu assustar-se. Parou de atirar e jogou-se contra a mulher e os pequenos. Logo o motivo ficou claro: o tiro de uma pequena basuca explodiu em baixo da traseira do jipe, arrenessando-o a uns dois metros de altura, espalhando terra, caixas de comida, galões de água e combustível numa pequena explosão. A última coisa que Piotr viu, antes de Socorro falar, foram as cinco crianças tentando, meio que inutilmente, encolherem-se todas juntas embaixo de Sheridan.

— Mas como você deve saber, ele ainda pode se machucar com balas e estilhaços. E ele também não costuma pensar muito antes de fazer o que considera certo.

Sheridan agora tinha grandes rasgos nas costas e nos braços. Mesmo assim, rapidamente, ele apagou o fogo com as próprias mãos, um segundo antes das chamas chegarem à que escorria dos galões para baixo dele e das crianças. Os inimigos, mais preocupados com a comemoração do belo tiro, não viram isso. Nem viram Sheridan correr para eles, sem qualquer proteção, atirando breves e rápidas rajadas na cabeça de um, de outro e de outro. O quarto, o quinto e o sexto ainda atiraram contra Sheridan, mas só o último deles acertou o escocês, de raspão, na mão direita, segundos antes de morrer.

Tão rápido quanto ele investiu contra os homens, ele voltou para as crianças. Elas respiravam, estavam confusas, mas estavam conscientes. Uma delas, entretanto, chorava desesperada ao ver o sangue borbulhar de um grande rasgo na parte interna da coxa. O escocês, assim que percebeu, começou a gritar coisas num idioma africano enquanto retirava um parafuso retorcido da coxa da menina.

O sangue ainda borbulhava abundante quando as outras crianças trouxeram uma caixa de primeiros socorros. A menina já tinha desfalecido, inconsciente, enquanto Sheridan lhe abria o corte da perna e costurava, dentro dela, o que parecia ser a fonte da hemorragia.

Enquanto ele continuava operando, as mão nuas, a imagem desaparecia e Socorro mrmurava:

— Ele sabia que as chances de a menina estar contaminada eram altas, mas eu, no lugar dele, não teria agido diferente. E infelizmente, assim que o vírus entrou em seu sangue, os magos de Monus sentiram o que acontecera. A doença tornou-se muito mais virulenta que o que você conhece como Aids, minando visivelmente o poder mutante dele. Logo no primeiro mês, seus glóbulos brancos caíram pela metade, e isso só parou quando ele começou a tomar doses massivas de todos os remédios anti-HIV conhecidos pela humanidade.

Enquanto o russo tentava assimilar tudo que vira, Socorro baixou o olhar e pareceu pensar um pouco. Ela deu um passo à frente e olhou novamente para o mesmo ponto, murmurando:

— Os servos de Monus novamente investiram com tudo. Nossas casas não eram mais seguras, as casas dos nossos aliados não eram mais seguras. Não mais nos atacavam com dezenas de homens, mas com centenas, às vezes até milhares.

Socorro desapareceu e o cenário novamente mudou. Piotr viu um grande campo de trigo coalhado de homens. Todos com os mesmos olhos, os mesmos cabelos, o mesmo rosto, sendo descarregados por todos os lados do campo como areia, dezenas de caminhões que iam e voltavam. No centro do campo, Sheridan e Socorro, de costas um para o outro, visivelmente cansados e feridos, lutavam contra a multidão de clones.

Mas poucos deles usavam espadas. Alguns usavam redes. Outros correntes com ganchos, capazes de descargas elétricas. De alguma forma, ver aquilo fez o russo ter certeza que, mais que ter os carcereiros mortos, queriam suas almas destruídas. E que para isso precisariam delas ainda dentro de corpos vivos.

Uma dúzia de helicópteros chegou, também cercando os dois. Não atiravam ganchos, atiravam arpões. Sheridan e Socorro desviaram-se de dezenas deles enquanto outros helicópteros continuavam a chegar. Um dos arpões atravessou o calcanhar de Sheridan, erguendo-o no ar. Socorro desviou-se de dois três arpões, e sacou uma arma, atirando o que Piotr sabia ser a última bala precisamente contra o cabo que prendia o escocês. Enquanto ela atirava, um outro arpão acertou-a no ombro esquerdo, erguendo-a. Então Piotr, de alguma forma, soube: era só questão de tempo até que um deles fosse levado. E nenhum deles podia ser levado vivo dali. Se o fossem, nada deles sobreviveria.

Sheridan, lágrimas descendo nos olhos, atirou sua espada contra o pescoço de Socorro. Como sempre, a mira do Carcereiro foi perfeita, e a espada enterrou-se. Quase dez segundos depois, o escocês acendeu suas chamas. E incinerou, junto com o corpo de Socorro, os helicópteros, os clones e vários caminhões.

Enquanto o russo tentava assimilar o fato de que seu namorado matara a última encarnação de sua irmã, a explosão minguou e a Socorro que olhava quase para Piotr voltou, murmurando:

— Quando um Carcereiro morre, sua alma é automaticamente levada para o Salão Proibido. Além dos Guardiões, a deusa Vida é a única que pode entrar nesse salão, porque não apenas nossas almas e nossas mentes são blindados contra a magia e contra os deuses, mas nossos corpos também. É um processo que leva toda a gestação de nossos novos corpos, feito pela própria deusa Vida, obviamente a mais competente quando se trata de moldar o que é vivo. Geralmente ela leva de um ano a dois para escolher e blindar um novo corpo, e quando ela sai, qualquer lembrança desse período é apagada da mente dela, para que nenhum dos deuses saiba onde está a nova criança Carcereira.

Piotr pensava, consigo mesmo, que começava finalmente a dimensionar quem era Sheridan e quem era Anya também. A vida de sua irmã era cercada de perigos e proteções muito antes de seu nascimento. Sentia-se quase ridículo de pensar que poderia protegê-la de tudo aquilo. Mas também sentia-se quase arrependido de ter Anya como irmå.

— Entretanto, dessa vez, nós duas sabíamos que tudo estava por um fio. Sheridan estava sozinho no mundo, e doente. Não sabíamos quanto tempo ele sobreviveria. Ao mesmo tempo, não podíamos nos arriscar que eu continuasse vulnerável a ser capturada viva e ter minha alma destruída. Eu tenha que nascer mutante, de preferência uma mutação que, combinada ao fato de eu ser Carcereira, me permitisse viver milênios, como Sheridan. Uma mutação que, caso eu fosse capturada, pudesse me libertar. E talvez algo que, um dia pudesse curar Sheridan da doença.

Piotr sentiu seu coração disparar. Anya, caso capturada, teria poder para se libertar? Ela também viveria milênios? E, principalmente... cura?

Socorro continuou:

— A deusa não demorou para achar o casal mais compatível do planeta, mas aos poucos ela percebeu que levaria décadas até manipular as células reprodutivas deles para uma mutação poderosa como a que precisávamos. Sheridan não teria todo esse tempo. Ele continuava fugitivo, conseguindo dinheiro e remédios com nossos aliados. Enquanto isso os servos de Monus ganhavam poder econômico e político, massacrando e reduzindo nossa rede de aliados. Era só questão de tempo até que ele ficasse sem remédios, e a doença voltasse a evoluir. Quando eu finalmente nascesse, Sheridan poderia ter apenas alguns anos para me achar e me treinar. Então precisávamos de um artifício, de uma... isca, para que ele me encontrasse rapidamente e nossos inimigos não.

Algo pulou no peito do russo.

— Um carcereiro mantém poucas conexões telepáticas com a Teia Espiritual, com o inconsciente coletivo. E dessas conexões, nenhuma é tão poderosa quanto o amor, quanto o sexo.

Não. Piotr não queria ouvir aquilo. Queria acordar. Queria se afastar de Socorro, correr para longe dali. Mas para cada nova direção que ele olhava, a única coisa que ele via era ela e seu monólogo:

— A deusa então parou o desenvolvimento das células reprodutivas que me gerariam e, neste instante, por alguns meses, está trabalhando nas células reprodutivas que gerarão você. Não podemos deixar que Sheridan consiga não se apaixonar por você, nem que você consiga não se apaixonar por ele. Sua alma está sendo desenhada para atrair e ser atraída pela dele. Seus feromônios estão sendo desenhados para atraí-lo mesmo do outro lado do mundo, e seus receptores de feromônios o farão ter prazer só estar a cem metros dele. Seu corpo está sendo milimetricamente pensado para atraí-lo, e seu cérebro para considerá-lo atraente. Até sua mutação está sendo desenhada para sobreviver aos poderes dele, para sobreviver aos ataques poderosos a que carcereiros estão sujeitos, para suportar os mesmos ambientes que Sheridan suporta.

Piotr surtou. Ele era um projeto de ciências. Nada do que ele sentira, nos últimos meses era real. Nada do que ele era era real. Ele era uma idéia. Uma peça no joguete dos deuses para que sua irmã fosse treinada. Ele nem mesmo tivera escolha quando se tratava de apaixonar-se ou não.

O russo caiu de joelhos, fechou os olhos, os ouvidos e gritou, o mais forte que conseguiu. Mas ele ainda via e ouvia Socorro, triste, falar:

— Eu sinto muito, a deusa Vida sente muito por isso. Sentimos muito porque você provavelmente vai viver os prazeres mais... completos do mundo para muito provavelmente perdê-los em seguida. Estamos gravando essas imagens em seu DNA, para que você as veja caso saiba quem sou e decida que eu não seja treinada. Sabemos que pode parecer que Sheridan o usou, mas ele nunca soube de nada, não havia como ele saber nada até me encontrar.

Piotr chorava. Sentia nojo de si mesmo. Sentia raiva de tudo aquilo, raiva de sua irmã, raiva de, ao saber que Sheridan não tinha culpa daquilo. não conseguir ter raiva dele. E sentia desespero porque sabia que as chances de encontrar alguém que o completasse como Sheridan eram de mínimas a nulas. Porque quando Sheridan morresse, ele tinha certeza de que ninguém do mundo seria uma sombra do que ele fora.

— Tudo o que lhe mostramos nesta visão explica o porquê de fazermos o que fizemos. Você pode entender agora um pouco de tudo o que aconteceu, o que está em jogo e porque é vital que Sheridan me treine. Por favor, não deixe que o seu medo por minha aparente fragilidade me impeçam de manter o mundo seguro. Não deixe que sua revolta por ter sido usado me afastem de...

Socorro parou, triste e pensativa. Ela suspirou, enxugou uma lágrima e continuou:

— A verdade é que ninguém pode imaginar o que você está passando agora. Mas... irmão... pense não só por mim. Pense também em Sheridan! Pense por sua causa também! O fato de o que você viveu com ele estar escrito esse tempo todo em sua carne, sangue e alma... realmente faz o que vocês sentiram um pelo outro menos real? Fará de vocês menos infelizes caso se separem?

Piotr ergueu-se devagar. O que ela falava fazia todo sentido do mundo. Mas ele não queria acreditar em mais nada. Não quando tinha sido enganado por tanto tempo.

Então, lentamente, a imagem de Socorro se desfez, enquanto ela murmurava:

— Por favor, irmão. Não torne sua vida mais infeliz do que nós já fizemos.

Quase no mesmo instante, Piotr voltou à realidade física. Ele ainda meio confuso, mas percebeu que ainda estava com Anya nos braços, e que em menos de dois segundos estaria no solo.

Ainda que desajeitadamente, ele pousou em segurança com irmã. Colocou-a no chão, ajoelhou-se e olhou bem para aquele par de grandes olhos azuis e assustados.

Ao longe, Piotr ouviu a voz de Sheridan chamar por ele. Um nó esmagou sua garganta e peito. Anya perguntou para ele, chorosa:

— [Você tá com raiva de mim, maninho?]

Só então o russo percebeu que seu rosto, metálico, estava tenso, fechado. Havia realmente uma revolta contra alguém dentro daquela menina, mas amaneira como ela perguntou fez algo doer dentro do russo. Quase como quando Sheridan, agora mais perto, chamava desesperado por ele.

— Desculpe, estamos aqui! -- o russo gritou.

E enquanto ele pegava novamente Anya no colo, o russo perguntou-se, silenciosamente, se não tinham desenhado para amar a Anya tanto quanto a Sheridan.


	38. Chapter 38

Seguindo o som da voz de Piotr, Sheridan apareceu a algumas árvores de distância. Seu peito doía, o coração disparado, a garganta travada de dor. O russo ainda estava metálico, e segurava Anya num lado do corpo, olhando para o escocês com um misto de tristeza e raiva. Céus! Tudo que Sheridan tinha experimentado naqueles segundos tinha sido desespero, o mais negro, profundo e aterrador desespero. Desespero por ter chegado tão perto de sua sucessora e a ter perdido, sem dúvida. Mas principalmente, desespero por ter perdido Piotr, por pensar na possibilidade de nunca mais vê-lo, tocá-lo, abraçar aquele corpo grande, musculoso, quente, aquela pele, aquele cheiro que... que o tiravam do sério, que o levavam ao paraíso simplesmente por existirem. Ter algo, alguém assim, tão... perfeito, só para perder em seguida, era puro desespero. Pior ainda era pensar que esse alguém, que o russo, acreditava que Sheridan o tinha usado. Que não o amava.

As palavras em russo saíram rasgando da garganta do escocês:

— [Pelo amor dos deuses, gigantão! Não faz isso comigo...]

Algo na voz do escocês fez o russo quase desmoronar. Sim, era algo que tinha sido programado nele antes de nascer. Sim, ele detestava ser o projeto de ciências de alguém. Mas sim, Sheridan era profundamente atraente para ele. Principalmente sem camisa, como geralmente ficava. Mesmo à noite, Piotr via e desejava cada músculo do outro, até aquele centímetro a mais de gordura que ele tinha no final do abdome. Piotr desejava beijar, roçar o rosto, abraçar, sentir cada pêlo, cada centímetro daqueles mamilos, lábios, mãos, braços, pernas, pescoço, barba do escocês.

Mas Sheridan estava tenso, assustado. Não ousou se mover. Sua voz continuou, embargada mas absurdamente grave, agora em inglês:

— Eu não te usei, gigantão. Eu te amei no primeiro minuto que te vi. E eu lutei, lutei com tudo que eu tinha, pra não deixar que você descobrisse o que eu sentia, pra não arrastar você pra minha merda de vida... pra... pra que você realizasse seus sonhos, mesmo que não fosse comigo.

O escocês não tinha nada a perder. Não fazia a menor idéia de porque o russo tinha parado. Sabia que ele estava com o semblante fechado, e ainda estava metálico. Que a qualquer momento ele poderia pular novamente, para longe dali. Talvez até tivesse decidido parar para se vingar, e nos próximos segundos pularia para cima de Sheridan, esmagando-o com punhos titânicos, de força colossal. Sim, Piotr estava com raiva dele. E isso doía muito. Não pelo medo de morrer, mas sim pelo russo cogitar que Sheridan não tinha sido sincero no que sentia.

As primeiras lágrimas escorriam no rosto do escocês enquanto ele dizia:

— Você pode ter o homem que quiser, Piotr! Todos os homens que amam homens desejam você. E no meio deles todos eu sou só um lascado com AIDS que vai morrer em nove meses, isso se minha vida lascada não me matar antes. Você é a única coisa boa que me aconteceu nos últimos trinta anos... Como é que eu poderia usar você? Como é que eu poderia não amar você?

"Amor programado", o russo pensava. Sheridan tinha sido tão enrolado e manipulado nessa história quanto ele. O amor dos dois tinha sido escrito pelos deuses, com propósitos muito específicos. Mas isso fazia desse amor algo menos real? Sheridan ainda era alguém com quem Piotr se importava. Talvez a pessoa mais importante no mundo para o russo. Alguém cujos sentimentos, alegres e tristes, passavam rapidamente a ser sentimentos do russo. Alguém de quem ele queria cuidar. Aquele cuja simples visão, cuja voz, cuja presença faziam a vida ter algum sentido. Tudo o que ele queria era abraçar o escocês. Machucava-o muito mais ver o Carcereiro naquele estado de tristeza do que qualquer coisa que ele tinha descoberto naquela noite. Então, muito mais por egoísmo que por submissão à vontade dos deuses que o tinham desenhado, o russo estendeu a mão livre, convidando Sheridan para junto de si.

O gesto pegou o escocês de surpresa. Ele deu um, dois passos lentos em direção a ele, avaliando. Então, correu, abraçou e beijou o russo com fúria, como se fosse a última vez que o tocasse, como se os lábios do russo fossem a última gota de água do deserto, e quem passara três dias de sede.

Piotr também se sentiu outro nesse beijo. Instintivamente, seu corpo deixou de ser metal, e ele colou a língua, os lábios, o peito, a barriga, o sexo aos de Sheridan. Abraçou-o, apertou-o como se buscasse ter certeza que aqueles ossos, músculos, que aquela pele quente realmente estavam ali, realmente existiam. E sentindo o corpo do escocês colado ao seu, a língua do escocês colada à sua, todo o resto se dissolvia. Olhos fechados, trevas silêncio absoluto ao redor, só tato, cheiros, paladar, o gosto da boca e da língua do escocês. A mata, os problemas, as mágoas, dores, deuses, tudo. O tudo não tinha importância. Recolhia-se, humilde, à sua insignificância.

Até que, ao longe, Piotr ouviu uma menina gritar. E em um dos seus braços, sentiu algo, ou alguém, se debater.

Sheridan afastou-se de repente, o que o russo não gostou. Queria que aquele momento continuasse, sentindo o corpo do escocês colado ao seu, então Piotr não soltou o abraço de imediato. Mas no segundo seguinte, Sheridan passou a se movimentar como se reagisse aos gritos da menina, gritos que, para Piotr, pareciam se aproximar rapidamente enquanto a mágica do beijo se dissolvia. E à medida em que os sons da mata voltavam, Piotr, mesmo de olhos fechados teve certeza de quem gritava.

Anya!

Exatamente no instante em que abria os olhos, Piotr percebia que a menina, além de gritar, esperneava, lutava em seu braço. Então, quando a luz entrou nos olhos do russo, o que ele viu causou-lhe um susto. Fez com que, por um segundo inteiro, ele não tivesse a menor idéia do que fazer.

Ainda montada no braço do mutante metálico, a menina gritava, histérica. Sua voz aguda e infantil berrava repetidamente, desesperada, apavorada:

— [Sai daqui! Saaaai! Saaaaai!]

Mas ela não gritava contra um monstro, nem mesmo contra um estranho. Ela gritava contra Sheridan, esbofeteando-o e chutando afoita, olhos arregalados, assustados. Sheridan, por sua vez, amortecia e desviava os tapas e pontapés de Anya com as mãos, pelo menos até o segundo em que Piotr soltou-o e ele pôde se afastar.

Piotr instintivamente deu as costas para Sheridan, ficando entre ele e sua irmã. Ainda servindo de barreira entre os dois, o russo colocou-a no chão enquanto falava com ela, ajoelhado:

— [Anya! Pare com isso!]

Mas a menina não ouvia. Apenas continuava a gritar para Sheridan, tentando, em vão, passar por Piotr:

— [Fique longe do meu maninho! Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso com ele!]

Piotr já estava irritado com Anya, por causa da visão. De alguma forma, ele procurava alguém para culpar por tudo que lhe fora revelado, por tudo que os deuses tinham escrito para ele, pelo que ele estava sentindo. Primeiro, antes da visão, culpara Sheridan, mas com a visão percebera que o escocês era tão vítima quanto ele, que também não escolhera, que até tentara evitar aquilo. Quanto a Anya... bem... mesmo que fosse antes de nascer, em outra vida, ela concordara que Piotr seria criado para amar um homem condenado à morte.

Mas se ele já estava irritado com a menina, ficou ainda mais irritado com os gritos agudos da mesma, principalmente quando ela xingou Sheridan pela primeira vez:

— [Seu pederasta!]

Como assim?! Anya, em outra vida, escolhera aquele destino para ele e Sheridan sem que os dois tivessem a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo. Como é que ELA ousava tratá-los assim agora? Sem pensar muito, o russo acabou rosnando baixinho:

— [Cala a boca!]

Anya pareceu não ouvir. Continuou a gritar:

— [Seu doente! Você tem que morrer!!!]

A visão do russo se turvou. Em milésimos de segundo, seu corpo transformou-se em metal, seus punhos se fecharam e desceram como martelo, com toda força, contra a menina enquanto seu grito ecoava na floresta:

— [Cala a boca!!!]

Quase ao mesmo tempo, a menina encolheu-se, gritando, e Sheridan, atrás dele, também gritou:

— Piotr!!!

O russo não queria parar. Não queria, mas sabia que tinha que parar. Sheridan não o perdoaria. Ele não se perdoaria. Com toda a força, ele tentou deter o movimento dos punhos, mesmo sem enxergar muito bem o que estava fazendo.

Os punhos metálicos enterraram-se no chão, rente, bem rente, ao corpo encolhido de Anya. Trêmulo, o russo rosnou de novo, baixinho:

— [Cala a boca!]

Também tremendo e soluçando, a menina, aos prantos, olhou devagar para o irmão.

— [Maninho?!] – ela murmurou, chorosa.

Piotr, mesmo metálico, ofegava. Segurava-se para não fazer uma nova tentativa de agredir a menina. Segurava-se para não xingá-la de todos os nomes que ele conhecia, de esfregar na cara dela o quanto ela o tinha feito e faria sofrer.

— [Maninho?!] – ela murmurou de novo, tentando abraçar Piotr.

Mas o russo não quis. Ainda mais ofegante, ele tentava evitar o abraço da irmã. Anya, desesperada, continuava tentando abraçá-lo, chamando-o pelo apelido diminutivo.

Até que Sheridan correu e tomou Anya no colo, afastando-a do russo. Assim que ele a pôs no chão, ajoelhando-se em frente, ela, bochechas cobertas de lágrimas, esbofeteou-lhe o rosto com força.

Sheridan não se desviou. Atrás dele, Piotr bufou de raiva e avançou. O escocês apenas estendeu-lhe a mão, em sinal de "pare". O russo bufou novamente, apertando a cabeça entre os punhos, gritando de raiva. Mas logo em seguida girou para o outro lado e baixou os braços, tentando se acalmar.

Ainda histérica, Anya desferiu mais um, dois, três, quatro tapas contra o rosto de Sheridan, chorando, com cada vez mais força. No quinto tapa, Sheridan sentiu o sangue nos lábios, então no sexto ele segurou o punho dela.

— [A culpa é sua!] – ela grigou – [Sua!]

Sheridan olhou fixamente os olhos dela, triste. Não imaginava que apenas alguns anos de educação russa fariam isso com ela. E não imaginava que, no próximo treinamento dela, tivesse que roubar-lhe a inocência de um jeito tão cruel.

— [Posso ser culpado. Mas não vou me afastar do seu irmão.] – ele respondeu.

Anya ia desferir outro golpe contra o escocês. Mas então, num movimento simples, ele agora segurava as duas mãos dela. Então ele continuou:

— [Mas posso fazer um trato com você.]

Ela começou a gritar, sem palavra alguma. Ele não a soltou. Quando ela parou, ele murmurou, baixinho, mesmo que ela, ofegante, desviasse os olhos dele:

— [Eu posso nunca mais ver o seu irmão se você me prometer uma coisa.]

Devagar, ela olhou para ele. Piotr também, devagar, virou-se e olhou para os dois, murmurando apesar do nó na garganta:

— [Sheridan, não...!]

— Vai ficar tudo bem, gigantão. Confie em mim. – o Carcereiro respondeu em inglês.

— [E o que que você quer, seu doente?] – a menina perguntou.

Piotr bufou e deu as costas de novo. Sheridan suspirou. Mas não de raiva ou impaciência. Suspirou de tristeza e pesar, antes de responder:

— [Eu quero que você faça três dias de um exercício comigo.]

Anya tentou soltar-se do escocês e ele deixou. Ela enxugou as lágrimas com as mãozinhas pequenas, e olhou-o bem.

— [Três dias de exercícios e você promete nunca mais chegar perto do meu maninho?] – ela perguntou.

— [Sim.] – ele respondeu – [Mas você tem que me obedecer nesses três dias. Em tudo.]

Anya pensou um pouco e cuspiu na própria mão direita, estendendo-a para o escocês. Sheridan fingiu que repetiu o gesto e apertou a mão da menina.

— [Três dias.] – ele disse.

— [E depois você vai ficar longe do meu maninho.] – ela respondeu.


	39. Chapter 39

Ofegavam. Olhos fechados, a respiração de ambos estava sincronizada há horas. Oito, pra ser mais preciso. Peito, barriga, costelas inflavam-se completamente, completamente mesmo, em menos de um segundo. E antes do mesmo segundo terminar, esvaziavam-se também completamente, num gemido agonizante, quase dolorido, só para em seguida retomar a inspiração, rápida e profunda. Uma respiração que mais lembrava agonia, morte, do que estar vivo.

Sheridan e Anya estavam assim, juntos, desde o meio-dia. Estavam no soro desde então, amarrados a macas, sem refeições, banheiro ou qualquer outra coisa. Olhos fechados, tremendo freneticamente sob as pálpebras, as consciências de ambos em algum lugar da teia espiritual, realizando o treinamento de Anya. Suavam intensamente, as roupas empapadas (na verdade era até um pouco estranho ver Sheridan com camisa, mas tinha sido assim desde a briga com Anya). Piotr, junto a Kurt, limpava o suor de ambos com toalhas embebidas em álcool. Sheridan estava sempre um bocado mais quente que o normal, mas era assustador ver Anya também febril daquele jeito, também fazendo coisas humanamente impossíveis como respirar tão rápida e profundamente por oito horas seguidas. Mesmo Kurt parecia preocupado, os olhos sempre arregalados, atento a todos os detalhes dos dois carcereiros, como se estivesse pronto a acordá-los ao menor sinal de algo errado. Mas a verdade era que nem Kurt, nem Piotr, nem Ororo (que desajeitadamente dirigia o trailer) tinham a menor idéia do que estaria certo e do que estaria errado naquela situação.

Algo dentro de Piotr queria chorar, mas ele não conseguia mais. No primeiro momento, quando descobrira parte da verdade, quisera nunca mais ver Sheridan. Depois, ao descobrir toda a verdade, não culpava mais o escocês, tão enredado quanto ele naquela armadilha. Mas sentia... raiva da irmã menor. Mais ainda quando ela brigara com Sheridan, quando tentara o surrar. Depois viera a promessa de Sheridan à pequena: três dias de obediência dela em troca de o carcereiro nunca mais chegar perto do russo. Três ridículos dias (que Piotr tinha certeza que não seriam nada perto dos 15 anos de treinamento de um carcereiro) em troca de toda a história dele e Sheridan.

"Confie em mim", Sheridan dizia. E não falava mais que isso, porque Anya simplesmente não deixava os dois sozinhos, e reclamava sempre que falavam em inglês. Depois de sete dias dormindo com o corpo quase febril de Sheridan, Piotr tinha que se contentar em dormir sozinho, num canto da cama de casal do trailer.

Não, ele não estava nada contente com o acordo. Ainda mais depois do primeiro dia de treinamento. Sheridan gastara o dia inteiro ensinando à menina uma série de visualizações e respirações especiais. Golpeara-lhe e pressionara pontos vitais do corpo dela, destacando isso ou aquilo.

— [Perceba como a dor corre daqui...] – o carcereiro falara em russo, apontando no ponto onde golpeara a menina e correndo o dedo até outro ponto no pescoço dela – [... até aqui, e como...]

Anya, é claro, não gostara de ser golpeada gratuitamente. Mas isso fora só nos primeiros dez minutos, até Sheridan mostrar-lhe que aquela seqüência de golpes, combinada com a concentração correta, lhe permitiriam ver uma luz brilhante ao redor das pessoas, cuja cor mudava de acordo com o humor de cada um. Algo que Sheridan chamava de "aura". Laranja e amarelo, para quem estava concentrado como Ororo (que dava pequenas voltas com o trailer, treinando direção), violeta para quem estava curioso como Kurt.

— [E o que é uma aura cinza?] – perguntara a menina, olhando fixamente para Piotr. Ou melhor: ao redor dele.

Sheridan olhara também ao redor de Piotr, antes de responder, cabisbaixo:

— [Angústia.]

Enquanto Piotr se surprendera, perguntando-se se o escocês sempre fora capaz de ler suas emoções pela aura, Anya indagara, tristonha:

— [E o que é angústia?]

Num suspiro, Sheridan tinha respondido, conduzindo a menina já para outro exercício:

— [É tristeza. E medo. Medo de ficar mais triste do que já se está.]

O olhar de Anya se arregalara, angustiado, fixo no irmão mesmo enquanto Sheridan a golpeava em outros pontos vitais. E assim, em pequenos exercícios intercalados com Anya analisando Piotr, o primeiro dia de treinamentos se passara. E o pior, passara sem o mínimo vislumbre de solução para o problema que Anya criara para os dois namorados.

O segundo dia não fora muito diferente. Posições, técnicas de mentalização, e nenhuma solução à vista. Metade do dia Sheridan e Anya passaram de olhos fechados, mentalizando isso, mentalizando aquilo. E em seguida abriam os olhos, conversavam, e Sheridan ajustava o que a menina devia mentalizar a seguir. No final do segundo dia, por três mentalizações seguidas, a menina dizia, animada, uma seqüência de números e cores, que Sheridan aparentemente lhe passara através da Teia Espiritual. Mas nada disso mudou o comportamento da pequena: ela nunca deixava os dois namorados juntos, também não deixava que falassem inglês perto dela. E novamente, Piotr temeu pelo que aconteceria no dia seguinte, quando o treinamento terminasse e Anya esperneasse para que Sheridan sumisse de perto dele.

Piotr não tinha a menor idéia do que faria. Tinha medo de não conseguir controlar a raiva caso Anya agisse como há algumas noites atrás. Tinha medo de que Sheridan concordasse em deixá-lo em troca de três dias de quase nenhum treinamento.

E não ajudava Sheridan também parecer angustiado. Ele olhava triste para Piotr e, quando Anya não os olhava, murmurava, sem som, como se gesticulasse com os lábios, um "Calma", para o russo ou um "Confie em mim", ou "Vai dar tudo certo". Mas isso não tinha quase nenhum efeito tranqüilizador quando, em seguida, o escocês olhava para a menina, a angústia pesando em seu semblante.

As surpresas começaram no final do segundo dia. Após o almoço, Sheridan pedira que Ororo levasse o trailer para a cidade e comprasse duas macas psiquiátricas, dois postes de soro, uma caixa de agulhas, dosadores e cinco caixas de soro fisiológico (mais dinheiro gasto da mochila). Surpreso, Piotr até perguntara pra que tudo isso, mas sua irmã pequena logo reclamara que não queria que falassem inglês.

No terceiro dia, Sheridan, com sua precisão característica, injetara a agulha na menina e instalara o soro. Anya colaborara com tudo, curiosa sobre o que estava por vir, mas ainda atenta ao irmão. Deixara-se amarrar e observara, atenta, o escocês colocar-se no soro e deixar-se amarrar. Enquanto o amarrava, Piotr pensava que, em lugar de amarrar o carcereiro, queria deitar-se por cima dele, apoiando o rosto no peito, no abdome do escocês. Ou beijá-lo. Pelo menos um beijo. Mas conteve-se: Anya, atenta, começara a fechar o semblante quando ele se aproximara do escocês com intenções mais... carnais.

Droga: ela realmente aprendera a ler as emoções através da aura. O que quer que isso fosse.

Eram quase dez da manhã quando Sheridan, devidamente amarrado, dissera:

— [Então é isso, Anya. Vamos lá. Faça tudo que te ensinei, e nos encontramos no mesmo lugar de ontem.]

— [Depois de você!] – a menina murmurara correndo o olhar do russo para o escocês.

— [Como quiser.] – Sheridan respondera tentando, em vão, sorrir.

Apenas quando Sheridan apagou, Anya falara com o irmão:

— [Eu sei que você quer tocá-lo, maninho.]

Quando ouvira isso, Piotr tinha sentido a raiva inchar rapidamente dentro dele. Seu primeiro impulso fora responder: "Mas é claro que sabe, você ajudou a me fazer assim!". Mas tinha conseguido se conter, mesmo ouvindo a irmã dizer:

— [Aguente firme, maninho. Você só está doente, e amanhã, assim que Sheridan for embora, você vai se sentir normal de novo.]

Piotr não respondera nada. Baixara o olhar para o Sheridan de olhos fechados, respirando calmamente, enquanto ele, Piotr, cerrava os dentes para não gritar com a irmã. A última coisa que ele ouvira dela foi:

— [Eu te amo, maninho. Vai ficar tudo bem, viu?]

Anya então mergulhara em si mesma, enquanto Kurt, em movimentos lentos, aproximava-se do russo, pousando a mão em seu ombro.

Por uma hora e meia, nada de extraordináriio acontecera. Anya e Sheridan respiravam calmamente, devagar, como se estivessem dormindo mesmo. Então, por volta de quinze para o meio-dia, quando Kurt e Piotr trocavam o primeiro soro, Anya entrara naquele ritmo respiratório estranho. E uns dez segundos depois, Sheridan a acompanhara.

O primeiro impulso de Piotr foi acordar os dois, mas conteve-se. Se Sheridan entrara no mesmo ritmo respiratório, aquilo devia fazer parte do treinamento. Mas então os minutos se passaram. Cinco. Dez. E a respiração não se acalmava:

— Tem alguma coisa errada, camarada. – Piotr dissera enfim, em inglês – Tem alguma coisa muito errada.

— Não temos como saberr, Colossus. – Kurt respondera, o sotaque muito mais carregado que o do russo. – Ele entrrrou nessa... rrespirrração logo depois dela. Deve serr algo que elas estarrrem fatzendo juntas.

Piotr calara-se, pensativo. Cinco minutos depois, a mesma respiração estranha, rápida, pesada e profunda, continuava. E os dois carcereiros já começavam a suar.

— Eles vão se matarr desse jeito! – Piotr rosnara, já sacudindo o escocês, de leve.

Kurt olhara triste para o russo, antes de responder:

— Gigantão... Ele não vai acorrrdarrr... Eu não ssei rrealmente o que você está patsando... Mas... veja... Sherridan nos fez comprrarr essas camas... e muito sorrro. Ele sabia que itsso irrria acontetcerrrr.

Angustiado e confuso, Piotr tinha pensado, por alguns instantes, se Kurt chamá-lo do mesmo apelido que Sheridan usava significava alguma coisa. O mutante alemão parecia, em vários sentidos, sincronizado ao seu namorado nos últimos dias. Aquilo era uma coisa que, em alguns momentos o assustava. Principalmente quando pensava que, na semana passada, ele quase quisera matar o mutante azul.

Na verdade, Kurt tinha tentado matar Sheridan pelo mesmo motivo que Anya fizera seu trato com o escocês: a crença de que a pederastia era alguma coisa nefasta. Mas Kurt, de alguma forma que só Charlize poderia explicar, assistira um trecho da vida de Sheridan, e isso o mudara profundamente. Ele não mais acreditava no cristianismo, e parecia ter grande afeição pelo escocês e até por ele, Piotr.

Uma hora depois, os dois mutantes começavam a limpar os carcereiros com panos embebidos em álcool. Ororo parou o trailer dentro da mata (que já começava a mudar). Sem dizer nada, a mutante negra preparara uma refeição simples para os cinco. Depois tinha ficado alguns minutos parada ao lado dos dois, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

— Eles estão bem? – ela perguntara enfim.

— Não temos como saberrr... – Kurt respondera.

Ela olhara um bocado preocupada para a estranha respiração dos dois carcereiros, antes de perguntar:

— Bem... eles precisam comer... não é?

Kurt não respondera. Apontara para os galões de soro, apenas.

— Mas vocês não estão no soro. Precisam comer.

— Eu não quero. – Piotr dissera baixinho.

— Você prretcitza... – Kurt dissera. – Não temos a mínima idéia de quanto tempo elas vão ficarr atssimm. Votcê tem que estarr forrrte parrra cuidarr delhes.

— Eu não quero. – o gigante repetira.

Kurt ainda tentara falar algo, mas Ororo o detivera, colocando a mão no ombro dele.

— Deixe-o. – ela sussurrara – Você também precisa comer. Eu fico com ele.

O mutante azul pousara a mão no ombro do russo, e dissera, antes de ir comer:

— Confie no tseu namorrrada. Vai darrr tuda cerrto.

Ororo ficara, junto a Piotr, limpando o suor dos dois mutantes em transe. Depois, ela própria comera quando Kurt voltara, reassumindo seu posto ao lado do russo. A mutante negra tirara então um breve cochilo, checara o mapa, respirara fundo e voltara a colocar o trailer na estrada.

Nesse meio tempo, Piotr não relaxara. Não comera nem bebera, nem tinha saído de perto dos dois. Podia estar enganado mas, nas últimas horas, parecia-lhe que a expressão de Anya se tornava cada vez mais... angustiada. E ali, naquele momento, oito horas depois de as respirações forçadas começarem, o mutante russo tinha certeza:

A expressão da menina era de agonia. O que quer que Anya estivesse vivendo na teia espiritual, não era nada agradável.

Mas essa constatação não veio sozinha. Piotr também tinha certeza que Anya estava com febre. Uma febre baixa, mas febre, que não cedia nem mesmo aos panos embebidos em álcool. A primeira das cinco caixas de soro fisiológico se esgotara. E ele começava a ter a impressão que Sheridan e Anya estavam emagrecendo.

Em vão, o mutante russo tentou acordá-los. Primeiro Sheridan. Deu-lhe tapinhas leves no rosto, chamando-o pelo nome. Sem conseguir qualquer reação do escocês, restou-lhe apenas murmurar, em russo:

— [O que é que vocês estão fazendo, guerreiro?]

Novamente, nenhuma reação. Piotr beijou os lábios do outro, uma lágrima descendo em seu rosto, enquanto ele implorava:

— [Caralho, guerreiro! Não faz isso comigo...!]

Mas o Carcereiro do Sul não fez nada além de manter seu ritmo respiratório frenético. Piotr sentou-se no chão, escondendo a cabeça entre as mãos.

Kurt, de alguma maneira, conseguiu tomar conta dos dois carcereiros por mais duas horas. Eram dez da noite quando Ororo parou de dirigir e preparou sanduíches. A mutante negra não falou nada. Comeu, assumiu o que Kurt fazia enquanto ele comia e então, com um afago, ofereceu um sanduíche para o russo.

— Não estou com fome. – ele murmurou, sem falar olhar para ela ou a comida.

— E você não comer vai ajudar seu namorado? Ou sua irmã?

Piotr não respondeu. Apenas massageou o próprio couro cabeludo, querendo que tudo fosse apenas um pesadelo. A mutante afagou os ombros do russo, apontando para os carcereiros e Kurt, enquanto falava:

— Eles precisam de você forte. Precisam de todos nós. Olhe para Kurt limpando eles sozinho.

Piotr seguiu o olhar para onde ela apontava. Kurt, apressadamente, embebia o pano com álcool e passava no rosto, no peito e nos braços do Sheridan. Torcia o pano num balde e, rapidamente, o embebia em mais álcool. Repetia o processo, correndo, em Anya, apenas para, ao voltar para Sheridan, vê-lo novamente coberto de gotículas de suor.

O mutante alemão, é claro, parecia muito cansado.

— Eles não vão parar, não é? Não vão acordar. – Piotr murmurou.

— Parece que não agora. Não sabemos direito o que eles são, Piotr. Não sabemos quanto tempo podem ficar assim. Sabemos apenas que nós não podemos ficar assim muito tempo. – ela respondeu.

Piotr olhou surpreso para ela. Ororo indagou:

— Quanto tempo você acha que Kurt pode ficar desse jeito? Quanto tempo você acha você pode ficar sem comer? Quantos dias você acha que eu e você podemos ficar acordados?

Piotr não respondeu. A resposta era meio óbvia.

— O que você acha que vai acontecer com eles se ficarmos fracos demais para cuidar deles? – Ororo insistiu, oferecendo o sanduíche para o russo.

O russo olhou a comida e suspirou. Começou, mesmo sem apetite, a empurrar a comida goela abaixo. Enquanto isso, a mutante negra perguntou:

— Eu e você temos que cuidar deles enquanto Kurt descansa, Piotr. Depois eu vou descansar, e ele te ajuda. Depois você descansa enquanto eu e ele cuidamos dos dois. Pode ser?

Piotr concordou levemente com a cabeça. Só ao comer ele percebia com quanta fome estava. E quão cansado estava.

Kurt tomou um banho e foi dormir, como Ororo tinha proposto. E até a uma hora da manhã, o quadro foi o mesmo: a mutante negra e Piotr, sonolentos, limpando os corpos de Anya e Sheridan com álcool, enquanto os dois carcereiros mantinham, incessantemente, a respiração rápida, profunda e carregada. Mas enquanto as horas passavam, duas coisas ficavam claras para os dois mutantes despertos: primeiro, que a febre de Anya e Sheridan já estava muito, muito alta, tão alta quanto um banho quente; e segundo, que os olhos dos dois carcereiros, mesmo cerrados, estavam fundos, enquanto as bochechas murchavam de leve, realçando as maçãs do rosto. Estava claro que eles estavam emagrecendo.

Então, por volta, de duas e meia da manhã, Anya começou a vocalizar algo a cada expiração. Um gemido angustiado, que mais lembrava soluços, que logo se fizeram acompanhados de lágrimas.

Aquilo doeu no peito do russo, muito mais do que doía o que Anya tinha feito. Pela primeira vez no processo, ele não tinha raiva dela. Pela primeira vez, ele tentava acordá-la.

Os gemidos acabaram por acordar Kurt, que correu para junto das macas, preocupado. Piotr ainda chamava pela irmã, sacudindo-a de leve, quando Ororo chamou-o:

— Piotr... – ela murmurou, apontando para o rosto de Sheridan.

Ao olhar para o escocês, o russo percebeu duas lágrimas densas escorrendo, entre as gotículas de suor, pelo rosto do carcereiro. Mas logo em seguida, a voz de Anya foi ficando mais nítida, enquanto ela diminuía o ritmo da respiração lentamente, passando da respiração ofegante para os soluços do choro.

Apressado, Piotr retirou o soro da menina, desamarrando-a da maca. A primeira reação da menina foi esconder o rosto entre as mãos (ou limpar as lágrimas?), encolhendo-se na maca. O russo ia abraçá-la quando surpreendeu-se com os murmúrios de Anya, em inglês, sem qualquer sotaque:

— Eu sinto muito, meu irmão. Eu sinto muito mesmo.

Um silêncio denso e pesado tomou o trailer inteiro. Piotr parou exatamente onde estava, sem saber o que pensar.

Anya sentou-se na maca e tomou o rosto de Piotr entre as mãos, olhando fixamente nos olhos dele. Os grandes olhos azuis dela, além das lágrimas e da tristeza, estavam completamente diferentes. Tinham perdido a inocência.

A menina murmurou, em russo, olhando direto nos olhos do russo:

— [Sinto muito que tenhamos usado você, meu irmão. E eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, por todas as coisas horríveis que te falei.] – e então ela tomou-lhe as mãos, beijando-as.

Atrás dos dois, da outra maca, Piotr ouviu a voz grave e dura do namorado dizer:

— [Eu também sinto muito, Anya. Eu queria que tivesse outro jeito.]

Piotr virou-se para o namorado, o coração aos pulos. Como temia, Sheridan estava um caco: cansado, abatido, com profundas olheiras, visivelmente fraco.

Anya soltou as mãos de um Piotr pasmo e caminhou até o escocês, abraçando-o:

— [Não se culpe, Sheridan. Estamos em guerra, minha inocência era um sacrifício pequeno perto do que podemos perder, perto do que eu e Vida lhe fizemos... Eu... eu é que não devia... ter deixado que eles me contaminassem...]

Kurt e Ororo olhavam tudo pasmos. Mesmo sem entender uma única palavra, estranhavam a maneira como a menina se comportava com Piotr e Sheridan. Estranhavam, acima de tudo, por trás da tristeza, a seriedade, a sobriedade na voz da menina.

Anya desvencilhou-se do escocês e puxou a mão de seu irmão para junto da mão de Sheridan. Respirou fundo, olhando para as mãos dos dois namorados, uma sobre a outra, e murmurou, em inglês:

— Ororo... Kurt... me perdoem se pareço rude, mas... Poderiam me deixar a sós com Sheridan e meu irmão?

Os dois mutantes arregalaram os olhos, surpresos. Era assustador ver aquela menina mirrada, de não mais que seis anos de idade, escolhendo palavras tão... adultas... num idioma que há poucos dias ela brincara de aprender. De qualquer forma, atenderam o pedido. Saíram do trailer, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Quando eles saíram, Anya suspirou e foi até a cozinha do trailer. Pegou duas garrafas de refrigerante, recheou dois pães com doses pra lá de generosas de queijo, geléia e lombo defumado. Entregou um dos pães para Sheridan, e os dois moderam o sanduíche inteiro em uma, duas, três mordidas, com voracidade de quem não comia há três meses. Quando terminaram de mastigar, passaram ao refrigerante, enquanto a menina olhava tristemente para o escocês, como se o analisasse. Enfim, ela suspirou, dizendo em russo:

— [Sheridan, infelizmente, as coisas estão muito piores do que eu e Vida tínhamos previsto. O vírus evoluiu demais.]

Piotr, que até então estava pasmado pela maneira como Anya agira, engasgou, sobressaltado. Indagou, quase com revoltado:

— [Como assim, evoluiu demais?]

Anya não respondeu de imediato. Baixou os olhos e tomou mais um gole de refrigerante. Sheridan acariciou o braço do russo, beijando-lhe a mão. Mas isso não o acalmou. Correndo os olhos entre os dois carcereiros, Piotr insistiu:

— [Como assim, evoluiu demais?]

A menina olhou silenciosa para Sheridan, e Sheridan para ela. O escocês suspirou e voltou-se para Piotr, murmurando:

— [Até agora eu tinha certeza que podia terminar o treinamento de Anya.]

— [Isso está fora de questão, Sheridan.] – a menina falou séria, num tom que fez o sangue de Piotr gelar.

— [Talvez eu consiga.] – o escocês respondeu.

Anya falou séria e irritada, quase irônica:

— [É mais provável que você morra tentando.] – e antes que Piotr se sobressaltasse, ela olhou para ele, emendando – [E nós não podemos aceitar isso.] – e de novo olhou para Sheridan – [Não quando não há certeza que seu sacrifício não será em vão.]

Piotr quase sentiu-se aliviado. Na verdade, sentiu-se aliviado por um lado: Anya não parecia disposta a arriscar a vida de Sheridan no treinamento. Entretanto, ele também sabia que, mesmo sem o risco envolvido no treinamento (que agora ele tinha alguma noção do que representava), a vida de Sheridan não duraria muito. E depois disso, sem o treinamento, Anya seria... esmagada pelo inimigo.

— [Que escolha nós temos?] – o escocês insistiu.

— [A que antes era a que menos chance tinha de dar certo.] – a menina suspirou, tomando a mão dos dois, antes de continuar – [A cura.]


	40. Chapter 40

— Cura? – Piotr indagou, ansioso.

— Vida? – Sheridan perguntou.

— Sim. – Anya respondeu, ainda segurando juntas as mãos de ambos, olhando para o irmão – E sim. – respondeu olhando para Sheridan – Vida preparou uma possibilidade de cura.

O russo levou dois segundos para entender de que Vida os carcereiros falavam. Piscou algumas vezes, soltando-se da irmã antes de perguntar, revoltado:

— Possibilidade?! Ela não é uma deusa? Porr que ela não fez uma cura que funcionasse com cerrteza? Melhorr: porr que ela não curou Sheridan de cara?

— Deuses não são onipotentes, gigantão. O poder deles não é ilimitado. Principalmente com um carcereiro. – Sheridan respondeu, também soltando-se para afagar os ombros do russo.

— Mas ela... – Piotr interrompeu-se. Ia dizer que ela o tinha feito para Sheridan, então que ela deveria ter colocado nele a cura para o HIV.

Por cinco segundos, Piotr não soube o que dizer. Queria que a cura estivesse com ele, no sangue dele. Seria perfeito. Mas ele também tinha medo. Medo que Sheridan descobrisse que... ele, Piotr, tinha sido feito para atraí-lo. Ele próprio, quando descobrira, não tinha lidado bem com a idéia. E por isso tinha medo de que Sheridan, ao saber da história, se sentisse dormindo com... um boneco de carne, e não com um homem de verdade.

Um boneco de carne, esculpido pela deusa Vida para servir de isca, era isso que ele era. De alguma forma ele já tinha aceitado seu lugar nessa história toda, sua função. Mas definitivamente seria um boneco bem incompleto se ele não pudesse fazer nada sobre a maior necessidade do escocês.

Será que Anya saberia? O que tinha acontecido com ela? Piotr não entendia bem como, mas agora ela parecia saber de tudo que Sheridan sabia sobre os deuses e até mais. E ela tinha pedido desculpas por terem usado ele, então devia também saber que ele era um boneco de carne. Então talvez ela soubesse se a cura estaria...

— A cura está com alguém então? – Piotr disparou, antes que perdesse a coragem.

Anya retonou sua garrafa de rerigerante antes de responder:

— A cura ainda não existe, irmão, porque a doença está no corpo de um carcereiro. Não há magia ou deus no mundo que possa ler Sheridan claramente e descobrir o que o vírus se tornou, muito menos como erradicá-lo.

— Mas o vírus foi criado porr magia, direcionado porr magia, parrra Sheridan! Não devia terrr funcion... – o russo interrompeu-se ao perceber o olhar surpreso do carcereiro. Tinha falado demais. Sobre algo que poucas pessoas no mundo sabiam.

Sheridan estava pálido, o coração disparado, quase como durante o treinamento acelerado de Anya. E mesmo após exaurido, seu peito retumbava, nervoso, ao pensar que no que Piotr poderia saber sobre sua origem. Logo ao despertar, Anya se desculpara com Piotr sobre o terem usado. Agora Piotr mostrava que sabia sobre a origem do HIV.

Uma visão. Geneticamente programada. Feita quando Anya estava com Vida na Câmara Proibida, provavelmente desenhando o DNA de Piotr. Só assim Anya saberia que Piotr sabia. Só assim Piotr saberia sobre o HIV. A visão fazia todo sentido operacional, e também explicaria porque o russo não terminara sua fuga.

Saber que Piotr suspeitava que tinha sido usado era uma coisa. Suspeitar que ele sabia o quanto tinha sido usado era outra. Lá no cantinho de sua mente, algo mais lógico lhe dizia que Piotr, por não ter fugido, por ter reclamado de seu acordo com Anya, etc, não pretendia deixá-lo por descobrir como tinha sido criado e usado. Mas o medo de que o russo o deixasse por tal revelação já tinha se instalado. E após o treino acelerado, seu corpo não agüentava mais tanta adrenalina.

Instintivamente, Sheridan pôs a mão no peito e sentou-se, gemendo de dor. Agora eram Piotr e Anya que arregalavam os olhos.

— Sheridan?! – os dois irmãos perguntaram quase ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu estou bem. – o carcereiro mentiu, erguendo-se da cadeira, por mais que isso fizesse a dor piorar – Já passou.

Piotr não relaxou. Anya fechou o semblante, o que era muito estranho para uma menina de seis anos loirinha e magra. Ela empurrou-o de volta à cadeira, disparando com certa indignação:

— Não minta pra nós, Sheridan McBrian! – ele tentou se erguer, mas ela, mesmo pequena, fez toda força que conseguiu, embora desajeitadamente – Você precisa queimar. Agora!

Sheridan olhou de relance, aflito, para o russo. Ele parecia realmente preocupado. Mas embora o escocês soubesse que sim, seu coração poderia parar nos próximos minutos, ele não queria, de jeito nenhum mesmo, que esse fosse o motivo para que Piotr ficasse com ele. Novamente, apesar da dor piorar assustadoramente, ele tentou se erguer, dizendo:

— Tudo bem, é só ir lá fo...

Dessa vez Anya não conseguiu detê-lo. Faltou-lhe força e habilidade. Mais estranho que seu rosto de seis anos ter o olhar de uma octagenária amargurada era seus movimentos serem débeis, lentos e fracos, desorganizados como os de uma criança de sua idade. Tudo que ela conseguira fora segurar alguns dedos do escocês, que ele libertou num simples movimento. Fula, ela passou a mão da testa aos lábios, bufando antes de gritar tão rápido que Piotr quase não entendeu:

— Pela Vida, McBrian, fique sentado! Bancar o forte não vai nos ajudar! Pra quê esse disparate?!

O escocês ignorou tudo. A dor no peito piorava, sem dúvida. A visão se turvava. Mas ele tinha certeza que, apesar de difícil, ele conseguiria chegar a um lugar seguro para queimar sem que o russo se sentisse obrigado a ficar com ele.

Anya não sabia disso. Ou não se importava. Pois foi justamente para o gigante que ela apelou. Quem mais dentro do trailer levaria o escocês para fora sem que ele precisasse caminhar?

— Irmão, por favor, – ela implorou – carregue ele pra fora?

O russo não sabia direito o que pensar. Sabia que Sheridan não estava bem, era só ver quão magro, pálido e abatido ele tinha ficado ao acordar do treinamento de Anya. Mas ele dizia que estava bem, e Anya, por uma razão desconhecida, insistia que ele não podia caminhar. Sheridan era uma das pessoas cuja opinião ele mais respeitava até então. Aquela que mais coisas sabia do mundo. Por outro lado, Anya, nos últimos minutos, agia de um jeito que inspirava o mesmo respeito. Por, ver os dois discutindo daquele jeito, por um motivo que lhe escapava, era aterrador.

Talvez o escocês estivesse realmente fraco para caminhar. A pergunta era: por que ele não pedira ajuda?

Numa fração de segundos, a única coisa que Piotr conseguia pensar era que Sheridan descobrira sobre ele ser um boneco de carne. E que por isso, talvez revoltado, talvez enojado, tudo o que o escocês quisesse fosse sair de perto do mutante metálico.

Pensar nessa possibilidade doía. Mas ver Sheridan naquela situação desesperava, principalmente pela forma como Anya agia. Era como se, a cada passo, o escocês estivesse correndo risco de vida.

— Desculpe, guerreiro. – o russo disse enfim, abduzindo o carcereiro.

Sheridan primeiro quis sair dos braços do russo, mas isso demandaria realmente muita força e agilidade, em outras palavras: mais adrenalina no sangue, maior probabilidade de um colapso cardíaco. Então, num segundo momento, o escocês quis sumir do mapa, num misto de vergonha e... revolta.

O HIV tinha mudado muita coisa nele, não só no corpo. Tinha mudado também em sua índole. Ele nunca tinha gostado de piedade. Mas depois do vírus, e de todo o preconceito que a humanidade criara ao redor da doença, piedade adquirira outros contornos.

Definitivamente ele não queria que Piotr ficasse com ele por piedade. Por mais que gostasse dos braços do gigante.

Anya seguiu os dois de perto, orientando que Piotr fosse até um canto com menos árvores, na clareira onde Ororo estacionara. Aliás, a mutante negra e Kurt, que estavam mais afastados, ao perceberem a movimentação se alarmaram, correndo apreensivos em direção aos três.

— Ele precisa ativar seus poderes, urgente. – Anya disse, fazendo sinal para Kurt e Ororo – Talvez não seja seguro vocês ficarem perto.

— Ele sempre pede que eu faça chover. – Ororo argumentou, continuando a caminhar.

Anya colocou-se no caminho dela e de Kurt, insistindo, falando novamente tão rápido que era difícil entendê-la:

— É sério. Ele é muito bom em controlar o poder dele, mas é melhor que estejamos longe caso ele não consiga queimar mais fraco. Eu agradeço a preocupação de vocês, mesmo, mas é melhor ficarmos aqui. E sim, Ororo, é uma ótima idéia você fazer chover.

Piotr parou e olhou para trás, surpreso pela demora deles. Ao que Anya gritou:

— [Mais para frente, meu irmão! E ative seu poder.]

O russo continuou caminhando enquanto ativava sua armadura. Ajoelhou-se sobre uma perna e na outra, dobrada, apoiou as costas do escocês, sentando-o no chão. Por uma fração de segundos, apesar da pouca luz, admirou as pernas nuas fora da bermuda, forte, o tronco igualmente robusto, mesmo por baixo da camisa, o pescoço largo. Teve vontade de abraçar o escocês, mas conteve-se. Com a garganta apertada, murmurou:

— Desculpe ter carregado você. Eu... precisava.

Aquilo surpreendeu o carcereiro. Mas não tanto quanto o russo dizer:

— Eu posso sair de perto, se você quiser.

Trovões cortaram o céu enquanto uma tempestade desabou. Ao longe, os dois mutantes ouviam Anya insistir para que Ororo fizesse a chuva mais pesada.

Num longo suspiro, Sheridan fez as chamas crescerem em sua pele. Alaranjadas, trêmulas, débeis, a um centímetro da pele, bem mais transparentes. Pela primeira vez, fora da água, o russo era capaz de perscrutar as feições do carcereiro mesmo através das chamas. E justamente por isso notou que Sheridan o estudava.

— Eu quero que você faça o que você quiser, sempre. – o escocês disse, ainda abatido – Independente do que acontece comigo, eu só quero que você fique se for o que você decide, por livre e espontânea vontade, independente do que uma certa deusa lhe fez.

Se estivesse sem os poderes ativados, Piotr teria ficado pálido. Quase sem se mover, ele perguntou:

— Você... sabia... que ela me fez para...

Mesmo sob as chamas, foi possível perceber o escocês repuxando o lábio, tenso. Seu instinto foi segurar o braço do russo, como que para evitar que ele fosse embora. Mas ele se conteve, e baixou os olhos, praguejando alguma coisa num idioma que o russo não compreendia. Só então ele olhou novamente para Piotr, respondendo:

— Eu juntei as peças quando vi Anya. Quando vi que sua irmã era quem eu procurava.

Agora foi Piotr quem escondeu o olhar.

A chuva estava mais suave agora. Mas nenhum dos dois pensava nisso. Imersos em pensamentos, os dois namorados mantinham silêncio. Até o escocês murmurar:

— Eu entendo se você quiser ir embora. Se não quiser ficar comigo. Não vai ser fácil, mas...

— Você não se incomoda de eu serr um boneco de carrne? – o russo disparou.

Sheridan fitou o rosto do outro, estudando-o. A expressão era tensa, mas, metálica, ele não conseguia identificar se era de tristeza ou de raiva. Um pouco mais forte, ele sentou-se um pouco melhor, e murmurou:

— Se você for um boneco de carne, somos todos.

A voz do russo falhava de leve:

— Eu fui fabricado, camarada!

— De certa forma, eu também fui. Minha alma foi criada com um propósito. Meu corpo foi modificado para que eu fosse um carcereiro. Mas minhas memórias, minhas emoções, não foram. E as suas também não.

— Eu fui criado, de corrpo, de alma, parrra amarrr você. – o russo murmurou.

Sheridan engasgou. Ele não imaginava... De repente, sua expressão carregou-se de dor, de súplica. E foi nesse tom que ele disse:

— Piotr, você não precisa... A deusa não controla suas escolhas... Não é porque você foi criado assim que não pode ser feliz com outro ca...

— Eu não quero amarr outro. Eu amo você. A quest...

O russo ia perguntar algo sobre Sheridan ligar ou não para esse amor ser programado, mas foi interrompido por um beijo forte, quente e suave do escocês. Forte porque ele usou toda a força que tinha no abraçar o russo, e quente porque, mesmo metálico, Piotr sentia o calor das chamas ao redor dele. Suave porque os poderes do russo estavam ativados, então a força do escocês era desprezível nesse beijo. E também porque Sheridan, apesar de esforçar-se, ainda estava fraco.

Mesmo assim, novamente o russo sentiu a realidade ao redor dissolver-se, como na própria chuva. Instintivamente, ele puxou o corpo do escocês para junto do seu, abraçando-o de verdade, não apenas sustentando seu peso. Sheridan também aproximou-se mais, e mais, e mais, à medida em que suas forças voltavam.

Quando os dois terminaram, os outros três mutantes estavam ao lado deles, sob guarda-chuvas. Anya estava séria, mas chorava. Quando viu que a tinham percebido, murmurou, em russo:

— [Eu não tinha idéia, Sheridan, do quanto o vírus tinha consumido o seu poder. Eu sinto muito... muito mesmo.]

— [Você não podia impedir isso, Anya.] – O carcereiro respondeu ainda em chamas, erguendo-se com ajuda de Piotr. E foi justamente o russo que emendou:

— [Mas você pode agora. Que possibilidade de cura é essa?]

Kurt e Ororo olhavam para os três, sem entender qualquer palavra. Imaginavam apenas que assunto particular era esse.

— [É um pouco complicado explicar, irmão. Mas posso começar dizendo que a cura começa com acharmos Charlize.]


	41. Chapter 41

— [Começa com Charlize?] – Piotr perguntou, em russo.

— [Sim, irmão.] – Anya respondeu, sem tirar os olhos de Sheridan. – [Ela é a primeira pessoa que temos que encontrar.]

Sheridan, mesmo queimando nos braços do gigante metálico, parecia cansado. Estava menos abatido, bem menos. Mas ainda assim, a impressão que se tinha é que nos próximos minutos ele dormiria.

— [A primeira? A cura está com mais de uma pessoa?] – o russo indagou.

Ororo e Kurt já não tentavam mais entender a conversa. Mas prestavam atenção às chamas do escocês.

— [Sim.] – a menina russa respondeu – [O que acontece, irmão, é que nós mutantes temos corpos que podem manipular energias sem usar a Teia Espiritual, que é a fonte da magia e do poder dos deuses e é também o poder que um carcereiro bloqueia. Por isso mutantes podem curar um carcereiro, e os deuses não.]

— [Mas por quê vários mutantes?] – Piotr insistiu. Principalmente agora que ele sabia que estava bem para Sheridan que ele tivesse nascido como nasceu, ele realmente queria acreditar que ele tivesse a cura.

— [A Teia Espiritual permite mudar vários todos os tipos de energia de infinitas formas. O poder mutante não: justamente por ser escrito no DNA, ele só permite um número limitado de formas de manipular energias. Por isso precisaremos de um grupo de mutantes para ler a doença e desenvolver uma cura.]

Sheridan, já com poucas chamas no corpo, beijou o maxilar do russo, abraçando-o com força. Então as chamas se apagaram por completo, e o russo sentiu a respiração do outro ficar lenta e profunda.

Ororo não demorou a parar a chuva, e assim que o fez, duas nuvens amareladas surgiram quase ao mesmo tempo. Da nuvem mais próxima dos namorados, Kurt saiu abrindo um cobertor para cobri-los.

— As chamas dele diminuíram muito. – a mutante negra comentou.

Anya e Piotr olharam para os outros dois mutantes, sem saber o que dizer. Era visível que estavam preocupados e curiosos sobre o que estava realmente acontecendo. Mas Piotr não queria que a doença de Sheridan chegasse aos ouvidos deles, então apenas recolheu a armadura metálica e perguntou, já levando Sheridan para o trailer:

— [Quem são os outros mutantes, além de Charlize?]

— [Quatro já eram adultos quando você encarnou. Charlize, James Howlett, Victor Creed e uma que chamava a si mesma de "Mística". Outros nasceram depois: Anna Marie, Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde e eu.]

— É a doença, não é? Está afetando os poderes dele. – Ororo insistiu.

Piotr pensou em ignorar a pergunta, mas já estava ficando difícil. Ele queria perguntar como encontrariam todos esses mutantes, mas já imaginava que a própria Charlize seria de grande ajuda para reunir todos. Que na verdade, ele já tinha ouvido o nome "Grey" numa das visões com Charlize.

— [O quanto eles sabem?] – a menina indagou em russo, avaliando Kurt e Ororo.

A mutante negra corria o olhar entre os dois irmãos, Sheridan e Kurt. Para os irmãos, o olhar exigia respostas. Para Sheridan, era carregado de preocupação. Para Kurt, havia uma indagação. Um pedido de apoio.

Kurt parecia ler isso, e evitava olhar tanto para Ororo quanto para os irmãos russos. Fitando ou o carcereiro ou o chão, ele abriu a porta do trailer para Piotr entrar.

O russo respondeu:

— [Ele contou tudo sobre ser carcereiro. No resto, só viram Sheridan tomar remédios.]

Ororo pareceu realmente irritada de falarem russo. Não esbravejou, mas definitivamente falou mais séria:

— Eu e Kurt temos o direito de saber o que está acontecendo!

Anya pousou a mão sobre as costas do irmão, murmurando em inglês:

— Vá cuidar dele, irmão. Eu respondo as perguntas.

Piotr parou para protestar, mas não soube exatamente por quê. Talvez porque olhando para Anya visse primeiro a menina de quem ele se acostumara a cuidar, e não a carcereira da visão que o fizera desistir de fugir. Ou talvez fosse o medo de que ela contasse sobre a doença de Sheridan e por isso o escocês tivesse que enfrentar mais dois surtando de preconceito pelo HIV. Ou talvez fosse pelo medo de que descobrissem o que Piotr era de verdade.

— Eu tomo conta disso, pode ficar tranqüilo. – a menina insistiu, olhando fixamente para o irmão – Conheço bem todas as nuances da história.

Algo nos olhos dela fez Piotr ter certeza de que ela sabia o que ele temia. E que torceria as palavras para contar apenas o necessário.

Piotr entrou no trailer com Sheridan nos braços. Não foi muito fácil por causa das pontas do cobertor. Na verdade, na passagem entre a cozinha e o quarto, o uma aba do mesmo prendeu na fresta de uma cadeira e o russo, com algum malabarismo, deixou o cobertor para trás.

Ele não precisava tirar o cobertor para saber que Sheridan estava completamente nu. Ele próprio, Piotr, estava quase nu, as roupas em frangalhos. O resultado era que, mesmo por baixo do cobertor, o russo tinha muito da pele do escocês em contato com a sua. E ele não sabia se queria abraçar e dormir assim com ele ou se queria beijar todo aquele corpo quente.

Mas agora o cobertor tinha ficado na cozinha e, além de sentir com a pele, o russo via o corpo nu do escocês. Ver os braços, o peito, a barriga, o pau, as pernas do carcereiro trazia uma certa ânsia pornográfica para o russo, um desejo louco de abocanhar aquelas bolas volumosas, aquele saco grande, o nariz aspirando aqueles pêlos ruivo-acastanhados. Mas também trazia uma certa angústia. Quando vira Sheridan pela primeira vez, nas águas de um rio dos Estados Unidos, os músculos volumosos combinavam perfeitamente com gominhos de gordura na última parte do abdome e nas laterais. A gordura não estava mais lá, e os músculos tinham diminuído um bocado. Parecia magro como um modelo. Fosse um processo de meses de academia, o russo não gostaria (preferia Sheridan mais robusto) mas entenderia. Mas aquilo acontecera em menos de 24 horas. Era desperador.

— O que vocês querem saber primeiro? – Anya perguntava lá fora, num tom de voz que Piotr quase não ouvia.

O russo deitou o escocês na cama, cobriu-o de leve e foi tirar os trapos de suas próprias roupas molhadas. Mas antes que se afastasse, sentiu o braço quente do carcereiro puxá-lo para a cama. Olhou-o. Sheridan ainda dormia. Fora do trailer, Piotr por pouco não ouvia Ororo perguntar:

— Sheridan está doente... não está?

— Sim, magos inimigos criaram uma doença que enfraquece todos os poderes dele. Tanto os mutantes quanto os de carcereiro. Próxima pergunta. – Anya respondia.

Dentro do trailer, Piotr sentiu-se gelar. Ororo perguntaria que doença era aquela, com certeza.

— É contagioso? – ela perguntou.

— Pelo sangue fresco.

O braço do escocês puxou Piotr de novo. Na verdade, o russo respirou um pouco aliviado, mas não muito. A pergunta ainda podia surgir. De qualquer forma, ele rasgou fora, o mais silenciosamente possível, o que ainda havia de trapos molhados e deitou-se abraçado ao escocês, envolvendo o rosto do outro em seu peito.

— Que doença é essa? – a mutante negra indagou, para desespero do russo – É algo que conhecemos?

Antes que o russo sentisse o pico da adrenalina, ouviu Anya perguntar, suavemente:

— Vocês conhecem alguma doença contagiosa que mate em exatos 364 dias?

Houve mais ou menos meio minuto de silêncio antes da menina murmurar:

— Acho que vocês ainda têm perguntas.

Após mais algum silêncio, Ororo indagou:

— Assim... sabemos que você é a irmã de Piotr... mas como sabe dessas coisas? Quem é você... de verdade?

— Sou uma Carcereira. Como Sheridan.

Nova pausa.

— Então você pode fazer tudo que ele pode? – a mutante negra perguntou.

— Minha presença já dificulta magia. E me concentrando, já posso impedir até os deuses de usarem seus poderes. Mas ainda não me movo como uma carcereira. Ainda preciso treinar.

Novo silêncio. Embalado pelo calor do corpo nu de Sheridan, Piotr começava a ter sono. Até Ororo disparar uma série de perguntas que o deixaram curioso:

— O que foi aquele transe com aquela respiração? Como você aprendeu inglês, e sobre a vida de Sheridan... como você mudou tão rápido?

Por um breve silêncio, Piotr pensou ter ouvido Anya suspirar. Então ela respondeu:

— Durante o transe, Sheridan começou meu treinamento, numa espécie de realidade espiritual. E começamos por acelerar o tempo dessa realidade, acelerar nossos pensamentos, o que gasta muita energia. Aquela respiração era um reflexo de nossos corpos para suprir a energia que precisávamos.

— E todos os carcereiros têm esse ritual que vocês fizeram? Todos mudam tão rápido quanto você? – a voz de Ororo soou.

— Na verdade, não. Sheridan fez o que fez porque... eu tinha sido contaminada demais pela cultura onde nasci, a ponto de não aceitar o treinamento normal.

— O que ele fez afinal? – Kurt fez sua primeira pergunta – Como é que você se livrrou detsa... contaminação?

Anya não respondeu de imediato. E sua voz pareceu cansada ao finalmente dizer:

— Todo ser humano tem uma... bênção ao nascer. Chama-se Inocência. É o bloqueio das lembranças das vidas passadas. É o que permite que cada vida seja pareça completamente nova.

Novo silêncio. Foi Kurt quem indagou, a voz surpresa:

— Sherrridan... tirrrou... itso de votcê?

Novo suspiro da menina.

— Na verdade ele... me mostrou como fazer. Só eu mesma poderia desbloquear as memórias. – ela respondeu – depois ele ficou comigo até todas memórias passarem do meu cérebro inconsciente para o consciente.

— Mas obviamente ele não lhe contou o que isso significava. – Ororo observou.

Anya pareceu irritada:

— Era isso ou ficar à mercê dos nossos inimigos. Isso ou ficar doente como Sheridan, ter a alma destruída por eles. Posso estar amargurada pelas dores de 387 vidas que vivi nos últimos 83 mil anos. Mas prefiro bilhões de vezes que ele tenha feito o que fez.

Piotr engoliu um seco pensando no significado disso. O que ele tinha visto na visão era um quadricentésimo do que Anya era agora. E ele, Piotr, cuja alma tinha sido criada especificamente para encaixar-se à de Sheridan, estava vivendo apenas sua primeira encarnação. Mesmo Sheridan, com seus mil e seiscentos anos, era jovem se comparado a ela.

Piotr não queria nem pensar na idade de um deus.

— E votcê lembrra de tudo? – Kurt indagou, depois de algum tempo.

— Lembro do que foi mais marcante emocionalmente. – ela respondeu – Do mesmo jeito que você lembra da sua infância.

Novo silêncio.

— Sherrridan vai morrrerr em 364 dias? – Kurt indagou.

Anya suspirou. Sua voz soou triste:

— Pelas chamas que vi no corpo dele... acho que será em menos tempo.

Dentro do trailer, o coração do russo disparou. Ele quase se ergueu para ir conversar com a irmã. Mas no primeiro movimento nesse sentido, Sheridan o abraçou mais forte.

— Quanto tempo? – Ororo perguntou.

— Talvez seis meses. Sete no máximo.

Um nó apertou a garganta de Piotr. Nove meses. Ele sabia, Sheridan o tinha avisado. Mas na prática, parecia um prazo distante. Até ele pensar que esse prazo tinha diminuído, até perceber que a contagem regressiva estava acontecendo, naquele momento.

— Mas ele está tomando uma pilha de medicamentos. – a mutante negra argumentou – Eu mesma comprei pra ele.

— Os medicamentos estavam atrasando a doença. – a menina respondeu – Mas se ele piorou é porque ficou algum tempo sem remédios. Antes de eu morrer da última vez, os magos que nos ajudavam calculavam que, tomando remédios sempre ele poderia retardar a doença em trinta vezes. Mas que para cada dia sem medicação, quando voltasse a tomar remédios esse efeito seria pelo menos dez por cento menos efetivo. Ele deve estar tomando remédios para ter dois dias, um dia a mais de vida.

Piotr queria chorar. Mas sua alma estava cansada. Seu coração estava cansado. Queria apenas abraçar o escocês e não mais prestar atenção no que conversavam lá fora. Mas mesmo quando ele decidiu que iria concentrar-se em observar o outro dormir, era difícil não registrar o que conversavam:

— E não há nenhum jeita de curarr etsa doentça? – o mutante alemão perguntou, a voz falhando de leve.

— Há uma tentativa. Que pode funcionar ou não. – a menina repondeu.

— E essa tentativa seria...? – Ororo insistiu.

— ... reunir um grupo de mutantes que possa tentar criar uma cura. – Anya respondeu.

Então ela recitou novamente a lista de mutantes. Mas Piotr não mais prestou atenção. Apenas abraçou-se mais forte ao corpo nu do escocês. A cura não era certeza. Os nove meses, oito, sete meses, no eram mais certeza. A única certeza era estar abraçado a Sheridan naquele momento. E foi apegado a essa certeza que ele ficou ainda horas acariciando as costas e ombros do outro, até ser vencido pelo sono.


	42. Chapter 42

Deitado na cama de casal, o mutante russo beijava seu namorado. Era agradável sentir o peso de Sheridan sobre si, a pele quente, os lábios macios e carnudos descendo para seu queixo, a barba roçando seu pescoço. Piotr sentia vontade de apertá-lo mais a cada vez que sentia os pêlos do peito do outro, do saco, as nádegas, o pau mole mas já volumoso apertando-se contra a virilha do russo. Ao mesmo tempo, as mãos fortes do escocês percorriam suavemente seus peitorais, seus bíceps, pescoço, queixo, barriga, pau, coxas e saco.

O tesão subiu até Piotr gemer e rolar para inverter as posições, ficando por cima do escocês. Sheridan abafou um gemido grave, massageando os cabelos do russo como se lhe puxasse a cabeça para mais perto de si. Para o tórax, mais precisamente. O russo entendeu o recado. Sua língua passou a percorrer o peito de Sheridan, pequenos estalos dos pêlos contra a língua, lábios tentando envolver grandes extensões de pele, dentes massageando o músculo quase todo. Em questão de segundos, o mamilo inchou de leve, atraindo a atenção do russo. Ele passou os dez minutos seguintes usando língua, lábios e dentes para brincar com aquele mamilo. Sheridan passou os mesmos minutos sufocando urros e se segurando aos lençóis.

De repente o escocês virou-se sobre ele, beijando-o num misto de fúria e sede, a língua correndo desesperada pelo pescoço, mamilos, barriga, virilha, saco e finalmente pênis. Piotr não conseguiu conter o primeiro orgasmo, nem o segundo, nem o terceiro. Seis orgasmos depois, o escocês ainda gemia a cada nova golfada de sêmen, massageando o saco e o pênis gigante do outro, sugando com força, quase a ponto de doer a glande.

— [Seu leite é muito gostoso.] – o escocês murmurou no idioma do namorado, voltando em seguida a sugar o sétimo conjunto de golfadas.

Piotr não conseguiu responder. Seu corpo tremia todo, seu peito sufocava de leve a cada movimento da língua, da garganta de Sheridan. Quando ele conseguiu finalmente olhar, o escocês colocava uma camisinha nele. Não apertava. Era mais larga. Maior. Era confortável.

Calmo, silencioso e imponente como um tigre, o escocês deitou-se ao lado de Piotr, barriga para baixo, acariciando o peito dele com a barba enquanto se deitava. O russo deitou-se então por cima do namorado, beijando e mordendo-lhe as costas enquanto roçava o pau entre as nádegas dele. Costas bonitas, musculosas e com pelos curtos e macios, movendo-se majestosas, sulcos e relevos aparecendo e desaparecendo enquanto Sheridan urrava baixinho. Aos poucos, sem qualquer esforço ou pressa, o pênis do russo começou a roçar mais fundo nas nádegas do escocês. E em mais ou menos dez minutos, Piotr sentia novamente o interior de Sheridan.

O bíceps forte do escocês saltava do braço enquanto ele acariciava a cabeça do russo atrás de si. Piotr entrava e saía suavemente, sentindo o corpo do outro não só com o pênis, mas também com o saco dançando nas coxas e nádegas dele, com o peito e a barriga contra suas costas, com as pernas roçando entrelaçadas às dele, com braços e mãos percorrendo todo de Sheridan.

Os dois passaram quarenta minutos assim. Moviam-se sincronizados, sem pressa, como que memorizando o corpo um do outro, por dentro e por fora. Devagar, bem devagar, os movimentos de ambos tornaram-se mais intensos, mais fortes, afoitos. Os gemidos tornaram-se urros, rugidos, Sheridan contorcendo-se de prazer ao sentir o russo gozar oito golfadas dentro dele.

Piotr ainda ficou uma meia hora dentro de Sheridan, parado, apenas beijando-lhe a boca e correndo a mão entre o pescoço e o pênis do outro, ainda duro. Num dado momento, Sheridan desvencilhou-se dele e virou-se de barriga para cima, um sorriso calmo nos lábios enquanto o olhar enterrava-se profundamente nos olhos azuis do russo.

— Não vai gozar? – o russo indagou, beijando a barba e o olho do outro enquanto lhe afagava o pênis ereto.

— Eu não gozo tantas vezes quanto você, gigantão. – o outro respondeu – Estou guardando pra o segundo tempo.

Sheridan abriu ainda mais o sorriso e beijou de novo o russo. Piotr sentiu seu pênis inchar de novo, quase como se não tivesse gozado tantas vezes há menos de uma hora. O desejo de sentir o escocês aumentava, mas agora ele não queria sentir o interior do namorado. Queria senti-lo dentro de si.

Num movimento rápido, quase violento, Piotr colocou o outro em baixo de si, de barriga para cima. Afoito, mamou-lhe os testículos, beijou os lados do pênis e a glande. E antes que o outro o impedisse, engoliu o pênis inteiro, massageando a glande de Sheridan com a garganta.

O carcereiro reclamou. Tentou empurrar o russo para longe, mas Piotr era muito mais forte. Além disso, Sheridan arfava de prazer, o que definitivamente tornava suas tentativas muito descoordenadas. Ele só conseguiu realmente articular uma frase completa quando o russo deixou de sugar o pênis e subiu os lábios para a barriga e o mamilo esquerdo dele.

— Porra, gigantão, tu sabe o que acabou de fazer?

Mas Piotr não respondeu. Colou seus lábios aos do escocês, abraçando-o com força, muita força, quase a ponto de doer. Sua língua ansiosa na boca de Sheridan, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam os peitorais, os bíceps, os antebraços fortes do escocês. Então, de repente, o russo prendeu os punhos de Sheridan contra a cama.

— Você vai serr meu, guerrreirrro...! – Piotr murmurou.

Sheridan arregalou os olhos surpreso, antes que o russo novamente tapasse sua boca com um beijo. O escocês sentia, nitidamente agora, o ânus do russo sobre sua glande molhada de saliva, roçando, ainda sem penetração, no vai e vem dos quadris do russo enquanto se beijavam. O escocês tentou se erguer, tentou descolar sua boca da de Piotr, mas não conseguiu. O russo prendia tanto seu corpo quanto sua vontade. Em menos de um minuto, o escocês sentia o pau escorregar para dentro de Piotr.

Arfando de prazer, o russo parou de beijar o namorado. Apoiou a bochecha no ombro dele e apertou bem o ânus, sentindo cada centímetro do pênis nu e queimante de Sheridan. Sim. Piotr sentia cada pequeno veio, cada cantinho de pele do pênis do carcereiro dentro de si, quente como brasa, latejando a cada respiração do escocês. E isso era muito bom. Muito, muito bom. Piotr sentia como se estivesse guardando um pedaço de Sheridan dentro de si, pedaço de sua pele gostosa, de seu calor sobre-humano, de sua voz grave e dura. Então o russo começou a subir e descer com força, fazendo o membro do escocês cutucar atrás de seu pau, cada estocada reverberando em seu peito, sua coluna, seu pau.

Com o ouvido colado ao ombro de Sheridan, Piotr ouvia a voz profunda do namorado tentando falar, mesmo arfando de prazer:

— Pára... pára gigantão... não...! Tira... Eu vou... não... eu vou gozar... tira...!

As palavras tiveram o efeito contrário ao que Sheridan queria. O russo abraçou-o com mais força, e apertou também o ânus ao redor do pênis dele, os movimentos de vai e vem mais fortes, rápidos e profundos. Golfadas de sêmen jorraram do pênis de Piotr, o ânus do mutante contraindo-se no ritmo delas.

O orgasmo de Sheridan não demorou a chegar. Piotr sentiu a explosão de sêmen dentro de si, quente como lava, e usou os esfíncteres para ordenhar até a última gota do escocês para dentro de si. Quando finalmente olhou para o namorado, surpreendeu-se com as lágrimas no rosto dele, enquanto a voz grave e arfante do escocês murmurava:

— Você não devia ter feito isso...

Quase ao mesmo tempo, o russo sentiu o peito doer. Doer muito, doer apertado. Ao apertar o local, o russo sentiu nitidamente que a pele ali afundava, veios escavando-se para dentro de Piotr, como se algo o sugasse de dentro pra fora. Enquanto ele gritava de dor, seu tórax ressecou-se, seu pomo de adão afundou para dentro do pescoço, seu abdome foi repuxado para dentro e para cima. Ao mesmo tempo, do chão ao redor da cama, gigantescos dedos metálicos surgiram do chão. Mãos gigantes. Braços. Sentinelas, dezenas deles, ao redor, apontando metralhadoras gigantes para ele e Sheridan.

O russo acordou num salto, arfando, a mão no peito enquanto os olhos corriam ao redor. Na beliche ao lado, Kurt e Anya dormiam na parte de cima, e Ororo na de baixo. Ao lado dele, na cama, Sheridan levantava-se devagar, surpreso.

— [Foi só um pesadelo, gigantão...] – o escocês murmurou, passando a mão nas costas de Piotr, mesmo que não tivesse acordado direito.

Piotr também não estava completamente desperto. Só depois de alguns segundos, percebeu que lá fora ainda estava amanhecendo. E que havia uma grande poça de sêmen entre suas pernas.

Sheridan logo notou o quase um copo de porra sob as cobertas. Desviou o olhar, arfante. Mas antes que o russo perguntasse o que era, ele voltou-se. Descobriu o corpo nu do russo e lambeu o sêmen das bolas, virilhas, saco e pênis do russo. Abocanhou a cabeça do pênis e sugou, desesperadamente, masturbando-se enquanto novas golfadas jorravam de Piotr.

O russo ejaculou por mais ou menos três minutos, então finalmente a fonte pareceu secar. Tão logo isso aconteceu, Sheridan beijou-lhe os lábios, e o russo pôde sentir o gosto de sua própria porra adocicada na língua dele. Apressado, o escocês secou a mão com que se masturbara no lençol, recolheu a roupa de cama e jogou-a pela janela. Vestiu uma bermuda enquanto murmurava:

— Temos que correr, gigantão. Eles devem ter rastreado isso.

Apesar do contentamento de sentir novamente os lábios de Sheridan em seu pênis, Piotr sentiu-se triste. Era absolutamente frustrante que o prazer dos dois fosse um sinalizador para o inimigo. Era desesperador pensar que, dessa vez, Sheridan talvez não sobrevivesse a uma horda de sentinelas, ou coisa pior. Ele abraçou apertado o escocês e beijou-lhe os lábios, correndo em seguida para se vestir.

Sheridan correu para o volante e deu a partida. O trailer saiu pulando pela estrada esburacada do camping onde tinham parado. Ororo, Kurt e Anya, obviamente, acordaram. Já estavam a cerca de dez minutos no asfalto quando viram, pela janela traseira do trailer, uma centena de cometas voar da última cidade em que estavam para dentro da floresta, em direção à área de camping em que e tinham passado os últimos dias.

Sheridan começava a diminuir a velocidade, prestando atenção a um carro ou outro que passava pela rodovia. Piotr sentou-se ao lado dele, olhando-o preocupado, e logo em seguida Anya sentou-se atrás deles, perguntando:

— Os desgraçados agora têm contato com os sentinelas?

Agora eram Ororo e Kurt que se aproximavam, o alemão tomando cuidado de não ficar à vista dos carros que cruzavam com eles. A mutante negra perguntou:

— De quem vocês estão falando? Como os sentinelas nos acharam tão rápido?

— Nossos inimigos. – Anya respondeu, olhando fixamente para Sheridan – Os magos que servem aos deuses que querem se libertar.

— Eles têm contatos no programa-sentinela, sim. Agora são sentinelas que aparecem quando deixo escapar um sinal.

— Que sinal? – Kurt perguntou.

Anya e Sheridan se calaram. Piotr segurou a mão dele, beijando-a. Ororo e Kurt olhavam tudo confusos.

Cometas agora se esparramavam da área de camping, em todas as direções. Sentinelas passaram acima deles, mas seguiram adiante.

— Bendita seja Charlize. – Piotr murmurou ao ver os sentinelas passarem reto.

— Que sinal você deixa escapar, Sheridan? – Ororo insistiu.

O escocês ficou vermelho. Anya respondeu:

— O vírus faz com que Sheridan possa ser localizado magicamente... sempre que fica excitado demais.

Ororo engasgou. Kurt arregalou os olhos, correndo-os entre os dois namorados. Praguejou alguma coisa em alemão e tapou o rosto com uma mão, abafando uma dúzia de palavrões.

A mutante negra olhou de novo para os sentinelas voando no céu.

— Piotr tem razão. Ainda bem que temos Charlize.

— Ela poderá nos ajudar mais quando encontrarmos mais um mutante. Um mutante que ela possa ler os pensamentos. – a menina disse, ainda observando o escocês.

Olhos alaranjados, Kurt trouxe uma caixinha de suco, já com canudo, para Sheridan, com oito comprimidos na outra mão. Todos mostraram-se surpresos, o escocês principalmente. Ele agradeceu e tomou os comprimidos e o suco.

— Por que Charlize vai nos ajudar mais quando houver mais um mutante? – o russo perguntou.

— Ela consegue usar partes inativas dos cérebros de mutantes para ampliar o poder mental dela. Quanto mais mutantes poderosos estiverem juntos e dispostos a ajudá-la, mais ela conseguirá resistir às torturas que o programa sentinela a submete, e mais ela conseguirá falar com o mundo exterior. Conosco, no caso.

Ororo sorriu:

— Então é por isso que ela convocou um grupo de mutantes. É por isso que ela nos disse para ficarmos juntos.

Kurt também sorriu:

— E se agorrra ela já nos prrotege de serrrmos detectados pelas desgratçados, imaggina o que ela fará quando tiverrmos reunido todas que ela pediu.

— Quanto tempo para a próxima cidade? – Piotr perguntou, sentindo-se um pouco mais animado. Resgatar Charlize e curar Sheridan não parecia mais uma missão tão difícil assim.

— Umas oito horas. – Sheridan respondeu – Vamos chegar lá por volta de quatro da tarde.

Não era só Piotr que se sentia mais animado. Com aquela informação aparentemente insignificante, Anya trouxera mais que sorrisos para os outros mutantes daquela van. Trouxera esperança.


	43. Chapter 43

Piotr passou toda a manhã no banco do passageiro, ao lado de Sheridan, observando-o dirigir. A mão do russo brincava com os pelos da parte da coxa do escocês que a bermuda deixava nua. Seus olhos o percorriam de alto a baixo. Ainda estava magro, é claro, mas parecia mais corado. Mais animado, até. Certamente ele ainda precisaria dormir muito.

Pelo menos parecia menos frágil.

— Tudo bem, gigantão? – o escocês perguntou ao perceber que era observado.

— Tudo. – O russo murmurou, limitando-se a continuar observando o carcereiro.

Em parte, o russo tinha começado a dimensionar a diferença que a doença poderia fazer nos próximos meses, o quanto Sheridan poderia definhar. Observá-lo, senti-lo, ganhava agora um novo significado. Era como se ele tentasse memorizar aquelas visões e momentos do escocês. Uma espécie de âncora para quando as coisas ficassem realmente feias.

Por outro lado, Piotr também estava curioso. Havia algo de milagroso na recuperação dele. Apenas o sono parecia pouco para explicar como ele passara do homem acamado da madrugada anterior para o motorista que via agora. Tinha acontecido algo que o russo ainda tentava entender o que era.

— Chateado? – o carcereiro insistiu, passando a marcha.

Piotr estranhou a pergunta. Respondeu com outra:

— Porrr quê? Não vejo motivo pra ficar chateado.

Sheridan voltou os olhos para estrada, silencioso. Agora foi o russo quem insistiu:

— Porrr que pensou que eu estarrria chateado, camarrrada?

Mesmo dirigindo, Sheridan olhou-o direto nos olhos por quase meio minuto. Depois olhou de novo para a estrada e respondeu em russo, baixinho:

— [Entre outros problemas... deve ser difícil... muito chato... namorar um cara que não pode fazer sexo...]

Piotr não soube o que responder de imediato. Então ficou levemente irritado:

— [Na noite em que ficamos pela primeira vez... você iria embora sem me deixar saber o que sentia. Sem que nada tivesse acontecido entre nós.]

Sheridan permaneceu calado, olhando a estrada. O russo roçou os dedos mais rapidamente na coxa do escocês, chamando a atenção dele. Quando o carcereiro olhou-o, Piotr continuou:

— [Mesmo que só tivéssemos feito sexo aquela noite, mesmo que não tivéssemos feito sexo, mesmo que não pudéssemos nos beijar, nem nos abraçar, mesmo que pudéssemos apenas nos olhar, eu não me arrependeria daquela noite. Mesmo que você morra daqui a pouco, eu prefiro ter algumas memórias de nós dois do que não ter nenhuma.]

Sheridan esboçou um sorriso pequeno, triste. Mais um sinal de nervosismo que de relaxamento. Voltou os olhos para a estrada. O russo murmurou:

— [Claro, quanto mais eu tiver de você, melhor. Nem que eu tenha que grudar no teu pé.]

Silêncio. Nos fundos do trailer, Ororo dormia na cama de casal, enquanto Kurt, da beliche, parecia observar a conversa dos dois namorados. Anya, sentada na mesa da pequena cozinha, parecia se concentrar numa folha de papel em branco.

Sheridan suspirou antes de murmurar:

— [Eu preferia, gigantão, que você...]

Interrompeu-se. Cerrou o maxilar com força, olhando fixo a estrada.

— [Que eu...?] – o russo insistiu.

Novo suspiro.

— [Que não me visse definhar... morrer.]

A folha de papel diante de Anya era uma película de rósea agora. E aos poucos, ganhava pontos reflexivos.

O russo puxou a mão do carcereiro para si, beijando-a. Respondeu:

— [Eu prefiro que você não definhe. Prefiro que não morra. E vou, nós vamos, fazer de tudo para que você viva outros 1600 anos. Mas se não conseguirmos... bem... você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil.]

Kurt observava a folha à frente de Anya. Ela já era completamente reflexiva agora, brilhando num rosa metálico. A menina olhava fixamente para a folha, dentes cerrados, concentrando-se. Enquanto ela tremia pelo esforço, a folha tornou-se transparente, revelando, mesmo rósea, a mesa por baixo dela.

Sheridan observou a menina pelo espelho, depois seus olhos voltaram-se para a estrada enquanto ele murmurava:

— Sua irmã não devia se esforçar tanto.

Piotr observou-a. Ela ainda tremia, concentrada no que antes fora uma folha de papel. A folha agora ficava cada vez menos rósea, cada vez mais semelhante ao vidro. Anya continuava concentrando-se.

O russo voltou-se para o namorado e murmurou, beijando-lhe a mão novamente:

— Você não vai me escaparr tão fácil. – e foi para a parte de trás do trailer, para perto de Anya.

— Bu. – ele disse, calmamente. A menina não quebrou sua concentração de imediato. Girou os olhos devagar para o irmão, depois voltou-os de novo para a folha. Então fechou-os e respirou fundo, ofegante.

A folha tornou-se algo parecido com um pedaço de plástico marrom.

— Sim, irmão? – ela perguntou.

— Tem cerrteza de que pode ficarrr fazendo isso? – o russo perguntou, apontando para a folha.

Ela massageava as têmporas, olhos fechados, enquanto respondia:

— Nunca existem certezas.

— Você não devia... – o russo ia argumentar. Ela interrompeu-o, abrindo os olhos azuis apenas para encará-lo.

— Não, não devia. Mas preciso.

Piotr ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Anya interrompeu-o:

— Pela cura.

Piotr suspirou antes de perguntar:

— E vai haverr cura se você exagerarr com seus poderes mutantes?

Anya voltou a olhar a folha de papel enquanto respondia:

— Qualquer treinamento envolve passar um pouco dos limites.

Piotr não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Teve que pensar antes de responder:

— E o que acontece se, em lugarrr de um pouco, você passarrr muito dos limites?

Anya olhou-o, séria. O olhar de uma anciã:

— Eu já treinei milhares de vezes, Piotr.

Piotr franziu os lábios, pensando. Ela já voltava a se concentrar quando ele insistiu:

— Porrr quantas vidas você foi mutante antes?

Anya voltou o olhar para a folha de plástico marrom. Ficou algum tempo sem se concentrar, nem dizer nada.

— Quantas? – o russo insistiu.

A menina suspirou, antes de responder:

— Essa é a primeira.

— Então você não tem experrriência nisso.

Ela olhou-o de novo, incisiva, mas calma. Não disse nada.

— Esforrrce-se um pouco menos. Porrr segurrrança. – ele emendou.

Ela olhou para o papel sobre a mesa. Não estava convencida. Ele pousou a mão no ombro dela, murmurando:

— Pela currra. Parrra terrrmos cerrrteza que você estarrrá lá quando tiverrrmos a chance.

Ela olhou de novo para ele. Um olhar diferente. Olhava como se ele fosse a criança, que ela tentava acalmar. Ela tomou a mão que ele pusera no ombro dela e beijou-a, murmurando:

— Não se preocupe, irmão. Prometo que vou tentar um equilíbrio seguro nos meus treinamentos.

Piotr sentiu-se balançado. Pensou em perguntar se ele tinha sido programado para amá-la tanto quanto tinha sido programado para amar a Sheridan. Mas não poderia. Não naquele momento.

Ia voltar para o banco do passageiro, quando ouviu Kurt chamá-lo:

— Colossus!

Piotr demorou um pouco a associar o nome a sua pessoa. Mas quando finalmente olhou para o alemão deitado na beliche, aproximou-se enquanto o ouvia:

— Não tse prrreocupe. Eu tomo conta dela. Vou fatzerr o possívell parrra ajudarrr.

— Obrrigado, Kurt. – o russo murmurou, já ao lado do mutante azul.

— Apenas... fatça o Sherrridan feliz. Cuide bem... cuide bem dele...

Piotr estranhou um pouco tudo. Murmurou:

— Você sabe que eu...

— Eu tsei, eu tsei... – Kurt respondeu, envergonhado – É apenass que... ele já tsofrrreu muita. Já sssacrrificou muita de tsua vida amorrrosssa. Muita maisss do que... potssamosss imaginarrrr.

Piotr segurou a mão de Kurt, murmurando um "pode ficar tranqüilo".

— Ele te ama... muita, muita maisss... do que votcê imagina. Maiss do que qualquerrr outra homen que ele já amou.

O russo apertou a mão do mutante alemão. Olhou-o nos olhos e disse:

— Pode ficarr trrranqüilo, Kurt... Pode terr certeza que eu... que amo muito ele.

Kurt esboçou um sorriso triste e voltou sua atenção para Anya. A menina se concentrava de novo, mudando agora a forma da folha de papel. Piotr olhou-a também por algum tempo. Ela de fato parecia ir mais devagar no que fazia.

Piotr sentou-se novamente ao lado de Sheridan, a mão na parte nua da perna dele. Na rodovia, carros cruzavam com eles, motoristas sem ver nada comprometedor. E enquanto a floresta se despedia em definitivo, o deserto se impunha na paisagem seca e escaldante.

Há treze anos, tudo era trevas. Trevas e sons. E merda.

A vida em si era uma merda. Fedia. Fedia no lixo das ruas, no suor do próprio corpo, nos outros mendigos e pedintes. Fedia na comida estragada que consumia quando tinha alguma sorte. No hálito da fome que queimava na boca do estômago, na diarréia fétida e mal limpa que lhe revirava os intestinos todos os dias.

Havia também os sons. Muitos sons. Todos em espanhol. Carros e motos barulhentos e antigos, em espanhol. Sim, o próprio som dos carros parecia pertencer a um dialeto do local. Ele tinha realmente muita curiosidade sobre como seriam esses carros. Imaginava que talvez fossem como os carros de sua infância, ou talvez até mais velhos. E claro, as pessoas passando e falando alto. Em espanhol. Deus, como falavam alto! Todos eles. Nesse mar de sons, ele era o único que não falava nada. Era melhor não chamar atenção com seu sotaque gringo. Limitava-se a, silenciosamente, estender a sua lata enferrujada.

Já fazia muito tempo que ele lutava contra a vontade de se matar. Primeiro, quando seu poder se manifestara pela primeira vez, aos doze anos. Sua mãe morrera tentando ajudá-lo, insistindo em várias e diferentes tentativas de fazer aquilo parar, apesar das queimaduras de terceiro grau. Ele próprio se queimara bastante, e seu irmão caçula sobrevivera apenas porque estava no quintal.

Binx, o vira-lata da família, fora o único que lhe restara. O cãozinho o encontrara dias depois, quando ele vagava pelas ruas, morto de fome. Fora Binx quem o guiara até a primeira lixeira de restaurante, quem o alertara sobre os primeiros perigos de dormir sozinho na rua.

Matar a própria mãe era motivo mais que suficiente para querer morrer. Mas apesar da mendicância fétida, da fome, das surras, ele ainda estava na América. Por algum motivo insano, ainda queria que o cachorro, a última lembrança de sua infância, sobrevivesse. E para isso, ele próprio tinha que sobreviver.

As coisas pioram muito quando ele ouviu, pela primeira vez, sobre o programa "América para a Humanidade". As Sentinelas. Em menos de um mês, ele conseguiu, com caronas e caminhadas, chegar à fronteira do México. Com alguma ajuda de um homem que transportava ilegais mexicanos (em troca de usar seus poderes em momentos certos), ele e Binx, já muito velho, conseguiram atravessar. Exatamente dois dias antes dos Sentinelas serem ativados.

Mas o México era uma merda. O espanhol era uma merda. Três meses depois de chegar, ele ainda não tinha aprendido quase nada. O que definitivamente não ajudava quando um grupo se aproximava. Afinal, por que um gringo andaria vendado no México, mendigando? Logo encontravam o verdadeiro motivo, e esse motivo começava a trazer muita raiva quando os primeiros Sentinelas começaram a sobrevoar o México, sem qualquer aviso. Era fácil acharem que a culpa era toda dele, que se os robôs o levassem, iriam todos embora. Resultado: ou gritavam para que os robôs o levassem, ou o surravam. Ou as duas coisas juntas.

Mas ele não era tolo. Sabia que no instante que usasse seus poderes, os sentinelas o registrariam como mutante. E era melhor apanhar de humanos que de robôs gigantes.

Também foi no México que ele começou a pensar que estava enlouquecendo. Sempre de olhos vendados, ele só enxergava aquilo que lembrava ou imaginava. Mas nos últimos dias ele via, imaginava, em flashes, uma mulher sem cabelos ser torturada. Não era algo bom de se imaginar, definitivamente. Mas mesmo que ele enxotasse esse pensamento sempre que podia, estava ficando cada vez mais freqüente, cada vez mais difícil não imaginá-la, mantê-la longe de sua mente.

Naquela tarde, a mulher surgiu muito mais nítida em seus pensamentos. Como sempre, ela estava presa, com objetos cortantes rasgando-lhe o corpo de formas que o mutante realmente não queria prestar atenção. Mas dessa vez, por mais que ele tentasse varrer aquilo da imaginação, não conseguia. Na verdade, em dado momento, para seu espanto, a mulher olhou diretamente para ele e disse:

— Saia daí. Agora!

Finalmente, o americano conseguiu tirar as imagens de sua mente. Jamais pensara que passar tanto tempo vivendo tão mal e tendo apenas a própria imaginação como companhia lhe custaria a própria sanidade.

Cinco minutos depois, Binx começou a latir. O mutante apurou os ouvidos e discerniu, entre os latidos, algo, uma lata, rolar no chão. Então a fumaça entrou queimando em suas narinas, a tosse, o desespero de não respirar. Em menos de cinco segundos, o mutante ouviu as botas, os gritos, sentiu os chutes e cacetetes dos policiais e, finalmente, as algemas no pulso.

Em meio à gritaria, enquanto perdia os sentidos devido à surra que levara, Scott Summers conseguiu pescar uma coisa em meio ao espanhol: a polícia mexicana estava recolhendo os mutantes para entregá-los aos sentinelas. E o pior: em algumas horas ele e os outros mutantes seriam executados pelos robôs gigantes.


End file.
